The Companions
by KamillaBecca
Summary: Jane, Michael, Logan, Terry and Katy find themselves in a new group after running into a sheriff and an Asian boy. Questions are raised about these five new strangers and it's a matter of time before they are a permanent part of the group. Jane's connection with Daryl and Rick, Logan's attraction to Andrea and Carl and Katy's new found connection. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1: Your Worst Nightmare

The night was cold. Too cold. Times were tuff now. You could no longer step outside your house and wave to that friendly neighbour you had. One day you wake up and instead, your neighbour tries to rip off a piece of your flesh with their teeth. Your towns, cities and small friendly farms are over run with the army of the undead. A horrible horror movie now coming to real life. Your worst nightmare.

"Aunt Jane! Walkers!" a little boys voice yelled. Jane turned sharply. She bolted from her seating and dashed over to the window beside the rest of her group.

"How many Michael?" Jane asked as she slowly reached to her back for her two long swords.

"Not many. About five," Logan said as he came from the front part of the house. Jane nodded slowly.

"We shouldn't have shot them guns earlier," Jane paused. "Get the bow and arrows and head to the attic. Terry, take Brady to the basement and lock the door. I'll come get you if it's safe." Terry nodded and took his computer and the young boy downstairs.

Jane took the lead. On her way up the stairs she paused and looked at the three walkers they killed when they first came to the house. For a moment she thought about what their lives were like. How they spent their Christmas. What they did for birthdays. Suddenly she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned slowly to see Logan's face. His hazel eyes and dark brown hair seemed to be mouthing something. She couldn't get a full understanding of it.

"Jane! Go!" Michael yelled.

Jane quickly snapped out of it and ran up the stairs. When they got to the attic windows, they creaked them open and held the bows strong. Jane pulled back her arrow and shot one in the head. Michael and Logan than did the same. When the last walker fell, Jane sat flat on the ground and took in a deep breath. Michael and Logan gave each other a look. Michael's firm blue eyes sat cold as he rushed downstairs. Logan sighed and sat beside Jane.

"You okay?" he asked. Jane looked up at him.

"No." Jane than rose and headed downstairs.

The night remained silent after that. Nobody had really spoken since they lost four of their group. Like I said, it was tuff times. There was no such thing as a friendly or happy time. Jane sat their drinking the tea she found in the cupboard. She looked out to everyone as Brady slept on her leg. Logan was the first she saw.

Logan was the typical thirty year old who lived with his mother. He worked at a small gas station. The walkers hit during one of his shifts. While he was working he witnessed a car spin out of control and smash in front of his gas station. He ran to the car before he realized someone with half their face torn off. When he saw it his stomach was unsettled then backed up and puked. He ran back to the gas station to call the police but the line was dead. Logan quickly looked to see the person from the car come out and walk slowly to the gas station. He walked out and asked if they were all right. The person began running at him. He locked the store grabbed food and water and hid in the bathroom, locking himself in. He was there for one week before Jane came. She came in and broke the door handle. He then joined her and her nephew. Unfortunately Jane only had four hand guns and very little ammo. He took two and showed her the gun store in town where they took five more guns and a lot of ammunition. They took his truck and drove to the next town.

A smile began to grow slowly on Jane's face. She was happy to have him. Her eyes slowly drifted over to Michael. He was an acting Chief in his police department in New York City and was an excellent hunter. He had a wife and two sons. His wife died three years before the plaque started. One of his sons turned into a walker and the other committed suicide. Michael became a hard shell after and took all his guns and ammunition from his work and home. Michael found Jane, Brady and Logan in a small town after almost killing each other for some gun supplies. It was a month since he had any human company. It took a little time for trust but it worked. They joined each other and shared their weapons. Michael found himself fighting for everyone. Inside him, he found himself wanting to live and wanting to keep the others alive.

Jane looked down at Brady as he turned in his spot. She lightly stroked his head than moved her eyes to Terry. _Sweet Terry_ she thought to herself. He was a scientist in the city of Chicago. Terry was studying the disease before someone in the lab got the plaque. Terry was the only one who found a way to get out alive. The girl he loved at work died in his arms and came back to life as a walker. He killed her and ran into the city. He managed to survive by himself in the city for a month. Before long Jane and the group came to the city to seek shelter. When they find Terry he is under attack by three zombies. After saving him he insists they take him to his house. There they supply themselves with machetes, pocket knives, swords and bow with arrows. Terry does what he can to protect them and tells them everything he knows about the disease. He warned them that they can't be bitten or scratched or have any contact with their saliva and blood.

Jane then leaned back and slowly closed her eyes as she got ready for a night's sleep. Her gaze began to appear back in her old home. Sitting in her back yard, she looked down to see Lizzy. Her two year old daughter that used to be. She plaid in the sand box lightly shoveling it into a bucket. Jane's smile grew. Her eyes than turned to her husband. He sat there in a goofy apron as he flipped burgers. The day was familiar and friendly. Planes flew up ahead. Sounds of speeding cars in their small peaceful neighborhood.

When it came to bed time, Jane held Lizzy and walked into her room. She sat her down and made faces. Lizzy's face lit up. Jane dropped her face and turned when she heard a noise. She lightly rose and turned to Lizzy's shut bedroom door. She called to her husband but there was no answer. She left the room and searched the halls. When she got to the back door she saw two odd clumpsy men walking around her lawn. They sharply turned and tried to make their way up the steps. Jane saw blood drip from their mouths. She quickly locked the door and went to turn. She ran into her husband. Something seemed off. He moaned and groaned then suddenly snapped at her with his teeth. Jane jumped back. She saw the teeth. There was blood. Fresh blood. Jane then shoved her husband to the side and ran to the bedroom to find her little girl with a bite in her neck.

Jane turned back to see her husband stumbling over to the room. She quickly slammed the door shut and moved the dresser in front of it. She looked down at her daughter. Tears streamed from both their eyes. Lizzy looked up at her and grabbed Jane's hand.

"It burns mommy," she cried. Jane remembered what she had heard on the news about "Zombies". She then turned back at the door being attempted to kick open. Jane reached in her pocket to find a Swiss army knife. She laid her daughter down and began to pet her head. As she did so she sang a song to her. After some time, Lizzy stopped breathing. Jane threw her head on her child's chest and began to cry. When she awakened again, Jane quickly stabbed her in the head. Jane could feel her heart beat. After that she removed the dresser and slowly let her husband walk in. Jane stood strong as her make up ran down her face.

"Jane! Get up! We gotta head out," Terry said as he shook her. Jane quickly opened her eyes. She looked around to see Brady was gone.

"Where is-!"

"He's already in the car," Terry said with a suddle smirk. He then noticed how out of it Jane really was. "You dreamt it again," Terry stated as he sat down calmly. Jane looked up slowly at him. His tan skin and ponytail of dreads reminded her of what reality was now.

"It was no dream Terry. It was real. A real god damn nightmare. I sure as hell don't wanna relive that," Jane said. Terry sighed and nodded slowly.

The road was better than Jane had expected. They had been held up in that house for so long. She had almost forgotten how nice the country side really was. Jane turned her head as she felt hot panting on her neck. There was Lyria, a young cougar Jane's brother had rescued five years prior to the plague. Next to Lyria was a German Shepard named Spud and a husky named Monk. Jane reached her arm around and began to scratch the back of Lyria's head.

At the stores, Jane and Michael began to fill up the back of Logan's truck. Terry kept an eye on the east and Logan to the west. Brady sat in the car looking out to the north. As They searched the store, Michael found something that made him stop and stare. On the wall was a clock. It continued to tick. Michael turned and whistled Jane over. As she made her way to him she followed his gaze.

"Now when was the last time you were able to see what time it was?" Michael said with a suddle smirk. Jane smiled back.

"I think when I was happy," she joked.

Michael laughed with her then the two went to head out. As they got closer to the door, Jane paused. She slowly turned to see a plastic jar fall off a shelf. She quickly elbowed Michael in the side. Michael raised his gun slowly and followed Jane's lead. Jane held a tight grip on her swords and she took light steps over. Jane paused when she saw a shadow. Michael creaked around the other end. The two synched and quickly turned as they pointed their weapons. Two men stood there. One was an Asian boy who quickly raised his hands up. The other wore a sheriff's suite and raised his gun to Michael.

"Drop your weapon!" Michael yelled.

"You drop your's!" the sheriff said as she turned to both of them.

"Wrong answer," Michael said as he went to hold a tight grip on the trigger.

"Wait!" Jane paused. She slowly lowered to the ground and placed her swords on the floor. Her hands raised and she gave Michael a look. He hesitated but followed her lead. "See, all friends here."

"Is that how you welcome friends," the Asian boy gulped back. The sheriff slowly lowered his gun.

"My name is Rick. This here is Glenn. We don't mean to get in your way. We just needa get some supplies. It's for my wife," Rick said. Jane glared at him. Her eyes than wondered to the medicine in his hand.

"She's pregnant?" Jane said glaring at the medicine. Before Rick could answer, Terry and Logan burst into the doors. Rick's gun raised again. Jane quickly jumped out.

"Stop! Put your weapons down!" Jane yelled. The two hesitated but slowly lowered their guns. "Jesus Christ. We needa find a place to stay not fight everyone we see. And what did I say about the guns? Want the herd to find us?" Jane snapped. Rick looked over to Glenn than stepped forward. Jane turned back to them.

"My name is Jane. This here is Michael, Logan and Terry," she introduced. Rick looked around. Glenn than quickly pulled Rick to the side.

"We need men Rick. We need people who know where they're going and how to protect themselves. We should bring them back to the farm," Glenn said. Rick looked back at them.

"We don't know who they are or why they are here. What we need is medicine and supplies," Rick said with big eyes. Jane glimpsed over at them.

"Come on Rick. We need them," Glenn begged. Rick gave him a look and sighed.

"You guys mentioned you need a place to stay. We have a place," Rick gulped back. Jane looked at him. Michael gripped her arm.

"I don't trust them," Michael said. Jane looked back.

"Let's just leave Jane," Logan added. Jane bit her lip in thought.

"We need somewhere to stay," Jane said nervously. Before the three could argue Jane threw her hands up.

"I'm not running around this god damn country looking for a place to keep my nephew safe. We are going with them," Jane ordered. Michael gave a look and headed to the car. Logan followed close behind. Terry stayed close and calmed down.

"We follow you. Please don't make me regret this," Jane said before she grabbed Terry and headed out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2: The Farm

When they finally arrived at the farm, Jane found her heart flutter. She had never seen something like this in a long time. The fields were a bright green. Horses were running in the fields. And the house was a bright white with a green roof. As they drove by, Brady looked up at the windmill.

"Look aunt Jane! Is this our new home?" Brady asked with excitement. Jane looked down and smiled.

"Yes I think so."

Michael soon came to a stop as Rick did. Michael watched intently as Rick got out and made his way up to the house. Glenn turned back and went to open the doors for them. Brady and Jane got out first. Logan hopped out of his truck behind Michael's and looked around.

"I'll help with your bags," Glenn smiled. Jane nodded.

Jane went to walk over to Logan when she remembered what was in the back of Michael's car. Glenn opened the back door. Lyria growled and swipped her paw. Glenn dodged it and fell on his bottom. Jane rushed over and jumped between Glenn and Lyria.

"Lyria no! Stop it!" Jane yelled. She then lightly reached over and began to pet her and calm her down. Glenn glared in terror.

"That thing attacked me!" Glenn screeched. Jane turned.

"That thing has feelings and protects her family. Like you do for your pals," Jane said as she reached out a hand.

Glenn gulped back. He gave the cougar another look before he put out his hand to meet with hers. She pulled him to his feet and gave him a wink. She then turned back the animals. She placed a leash on the two dogs.

"No leash for the wild animal?" Glenn asked. Jane looked at him.

"No but I got one for you if you want it," she smirked and gave a giggle as she walked around the car. Glenn watched as the cougar went beside Brady and nudged him a little forward. As he fixed his eyes to what he just saw he jumped.

"Hey! I thought you were helping?" Logan smiled.

Glenn gulped back and stuttered, "Oh y-yeah, r-right."

Jane, Terry and Michael slowly made their way up to the house. Standing there was Rick who was speaking with an elderly man. He didn't look to welcoming.

"You might wanna run back and tell Logan to put things back. This don't look right," Jane said to Michael as she gulped back.

"We can't afford to have more people here Rick," the elderly man said.

"They got nowhere else to go," Rick argued as he rubbed his chin.

"Not our problem."

Behind Jane came a little boy. The old man and the rest of the group behind him glared as he ran into Jane's leg.

"Aunt Jane, they got horses and a tire swing!" the boy yelled as he jumped up and down. Jane looked down not ready to respond. One woman stepped forward with brown hair.

"Hershel, they got a little boy and we need men," the woman said. Hershel, the elderly man sighed as he looked down at the blonde hair and blue eyed boy.

"This is on you Rick," Hershel said before heading inside with five others.

Rick slowly turned back to Jane. He gestured his head to bring her over to where there were tents. Jane gave a look to Michael and they began to head to the group. As they got closer they stood in front of a group of people. They all stared at them. Terry could tell from the looks that they weren't welcome. Logan and Glenn soon came up with the supplies and dropped it by a tree to the side. Glenn looked up and tried to catch his breath. Logan laughed.

"Looks like Logan found a friend," Terry whispered. Michael's face remained cold.

"You already met Glenn. This here is T-dog, Shane, Andrea, Dale, Carol and this is my son Carl and wife Lori," Rick introduced as he placed a hand on his sons shoulder and an arm around Lori's back. Lori leaned forward and let out a hand.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled.

"And you are?" Shane asked as he stood on guard. He glared at everyone.

"I'm Jane. This is Terry, Michael, Logan and my nephew Brady," Jane replied. Brady smiled at everyone.

Lori looked down at Brady. Everyone watched closely. Michael got on guard. Jane turned and lightly touched his hand. She gave a large smile and leaned down in front of him.

"And how old are you Brady?" Lori asked. Brady smiled and put up four fingers. "Four! Wow that's a big number. Are you hungry sweetie?" she asked. Brady nodded. "Well come with me hun, I'll get you something to eat." Brady turned and looked up at Jane for reassurance.

"Go with the nice lady," Jane said. Brady smiled and grabbed Lori's hand. Lori gave a suddle smile to Jane and walked him over. "Before we get comfortable, I think we should talk," Jane said firmly. Rick nodded. Michael took a step forward before she shoved him back.

"You stay. I'm taking Terry," she said. Michael bit his lip and nodded.

Jane and Terry followed Rick, T-dog and Glenn to a secluded area. Rick gave it another look to make sure no one followed. By no one I mean Carl.

"I can see that your group isn't too pleased with us," Terry stated. Rick nodded slowly as he played with his bottom lip.

"From what your wife said. Is it true you only brought us here for a bigger army?" Jane asked firmly. Rick looked at her and sighed.

"Look. I'm sure you can understand the need for protection. You got a little boy with you. I've got my son and my baby. I said yes to you guys cause I see something that I don't usually see in people nowadays. You can choose to go. I'd understand but I can promise you a good life if you stay with us," Rick stated. His eye brows were high and his pleading somehow caught Jane. She glimpsed over at Terry.

"Okay Rick. We will play this your way but with this, we owe each other some more time to get to know each other," said Jane. Rick agreed and they headed back to the group.

The day began to spread out. Tensions lowered but they were still high. Jane found herself enjoying the time with these people. Something about it made her happy. She sat quietly as she watched everyone. Glenn and Logan seemed to be becoming pretty close. As she watched, a pretty blonde haired girl walked over with a plate of food. Jane looked up. It was Andrea. She sat down next to her and looked out.

"Thanks," Jane said. Andrea smiled.

"You got one hell of a boy with you. A strong one," Andrea stated. Jane looked over to Brady as him a Carl sat together.

"Got it from my brother."

"Where is he?" Andrea asked. Jane looked down.

"Dead. Long dead," she responded. Andrea looked at her closely than turned out to the group.

"I lost my sister some time ago. Had to kill her. It hurt. Hurt a lot," Andrea gulped back. Jane glared at the woman. She was interesting. Before Jane could make another comment, a man with a crossbow approached the circle with two dead birds over his shoulder. He looked at everyone and dropped it to the ground. He sniffled. He paused for a moment to see all the new faces.

"Who the hell are yall?" he asked. Rick rose slowly.

"Some new friends," Rick paused looking at the man's face. He didn't seem to care exactly who they were. His face turned around to Jane. He gave her a long look before slowly turning back to Rick. He snickered and walked off. Jane looked in his direction with confusion.

"Who was that?" Jane asked. Andrea sighed as she glared over.

"That there is Daryl. He's been a bit off since we lost him a few days ago. We we're shocked to see him alive," Andrea informed. Jane couldn't stop glaring at the mysterious cross bowed man.


	3. Chapter 3: New Day

The morning was something else. Jane didn't know if people would start to adjust or not. She was grateful for Rick to even let them stay with them. It was a risk he took and Jane couldn't be happier about his decision.

Jane slowly pulled down her shirt. She glimpsed over at Brady who was sound asleep. She rose from her bed and walked to his side. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. As she pulled the blanket up further onto his body, she sighed. It was a sigh of relief. She had never been more pleased for him than now. Life seemed to be getting better. But Jane knew that something this perfect won't last.

"Hey Jane-" Rick paused and turned quickly when he noticed she had no pants on. Jane looked down and went red. She walked over and pulled up her pants. "Sorry, I- ah didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's fine. What's up?" she asked.

"Hershel wants to meet you. Just you. I took a guess that you were in charge of your group," Rick giggled. Jane smiled and followed him in the house.

Once they stepped onto the front steps, Jane paused and looked out at the farm. She took a deep breath of fresh air than turned and walked inside. Rick couldn't help but smile. As she followed him down the hallway she saw all the photos on the walls. It was a typical stereotype farm house. It had tacky wallpaper and old wooden floor with carpets that seemed like they needed to be in a museum. Rick soon turned into another room. She followed him in slowly. When she got there, Hershel sat at the dining room table, Daryl stood close by gripping his crossbow, another taller man stood by Hershel and a brown haired woman sat next to him. Glenn slowly walked in after and stood behind the brunette.

"Please, sit," Hershel smiled. Rick looked back at her and pulled a chair out for her. She slowly sat down feeling like she was being interrogated. He then turned to the brunette and the other young boy. "Jimmy, Maggie, please give us a moment. I'll be with you in a bit." The two looked nervously at Jane then left the room.

"Would you like some tea?" Hershel asked. Jane gulped back.

"No thank you." She watched as he poured himself a cup.

"So, Jane is it?" he paused. Jane nodded slowly. "Rick informs me that maybe it would be best to get to know each other. So I'll start. I'm a veterinarian. I met Rick and his group here when Carl was injured. I helped him out and now they stay on my farm. Now you," Hershel stated. Jane looked down sensing all eyes on her.

"Before this, I was a therapist. I had a daughter and a husband," she was interrupted.

"Teenage marriage?" Hershel asked. Jane nodded. "Where are they now?"

"I lost them to the plague," she paused. Rick looked down. Daryl's grip loosened as he lowered his crossbow.

"Go on."

"I- um, after everything happened with my family, I rushed over to my brothers where I found my sister in law hanging from a pole squirming to take a bite of me. Inside, my brother was roaming the hallways. As his face began to peel away," she paused. "I ran to Brady's room where he was sleeping. I thought, you know. But when I got a better look he was alive. I picked him up, put him in the car, grabbed Lyria and I got the hell out of there," Jane gulped back as she slowly looked back to Hershel. His cold eyes were now soft.

"And the people you're with?" Rick jumped in.

"Michael was the chief of police in New York. He was married with two kids. His oldest son and wife killed themselves and his youngest son turned. All he has now is the German Shepard," she paused again. Glenn looked at Rick.

"That explains how much of a dick he is," Glenn whispered. Jane peeked over to him.

"Not now Glenn," Rick said firmly.

"Logan lived with his mother and worked in a gas station. I found him in the gas station bathroom. Terry is a scientist. He actually worked on the disease. Apparently someone in his lab got the plague and killed everyone. Terry snuck out and hid in his house. We saved him from walkers when we found him," Jane looked at everyone. "That's everything."

"So is the cougar like your pet?" Daryl asked in confusion.

"I guess," Jane mumbled.

"And the husky?" Hershel asked.

"Mine," Jane said. Hershel slowly nodded. She watched as he rose from his seat. He leaned over and grew a smile.

"Well congratulations. I could never turn down a child and I love animals," He smiled. He put out his hand. Jane looked over at Rick then back at Hershel. She shook his hand.

"Remember. This is a farm. There is work to do. Oh and also, the barn is off limits," Hershel stated as he pointed out the window. Jane looked out. When she went to look back he was gone. She turned to Rick.

"What's in the barn?" she asked. Rick shrugged and they all walked out.

As they made their way outside, Daryl stormed passed Jane almost knocking her out. Rick caught her. Jane glimpsed over at him. She glared. Rick released a sigh of frustration.

"Sorry about that. Daryl is one hell of a guy," Rick stated.

When Rick released her, her eyes glared into his direction. She just watched him fiercely make his way to a far off shack. Jane thought he was one hell of a prick but something about him made her wonder what he was hiding. Why he was the way he is.

"Did everything workout?" Lori asked as she rubbed her hands on her jeans.

"They are staying," Rick informed. Lori closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank god."

Later that day, Jane helped Carol with the laundry. Carol liked the company. It was nice to have someone around to talk to. Jane noticed something off with her. She seemed upset or lost. Jane couldn't quite see which one it was.

"Hey Carol, I hope you don't mind me asking but um, you okay?" Jane asked. Carol glared at her as if she did something wrong. "You don't have to tell me I just. I notice things," she added. Carol brought her hands down and gave a half smile.

"Not too long ago my daughter went missing. I'm starting to think we will never find her," Carol stated as she tried to hold back the tears. Jane just glared. She didn't know what to say to her. Finally, Carol began to cry. "I'm sorry!" she apologized. Jane quickly wrapped her arms around Carol and rubbed her back in comfort. Jane knew to not say anything. She didn't belive in giving false hope. She just stood there holding her.

Suddenly, the two woman heard commotion. Jane and Carol looked over to see Rick, Michael, Shane and the others standing around. Rick looked angered. Jane quickly made her way over. When she got closer all she heard was blaming and spitting words.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on here?" Jane asked. Michael looked down.

"Rick sent Shane and I on a run. We get in a small group of walkers and this asshole tried driving off!" Michael yelled. Jane looked to see Carl and Brady.

"Carol, do you mind?" Jane asked. Carol quickly nodded and pulled them away from the yelling.

"This guy's full of shit!" Shane yelled.

"Alright that's enough!" Rick screamed and shoved them apart.

"Your little bitch got scared of a few walkers. Too weak to handle them yourself hey?!" Michael yelled. Jane quickly walked in front of him and shoved him.

"Michael! We said that's enough!" she yelled glaring at his angered face. "I don't know what the hell happened but you need to control this anger, okay? These people were nice enough to let us stay now please don't screw this up," she whispered to him. Michael looked down and her and sighed. He backed off and made his way over to the tents with Spud close by. Jane sighed and turned around just to see Shane storm off as well.

"Look I'm sorry," Jane said. Rick looked around before pulling Jane to the side.

"Don't be sorry. This is the second time I've gotten this report. When we first got here Shane went on a run with one of Hershel's boys. Dale swears Shane left him to die but I don't know right now," he stated. Jane looked at him and rubbed her lips slowly. "Keep this to yourself for now. We need to check this out a bit more."

"What if he did do this? What if he did it and we find out when it's too late?" Jane asked. Rick glared down at her. Before he could respond. Lori called everyone over for dinner.

"Talk later," he said before walking off. Jane sighed and followed in his direction.

After Jane ate, she sat there quietly. This time she had her sketch book. She made sure to sit away from everyone. It made it easier to sketch. She began with the camp fire than started sketching the others. Jane looked up to see that Daryl wasn't here. She put her sketch book down and made a plate for him. She then made her way over to the small shack she saw him go to earlier. She looked beside it to see him sharpening sticks with his knife. She didn't know why she was doing this. She just was.

"I brought you some food," Jane said. Daryl didn't even look up at her. She looked at him for a moment before she placed the food next to him. She then stood there. Daryl sighed and stopped. He looked up at her.

"You gonna just watch me?" Daryl asked with annoyance.

"I guess," she said as she crossed her arms. Daryl looked at her through the corner of his eye. She stood there. Daryl didn't expect the response she gave.

"So I'm sure nobody else has bothered to come over here and figure out what in the hell you are doing all the way over here so I guess it's gonna be me," Jane said with a sniffle. Daryl lowered his knife and half sharpened stick.

"You're kind of annoying," Daryl stated. Jane smirked.

"You're kind of a douche." Daryl looked up at her. He finally rose and pointed the knife to her neck. She giggled. "What are you gonna do jab me in the neck?" Daryl lowered his knife.

"What do you want from me?" Daryl asked.

"I just wanna get to know the people I'm staying with."

"Yeah well I'm not one of them so get lost," Daryl said as he sat down on the rock again. Jane raised her eyebrow. She then sat down next to him as she placed the food out in front of him. Daryl glared at the plate than turned to Jane. He rolled his eyes knowing he wouldn't win this one. He dropped his knife and stick and began to eat the warm food.

"It's ain't that hot," he complained.

"Maybe next time you won't wait so long to eat it."

Daryl looked at her. Amazed by her back talk. For once he found himself needing to shut up before he embarrasses himself. As he finished the last bit of food, Jane looked out at the farm than down at Daryl's small fire.

"For a hick you don't got much skills in starting a fire," she said to pick at his nerves. Daryl just glared at her. He then turned back to carving his sticks. Jane watched him and just sat there. Daryl found himself actually liking her. She wasn't half bad. Annoying but the only person who seems to know how to fight back. She seemed perfect.


	4. Chapter 4: The Search

Logan was leaning on the fence looking out at the frolicking horses. He was terrified of horses after an incident when he was five. He promised himself he wouldn't dare ride one again. From all the craziness of this new world, Logan found himself becoming more of a man than he ever was. His video games he played in his mother's basement were now real. Before now he had never actually held a gun. Not even the gun in the gas station. He had no desire for it. Something about this new life made him feel stronger.

As his eyes moved from the horses, they fell down to the hand gun that he held. He looked closely at the edges. His grip remained strong. He wouldn't dare pull the trigger unless he saw a walker. He was good that way. He quickly put the safety on feeling like he may screw something up if he didn't. His eyes drifted further into his gun. He looked down the barrel into the darkness of the gun.

"Planning on killing yourself already?" Terry asked as he approached Logan. Logan turned and smirked.

"Nah, not quite yet ready," Logan said before putting his gun away and leaning on the post of the gate. Terry leaned next to him.

"This place is nice hey? Been here for five days now and I just can't get over how safe it really is," Terry smiled. Logan sighed as he took in the fresh air.

"I keep thinking about this thing. The plague," he paused. "Maybe this is better than what the world was before. The fresh air, clear blue skies. For once you can see every star there is," Logan stated. Terry glimpsed over at him .

"I think this situation would be a hell of a lot better without the walkers," Terry replied with a smirk.

"Are you scared? Y'know, to become one?" Logan asked.

"I think I am more scared to be eaten by them." Logan released a giggle before the two headed back to the group.

Jane was sitting in the tent with Brady. He was showing her all the crazy things he never actually saw. She smiled as he jumped from side to side, throwing his hands in the air. The story was heard from outside the tent where Lori had overheard. She stopped folding the laundry and listened in on what Brady was saying. She smiled thinking back to Carl when he was young. They were so much alike. Lori finally decided she wanted to see this for herself. She slowly adjusted the tent entrance and stood there watching. Jane looked up and smiled. Brady quickly turned and began to tell both of them his stories.

After story time was over, Brady bolted out of the tent to look for Lyria. Jane followed Lori out and glared out at the prairie. Lori watched Brady jump around with the cougar. Everyone glared and watched intently wondering if the cougar would attack.

"Don't you ever worry about that?" Lori asked as the two walked closer to the laundry table. Jane shrugged.

"The cougar is three years old. They grew up together. I don't worry about anything. Especially after that cougar saved Brady and I from walkers many times before," she replied as she helped finish the laundry.

"Aren't animals a risk to have in these times?" Carol asked as she placed a shirt in a basket.

"Only if they don't know where to attack. Spud, Monk and Lyria all know how to kill one without getting harmed. Spud was a police dog. He knew a long time ago. Michael than taught Monk and Lyria just kind of figured it out," Jane informed.

"That's impressive," Lori said as she paused to listen in on what she had to say. Jane smiled at her. The three woman turned when they heard the front door open. Out came Rick, Glenn and T-dog.

"Jane. Grab some people from your group. We needa get some supplies," Rick ordered. He looked concerned.

"Sure what happened?" Jane asked.

"Patricia cut her leg open. It's deep. Hershel needs some medicine for her," Rick informed.

"What about Sophia? When will we look for her?" Carol asked with concern.

"Sophia?" Jane questioned. She glimpsed back at Rick.

"It's my daughter who went missing. We've been holding the search off since you guys came," Carol informed. Jane glared at Rick. She felt bad and a little bit disappointed she wasn't notified of this. Rick avoided eye contact.

"We will get the medicine first. Then we should go looking for her," Jane stated firmly.

"Last time I checked we welcomed you here. That don't give you no right's to call the shots," Shane said biting at his lip.

"Yeah and last time I checked you're supposed to try to keep the group alive instead of sacrificing them just so you can live," Jane snapped back. Shane grunted and took a step forward. Rick quickly put his hand in front of him. Michael rose from his seat glaring over at them.

"Shane, back off," he whispered. Shane slowly calmed down and stood back. Rick turned back to Jane. "You, Glenn and Daryl look for the girl. I will take T-Dog, Michael and Logan with me to the store," Rick ordered. Jane nodded. Shane glared in confusion.

"You need me for anything?" Shane asked hoping to be useful.

"No. Watch the group." Jane glared at Shane as Rick walked off. Shane grunted and stormed off.

"Take Spud. He might be able to help track the girl," Michael said as he stood by her. She nodded.

"Take Monk then. Just in case," Jane said. Michael nodded and Logan and him followed Rick and T-Dog. Spud stood by Jane. He quickly licked her hand to catch her attention.

"Guess we better go get the asshole held up in the shack," Glenn sighed. Jane gave a suddle smirk.

"What? You scared of him?" she asked. Glenn shrugged.

"Kind of."

Jane felt a gentle hand pull her around. She turned to see Carol. Her blue eyes were pleading and thankful. Her hands slowly connected as she nervously tried to speak. Jane thought she was sweet. Her hand reached Carol's shoulder.

"I promise we will do what we can to find your little girl," Jane firmly stated. Carol smiled and gave a nod. Jane knew she couldn't promise Sophia would be alive. All she could promise was that she would do her best.

"I'm going with yall." Jane sharply turned to see the short haired brunette head over to the group. Glenn's eyes grew and he quickly stopped her.

"No you're not. It's too dangerous," Glenn stated. Maggie gave him a look and shoved his hands off her.

"It's not up to you Glenn. Jane is the one in control of this. What do you say?" Maggie asked. Jane felt a little uncomfortable. She glimpsed over to Glenn who pleaded her not to. Then her eyes turned to Maggie. She seemed fiercely stuck on this.

"Yeah. Sure," she said. Maggie smiled Glenn's jaw dropped.

"What if something happens to her? Hershel will kill us," Glenn stated. Jane looked at her for a moment.

"Maggie is the only one who knows this area. She could be of use. Don't worry. She'll be fine. You two can make up after," she whispered the ending to them as she winked and walked by them with a smirk. Glenn's yellow skin went red. Maggie looked down. The two gave each other a look before they all headed to the shack.

When they arrived at the shack, Glenn and Maggie paused. Jane looked back at them curiously. Spud stopped and sat.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That god damn cougar is following us," Maggie said nervously.

"Yeah? She's coming with us. Trust me, it's better with her than without," Jane smirked. She then walked up to the door and knocked. There was no answer. She rolled her eyes and just opened the door. He wasn't there.

"Daryl isn't here," Jane sighed. Glenn closed his eyes and released his sigh of relief.

"Just got here. Why the hell are you guys here?" Daryl said as he approached with two dead animals on his shoulder. Maggie just glared as Glenn went quite. Jane stood on the steps to the door.

"Rick told us to grab you. We are gonna go look for the little girl," Jane stated. Daryl snarled at her.

"No way man. I ain't going looking for that little girl again. The last time I did, I ended up on my own and fighting off walkers. Thanks for the invite darlin' but imma pass," Daryl said firmly. Jane rolled her eyes and stepped down.

"That's fine let's go," Glenn said taking a step forward. Jane stopped him with her hand and shoved him back.

"So what? They lost you in a group of walkers. They thought you was dead. That won't happen today. If we do get stuck in a group, I'll make sure to come back for your dick head ass," Jane said with a firm look. Daryl looked at her. "Now leave your food in the cabin and let's get goin'."

Glenn glared at Jane. His eyes moved to Daryl for a response. Daryl looked down at his catch then back up at her. Maggie stood there wondering what he will say.

"You'd come back for me?" Daryl asked with doubt in his voice.

"Course I would. We are a group right? I don't leave nobody behind," Jane replied. Daryl glared at her. She did it again. He dropped his animals and walked closer to her.

"I'm taking your word for that one darlin'," Daryl said before walking by her into the forest. Jane smiled. Her eyes than moved to a confused Glenn and Maggie.

"I think he would have shoved a knife in my face if I said that," Glenn stated with confusion.

"Well, that's probably cause he doesn't like you hun," Jane giggled than headed off.

The forest seemed quiet. All that was heard was the sound of birds chirping in the trees and bugs speaking to one another. Jane held out her swords as they made their way through the woods. Daryl held a grip on his crossbow as he followed Jane. Behind them, Maggie and Glenn quietly argued.

"You shouldn't have come," Glenn said. Maggie quickly turned to look at him.

"Is this really the time?" she asked.

"Yeah. If we run into walkers-"

"Then I will kill them. Just like you, Daryl, Jane ….. Lyria and Spud would!" she yelled with a whisper.

"Maggie, you don't understand the danger of this! What if you get seriously hurt? Or bitten? I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"My god you sound like a girl!"

"I'm looking out for you because I love you!" Glenn yelled as he tugged Maggie back by her arm and stopped her. "I don't wanna lose you." Jane paused. She heard the final words from Glenn and rolled her eyes. She sharply turned. Daryl looked up at her than followed her eyes. She glared at the two. Glenn and Maggie slowly turned to look at her.

"Are you two shitting me?" Jane asked. Maggie and Glenn said nothing. "You two can argue about this later but right now we have a little girl to look for. And Glenn, no girl wants to hear that cheesy gay stuff. Grow some balls," she finalized before walking on. Daryl smirked and followed her. Maggie ignored looking at him and followed them. Glenn soon after.

The group soon came to a river. Maggie observed the area and looked closely. Jane watched her as she tried to memorize the place.

"This is a mile from the highway," Maggie informed. Jane nodded.

"Sophia could have gotten this far," Glenn added. Jane looked around closely observing it. Spud sniffed around the area. Daryl noticed.

"I got Sophia's bear on me. Maybe he could catch the scent," Daryl said as he dug in his back pocket. Jane watched closely.

"You carried around a teddy bear?" Glenn snickered.

Jane turned and elbowed him. He rubbed his aching arm. Daryl brought out the bear and handed it to Jane. She leaned down and put it in front of Spud. Spud gave it a few sniffs before he got distracted. Jane caught onto it. She quickly put the bear in her bag and held a grip on her swords handles.

"What is it?" Daryl asked. Jane glared at all corners.

"He smells something," Jane replied. She turned over to Glenn and Maggie. The two held onto their guns. "Avoid those as much as you can. Here," Jane tossed on of her swords to Glenn then pulled out a machete and gave it to Maggie. "Only use a pistol if really needed. Right now we are too close to the farm," Jane stated. Maggie nodded and held the machete close.

Jane pulled up her sword. Daryl pulled back his crossbow. Jane looked down waiting for Spud to growl. Her eyes moved upward to see Lyria waiting in a tree. The growl than came. Four walkers came stumbling down the small cliff. Daryl hit one and began to reload. Another five walkers came down from a different side.

"There is too many!" Glenn yelled.

Jane gave a look and charged forward. She shoved her sword into the side of one of their heads. Another came from an angle. She dodged it then cut the top of the head off, slicing the brain. Glenn gave a look. Daryl shot another one. Maggie went first shoving the machete on an angle threw the walkers mouth. Glenn jumped down on one of the walkers and dug the sword straight through the brain. One came behind him, Lyria leaped from the tree and tore apart the head. Glenn glared down finding himself grateful for having her. Jane turned and cut off one of the walkers head, Spud charged over and bit deep into the brain. After Daryl hit another walker, one came close up. He dug out a small knife from his shoe and stabbed it through the ear.

Blood from the walkers soon stained the forest floor. Maggie looked down at her white shirt to see it become the color of blood. Jane glimpsed over as she was panting. Maggie gulped back and handed the machete over to Jane. Daryl and Glenn made their way to Maggie and Jane. Glenn glimpsed over at Lyria who was eating one of the corpses.

"I think I like your cat," Glenn said. Jane turned and snickered. Daryl watched her the whole time. She was an amazing fighter and her smile was beautiful.

"Let's move on," Jane said. She passed the machete back over to Maggie. "Keep this close. These aren't the only walkers we will see," Jane stated. Maggie nodded slowly.

Reaching into her pack, Jane grabbed the bear once more. She leaned down and had Spud sniff it again. He then turned and ran in the direction they came. They all gave each other a look and ran after him. Lyria dropped the meat in her mouth and chased close behind.

They eventually followed her back to the farm. As they continued to follow the dog, they ended up at the barn. Jane stopped in her tracks watching as Spud wagged his tale and wined at the entrance. Jane glared at Spud than raised her eyes up at the door. She glimpsed back at the others. Maggie looked down. Jane glared at her. Her eyes moved back to the barn. Was Sophia in there? Did Maggie know she was there?


	5. Chapter 5: Sophia

Standing in front of the barn brought curiosity to the four group members. They glared at the entrance. Jane couldn't help but question if Sophia was really in there. She turned around to Maggie.

"What's in the barn?" Jane asked curiously. Maggie gulped back.

"I don't know."

"I have a hard time believing that," Jane replied. Maggie remained quiet. Jane sighed and went up to the barn entrance. Her hands almost touched the barn doors when Glenn stepped forward.

"Don't!" he yelled. Jane quickly turned. She couldn't belive he was in on it too.

"Okay enough of this secret god damn relationship. What do you two have to hide?" Jane said making her way over. Daryl glared at them. Glenn looked at Maggie.

"The barn is full of walkers," Glenn finally released Jane's eyes grew. She turned off slowly whipping her face with her hand. Daryl looked at the barn.

"So what? He's feeding them? Keeping them as pets?" Daryl questioned. Glenn looked at Maggie. She slowly nodded. Jane glared at the doors to the barn. She listened closely to hear the moans.

"I wanna speak to Hershel," Jane said sharply walking by them.

"I'm right behind you," Daryl said after glaring at them. Maggie turned

"You can't! You don't understand!" Maggie yelled. Jane turned slowly.

"What do I not understand? Your daddy's got dangerous creatures in there that at any time could all come crawling out and attacking your sister, your little Asian boyfriend and all those god damn kids up there. That is not something you should keep as a pet," Jane turned again.

"My mother and brother are in there!" Maggie yelled.

Tears slowly streamed down her face. Jane turned again. Daryl watching Jane closely, wondering what she will do. Jane gulped back and sighed lightly. She thought about the dog. He could have been distracted by the smell of decaying corpses. Jane slowly nodded.

"I won't tell Rick. NONE of us will," she paused looking to Daryl. "But I would still like to speak to Hershel," she paused again. "Does anyone else know?" Jane asked. Maggie shook her head but Glenn looked down. "Who Glenn?"

"Dale. That's it," Glenn replied. Maggie sharply turned to him. Jane sighed and gestured for Maggie.

Everyone slowly made their way up to the house. Jane quickly whistled for Spud. He came running up. Lyria stopped in front of the barn glaring at it. Her eyes observed it and she began to make an odd noise. She took a few steps back and lightly laid down in front of the barn glaring under the door. She refused to leave it.

Up at the farm house, Jane was making her way inside the house with Maggie, Daryl and Glenn close behind. Jane walked into the kitchen to see Patricia with a patched up leg, Beth sitting next to her and Jimmy standing beside Hershel. Jane looked down at his family than up at him. She gulped back. Maggie looked down as Hershel's eyes looked at her.

"We need to talk," Jane said firmly. Hershel sighed.

"You know you're the second person today who wants to speak to me about the barn. Dale paid me a nice visit while I was tending to the escaped horse from earlier," Hershel gave a suddle smile.

Hershel then turned to his family and smiled. He walked to Jane and the others and pulled them into the next room. Jane watched as he motioned her to sit. She didn't. She crossed her arms and glared at him. Daryl gripped his crossbow and watched Hershel.

"Maggie. Glenn. Daryl. I think you should leave," Jane said. The three looked up curiously. Hershel looked over.

"I agree," Hershel added. Maggie and Glenn slowly looked at each other and began to leave. Daryl looked over to Jane.

"I'll be just outside. Call me if you need anything," Daryl informed. Jane looked at him and nodded. He glared at Hershel than left the room.

When they heard the front door close Hershel rose and closed the door to the room. He then made his way to his seat. He dropped down and rubbed his bottom lip.

"I know why you did it," Jane paused. Hershel looked up at her. "For your kids, your close friends. Your self respect," she paused again. "But I'm telling you right now that this will no end well. Something will go wrong and it's a matter of time before it does. The people you worked so hard for to make them happy, will go to shit when you see them lose their life. Their eyes will go cold, skin pale. And they will do their best to rip you to shreds. Or you will see nothing but small pieces of their flesh gripping onto their bones," she took a breath as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Outside the door, stood a glooming Daryl. He listened closely at everything she said. He could hear the sincere frustration and sadness in her words. The idea of the barn even gave chills to him. She was right. Something bad was to come of this incident. Nothing would matter if they escaped the barn.

"I understand your concern but I'm willing to take that risk," Hershel said. Jane looked into the old man's eyes. They hit her deeply.

"Willing to take a risk on your daughters? Children? The people who are attempting to help you?" Jane snapped.

"We are all dead anyway. All our time will come one way or another. I'm ready for when it does come," he paused looking at her confused face. Jane glared at him as he slowly rose and made his way over to her. He looked at her for a moment. "Tell me do you think some day you will escape to paradise? Do you think the world will eventually get better?" Hershel studied her face. She slowly looked down and gulped back. "You're a smart woman. Saw tragedy and continued a hopeless dream. This world is changing. It's us who had to adjust." Hershel went to go to the door before Jane looked over.

"I hate to break it to you Hershel. But the neighbour's and loved ones you placed in your barn are no longer the people you once loved and cared about. They're monsters who given the chance will rip apart whoever they see. Do you think they still think the same way? You're the one trying to proclaim a false dream."

Hershel looked back at her for a moment before opening the door and heading out. Jane looked down and released a large sigh. She then made her way out. When she turned she ran into Daryl. He held his crossbow up and just looked at her. She looked back at him and walked passed him then outside. Daryl looked down for a moment before walking out with her. As Jane and Daryl walked down the steps, Glenn and Dale stopped her.

"What did he say?" Glenn asked.

"Same thing he probably told Dale here. He's not killing them." Glenn sighed and held Jane back as she tried to walk off.

"Rick and the others just got back. We should say something to the group," Glenn stated nervously. Jane looked at him than down.

"Okay. Let's go then," Jane said taking the first lead. Dale and the others followed her lead.

Dale stopped by a tree and Daryl sat down on one of the lawn chairs. Jane and Glenn gave each other a look knowing they were the ones who had to do this. Glenn made the first move. He stood up in front of everyone. Jane was right beside him. Glenn coughed to clear his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"Guys," he paused. "So," sucked back again. Jane rolled her eyes. "the barn is full of walkers," Glenn finally said. Everyone turned and glared up. Jane chewed her bottom lip and looked at Glenn.

Standing by the barn, Shane decided to take the first peek. He glared through the door crack. He slowly walked back with anger. Jane sighed and looked up.

"You can possibly tell me you're alright with this," Shane said as he passed Rick.

"No I'm not but this isn't our land. We have no say," Rick responded. Shane snarled and put his hands on his hip.

"We either kill them or we go Rick!" Shane yelled. Jane glared at him.

"We can't go," Jane stated. Shane looked at her.

"No, we can't," Rick added.

"And why the hell not?" Shane snapped.

"Cause my daughter is still out there," Carol added slowly peeking around Rick. Shane rubbed his face with a slow sigh.

"We gotta think about this," Shane stated.

"We aren't leaving a little girl out there in the woods," Terry jumped in.

"I'm close to finding her," Daryl stated. Shane snickered again.

"You found a teddy bear. That doesn't mean you found her!" Shane yelled. Daryl went to take a step forward before Rick put his hand out.

"I'm sure if that little girl saw you all like the way you are that girl would run away!" Shane yelled over to Daryl. Daryl's teeth clenched and he went after Shane. Rick quickly jumped in trying to stop it. Michael ran in pulling Shane away.

"Get the hell off me!" Shane yelled. Michael released him.

"Let me talk to Hershel. If we're gonna kill them we needa clear it with him first," Rick said. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Rick, I already tried that. He won't let you touch them," Jane informed. Rick stared at her.

"Hershel see's these things as people. His wife and his step son," Dale added. Rick looked at him.

"You knew about this?" Rick asked with confusion glaring at Jane and Dale.

"I spoke with him last night," Dale informed.

"What if they ran out in that one night?" Shane snapped again walking closer to Dale. Jane quickly shoved him back.

"I thought we could survive one more night. And we did. I wanted to say something this morning but Glenn wanted to say it first," Dale added. Jane kept her eye on Shane.

Just then the barn began to shake. Jane glared at the hands slowly gripping the boards from the inside. The group slowly began to retreat back to the house. Rick began to breathe heavily thinking about what would happen if the wall collapses. Jane put a hand on Rick's arm. He turned to her and they began to head up.

Jane later sat with Brady. He had been quiet since witnessing what happened at the barn earlier. He sat there playing with the dirt and drawing pictures. As she watched his blank face she found her eyes wandering. They landed to Rick and Shane by the bar. She could see the arguing. As she watched further, Rick began to make his way over to the camp. Her eyes drifted back making sure Rick didn't see her glare. He looked down at her then kept walking. She released a sigh and looked up slowly to the sky.

"Jane! Come with me for a minute," Hershel called over. Jane turned around. She gulped back and looked to Brady.

"I'll look after him," Terry said with a smile. Jane nodded and followed Hershel.

"What's going on?" Jane asked. Hershel said nothing as he approached Rick and Andrea.

"Rick, I'm gonna need your help with something," Hershel said. Rick nodded slowly and looked to Jane. She shrugged and the two followed Hershel.

They soon came to the woods edge where they met with Jimmy. He held to catcher sticks in his hand as he led the way down the path. Rick and Jane gave each other and followed them down. After a bit of a walk Hershel paused. Jane and Rick followed his gaze to two walkers. Jane glared in confusion.

"This here is Jane and Moe. They had a farm up ahead. So how many walkers have you killed?" Hershel asked. Jane watched as they struggled in the stream.

"Too many to count," Rick responded. Hershel turned to him.

"As long as you stay at my farm. You will treat them the way we do," Hershel said.

Hershel and Jane grabbed the woman with the stick and slowly lead her up. Behind them was Rick and Jimmy with the other one. Jane watched Rick as he suddenly slipped. Jane quickly went to run to help but Hershel stopped her. She looked at him then back at Rick as he got back to his feet. Hershel then tugged the bar. Jane rolled her eyes and followed him back up the path.

Back at the camp, Terry, Michael, Brady and Logan sat with the rest of the group. Logan giggled when Maggie placed her hand on Glenn's leg. Glenn's face went red. Michael smiled at the reaction and slowly looked up. Carol and Daryl showed up looking around at everyone.

"There are two people," Andrea sighed.

Michael looked out further to see Shane walking closer with a bag of guns. His eyes went cold and his grip on his pistol tightened. He made his way down the steps and glared at Shane. As he got closer, the others began to stand. His pace was fast and he seemed to be angry. Michael's alert went off in his head. It wasn't long before Shane started passing out guns to the men. When he got to Michael he held out a riffle. Michael looked at it then at Shane's face.

"I only listen to Jane and Rick and until they get back I'm not taking anything from you," Michael glared at him Shane licked his lips.

"So you're gonna let that sweet boy die cause you wanna follow orders from two people who don't know anything about survival?" Shane asked trying to catch the attention of the others.

"Watch yourself man. It's usually the asshole that dies," Michael said with a firm face. Everyone fell intrigued in what Michael had to say. "Where is Dale?" Michael asked. Shane rubbed his lips.

"Probably held up on his trailer," Shane replied. Michael laughed.

"Last time I saw him he was running to hide these exact guns. From you," Michael responded. Shane grinded his teeth. Daryl glared at them as he held the gun in his hand.

"Oh shit," T-Dog said as he glared out. Everyone slowly drifted their attention over to where T-Dog was looking. Coming out of the woods was Rick, Hershel, Jane and Jimmy bringing out two walkers. Shane and the others quickly bolted over to see what was happening.

"What in the hell are you doing!" Shane yelled bolting over to the barn. Jane looked to Rick.

"Shane back off," Rick said. Shane screamed about the scene trying to turn their minds around. Shane stopped quickly and stood in between one of the walkers and the barn.

"Hershel tell me this. Can a living person walk away from this?" he asked as he shot the woman in the stomach three times. Hershel glared as he watched her continue to walk.

"Enough Shane!" Jane yelled. Shane then shot again screaming and asking questions about their condition.

Till finally he shot her in the head. Everyone glared wondering what was next. Hershel fell to the ground. Jane glared at Shane in disgust.

"Shane no!" Rick yelled. Shane picked up a shovel and began to bang at the locks on the barn door.

Jane sharply turned to the others. He looked at Brady as he cried in Patricia's arms. The barn lock cracked open. Jane turned to the walkers who slowly began to escape the barn. A look of panic spread across everyone's face. Rick remained his grip on the walker attached to his stick. Finally, it had to happen. Shane, T-Dog, Daryl, Michael, Logan and Andrea all held their guns high. They got closer and closer as the bullets flew. Glenn joined in. Shane turned and shot the one in Rick's hand. Rick snarled and leaned down to protect Lori and Carl. Suddenly they stopped coming. Jane watched closely. She turned over to Hershel who was on the floor in tears with Maggie wrapped around him. Jane ran over to Brady and held him close. From the barn, came a small little girl. She wore a blue shirt with a rainbow on it. Carol bolted forward before Daryl stopped her. Jane clued in. It was Sophia. The group froze as she made her way over. Rick then made his way over to her and raised his gun. He pulled the trigger and Sophia dropped to the ground. The search for the missing girl was over.


	6. Chapter 6: Next Step

As Hershel and his family made their way up to the house, Shane bolted to them. Rick and Jane quickly ran after him not seeing a good result.

"All this time of us searching the woods for that little girl and she was in the barn? You knew!" Shane yelled.

"Leave us alone!" Maggie yelled back. Rick quickly pulled Shane back.

"I want this man gone," Hershel said. As Rick and Jane tried to separate them, Shane went to grab Hershel. Maggie quickly came down with a clean cut and slapped him across the face. Glenn ran up just in time to see it.

"Don't touch him! You've done enough," Maggie snapped as she and Hershel headed up the stairs.

"I mean it. Off my land," Hershel said before walking inside.

Rick and Jane turned to Shane and glared at him.

"I'm trying to handle this!" Rick yelled.

"No what you did was look for a little girl that everyone knew was dead. You can't handle shit," Shane said before rushing off. Jane watched as Rick turned in a different direction and stormed off.

Jane followed them down to the barn. She passed herself. She was till knew to this group and felt anything she says is in the wrong. As she looked down at the ground, Michael stepped in front of her.

"We should leave Jane," Michael said firmly. Jane looked up.

"No, we gotta stay," Jane gulped back. Michael glared down at her.

"Are you listening to yourself? This place is dangerous. That asshole over there tried to get us all killed!" Michael yelled.

"So what we just pack our things? Stand up and leave? Where the hell are we gonna go?! This is where we belong, this is where we are staying. This is no longer just us. It's them," Jane snapped. Michael rubbed his chin.

"Those gun shots will attract thousands of walkers. You know that, I know that," Michael whispered. Jane looked up.

"Then we will stand by them and fight with them. I'm not leaving Michael. You can but I'm not," Jane said. Michael bit his lip. He didn't want to say goodbye to her, ever.

"Why? Why is it so important that we stay?" Michael asked. Jane looked down than off in the distance. Michael thought for a moment.

"Is it the creepy man with the crossbow that stays in that shack? Or is it the sheriff?" Michael asked. Jane shrugged.

"It's neither asshole," Jane said before storming off.

As she got down to the barn She saw them loading up the last bit of unburied walkers. She looked down and made her way over to the truck. Andrea and T-Dog glared at her.

"You need help?" Jane asked.

"We got it," Andrea said with unwelcome. T-Dog walked by and gave Jane a look. She slowly looked down in shame. Rick, Lori and Dale stood close by. Rick turned to her.

"Ignore them," Rick said. Jane looked at him.

"You don't have to hide shit from me Rick. I know what people have been saying. They think we brought this bad thing to you guys. Whatever, I get it. When you're hurt you blame. That's how people were and always will be. But I really, really wanna try to fit the hell in. Now that girl. I feel guilty," Jane paused.

"It's not you're-"

"But it is Rick. I found out about that barn on the search for Sophia. Spud sniffed it out after he smelt the scent from the bear. I should have said something but I just thought he got distracted by the scent of a decaying corpse," Jane paused. She felt her heart pound. Dale glared. Lori sighed.

"Anyone could have made that mistake," Lori said. Rick glared at her. He glimpsed over and nudged Lori and Dale on. As they walked away Rick turned back to Jane.

"You know when I first saw you and your group, I saw hope. Now I ain't ever seen that before. In anyone. And I can honestly say that I'm glad you and your group are here," he paused. "Not cause you guys give us more protection and weapons but because you people are good. You actually give a shit what happens," Rick stated. Jane looked up at him.

"This is the only place that I feel safe," Jane said.

"I felt the same when I stepped on this land," Rick responded.

"No. It's not the farm. It's you and your group. I've never felt happy. I don't wanna leave. Brady especially. I can't keep running around like this," Jane turned to him. Rick placed his arm around her neck.

"You are one of us. You, Michael, Logan, Terry and Brady. All of you belong here. That's all there is to it," Rick assured. Jane nodded slowly. Rick kissed her on the head and headed up to the camp. Jane wiped the tears from her face and looked up.

Jane and Brady sat by the river. They looked out and watched the water flow. Brady picked up pieces of grass and began to pick flowers. She smiled as she watched his little hands grip them. Jane looked up at the sky to see the sun go down. Darkness flooded the sky. As she glared up she saw a familiar face watching from the distance. It was Daryl. He soon made his way over to them.

"It's a little late to be pick grass and smelling flowers," Daryl said. Jane looked down at Brady as he ripped up grass in his hand.

"It's a little late to be watching a women and her nephew by the stream," she smirked. Daryl just glared at her. He then removed his crossbow from his shoulder and sat down next to them. Jane glared. "Joining us?"

"I guess. Don't want nothing happening to you guys," Daryl responded. Jane looked at him as his eyes were kept low. She smiled and looked down at Brady.

It wasn't long before they returned back to the camp. Everyone seemed on edge. Daryl held Brady as he slept. She looked closely.

"What happened?" Jane asked frantically.

"Lori is missing," Dale responded with worry. Jane cursed quietly. She turned to Dale as he placed Brady to bed.

"That dumb bitch probably went looking for Rick and Glenn," Daryl said. Andrea placed her hands over Carl's ears.

"What do you mean? Rick and Glenn aren't back either?" she asked. Michael turned.

"No," he said glaring at Daryl. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Then what are we doing here. Let's go look for them!" Jane yelled. Shane than sprinted over to the car and drove off. "Shane!" Jane yelled. It was too late. Shane was long gone now. "You have gotta be kidding me," she sighed.

"What now?" Dale asked. Logan walked to Jane.

"What do you wanna do Jane?" he asked. Jane bit her lip.

"Shane will look for Lori. We gotta go after Rick, Glenn and Hershel," Jane stated.

Jane, Michael, Logan and T-Dog ran for the car. She quickly put the key in the ignition and pulled out. Andrea watched as the car sped off.

It wasn't long before they got to the town. Walkers were everywhere. Jane looked around and heard gunshots. She quickly bolted from the car.

"Jane!" Michael yelled. He watched her slice open three of the walkers heads and bolt out of sight. "God damn! Come on!" Michael yelled. Michael ran out of the car attacking the walkers with his axe. Logan pulled out his gun. T-Dog followed his lead and they headed out after Jane. As Jane made her way through she saw Rick.

"Rick!" she yelled. Rick looked over and felt a sigh of relief.

Jane quickly bolted over and took her swords to one of the walkers. One went to sneak up behind her. Glenn quickly shot at him. She turned and nodded to Glenn. From the direction she came from, Michael, T-Dog and Logan came out and began to attack them. Jane made her way to Rick's side. She turned her head to see Hershel trying to amputate a man's leg that was caught on a picket fence. Jane looked at Rick.

"Rick we need to go, now!" Jane yelled. Rick looked around.

"Hershel, we have to go!" Rick yelled to him.

"There is no time!" Glenn yelled back.

Rick grabbed Hershel and pulled him away. Jane saw the pain in Hershel's eyes. She slowly gulped back than they all ran off.


	7. Chapter 7: Search

Day light was starting to fill the farm. Terry glared out closely. He was worried. His group was gone and hadn't returned. His eyes observed the entrance to the farm.

Lori was back. Shane had lured her back by a lie of the return of them. It made her angrier when she found out now half the group was gone. Jane, Michael, Logan, T-Dog, Hershel, Glenn and Rick were missing. Terry began twitching as minutes went by and still nothing. He looked over to see Daryl, Shane, Jimmy and Andrea getting ready to head out. He sucked in his fear and made his way over to them.

"I wanna go with you guys," Terry stated. Shane slowly looked up.

"Sorry not princess lab geeks who don't know how to shoot a gun," Shane joked. Terry glared at him.

"At least I know who we are targeting," Terry paused. Shane shot him a look knowing he was talking about Otis, the man he shot and left for dead. "Now I don't give a shit about your fucking rules. That's my group out there and they have saved my ass on multiple occasions and I'm not about to see them turn into walkers or get eaten by them. Now let me help," Terry stated firmly with a final breath. Andrea's eyes grew and she smiled. Daryl released a suddle smirk. Shane gave him a look and tossed him a gun.

"Alright lab geek, don't disappoint," Shane said. Terry gave a half smile and looked down at the map.

Before they could head out, the two missing cars began to pull up. The group glared intently at the approaching vehicles. Terry felt a wave of relief now that he didn't need to use the gun in his hand. They pulled up in front of the house. As they all hoped out, Carl and Lori bolted to Rick. Everyone could sense the oddness with Rick, Hershel and Glenn. Jane, Michael, Logan and T-Dog headed over to the group.

"Who the hell is that?" Dale asked pointing to the back seat.

"His name is Randle," Logan informed as he looked down at him.

The group sat around the table listening to the others explain themselves for bringing back a stranger who attacked them.

"We couldn't just leave him there," Rick began.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Andrea asked.

"It's not safe to have a stranger with us. You've always said that Rick," Lori stated. Shane snickered.

"Look at the people he brought in. Complete strangers but hey, whatever right?" Shane stated sarcastically.

"And if it weren't for these people we might not have made it out alive! We owe it to them. Enough of this cold shoulder to them. They are helping us!" Rick defended.

"Frankly I would much prefer to have them here than you," Hershel said as he entered the room cleaning his hands with a cloth. "Now, the man is out cold. Will be for a few hours," Hershel added.

"We will send him on his way soon," Rick informed.

"That's like leaving him to the walkers," Carol stated. Jane bit her lip.

"Better off that way," Shane said.

"Shane-"

"No. I'll go get him some candy and flowers while all of you decide whether to keep him as a pet or not," Shane said as he walked off. Hershel quickly stopped him.

"Now look here. This is my farm and I wanted you off of it. Rick talked me out of it and I am in no way pleased with that so if you would kindly shut your mouth," Hershel said firmly. Shane glared at the man and walked off.

"Let's give this time to cool off," Rick said. Everyone nodded and headed out of the house.

Jane slowly made her way to the barn. Lyria was still lying there. She hadn't left. In Jane's hand was a rabbit she killed. As she made her way down to Lyria she wandered what was about to happen next in the group. It wasn't long before she reached the at edge cougar. She sat down next to her and handed her the rabbit. Lyria moved her head and dropped it to the other side. Jane sighed and threw the rabbit in the grass. Lyria quickly bolted from her place and chased after the meat. Jane shook her head and headed inside the barn.

The barn was dark. Not too dark but dark enough for it to take a while for Jane's eyes to adjust. The large beam in the middle had scratch marks near the bottom. Jane took a closer look to see it was teeth marks. Her eyes moved down the beam to the floor where she found blood and feathers. She sighed and continued on to observe. The hay was ruffled and drenched in dried blood. The light beamed into Jane's eye. She quickly held up her hand covering the light. Jane adjusted herself to be out of the blinding beam.

"Snooping?" Jane turned to see Shane standing there. He plaid with his cap as he walked over to her.

"Something like that," she said with a smirk. "Why are you here?" Jane asked. Shane got closer to her. She quickly took a step back.

"Whoa, don't worry I ain't gonna hurt ya. I just wanna apologize. For how I was," Shane paused. Jane looked him up and down. She wasn't quiet convinced. "I ah- I don't know what's going on with me lately. Been up and down. I'm just trying to protect the group."

Shane leaned down and sat on a block of hay. He looked down to the ground rubbing his hands together. Jane sighed and slowly sat down across from him. Shane looked at her nervously. She watched him closely. He began to breathe heavily. A sense of sadness and frustration brewed from him. Jane lightly placed her hand on Shane's shoulder calming him down. Shane pulled up his hand and lightly touched hers. As they got closer, Shane snapped. He quickly pinned her against the barn wall.

"You see me as a monster! Ever since I saw you and your crew show up at our camp, I knew no good could come of it!" Shane snapped angrily.

He slowly lowered his hand down her side. He ripped off her shirt and looked down at her black bra. Jane tried shoving him off but his grip around her neck tightened. She tried to scream but it couldn't come out. Shane quickly brought her to the ground and pulled down her pants with one hand. Jane went to kick but he placed his knee on one of her legs, crushing her right leg. Jane squealed as his hand covered her mouth. Shane then began to strip his pants off. He covered her mouth and dug himself inside her. She squealed and tried to shove him off.

"Nobody can hear you scream hun. Everyone is up at the house. Far from here. Far from your covered cries for help. Rick can't save you now," Shane whispered.

Jane grabbed a shovel and slammed down on Shane's head. Some blood came from his mouth and dripped on her chest. He was still half conscience. Jane quickly bolted out of the barn and began to scream. Tears rolled down her cheeks. When she got closer she ran into Daryl. He looked at her in shock. She looked him in the eyes unable to tell him what just happened. She fell to the ground. Daryl held her close in his arms. Just then, Rick and the others bolted out of the house. Rick saw Daryl holding her. He quickly bolted over.

"What happened?" Rick said glaring at the blood on her chest and in her crotch area.

"Get her inside!" Hershel yelled. Daryl picked her up in his arms and carried her in.

Lori turned sharply to Rick. He glared out to the field's trying to figure out what happened. Lori walked up to him. He quickly turned away from her and ran in. Inside, Daryl placed her down on the bed. Hershel ran to her side. Her conciseness began to fade.

"Jane?" Daryl called to her as he looked down. Everyone ran in. Rick squeezed by and leaned down to her. Trying to hear what happened.

"Jane, what happened?" he asked. Jane slowly turned to him. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Shane….. Shane…" she whispered before her eyes closed. Rick looked over at Lori as he back away from the bed. He walked out of the room.

"Carol, Maggie, Patricia, Jimmy can you two take Carl and Brady downstairs. We need to talk," Rick asked.

"Dad I'm old enough to hear," Carl said.

"No! You go with them," Rick ordered. Patricia lightly grabbed him and brought him downstairs.

Rick turned to the side and began to kick the side. Dale looked around for Andrea, Logan, Michael and T- Dog were still out. He bit his lip.

"What in the hell did she say?" Lori asked. Rick gripped the chair and bit his lip.

"She only gave me a name," Rick paused. "Shane." Dale sat down slowly. His eyes intently glaring at the ground.

"He hurt her?" Lori questioned.

"We don't know that," Rick raised his hand up.

"She's hurt and she called out his name specifically, you're gonna tell me he didn't do anything?" Terry snapped with annoyance. Rick glared at him than moved his gaze down.

"It's a little weird Rick. Something's up," Glenn stated calmly. Hershel then walked into the room. Daryl stood behind him.

"I studied Jane. She shows all the signs of rape," Hershel informed as he washed his hands with a cloth. Lori released a huge sigh and sat down.

"We've got three people in hospital form. Beth is suffering from shock, we got Randal passed out and Jane raped by Shane. We need to sort some shit out," Glenn said firmly. Rick glimpsed over.

"I say we kill Shane. He's done enough to this group," Daryl said firmly.

"I'm with Daryl on this one," Dale jumped in.

"Same," Terry added.

"Shane saved us on multiple occasions. We can't just kill him," Lori stated. Glenn looked down.

"Who gives a shit? That doesn't excuse him from what he just did?" Daryl said with confusion and anger.

"No it doesn't," Rick paused. "We come up with something better," Rick finished before storming off.

Hershel sighed and looked around at everyone. Lori quickly bolted off after Rick. Glenn made his way downstairs to see Maggie. A sigh came from the three men left.

"I'll check in on her in ten. Just wanna check in on my daughter," Hershel informed.

"We can't just leave her alone?" Daryl stated. Hershel turned and looked down.

"Good point. But I have other people to tend to," Hershel turned and left. Dale rose.

"If you want, I can stay and watch her. I don't mind at all," Dale said as he approached the room. Daryl looked down than glimpsed into the room.

"Nah, I can do it," Daryl said as he made his way back in the room. Dale nodded slowly and watched as Daryl rested in the seat next to the bed. He then turned and headed out of the house to look for Andrea.


	8. Chapter 8: Today

Today was going to be one hell of a time. The group was just waiting for Randal to wake up. Daryl still sat by Jane's bed gripping his crossbow close. Nobody was about to enter the room without being cleared by him.

Daryl opened his eyes when the door opened. He jolted from his seat and raised his crossbow. Dale jumped back throwing his hands up. Daryl rolled his eyes and collapsed back down with a sigh.

"Why don't you take a break? Breakfast is ready downstairs," Dale said. Daryl looked up at him.

"I'm good," he responded turning his head back to Jane. Dale sighed and sat down on the chair across from the bed end.

"Not planning on leaving her sight are ya?" Dale asked. Daryl said nothing. "I can see why you like her. Pretty girl, knows how to defend herself. Has one heck of a mouth on her," Dale stated Daryl sharply turned.

"I don't like her," he snapped in defense. Dale smiled.

"So you're just looking out for a friend?" Dale asked. Daryl was glaring at him. "I'll take that as a no. Well you can look out for this acquaintance all you want. Eventually you're gonna have to eat," Dale said before leaving the room.

As Dale left the room, Daryl looked down at the floor. He chewed his bottom lip in thought. His eyes slowly turned back to her. He glared. Daryl didn't really like anyone. But he knew he liked her. He sat on the edge of the chair and brought his hand up. He hesitated to touch her hand. He let out a sigh and placed his hand down on his leg. His eyes were glued to her. Not moving from her.

By the camp area, Michael frantically waited for Rick to come out of his talk with Hershel. He was angry. He was most angry at the fact Rick told him he was unable to tell the others what happened to Jane. As his thoughts steamed his eyes drifted down to his pistol. He motioned his thumb on it swearing to himself that one of these bullets will be for Shane.

"Michael!" Michael jumped and looked up at Rick. Rick's eyes looked down at his hand. Michael quickly moved his hand and made his way to Rick.

"What's the plan?" Michael asked.

"Shane and I are taking the random for drop off. The rest I can't and won't say," Rick responded. Michael bit his lip and nodded. "I'm surprised with how many orders you can take," Rick stated. Michael glanced up.

"I guess I just trust too much." Rick watched as Michael walked off. Lori soon made her way to Rick after seeing them talk.

"So what's happening?" Lori asked as she crossed her arms.

"Shane and I are heading out. In ten. Just me and him," Rick stated. Lori sighed and looked down.

"I don't want these people to leave Rick," Lori paused as she turned in the direction where Terry sat and laughed with Carl and Brady. "They are good people. Amazing people. They don't know what happened and if they find out …. They will either kill Shane or grab Jane and get the hell outta here."

"Lori, that will never happen. I will deal with Shane. Jane and them go nowhere," Rick stated clearly before heading out.

Later that day, Dale decided to head back up to the room where Jane had been fast asleep. He peeped through to see Daryl sharpening some sticks. He sighed and walked in further. In his hand he had a plate of food. Daryl looked up at him. Dale lightly placed it down on the side table. Daryl glared at him and continued to carve.

"You have to eat something," Dale stated. Daryl continued on. "Come on, take a break. I will be here. Carol is worried," Dale stated. Daryl paused and looked down at Jane. "Just go get some fresh air. I promise I will watch her."

"Why are you on me about this?" Daryl asked.

"Cause I think you proved you're point. You care," Dale stated. Daryl grinded his teeth. He rose quickly and dashed out of the room in frustration. Dale sighed as he heard the door slam. He then made his way and sat down on the chair. He glared at Jane. "I guess I just wait then." Dale leaned back in his seat holding the riffle close in his hand.

It wasn't long before Jane began to open her eyes. It was blurry. All she saw was the white ceiling about her. The sun beams shawn upon the bed side. She slowly adjusted her eyes to her surroundings. She turned her head to see the seat empty. She quickly flung up. A sudden pain came to her head as the blood rushed. She threw her hands over the sides of her head and squealed. The door quickly opened. Dale rushed to her. He pulled her arms down and glared at her eyes. They were fully dilated. Jane saw his calming blue eyes and slowly began to pace herself and return to her regular state.

"It's alright. Take your time. Here, drink some water," Dale said as he brought the glass of water to her. Jane gripped the glass and began to swallow the warm water. Dale sat back down in his seat. "Sorry, had to check outside the window. See what was going on," Dale smiled. Jane didn't smile back. She took another sip of water and looked back over to him. "I must say you are one stron-"

"Where is Rick?" Jane asked quickly cutting him off. Dale looked at her.

"Out, now-"

"Out where?" She rushed again. Before Dale could open his mouth again, Daryl walked in. He looked at Jane. She looked up.

"Good. You're awake," he said awkwardly as he looked down at the ground.

"Jane. I needa ask you something," Dale said as the thought rushed back to him. Daryl looked up at him. He knew Dale wanted something. Jane turned to him. "Did Shane do this to you?" Dale asked. Daryl quickly stepped forward.

"Jesus Christ! Can you not wait to ask that dumb ass question? Does it look like she is in any state to answer that?" Daryl snapped. Dale looked up at him.

"Where is Rick?" Jane asked quickly ignoring the question.

"Rick went out with Shane to drop that kid off somewhere," Daryl replied. Jane's eyes widened.

"Just them!?" she yelled. Dale and Daryl looked at her.

Jane quickly threw the sheets off rushing for her shoes. Daryl bolted to her trying to put her back in bed. Dale stood up seeing the panic on her face.

"Jane get back in bed! You should be resting," Daryl ordered. Jane pushed his hand away.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know Rick is safely back here," Jane snapped. Daryl bit his lip. Dale looked at her.

"What are you scared about?" Dale asked suspiciously.

"Shane was the one who attacked me!" Jane screamed. Dale and Daryl glared at her. "He's a killer okay? He killed Otis! He tried killing Michael! He could have killed me and something in my gut is telling me he is gonna kill Rick! The second that asshole gets a chance he will shoot him in the head or leave him for the walkers!" Jane yelled. Dale's eyes widened. Lori bolted into the room after hearing all the shouting from downstairs.

"What's happening?" Lori in a panicked tone. "Jane, you should be resting," Lori added when she saw her.

Jane looked down at the bed. Daryl sighed as he watched her face turn in a confused figure. He grabbed her by the arm and shoved her down on the bed. Jane's head began to throb. Dale glared down.

"Go. I'll watch her," Daryl said. Dale nodded slowly and rushed Lori out.

Dale quickly rushed Lori downstairs away from the room. He pulled her aside. Her face turned and her thoughts were stuck in confusion.

"Shane did it. She's worried he will kill Rick," Dale stated. Lori placed her hand over her mouth and took deep breaths.

Terry made his way inside the house with Carl and Brady. He looked up with a smile to see Andrea making her way down the hallway.

"Hey-"

"Not now," Andrea snapped as she stormed by him.

Terry turned and watched her storm out. He looked back at her direction and the three boys made their way there. He walked in the kitchen to see Lori standing there looking down on the counter. Terry glared at her.

"Lori?" he said. Lori sucked back and wiped her face. She turned and smiled. Terry could see her puffy eyes. "Hey Carl, take Brady and get him something to eat," Terry smiled Carl nodded and gave his mother one last glance before heading off. He stood there for a moment and watched her.

"Thanks for looking out for the kids," Lori said as she turned back and put some plates away. Terry nodded.

"You okay?" he asked. Lori stopped and turned to him.

"Yeah."

"You can talk to me. I'm a good listener," he said. Lori snickered and thought for a moment.

"I guess I'm just a bad mother, wife and apparently a bad person in general," she said. Terry looked down at the ground than back up at her. "I've made a lot of god damn mistakes. One's that will haunt me throughout the rest of my life on this god damn shit world." Terry glared at the hormonal woman.

"Nah. You're not a bad person. You're human. They are rare nowadays. Don't worry about it Lori. It's not like Andrea is much better. It's not like any of us are that much better," he paused. "We all do shit we wish we could go back and change. But the truth is, the world is just too fucked up to be a good person," Terry paused again. Lori glared at him. He noticed her look. "Sorry for my language." Terry looked down.

Lori paused for a moment before laughing. Terri laughed back. The two stopped there laughter when they heard a banging on the door. The two gave each other a look than ran to the noise. In the room Beth was in, Maggie was banging on the bathroom door. Lori glared in terror.

"Beth is in there. I heard glass," Maggie cried. Terry looked at the woman not quiet understanding what was going on. Lori ran to the door trying to open it. The two women screamed for Beth to open the door. Terry looked around to find the fire pit tool. He quickly grabbed it.

"Move," he said. The two girls backed off. He shoved it between the door and pried it open. The three stood there to see Beth holding her arm. Blood streamed through her fingers. Maggie bolted forward. She held her close as she cried.

"I left Andrea to look after her," Maggie said turning to them. Lori glimpsed to Terry. He stood there glaring at the girl as she bled.

Lori, Terry and Maggie made their way outside. Andrea bolted to the front door. Terry saw Maggie's face go cold.

"I heard, is she alright?" Andrea asked in panic.

"She would be if you stayed with her," Maggie snapped.

"How deep?" Andrea asked.

"Not too deep," Terry stated. Andrea smirked.

"She made her choice. She wants to live," Andrea went to make her way upstairs. Maggie stood firmly in front of her.

"Don't you dare step foot inside this house again," Maggie snapped. Andrea looked up at Terry and Lori. The two looked down. Andrea then nodded and headed off.

Jane made her way out of bed as Daryl slept. She slowly snuck from her bed. As she placed her hand on the knob and pulled the door, a loud creek was made. Daryl's eyes opened. She didn't notice. He sat there for a moment and watched as she continued to try and sneak out. He gave a smirk.

"Seriously?" he asked. Jane jumped and looked over at him. "You are awful at hiding things." He rose and made his way over to her. He went to grab her but Jane jumped and placed her hand up. Daryl forgot about the recent vendetta. "Sorry," he said gulping back. Jane looked down than back up at him.

"I know you're looking out for me Daryl. And I appreciate that but you don't have to keep me locked up in this room," Jane said. Daryl looked down.

"You're right. Sorry for caring," Daryl said. He turned to pick up his crossbow and walked out in front of her. She rolled her eyes and ran up to him. She pulled him by the arm. "Don't touch me!" Daryl snapped. Jane sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell Daryl?" Jane said angrily. Daryl went to turned and grab the next door knob but Jane jumped in front of him and stood between Daryl and his only escape. "Why did you stay by my side?" Jane asked firmly.

"I don't have to answer to you," Daryl snarled as he went to reach for the door again. Jane pushed his hand away. Daryl bit his lip. "Look darlin' I could care less what happens to Rick and the rest of this god damn group. I've done my fair share of caring for all you assholes. Don't want me around, fine. I won't be around," Daryl snapped shoving her out of the way. Jane snapped back and shoved Daryl back.

"Don't care about us? That's bullshit. You're scared. You're scared cause people actually care about you," Jane snapped.

"No! I'm scared because I'm worried that the moment I come close to someone they will just be fucking taken by the creatures people used to fucking wave at," Daryl responded. Jane glared at him.

When he realized what he said he snarled and turned away again. Jane's eyes began to become soft. An impulse hit her. Daryl's gaze remained on the floor. She slowly raised her hand and placed it on Daryl's cheek. She slowly lifted his face. For a moment, Daryl was lost in her eyes. He quickly gave her a final look and stormed out of the room. Jane stopped for a moment and tried to think about what had just happened. Her eyes remained on the ground and her eyes focused on the thought of his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Swamp Walker

Jane sat by the edge of the camp glaring out at the old shack. Waves of sadness, anger, redemption and the smell of blood came rushing from it. Jane's eyes glued onto it. She sat there waiting for Daryl to come out with news.

Inside the shack, Daryl beat on Randal. Randal fell to the ground as blood dripped from his mouth. Daryl glared at him and kicked him again. Randal pleaded. Daryl leaned down and threw him upward.

"I barely knew those guys! I met them on the road!" Randal swore as he swallowed the blood.

"How many in your group?" Daryl asked. He didn't answer. Daryle slowly pulled out his knife. Randal glared and began to take heavy breaths.

"No man, come on." Daryl slammed down the knife beside Randal. He gulped back. "Thirty!" he screamed. Daryl gave a look. He then ripped open his patch and placed the knife on his scar.

"They got weapons! Automatics," he paused and clenched his teeth in pain. "I didn't do anything!"

"You shot up my boys! You went along for the ride you wanna state your innocence one more time?" Daryl snapped. Randal nodded. Daryl slowly brought the knife away and stood in front of him.

"They took me in. Not just them either. Men, woman, even children just like you guys! I thought I would have a better chance with them," He paused again to catch his breath. "We would go out an scavenge just the men. One night we found this little camp sight. This man and his two daughters, teenagers. Young and real cute," he stopped. Daryl eyes went dark. He turned around slowly to glare at the boy. Randal saw his look and turned, disgusted in himself. "I had to watch while these guys…. They didn't even kill them afterwards! They made their father watch too. I swear I didn't touch those girls though! I swe-" Daryl heard enough and kicked him in the wound. Daryl beat him again as he stopped and pleaded.

Jane soon saw Daryl making his way back over to the rest. She quickly got to her feet. His eyes remained on the floor. Jane walked in front of him.

"What did he say?" Jane asked. Daryl looked up and sighed.

"Come on, I'll tell you and the group," Daryl stated. Jane nodded and the two headed to meet with the others.

When they got to the group, everyone was staring. Waiting for answers. Jane somehow found that she wasn't too excited to hear the bad news.

"The kid told me he's got a gang of thirty. Heavy weapons and they ain't looking to make friends either," Daryl stated. Jane sighed. Rick bit his lip.

"No one goes near him," Rick stated firmly. Lori turned.

"What are you gonna do Rick?" Lori asked.

"We have no choice. He's a threat," Rick stated. Lori looked at him and gave a short glimpse to Shane. Shane looked down and said nothing. "We gotta eliminate the threat."

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked. Jane looked at the old man. Something seemed off in his voice.

"We do it today," Rick stated firmly before turning and walking off. Jane watched as Dale ran after him almost stepping on his heels.

Jane sighed and made her way to her tent. As she looked around she found her swords. She looked down at them and observed them closely. She traced the steel and ridged edges. The black cloth wrapped tightly around the handle. The sharp point, the spear that ended hundreds of walkers. Her pupils dilated as she lost herself in the steel. As she turned it in her hand she saw her eyes. She glared for a moment before turning it again. She looked to one side to see a dark red. Dried blood. As she looked at it further she glimpsed to the corner to see Shane's eyes. She sharply turned around. No one was there. She dropped the sword and took in deep breaths as she tried to catch herself.

"Jane, have you seen Carl?" Lori asked as she peeked into the tent. Jane turned and thought for a moment.

"No sorry," she replied.

Lori sighed and gave a final smile before heading out. Jane turned back down to her swords. She gave it another moment before she reached for them and attached them in place behind her back. She turned to the side and grabbed her arrows and bow.

Jane made her way down to the forest edge. She gave it a look. As she followed the edge, she felt Lyria's tongue lick her hand. She looked down at her. She smirked and gave her a pat on the head. Behind her came Monk. He whined as he turned his head in question. She smiled and they headed out in the forest.

Monk sniffed out there prey. Jane observed him closely. He growled and ran in one direction. Jane followed close by, Lyria followed from the side. The wind blew through Jane's hair as they ran through the woods. Decaying smell became stronger and stronger as Monk began to pick up speed. It wasn't long before Jane got a good view of the walkers. She dove into the group of seven walkers. She glided her swords out from their pack. She swiftly sliced one through the mouth leaving it to struggle. She took both of her swords and twisted around to dig both of them in another walkers brain. Lyria pounced onto one of the walkers and clawed open their head. Monk dodged one walker and leaped at another squishing its head between his jaws. Three remained. Jane halted Monk and Lyria. She waited a moment for them to get closer before she took her bow out and shot one in the head. She took the arrow out of the walker and stabbed it into the eye of another. For the last one she took both swords and cut off their arms. Than sliced the sides of its head and sliced off the top of the head. She stood there panting as the walkers laid there on the floor. She turned to Lyria and Monk and they continued on into the forest.

As Jane, Lyria and Monk made their way back to the farm, Jane felt someone close. She turned around to see nothing. As her wonder grew, she began to make a few steps around the perimeter. Her eyes remained fixed upon the trees. As she made her way closer she bumped into Carl.

"Jesus Christ!" Jane said as she placed her hand on her chest and tried to feel her heart beat. "What in the hell are you doing?" Jane looked at him. He looked petrified. She turned out to the woods.

"I just got scared by a squirrel! I didn't go in the woods, honest," Carl said almost out of breath. Jane gave him a look. He was lying and she could sense it. Carl quickly grabbed her arm and they made their way up to the house. Jane kept looking back. Lyria stood there for a moment glaring out at the trees. Jane whistled and she came running. What was in the woods?

As Carl and Jane came up to the house, Lori pulled him aside. Before she spoke she saw Jane's swords with blood.

"Carl head on inside. Jimmy and Brady are waiting for you," she said. Carl made his way up the front steps. Lori rubbed her lips and turned sharply to Jane. "Did you take my son out to kill walkers?" Lori asked. Jane looked at her in confusion.

"What? No, I bumped into him," she paused. "Coming back from killing walkers." Lori glared at her. She didn't say anything. She turned and walked inside. Jane followed.

Jane walked into the room behind Rick. Nerve was high once again. Do they kill the man or not? Jane stopped not realizing who was behind her. Daryl stood behind her looking at her swords. He gave a look of confusion.

"Did you go hunting?" He asked. Everyone slowly turned. Jane looked down nervously.

"No, now shut up," she replied. Daryl looked up at her and sighed.

"How do we do this? Take a vote?" Glenn asked. Michael glimpsed over at Rick.

"Let's just see where everybody stands," Rick said stepping forward.

"There is only one option," Shane snickered. Dale built up.

"Killing him? Why even bother to take a vote? It's very clear what you people want," Dale stated. Rick closed his eyes.

"If there is any reason to spare him, I wanna know," Rick said firmly.

"It's a small group who wanna spare him. Maybe just me, Glenn and Terry," Dale said. Glenn looked up nervously.

"I think most of the time you are pretty right but right now Dale," Glenn paused. "He's not one of us and we have lost way too many people already." Dale looked around. Rick turned to Terry.

"I don't have a straight answer," Terry paused. Rick glared at him. "I don't believe in killing unless it's a walker or an extreme threat. I don't think he's an extreme but he certainly isn't neighborhood friendly," Terry finalized. Rick nodded slowly.

"We can't just keep him prisoner," Maggie jumped in.

"One more mouth to feed," Daryl stated. Jane turned to him as she felt him wipe off the blood from her blade.

"He could be an asset," Dale said in defense. "Give him a real chance to prove himself."

"We can put him to work," Logan suggested.

"No way I'm letting him walk around free," Rick stated. Jane bit her lip.

"Escort?" Maggie added.

"Who in the hell wants to volunteer for that?" Shane snickered.

"I will!" Dale snapped.

"No. It won't work. If he runs off he could bring back his thirty men," Shane shot back.

"And we kill him for a crime he may never even attempt? We do this it's like saying there is no hope, no more civilization," Dale said. The group went quiet.

"Why not drive him out further and leave him like you planned?" Hershel suggested. Lori shook her head.

"You barely came back this time," Lori said nervously.

"She's right. Don't put our people at risk," Glenn added.

"It's too risky to leave him anywhere," Michael said.

"We do this. We do it by gunshot. More humane," Rick stated. Jane raised her eyebrows.

"How should we dispose of the body than?" T-Dog asked. Dale raised his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You guys are talking as if it is already decided!" he snapped.

"What are we gonna do talk about the same thing over and over? Run around in circles?" Daryl asked.

"No but I would like to have more than a five minute conversation on the base of someone's life! You saved him Rick! Now look. He was tortured soon executed! How do we differ from the men we are so afraid of?" Dale asked Jane looked down.

"So what then? What other solution is there?" Andrea asked with annoyance.

"Stop it! Enough arguing. You two decide, leave me out of it," Carol added.

"It will make no difference," Dale stated.

"Enough," Rick snapped as he raised his hand up. Dale looked to Jane.

"You're not gonna say a word?" Dale asked. Jane slowly looked up. Eyes turned on her. Rick found himself curious as to what she had to say.

"Does it really matter what I think?" Jane asked. The group glared at her.

"It matters what all of us think," Rick said with a kind look. Jane looked down.

"You guys are talking about being humane with this, this guy claims to have rapped and stolen from tons of people. What's the point? Let him go so he can spread his "great adventures" with Carl and Brady?" she paused. "But if we kill him than we lose who we are. It's a win and lose situation. My opinion is do whatever the hell you want. Either way we are still gonna be stuck in this shit world with a lot more problems down the road." The group fell silent. Rick chewed his lip in figuring out what to say.

"Last chance to say anything," Rick announced. No one spoke.

"You once said we don't kill the living," Dale sprinted out.

"That was before the living tried to kill us," Rick responded.

"We can't do this! It will lose who we are, what this world once was. Now we will live in this world. This world now is survival of the fittest and francally I don't wanna live in this one and neither do any of you!" Dale stated. Andrea glared.

"He's right," she said. "We should find another way."

"Anything else?" Rick asked. No one spoke once more. Dale couldn't belive it.

"You all gonna watch too? I won't be involved in this," Dale said before making his way to the front door. He stopped by Daryl. "This group is broke." Daryl watched as he walked outside. Everyone stopped for a moment and thought deeply.

Jane watched from the top as Daryl, Shane and Rick dragged the boy down to the barn. It was nightfall and Jane closed her eyes waiting for a gunshot. As she thought she began to wonder about what Dale had said. In many ways she agreed with him. It made her feel like they were the monsters. Jane reopened her eyes when she heard whimpering. She looked down by the barn to see Daryl pulling the kid out of the barn. Alive. She quickly bolted over to him. Daryl saw her coming and rolled his eyes. She followed him to the shack.

"Go away Jane," Daryl said firmly. Jane gave a look. He was an idiot for thinking she wasn't about to leave.

"What happened?" Jane asked. Daryl opened the shack door and dragged him across the floor.

"Rick got a change of heart," Daryl responded. Jane grew a slight smile on her face and quickly hid it before Daryl saw. She looked down at the boy. Daryl followed her gaze. When he was done panting and whining he followed Jane's body figure up to her face. Daryl snapped and kicked him in the side. "Keep your eyes to yourself." Daryl leaned down and wrapped the bandage around his eyes. He then turned and grabbed Jane by the arm and yanked her out.

Jane watched Daryl as he turned and closed the door angrily. Something about it was kind of cute. In a messed up way of course.

"What was that about?" Jane asked. Daryl looked over to her.

"What the hell do you think?" he shot at her and turned to walk back to the group. Jane rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You seriously gonna do this again?" Jane asked. Daryl ignored her as he made his way to the group. Jane ran up and stood in front of him. She leaned up and kissed him. He didn't kiss back. Not at first. He slowly closed his eyes and kissed back for a second before she pulled away. Her eyes met his. "Stop. Stop being this. It's not you." She turned and made her way back. Daryl watched in her direction. He was struck for a moment with what happened.

Jane came to the group when she saw Michael glaring at her. He saw and she knew he did. She looked down in shame.

"Now I get it," he said. Jane said nothing back. "Just remember it's not gonna last forever. People die in this world Jane. The best thing to do is not care," Michael stated. Jane looked at him. Before she could respond with anger, the two heard a scream. The group rose. Jane saw Rick run, she and Michael followed.

When they got closer they found a walker on top of Dale. Daryl quickly jumped over and shoved the walker off. He stabbed his knife into the walkers head and looked over at Dale. His stomach was torn. Daryl hollered for them to hurry. Rick lowered down and looked at him.

"Hershel!" he yelled.

"Can we move him?" T-Dog asked nervously. Jane looked down. She placed a hand on his head.

"He's not gonna make it!" Jane yelled. Jane turned and saw Carl glare at the walker. His eyes were filled with guilt. He quickly turned and ran to Lori's arms.

"Do something!" Andrea yelled.

Rick held a gun up and placed it over Dale's head. He paused. He couldn't do it. Daryl stepped in. He took the gun from Rick and leaned down to Dale. He placed the pistol over Dale's head and pulled the trigger. Jane closed her eyes as the gunshots sprang. Dale was dead.


	10. Chapter 10: Five

The morning was tense. Nobody spoke much after last night. Andrea most of all. Dale was dead and some of the group members began to feel guilty. His funeral was the worst of it all. Brought out who he was and what the group could never forget.

Jane and Brady made their way down to the barn. She was grateful that he was sleeping during the chaos. Jane had no idea what she would do if Brady saw what happened. After suspecting Carl of being responsible for Dale's tragedy, Jane decided that Brady needs to have a better understanding of what this world is now. His birthday was today and Jane wanted to make sure he knew how special it was to live through this.

As they got to the barn, Jane had Brady sit down on a barrel. She looked at him and smiled as he kicked up his legs. No one knew it was his birthday and in many ways, she wanted to keep it that way.

"Close your eyes," she said.

Brady grew a smile and quickly placed his hands over his eyes. Jane reached into her bag and brought out a wooden boat painted, red, blue and white. Jane had Logan make it. Brady always wanted to go on a boat. This was her way of helping him break free of reality.

"Okay, open them!" Jane said. Brady slowly moved his hands from his eyes. His smile grew and he quickly took the boat from Jane. He flew it up in the sky and back down. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah! Thank you Aunt Jane!" he said as he jumped from the barrel and wrapped his small arms around her neck. Jane smiled and hugged him back. As she watched him bring the boat up and down in the air she began to remember what she needed to say to him.

"You know I love you right?" Jane said. Brady nodded slowly as he plaid with the sides of his boat.

"And I love you too," he responded. Jane giggled. Her smile went away as she thought.

"I need you to promise me something, okay?" Jane paused. Brady nodded. "Never go anywhere without someone with you. Ever. The walkers-"

"I know I'm not allowed to be too close to them Jane," Brady interrupted as he lowered his boat. He could sense the seriousness in the conversation.

"I'm saying this because I don't want anything to happen to you. Promise me you will always stay close to one of us. Me, Michael, Terry, Logan," she paused. "Even Rick, Glenn, Lori, Maggie, Hershel any of them, promise?" she asked. Brady looked at her and nodded. Jane smiled and rubbed his head rustling his hair. She then leaned over and kissed him on the head. She gave him one more final look before they headed back to the camp.

As Jane and Brady got to the camp, everyone was standing around. The groups eyes turned to her and Brady. She gave a look wondering what was going on. Rick lowered his eyes to see the new ship in Brady's hand. He leaned down once they got to them.

"What do you have there?" Rick asked. Brady looked down at it.

"It was a gift from Aunt Jane," Brady said as he quickly raised it up to show Rick. Rick smiled. "It was my birthday gift," he added.

Rick's smile went half blank and he looked up at Jane. Jane sighed knowing her attempt to hide it was evaporated. He quickly tapped Brady on the back and encouraged him to go play. Jane watched as he ran off looking for a puddle of water.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rick asked. Jane shrugged.

"Didn't think it mattered."

"Course it does. Like I said, you're one of us. We celebrate it for him," Rick smiled. Jane looked up and gave a weak smile back. He tapped her on the shoulder and turned around to the others.

"What's going on?" Jane asked the whole group.

"You guys are moving into the house. Decided it may be safer, should have done it a while ago," Hershel smiled. Jane nodded and put her hands in her back pocket.

"Let's move all the vehicles closer to the house. Have it face out to the roads to make sure we have a better view of the property," Rick ordered. Everyone slowly walked off. Standing there was Rick, Jane, Daryl, Shane and T-Dog. Rick quickly turned to T-Dog. "You keep a look on all perimeters. Keep track of everyone coming and going," Rick paused and looked over at Lyria who trailed out by the fence. "Animals too."

"What about guard?" T-Dog asked.

"You and Daryl are on double duty," Rick stated. T-Dog and Daryl nodded and headed off to their jobs.

Jane looked nervously at Shane. Even though Rick would be there too she felt a little uncomfortable. Daryl saw the discomfort on her face. He nudged her lightly and gestured for her to come with him. She glimpsed at Shane. He gave a nervous look and glared down. Jane than quickly sped up and walked beside Daryl.

The two soon ended up at the shack. Through the cracks, Jane could see Randal struggling. She looked over to see Daryl grab nails and a hammer. He slowly climbed the beam part and end up on the half roof. He rested the hammer down and peeked into the shack. He gave it a moment and observed the wall.

"Wanna pass me that wood panel?" he asked.

Jane looked around and grabbed it. She held it up and Daryl took it from her hand. She stood there watching as he nailed it in. It covered the sunlight that beamed in. She handed him two more than began to look around the shack. Her eyes couldn't keep away from the cracks and the struggling man inside. As she went to turn, she jumped from Daryl's voice.

"Hey! Don't go too far. I can't keep you safe if you run off," Daryl said in his ignorant tone. Jane rolled her eyes and slowly made her way back to her spot by Daryl.

"So why are we doing this?" Jane asked. Daryl looked down at her.

"Keep that shit head in the dark," he replied. Jane knew that wasn't it. Daryl sighed and he slowly jumped down from the roof top.

"Come on. We gotta meet Rick back at the house. You're coming with us," Daryl stated as he rubbed his hands.

"What do you mean? I thought just you and Rick was leaving?" Jane questioned. Daryl slowly looked at her and hesitated to say what he wanted. Jane glared back. "Well?"

"I decided you're coming. It's the only way I know you're okay," he paused as he looked at the ground. "Look if ya don't wanna come than whatever. I don't care. Do wha-"

"Daryl. Shut up," Jane interrupted and turned back to the farm house. Daryl looked down and followed her.

The three of them soon began to look at the map. Rick directed around as he glimpsed out at the farm and its exits. Jane watched as he chewed his bottom lip for a moment in thought. Her eyes wandered to Daryl. She caught him staring. He quickly looked down. Jane kept a straight face but all she wanted to do was smile.

"We can get him that far. May be back by nightfall. But I think we should be good," Rick stated. Jane and Daryl snapped out of it.

"Good ridden to Randall," Daryl added as he turned and leaned on the rail.

"Lori is putting together some things for him. Enough to last him a few days," Rick stated.

The three looked out at the green Hyundai that was coming up to the house. Shane was in it. Rick turned to Jane.

"Why don't you go check on Brady before we head out?" Rick suggested.

Jane looked up at him and nodded. Daryl watched as she headed inside. Rick than turned his attention to Daryl.

"The thing you did last night," He paused.

"No reason for you to be doing the heavy lifting," Daryl responded. Rick nodded and gave a glimpse to Shane.

"You good with all this?" Rick asked. Daryl nodded. He turned his head to see Shane getting closer and closer. A nerve set in with Rick and Shane.

"Imma take a piss," Daryl said quickly sprinting off.

A few moments passed when Jane came back outside. She walked into an awkward situation. As she got closer to Rick, she could see Shane there as well. Rick's face was red with anger as he clenched his teeth. Shane gave a glimpse to Jane.

"Here is the gun your kid had yesterday. Give it back to Daryl. Now you go out and release the prisoner before you start to be a father," Shane said before walking off.

Jane glared in his direction. She lightly put a hand on Rick's back. He turned and looked at her. His eyes seemed off. A mixture of anger and sadness.

"You okay?" she asked. Rick looked out.

"I don't know," he responded. "Give me a bit," he added as he packed up the map. Jane sighed and watched him head off to the barn.

Before heading out, Jane decided to help Maggie and Beth with cleaning up the house a little. As she cleared out some of the furniture to make space, she cut her finger on a broken spring that stuck out from the old chair. Maggie turned around when Jane grunted.

"You okay?" Maggie asked. Jane turned holding her finger up.

"Yeah, just a small cut," she replied. Maggie smiled and brought Jane into the kitchen to wrap it up. Jane watched Maggie closely as she disinfected it. Jane clenched her face in a quick pain than continued to watch her.

"So you're a therapist?" Maggie asked. Jane glimpse down at the cut.

"Yeah."

"So how long have you been studying all of us?" Maggie asked as she slowly wrapped the large cut.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can tell. And I kinda wanna know. This whole thing with Dale, the little girl, Shane. What's everyone thinking?" Maggie asked. Jane snickered.

"I'm not a mind reader. I just observe human behavior and I listen to their thoughts and tone," Jane replied. Maggie looked at her as she finished covering the cut. "But judging from your face I can tell you mean a specific person."

"Glenn. He's been off," Maggie paused. "I just don't know what's going on." Jane sighed and placed her hand on Maggie's shoulder.

"Glenn is suffering from losing a friend. All of us are and all of us act up when we lose someone. Unfortunately you will just have to be patient with him," Jane said. Maggie looked at her and nodded.

"Jane! Aren't you heading out with Daryl and Rick?" T-Dog asked as he held some ammo in his hand. Jane nodded.

"I'll be right there," Jane smiled. T-Dog nodded and headed outside. Jane turned to Maggie once more and gave a smile than headed outside.

As she got to the blue truck, Jane looked around. T-Dog tossed Daryl a gun.

"Was this Dale's?" Daryl asked. T-Dog nodded. Rick soon came up ready to go.

"I'll go get Randal," T-Dog informed.

Jane made her way to the truck. Rick pulled her aside and looked down. Jane could tell he had something to say. She stood for a moment waiting for him to speak.

"Well?" she said. Rick turned to her.

"Carl confessed to me that he saw the walker that attack Dale in the swamps. He taunted it and planned on killing it. But he panicked and ran off. He blamed himself for it," Rick paused. Jane looked down knowing her suspicions were right. "He said he ran into you and he felt bad for not telling you what happened. I'm guessing you figured something was up," he said turning to look at her. Jane bit her lip.

"Yeah I did. I didn't think too much of it until…. You know," Jane replied. Rick nodded slowly before releasing a sigh.

Before anything else was said, T-Dog was running back without Randall. Jane nudged Rick and pointed to him. Rick knew something was up. They stood up as T-Dog bolted closer to them.

"Randal's gone!" T-Dog yelled. Jane, Daryl and Rick gave each other a look.

"Shit," Jane cursed. The four of them than headed back to the shack to check it out further.

The whole group soon ended up searching around the shack. Jane looked out in the distance's as Rick observed where he was sitting. People began to panic. Nobody knew where he was.

"Cuffs are still intact, he must have slipped out," Rick stated as he came out.

"Is that even possible?" Terry asked.

"It is if you got nothing to lose," Jane jumped in as she went to close the door.

As they continued to investigate the shack, Rick's name was yelled. Everyone turned to see Shane coming up with a bloody nose. Jane glared over. They soon made their way closer to him. Jane could sense something was up.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"He's armed! He got my gun!" Shane yelled.

"Are you okay?" Lori asked. Shane bit his lip.

"The bastard snuck up on me and clocked me in the face!" Shane snapped as he got closer to the group. Rick bit his lip and turned to the group.

"Hershel, T-Dog, Logan, Terry get everyone back in the house. Jane, Michael, Daryl, Glenn, come with us," Rick ordered turning to meet with Shane.

Jane didn't like this whole situation. Rick sharply turned into the woods. Glenn, Michael, Daryl and Jane stood close by. Michael kept his eye on Shane wandering what happened.

"I saw him head up north through the trees," Shane informed as they got further into the woods.

"He couldn't have gotten far. He's hungry, exhausted and harmed," Rick stated. The group paused and looked around.

"I don't see nothing," Daryl stated.

"We don't needa focus on tracking him, we just needa pair up and look for him," Shane snapped. Daryl gave a look to Jane than turned back.

"This place is soaking wet and he was done for. No energy, you telling us he got the jump on you?" Daryl questioned. Shane clenched his teeth.

"If he's sneaking up I would think so, wouldn't you?" Shane replied.

"Knock it off. You and Jane start heading up the east, Glenn and Michael head west and Shane and I will take the north way. Randal is not the only threat out there, keep an eye out for each other," Rick said. Jane gave him a look. Rick knew what the look was. _Don't go alone with him_. Jane gave a look of plead. "I'll be fine," Rick assured in a whisper before turning off with Shane. Jane glared in their direction. Daryl gave her a light nudge and the two headed off.

"Do you believe his story?" Jane asked as she looked up to see nightfall.

"I don't know," he sighed. "You?" he looked back at her. She shook her head.

"Not at all. And I hate that Rick is alone with him. Something's up," Jane stated. Daryl observed the land before them.

"You spend an awful long time looking out for Rick," Daryl stated. Jane gave a look.

"He looks out for me. I'm just returning a favor. Especially when it comes to that piece of shit," Jane replied. Daryl glimpsed back. "If it were you I would probably worry too," Jane added. Daryl stopped and looked at her.

"I don't get you women. You're all serious than you switch off and become all horney and shit," Daryl said. Jane's eyebrow raised and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Then there are redneck men like yourself who shut everyone out one minute and tell them to piss off then they are talking about 'protecting' and 'making sure nothing happens to you' and shit," Jane shot back. Daryl bit his lip.

For a moment, they ran into Michael and Glenn. Jane jumped back and glared. Glenn tripped on a root and almost face planted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Daryl asked.

"Guess we got lost," Michael said. Jane gave him a look and the four decided to work together.

As they made their way through the woods, they came across something a little off. Daryl grunted and walked forward. Glenn gave a look to Jane and Michael and they all followed close behind. They followed him down further as he brought out a flashlight. Jane could barely see a thing.

"Two sets of tracks right here," Daryl paused. "Shane must have followed him a lot longer than he said," Daryl paused again. He looked up at one of the trees. "There is blood on this tree," Daryl stated as he rose the flashlight up. He lowered his flashlight back down. "More tracks," he said. Michael looked around.

"This part here seems to show a struggle. Possibly when Shane was attacked?" Michael questioned.

"This is getting weird," Glenn gulped back. They continued down following Daryl and Michael's every move.

"A little trouble," Michael added as he saw the rope that was around Randal.

Michael and Daryl gave each other a look. Glenn reached down and slowly picked it up. A crack was heard from behind them. Glenn quickly dropped the rope. Daryl grabbed Jane by the hip as they all hid behind a tree. They peeked behind to see a figure walking around. Glenn's heart began to race. As the figure got closer, it began to reveal a walker's swaying. Jane cursed. Glenn turned the flashlight on the face to see Randal. He growled at them and went to take a bite. The walker (Randal) knocked Glenn over. He took down Michael at the same time. He turned and swayed his arm. In attempt to avoid it, Jane tripped and fell down. Daryl shot his crossbow but it missed. Randal turned and went to attack Daryl. Michael quickly shoved Glenn off and scrambled to his feet. Randal pinned down Daryl. Glenn quickly bolted up and grabbed Randal off Daryl. Jane took her sword and stabbed Randall in the face before he could take a bite of Glenn's neck.

They stood there for a moment looking down at Randall. Glenn panted heavily.

"Thanks," Glenn said looking at Jane. She nodded and turned back down to the body.

The group looked down at Randal observing his injuries. Daryl shawn the flashlight on him and brought it up and down. Michael noticed something with the neck. He leaned down and observed it closely.

"His neck is broken," Michael pointed out. They all glared at each other. Michael than pulled him over on his chest. Daryl leaned down and began to look at his body further.

"No bites," Daryl added.

"None you can see," Glenn stated.

"Nah man, I'm telling you. No bites," Daryl turned to the three others.

"How is that possible?" Michael said. Jane bit her lip.

"We need to find Rick," Jane said quickly standing up.

Daryl dashed up and grabbed the arrow from the tree. Michael looked at Glenn and sighed. Before Glenn followed he gave the body one more look.

Heading closer to the farm, the sound of a gunshot went off. Jane sharply turned in its direction.

"Rick!" she yelled. She bolted off.

Daryl cursed and followed her. Glenn and Michael ran close behind. Jane's thought was spreading. She felt a wave of guilt if Rick was dead. It would have been her fault for not pushing it further. She ran as fast as she could. Jane repeated again and again _please don't be dead Rick, please_. This isn't what she wanted. Not now. A moment passed when the second sound of a gunshot went off. Jane ran faster. She soon came to an open field. Standing there was Rick holding his son. Jane felt a wave of relief. Rick's head turned to see her. Behind her, Daryl, Glenn and Michael came. She quickly made her way over to them. Looking down she saw Shane's lifeless body. Rick looked at her. She could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I had too," Rick said. Jane nodded and gave another look down to Shane. The group stood there for a moment.

In the distance, stood a group of walkers. One slowly turned his head up in the sky. Echoes of the bullets rang through there rotting ears. They began to make their way closer and closer to the sound. Closer and closer to the farm.


	11. Chapter 11: Judgment and Tragedy

Logan glared up at the trailer ceiling. His thoughts rang as he recounted what just happened. Why did it happen? What was it about to bring?

He turned over in the trailer bed to see the back of Andrea's head. Her bare back shimmered in the moonlight. This was no good. He couldn't even recount how it came to be or what exactly happened to make it turn out the way it did. At most he remembered comforting her through Dale's death and then having her leap for his lips. Logan sighed and sat up. As he rubbed his face he felt a hand rest on his lower back. He didn't turn around.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked. Logan paused and slowly turned around.

"Just a- just thought I would check in on the rest of the group," Logan paused. "On Brady, make sure the kid doesn't have a too much of a traumatizing birthday."

Logan rose from the bed and reached out to his pants and shirt. As he slipped them on, Andrea rose and rubbed the back of her neck. She chewed her lip for a moment as Logan had his eyes fixed away. Andrea got up and stood in front of him. There's eyes locked for a moment before she stepped forward and kissed him. Logan hesitated than lightly kissed her back. She pulled away and looked at him once more, motioning her fingers on his cheeks.

"You better stick around," she said. Logan stood there as she put a shirt on and walked out of the room. He glared in her direction for a moment before he shook off his thoughts and headed out.

Daryl, Glenn and Michael headed up before them to assure the group they were okay. Jane, Rick and Carl slowly made their way. Something was off. Jane felt a sick feeling come to her stomach. Her thoughts released as Rick and Carl spoke about Shane. Jane escaped the talk and looked off into her mind's distance.

Jane's thoughts were interrupted when Rick and Carl stopped. Rick gave a glimpse to Jane. She sighed as she prepared for what Rick was about to say. He stopped and listened in. Jane saw his confused face and glared off into the distance. That's when she saw them. Walkers by the hundreds were making there way ever so closer to them.

"Rick, we need to go," she whispered. Rick looked back and quickly rushed Carl on.

"We need to get to the house and tell the others," Carl said as they paused beside a tree.

"We will never make it. We need to make our way to the barn," Rick stated. He glimpsed at Jane. She gulped back and nodded. "go, go." Rick said shoving Carl.

The three of them dashed their way through the few walkers. They slashed their hands at them. Jane jumped back when a hand wished her back. Rick quickly turned. Jane slowly took out her machete and smoothly shoved it in the walkers head. She quickly dashed to keep up with Rick and Carl.

Once they got to the barn, Rick, Carl and Jane quickly closed the door and held it back. Rick chained it and they began to step back slowly. They looked around trying to find a place to hide. Jane glared at the top.

"Up there. After we get there we kick the ladder down. It's not the greatest but right now it's all we got," Jane said. Rick looked up and nodded.

Just before Rick could go up he paused to look over at gasoline. He picked it up and began to spread it in front of the entrance. He grabbed Carl by the arm and shoved him towards the ladder.

"Go now," Rick said.

"What about you?" Carl asked.

"I will be up there in a bit. Toss the lighter when I say," Rick said firmly. Jane gave him a look. "Go up with him."

"Rick-"

"Go. This will distract them from getting to the house and will give us time to escape," Rick stated. Carl began to breathe heavily. "Hey, you can do this. I love you."

Carl and Jane began to climb the ladder as Rick kicked at the entrance. She quickly turned when she heard the door open. Jane's heart began to beat. The one thing on her mind was Brady. Rick yelled at the walkers than quickly jumped onto the ladder and climbed up.

"Now!" he yelled.

Carl opened the lighter and dropped it down on the walkers. Flames rose as the walkers still reached out for them. Jane glared down. Her eyes turned when Rick came running over to them. Jane gave a look when she heard gunshots outside. Rick and her gave each other a look and escaped the barn through an open part in the side. They climbed down slowly off the roof area. As they looked over they saw the RV coming through. Carl brought out his gun and began to shoot at the walkers.

"I'll meet you after," Jane said.

Before Rick could grab her arm, Jane brought out her swords and began to slice through them. Out of nowhere, Lyria, Monk and Spud came biting at the skulls of the walkers. She ran closer to the cars as she took out as many walkers as possible. As she turned and sliced one, another came chomping at her. She fell down on her ass and looked up. Her swords flew to the sides. She cursed. One of the walkers came closer to her. She kicked it in the face and rushed to get her swords. One grabbed her leg. She quickly turned and kicked it off. Again she reached for her swords. Her hands grabbed the handle and she quickly got up. As she looked at the walker, she saw an arrow in their heads. As they fell she saw Daryl holding up his crossbow. Jane looked at him and nodded to him.

Jane's head turned when she saw Terry and Brady running off to the cars with Lori, Beth and T-Dog. When she turned her head Daryl was gone. She glared in panic. Logan quickly popped up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Come on! We gotta go!" he yelled. Jane turned panicky looking for Daryl.

"Wait! Daryl!" she screamed. He was nowhere to be seen. Logan gripped his hand on her and pulled her to the car. Monk and Spud leaped in the car. Lyria saw Jane and quickly ran back into the chaos.

Lyria ran out and found Rick, Carl, Michael and Hershel. She quickly looked around once more. Rick gave the cat a look as it licked its lips. He helped her onto the truck and they drove off. Lyria stood in the back with Michael. She glared off to hear the screams of someone. As she glared she looked at one individual left to defend for herself. Andrea.

Carl, Michael, Rick, Hershel and Lyria soon stopped by a car graveyard on the highway. Michael looked at one of the cars to see "Sophia, stay here." His eyes glared at it over and over again. This is where they had lost Carol's little girl. Michael sighed at the sight of it. It was depressing. He turned around to see Carl storming off. Rick looked down with disappointment. He then rose to go after him.

"Rick. We have to get you're boy to safety," Hershel stated. Rick looked down.

"Hershel and I will wait here for the others," Michael said.

"I know some safe places. We can meet up there later," Hershel stated. Rick bit his lip.

"Where? Huh? Where is safe? We are not splitting up!" Rick snapped. Michael looked down as he chewed his lip.

"Keep your boy safe. Michael you should go with him. I'll wait in one of the cars. If a walker gets me than so be it. I have lost my farm, my wife and maybe my daughters," Hershel said. His old blue eyes almost began to tear up.

"You don't know that," Michael jumped in.

"They will be here," Rick added before turning.

"We don't know that either," Hershel shot back. Michael sighed and leaned against the car with the words written on it.

"You're a man of God!" Rick snapped.

"Christ had a plan of the resurrection of the dead. I just- I just thought he had something different in mind," Hershel added. Michael turned away. The idea of this whole thing made his stomach sick and his mind turn.

"We stick together," Rick stated before walking off to his son. Hershel said nothing. Michael sighed and looked around further.

A few miles off the main highway, Jane, Logan, Monk and Spud were heading out. Jane's eyes shot wide. Her thoughts were spreading a mile a minute.

"We have to find them," Jane said with a look of shock on her face. Logan glimpsed at her as he drove.

"Are you insane? We will never find them," Logan said. Jane shook her head.

"Rick once said something about a highway. That's where they left a message for Sophia. It's just off-"

"Jane, no! It's a suicide mission! There is no God damn way!" Logan yelled. Jane gave a look.

"So what? We leave Terry? Michael? Lyria? Brady? I said turn the fuck around! I'm not leaving Brady!" Jane snapped. "Or any of the others!" she added. Logan gave her a look as tears rolled down her cheeks. He sighed.

"God Dammit," he said. He turned the wheel and turned around sharply.

As they approached the car wreck, Jane got a glimpse of everyone. A sigh of relief came to her as she looked out at them. When the car came to a stop she quickly bolted over to them. Brady was the first to make his way to her. She leaned down and scooped him up in her arms. Tears streamed down her face. As she lightly put him down she looked over at Terry. She made her way there and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you. Thank you for looking after my boy," she said.

Terry nodded and hugged her back. As she turned to the others she saw Daryl. He looked back at her. She wasn't sure what to do with the situation. She wanted to hug him but since it was him, it seemed odd. Then, Daryl made his way to her. He gave her an awkward look before wrapping his arms around her and then lightly kissing her on the lips. Rick turned off giving Glenn an odd look. As he pulled away she smiled at him.

"That must have taken a lot," she whispered. Daryl gave a half smirk and turned to the group.

"Where are the rest?" Maggie asked.

"We're the only ones who made it so far," Rick stated. Lori slowly looked around.

"Shane?" she asked. Rick's eyes quickly looked to Jane. He looked down then shook his head. A look on Lori's face made Jane question.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked.

"She saved me from the walkers," Carol added. T-Dog looked down.

"I saw her go down," T-Dog stated. Logan looked down. His heart began to beat slowly.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked.

"They got her too," Beth stated as she snuggled into her father's arms. "Anyone see Jimmy?" Beth asked.

"He got over run in the RV," Rick stated. Beth's eyes watered up. She had lost her boyfriend, a close friend and almost her father and sister.

"Are you sure you saw Andrea go down?" Carol asked. Jane bit her lip.

"There were walkers everywhere," Lori added.

"I'll go back for her," Daryl said before setting on his bike.

"No," Rick said firmly.

"We can't just leave her there," Logan stated.

"She might not be there. She's somewhere or dead," Rick replied.

"He's right, it's too risky," said Michael.

"So we aren't gonna look for her?" Glenn questioned.

"We needa get off this highway," Rick stated firmly. Jane looked off down the road further. Making its way over was a single walker. Daryl reached into his bike pocket.

"If we don't we run into more asshole walkers like this one. I got it," he said as he rose his crossbow up and shot it through the eye. A final look was made before they all got back in their vehicles and headed out.

As they made their way down the road, a honk was heard from the car Rick was in. They all stopped and got out of their vehicles.

"What's up?" Michael asked. Rick looked over at his car.

"Car's outta gas," Rick stated.

"We can't stay here," Carol stated. Jane looked around as the men pulled out guns and stood on guard.

"I'm freezing," Carl complained.

"We will build a fire," Lori said as she rubbed his back.

"We gotta stay close. I'm low on arrows. How are you doing on ammo?" Daryl asked.

"Not enough," Rick stated looking around with precaution.

"We should stay here with our asses hanging out either," Maggie snarled. Hershel turned to her.

"Watch your mouth. Listen to Rick," he said.

"We stay here and set up a perimeter. Tomorrow we look for gas and supplies," Rick ordered.

"Glenn and I can go now," Maggie volunteered. Rick shook his head.

"We stick together, God forbid we lose another person or get stranded without a car," Rick replied.

"Rick, we are stranded now," Terry stated.

"It looks bad I know but at least we found one another. I wasn't so sure but we did. We are together now let's keep it that way," Rick paused. The group looked around nervously. "We will find shelter I'm sure there is a place."

"There are walkers everywhere, they're migrating or something," Glenn said.

"There has to be a place. Not just some place to hide out but possibly live," Rick said passing nervously. "Build some sort of life for each other."

"How long will this place of safety last? We thought the farm was safe. Look how that turned out," Michael stated. The group glared down questioning everything.

"We won't make that mistake again," Hershel said quietly. Jane looked at him.

"We stay there," Rick said pointing at an old stone monument.

"Are you sure?" Carol asked. Daryl bit his lip. His mind let go of the current situation.

"You know I found Randal. He had turned. No bites," Daryl stated. Rick looked down.

"How is that possible?" Beth asked.

"What the hell happened?" Lori asked. Rick felt shoved into a corner. He turned down and began to think of what to say. Jane glared at him.

"Shane killed Randal. Like he always wanted to," Daryl stated. Jane gulped back. Daryl's eyes moved back and forth from Jane and Rick.

"So then the herd got him?" Lori asked. Rick said nothing. He just looked away trying to avoid the question.

"All of us are infected. At the C.D.C we stayed at, Jenner told me," Rick paused.

"Whatever it is, we all carry it," Terry added. Jane looked at him. The group went quiet disturbed with what they had heard.

"And you never said anything?" Carol snapped.

"Would it have made a difference?" Rick asked.

"When I heard about the walkers in the barn, I thought it was best for people to know," Glenn stated.

"Well I decided this one was best for you guys not to know," Rick stated glaring at each individual. The group remained quiet.

"Did you guys know about that?" Carol asked Logan, Terry, Michael and Jane.

"Terry told us when we found him. I thought you guys already knew," Jane replied.

The group fell back to silence. Rick quickly walked off away from the group. Jane watched as Lori followed close behind. She sighed and stepped off to the side. She gave it another look before she headed closer to the water. As she got there she paused for a moment to take in what the group was right now.

"You okay?" Jane turned to see Daryl. She wasn't really in the mood.

"Yeah," she lied.

Daryl looked off awkwardly and sat down next to her. Jane didn't turn to him. She didn't want to. Right now she was scared, worried and impatient. She wanted things to be done with. Wanted to find a place to stay.

"I think I let my group down," she finally said. Daryl and her locked eyes for a moment. She turned back and looked at the water. "I pushed so much for Michael and Logan to stay at that farm. It felt safe, it really did. Than finally they trusted me and we stayed. I felt that finally for once since this plague started, we had a safe home."

"Things will never be safe," Daryl stated. Jane nodded slowly.

"I know."

Daryl edged closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. He motioned his thumb on her shoulder. She snuggled her face into his neck and rested her eyes for a brief moment. Daryl had an odd feeling. One he wasn't familiar with. He kissed her head and began to wonder what was next. What was he world about to bring them?

Later that night, Everyone began to sit around the fire. Jane held Brady as he slept in her arms. Carl watched the flames as Lori began to get ready for bed.

"We can't stay with him. Keeping something like that from us," Carol stated. "He's just gonna pull you down," Carol said turning to Daryl.

"Nah, Rick has done alright by me," Daryl replied.

"You're his henchman and I am a burden," Carol said looking down. Daryl gave her a look.

"What do you want?" Daryl asked.

"A man of honor," Carol replied. Daryl gave her a look before throwing another piece of wood in the fire.

"I think we should take our chances," Maggie snapped.

"Don't be stupid. We got no food, fuel and no ammo," Hershel stated.

"Rick is gonna get us killed," Maggie shot back. Jane heard enough and she stood.

"That's enough! All of you. Rick is doing fine! He's our leader. He chose not to tell you that because it would have just caused havoc between yall. The point of a group is to trust everyone," Jane snapped.

"How can you trust someone who keeps a secret from you?" Beth stated. Jane glared down no too sure how to respond.

"He killed Shane," Lori stated. Jane turned to her. The group fell silent.

"I know," Jane paused. The group glared back at her. "He did right by all of us. Even you Lori. Shane was a problem and if he wasn't taken out we all would be dead by now. Probably even you and Carl," Jane stated. Lori knew what she meant by that. The group was interrupted by a crack.

"What was that?" Beth asked.

"Could be anything," Daryl said quickly standing.

"We need to leave, what are we waiting for," Carol said in panic.

"It came from over there. Where we came here from," Maggie stated.

"Last thing we want is for all of you to be running off in the dark," Rick said after coming out from the corner.

"I'm not waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to go, now," Maggie added.

"Nobody is going anywhere," Rick said firmly.

"Do something!" Carol begged.

"I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together. Alive. I've been doing that all along no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people for Christ sake!" Rick paused. The group stared. "You saw what he was like. What he did. He staged the whole Randal thing just to put a bullet in my back, he gave me no choice! He was my friend but he came after me. My hands are clean," Rick ranted. Jane looked down. She turned as Carl turned into his mother's arms and began to cry. "Maybe you guys are better off. I think there is a better place but maybe I'm just fooling you. Go on, go. Go find out yourself. Send me a post card when you find it. I mean if you can do better let's see how far you can get."

"Rick," Jane began.

"What?" he snapped.

"Stop." Rick looked down at his son. The look in his eyes was on of guilt and displeasure. Jane sighed as the group remained quiet.

"You guys staying. This isn't a democracy anymore," Rick finalized before walking off. Jane looked up and closed her eyes. Nobody spoke or said another word. Things were about to be tested. Through judgment and tragedy.


	12. Chapter 12: New Home

It's been six months since the group had left the farm. Things were changing. Loss was a big one and doubt was another. They had recently gotten away from a small house they figured safe. Everyone escaped alive. Emotions were separate and thought was minimal.

The group soon stopped on the road. People fiercely bolted out from their cars to look out for a safe place.

"Carl! You're on point," Rick said. Carl nodded and looked out at the roads.

Rick turned back to check the map with the group. Hershel unrolled it and gave it a few looks.

"We got no place else to go," Hershel sighed.

"When this herd meets up with this one we will be cut off and then we can head maybe south?" Maggie suggested.

"It's about a hundred fifty ahead?" Daryl questioned.

"That was last week. For all we know it could be double that," Glenn replied.

"If we get a shot we can tare right through this," Logan suggested.

"Yeah but this group joins with that one they could spread out this way," T-Dog cut off.

"So we're blocked?" Terry stated.

"We can double back and spring toward this area," Rick began.

"We've been through that already, it's like we have spent the winter going in circles," Michael snickered.

"I know. At noon we should push west. We haven't been there yet," Rick stated.

"I think we need to focus on another situation for now," Carol jumped in and pointed her finger off into the distance. Rick and the group turned to Jane who stood off the road and looking blankly into nothing.

"What are we supposed to do?" Glenn asked.

"We all lose people," T-Dog sighed.

"Yeah but this wasn't just anyone. And I think of all of us she has lost the most. Nobody has even stopped to comfort her or nothing. I try but it's emotionless. And when she took down those walkers the other day it was like she wasn't human herself. It was terrifying," Carol stated. Rick sighed and turned to Daryl.

"She's your girl is she not? I know you're together, shouldn't you try?" Rick asked. Daryl bit his lip.

"She don't wanna talk to me. And I don't really blame her. She's a down right mess Rick. Jane found herself a purpose. That was Brady. And to see and experience what she did when she lost him. That will set any person off," Daryl paused. "Space is what she needs, space is what she wants." The group remained quiet. Rick looked to Jane than moved to the vehicle where a pregnant Lori sat.

"We needa find a permanent place. Soon. We all need it," Rick stated. The group nodded.

"Mind if we take a moment? We need to fill up our water and such anyway," Terry asked. Rick nodded and slowly turned to Hershel. The two waited for everyone to be gone.

"Lori can't take much more of this moving about," Hershel stated.

"What else am I supposed to do? Let her give birth on the road?" Rick questioned.

"Is there a way around that?" Hershel added. Rick gave a blank look. Hershel than turned and walked off.

"Hey!" Daryl called to Rick. He quickly placed in an arrow. "While the others wash their panties, you and I should go out searching." Rick nodded. His eyes turned to Jane.

"I'll grab Jane," Rick said. Daryl turned and sighed. "It might be what she needs," Rick said. Daryl nodded and they walked off.

The three of them slowly followed a rail road track. Jane was further up ahead. Daryl couldn't stop watching her. He was worried. They were together now but he didn't really know how to comfort someone like that. He was at a loss and he felt useless.

It wasn't long before Jane had walked a lot further up ahead. Rick and Daryl sped up to catch up with her. As they got closer they saw her standing and glaring out.

"Hey, check this out!" Jane called to them.

Daryl and Rick hurried up. As they stopped by her they looked out across a slow flowing river. On the other side of it stood a prison. They glared at it for a moment. Rick nodded for a moment and placed his hand on Jane's shoulder.

Later on, Rick and the group were making their way into the prison. They all stood guard around Rick as he cut open the first chain fence. Once he cut it open he quickly rushed everyone inside. Once Rick got in after, Glenn and Daryl wired it shut again. On the second fence side, prison walkers made their way closer to them. Jane glared at all of them in their jumpsuits.

After the fence was shut again, the group began to make their way further down the chain fence hall. Running through, the walkers followed close on each side. They soon came to the first gate entrance. Daryl opened it and they all made their way inside. They stopped by the gate entrance into the prison yard. Jane glared out at the walkers. Lyria's head nudged up against her hand.

"It's perfect," Rick said. The group looked around. "If we can shut the gates and prevent more from filling the yard we can pick off these walkers. We could take the field by the night," Rick stated.

"How do we shut the gate?" Logan asked.

"I'll do it, you guys cover me," Glenn volunteered. Behind him, Maggie shook her head.

"That's a god damn suicide run," Maggie stated.

"Beth, Maggie, T-Dog, Glenn, and Logan you guys distract the walkers over there, Daryl, Jane, Terry and Carol head to the far tower we saw when we came in. Hershel, you and Carl take this tower. Michael I want you to run the perimeters with the dogs. See if you can confuse them a little," Rick paused as everyone went to do their jobs. He slowly turned and gulped back. "I'll run to the gate," he paused as Lyria stood beside him. "Guess I'm not alone then," he whispered to her. Glenn handed him the clips to shut the gate. He took them in his hand and got ready to run out.

As everyone began to kill the walkers on the fence, Lori got close to the gate holding a screwdriver in her hand. She held it tightly ready to open it. Rick and Lyria stood strong beside her, getting prepared. He nodded his head and Lori opened the gate. Rick slowly walked out with Lyria close behind. Lori shut the gate once more watching closely to make sure he's okay. Rick took persuasion for a few steps until the walkers began to suspect him. He picked up speed as he headed for the tower. Lyria pounced on one of the walkers and tore his head off. She then followed after Rick. One by one, Rick began to shoot the walkers down.

Rick finally made it to the gate and closed it off. Lyria turned and took down a walker that got to close. Rick tried his best to hold back the walkers while he clipped it closed. He quickly picked up the gun he dropped and shot two in the head. Lyria attacked another walker and followed Rick's lead. He opened the tower door and shot the first walker that came at him. He gave some room for Lyria to quickly slip in than he slammed the tower door closed.

"He did it!" Terry yelled over to Daryl.

"Light it up!" Daryl yelled out to everyone.

Everyone raised their guns and aimed at what remained in the yard. All the walkers began to fall to the ground. Smiles grew on their faces knowing that they were successful. Once the last walker fell, they all began to head down to the yard to meet up with Rick and Lyria. Everyone smiled and sighed with relief.

That night, everyone sat around casually resting around a small fire. They all eat happily knowing they have a semi-protective barrier around them for once. Jane didn't eat at all. She sat away from the fire and away from the people. She didn't listen to them plan on how to continue to defeat the walkers closer in. She turned to see Rick walking back and forth. Jane stared out at the place behind the fences. She slowly reached down to her chest to feel the dog tags. She slowly brought them out. One was her fathers; the other was her brothers that Brady always had around his neck. Jane's eyes began to water. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She kept her noise down to make sure the group couldn't hear.

Her mind went to the day Brady died. She remembered everything. He was half eaten. Still gripping on to what little life he had. She remembered his hand gripping onto her shirt and begging for her to make the pain stop. She remembered how he said it. _It burns Aunt Jane_. It reminded her of when she had to kill Lizzy. She did the same for him. But it hurt more. She had done everything she could to keep him alive. What made her sicker is that if he just made it for another week, he would have lived in these safe walls. For now at least. Jane's head slowly turned when she heard Beth begin to sing the Parting Glass. She stopped hallway and tuned into her singing.

_Of all the money that ere I had, I spent it in good company. _

_And of all the harm that ere I've done, alas was done to none but me._

_And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I cannot recall._

_So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all._

_Of all the comrades that ere I had, they're sorry for my going away, _

_And of all the sweethearts that ere I had , they wish me one more day to stay,_

_But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise while you should not, _

_I will gently rise and I'll softly call, "Goodnight and joy be with you all!"_

_Oh, if I had money enough to spend and leisure time to sit awhile _

_There is a fair maid in this town that sorely has my heart beguiled _

_Her rosey cheeks and ruby lips, she alone has my heart in thrall._

_So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all._

"Beautiful," Hershel smiled at his two daughters. Jane slowly rose and made her way over to the group. They all looked at her and smiled. She returned and awkward smile back.

"We should turn in. I'll take the first watch. The rest of you should get some rest for tomorrow," Rick stated. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. Rick looked down.

"I know you all are exhausted but," he paused. "This was a great win but we still gotta push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guard and prisoners. I think this place fell pretty early. Could very well be that the supplies is intact. They have an intermarry. Commissary," Rick stated.

"How do we know where it is?" Daryl asked.

"If we get to the warden's office, we can get the map. Access to food and medicine. This place could very well be a goldmine," Rick stated.

"We are dangerously low on ammo. We may run out before we make it to the end," Hershel added.

"Exactly why we have to get in there. Hand to hand. We can handle it I know it. These asshole's don't stand a chance," Rick said finally. Everyone looked around. He then rose and stood to Jane.

"I need you to do some training. Some of these people don't know how to use a sword or machete properly. Now is the best time," Rick asked. Jane looked down. His eyes wandered to the dog tags. He gulped back. "Please." Jane looked at him and nodded. He then walked off. Lori rose and followed close behind.

Jane sighed and made her way to Lyria, by the fence near the front entrance. Daryl watched her. He sighed and finally decided to go to her. Jane brought out her dog tags again once she fell to the ground. She glared down at them. Reading the words over and over again. Her mind settled as she closed her eyes. Tears rolled again. This time, someone did hear. Daryl stood there. He dropped his crossbow down and leaned down behind her. She knew it was him. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She quickly threw up her hand and squeezed his. Daryl edged forwards and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his arm. It killed him. Killed him to see her like this.

The next morning, Jane stood by the fence with Rick and the others. She gripped her swords tightly. As Rick took the chain off, Lyria took the first leap in. Monk and Spud second. The group than took their step. Hershel closed the gate behind them. Maggie, Jane, Glenn, T-Dog, Daryl, Rick and Michael stayed close as they began to pick the walkers off one by one. The others picked at the gate in attempt to lure them in. As the ones visible were clear, the group began to head deeper and further into the upper part of the prison front. Rick peeked over to see a large group in a secluded area.

"Oh shit," Rick whispered. He quickly collapsed on the wall. The others followed his lead.

Out from behind the dumpster, two swat team members came stumbling over. They were in heavy gear. Jane observed them closely. Daryl took a step forward. From the corner, another two swat members snarled at them. Jane cursed under her breath. Daryl went to shot his crossbow but it flew off the protective gear. Jane glimpsed at the suits again. She quickly ran up and shoved the helmet off with one hand then stabbing it in the back skull with her sword. Rick looked at it.

"Well then," T-Dog said before charging into the walkers using a swat shield.

Jane looked at Daryl then turned to help T-Dog out. She swerved her body through the small group. She kicked one down and cut his head off. When his head continued to snarl she sliced the top part of the head, exposing the rotten brains. Daryl and Rick made their way inside the small secluded walker infested area. Jane and T-Dog took on the swat walkers. Michael turned over to see three walkers fall out form the inside door. He cursed and him and Spud went after them. Jane and T-Dog stumble back for moment.

"We needa get the masks off," T-Dog stated. Jane gave it a moment. She charged into one and shoved her sword under the mask and into the walkers head.

"No we don't," she said. T-Dog rolled his eyes and went in after her.

Five more swat walker came out. Daryl and Rick turned. They ran out of the secluded place and locked the rest of the walkers in. Maggie struggled as she lifted the mask slowly and stabbed the walker upward.

"See that?" she smiled.

T-Dog gave her a look and stabbed the walker the same way. Daryl came up from behind one and lifted the mask a little to stab it from behind. Another wore a gas mask and made his way to Rick. Rick quickly kicked him to his knees and stabbed him in the neck. One of the Swat walkers came up behind Jane. She turned to see an axe come down hard on the top of the head. It pierced the helmet and brought down the walker. Michael lowered his axe and gave Jane a slight smile. She smiled back and gave a nod.

Everyone stopped and looked around. Walker's bodies covered the floor. They slowly back off and began to observe the walls closely. Maggie and Glenn went to make their way over to the other fence to let the others in.

"Stop!" Rick ordered as he trailed the walls.

"It looks secure," Glenn stated.

"Not from the look of that courtyard over there," Daryl pointed out. Daryl looked down at one of the walkers. "And that's a civilian," Daryl stated.

"So the interior could be overrun by walkers from outside the prison," T-Dog rolled his eyes.

"If there's walls down what will we do?" Maggie asked.

"It's not like we can rebuild this whole place," Michael said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well we can't risk a blind spot. We gotta push in," Rick stated as he made his way to the door. Jane sighed and followed him in. Daryl stayed close.

As the fighting group made their way to the doors, Rick paused. He gave it a look and brought his machete close. He looked at Jane and Daryl They both nodded. Daryl took a step forward and began to open the door. Once it was opened, it revealed a chain gate. Rick opened it. Behind them, Glenn closed the other door. They looked around to see a small seating area. Garage was thrown everywhere and the place was dark and cold.

Daryl walked around holding his crossbow up. He turned to Rick for guidance. Jane's eyes moved up to the guards small seating part at the top. Rick followed her gaze. He then looked down and nodded to Daryl. Rick slowly began to make his way up. Jane decided to stay close just in case. When they got there, Rick held his machete high. The guard was leaned over with a bullet in his head. Jane took a step closer and looked at him closely. Rick's eyes turned down to the guards hip. He saw a set of keys. He gave a look to Jane and she watched as he grabbed it. He held it up and the group nodded.

By the guard standing, the first cell block gate was. Rick reached his hand through the bar and slowly opened the gate. Daryl took the first few steps observing everything. Jane looked at the bottom cells. One of the cells had a dead man with a bullet in his head. Daryl lightly tapped Jane's shoulder. He gestured up the stairs. She followed him close by. Rick made his way further downstairs. As Daryl and Jane turned from the stairs, they heard a slight bang. Rick bolted up on the other stair case.

"Stay here," Daryl said to Jane. She nodded and watched as Rick and Daryl made their way down to the other cells.

As they got closer to the noisy cell, hands sprinted out from the bars. Daryl shook his head and looked on. The walker chomped at him and Rick. When they got closer to the second one, another walker sprinted out. Daryl jumped back and glared at the walkers. His head turned to Rick. Rick brought out his machete and made his way to the first one. Daryl than took his knife out and stood in front of the other. The two gave a final count before stabbing them in the head. Once they were dead, they threw the bodies over the top.

The group slowly began to make their way inside. Jane watched as they brought the supplies in and looked at the cages.

"What do you think?" Rick asked them as he came down the stairs.

"Home sweet home," Glenn said without emotion.

"For the time being," T-Dog responded.

"Is it secure?" Terry asked.

"This cell block is," Rick replied. The group nodded.

"And the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked.

"In the morning we will find the cafeteria and infirmary," Jane announced. Beth gave the cells a look.

"Are we sleeping in them?" she asked.

"I found keys on a guard. Daryl has a set too," Rick stated.

"I ain't sleeping in no cage, I'll take the perch," Daryl stated.

Everyone glared up at him. Jane stood by Rick. Everyone began to disperse and find their beds. Lori made her way to Rick and lightly put a hand on him.

"Thank you," she said. Rick ignored her and walked off. Jane saw it. She slowly looked down. Lori felt awkward and made her way to Carol.

Jane stood there for a moment looking around at her surroundings. She made her way to the front part. She looked up at the guards area. She made her way up the stairs and lightly picked the corpse off. She dragged it down the stairs. Sitting there was Lyria. She watched her closely. Jane brought the guard to the bottom and began to breathe heavily. She pulled him to the corner and adjusted her swords back to normal.

"You coming?" she asked.

Lyria turned her head and followed her up the stairs. Jane looked around trying to find something. She came across a picture. She paused and glared at it. It showed the guard, his wife and their two kids. Jane slowly sat down in the seat and looked at the picture. She traced the faces with her fingers and placed it down again. She rubbed her mouth with her hands and began to twitch. She glimpsed back to the picture and flipped it upside down. She quickly turned the chair around and glared at the wall. She looked down at Lyria who began to get comfortable. Jane sighed. She then leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

Jane made her way over to the group after sharpening her swords. Everyone was getting suited up and ready to move through the prison. Her eyes turned to T-Dog and she began to chuckle. Everyone peeked over. They hadn't heard her laugh in a long time. T-Dog gave a look of confusion.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked nervously rubbing on his cheek.

"No, not at all but you. You just look so weird in that protection gear," Jane smiled. Daryl gave a look to T- Dog and smiled. T-Dog looked down and gave a suddle smirk.

"You're lucky you're human. Or I would kick your ass," T-Dog stated.

"You might have to get through Daryl before doing that," Maggie joked as she stood by Glenn. Jane turned to look at Daryl. He gave a half smile and looked down.

"Okay, we ready to go?" Rick asked. The group's smiles went away and they nodded.

As they made their way further into the prison, they came by a gate. Daryl brought the keys and slowly turned the lock. It was dark. Really dark. Jane made sure that everyone stayed together. Rick, Daryl, Michael, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn and T-Dog. Nobody could separate. Not now. Walking further into the basement cell's hallway, dead bodies laid eaten on the floor. Jane glared at them in disgust. Some had bullet's in their heads. Jane found it odd. Something was amiss here.

Glenn began to spray paint a white arrow on the wall. When he turned he bumped into Maggie. She gave out a scream that made Jane jumped. They all turned with their flashlights beaming on the two. Coming to a corner, Rick planted himself against the wall. Jane stood to the side of him as Daryl stood in front of him holding his crossbow up. The group waited for Rick's signal. He quickly turned and began to walk further down the hall. Glenn stopped and spray painted another arrow. Rick and Daryl took the first step at the "T" sectioned hallway. Nothing was seen yet. Rick heard odd noises. They turned the corner again. Coming from there was a small group of walkers.

"Go back!" Rick yelled. The group slowly turned and ran the other way.

As Maggie and Glenn made their way they ran into another group of walkers. They quickly hurried back. Jane found her head spin. The flowing lights from the flashlights made her head throb. The sound of walkers rang in her ears. She went to step forward but tripped on one of the dead bodies. Jane looked up to see the walkers coming closer to her. She looked behind her to see Rick rushing over he quickly picked her up and they ran to follow the other group. He held on tightly to her. Coming down the other way, more walkers began to snap at them. They quickly hid in a small room and began to think of what to do next.

"What now?" T-Dog asked.

"We need to head back," Hershel stated. Rick paused.

"Which way?" he questioned. The group paused and began to slip out of the room slowly.

"Maggie? Glenn?" Hershel called out with a whisper.

"Shit Rick we can't just leave them," Jane stated pulling his arm back.

"We won't," Rick said turning his head back. Jane glared in confusion. Daryl looked at her and quickly nudged her on.

Walking forward, the group heard a cry for help. They quickly looked back to see Hershel was gone. Rick ran forward. They turned the corner to see a walker taking a bite out of Hershel's leg. Jane's eyes widened. Rick quickly shot the walker in the head. Maggie and Glenn came running around the corner. Maggie dropped down beside her father. Jane looked over to see more walkers coming.

"Daryl!" Rick yelled. Daryl jumped forward and began to shoot some of them off.

The group began to escape through one of the hallways. Daryl stood last making sure everyone would get out safe. Jane gave a glimpse down at the walker that bite Hershel. Panic spread through her mind wondering what would come of him.

"Jane! Come on!" Daryl yelled. She quickly snapped out of it and the two ran to keep up with the group.

They came to a door chained up. T-Dog quickly took the cutters and cut it open. Everyone rushed inside the room. Daryl, Michael and T-Dog shit it closed and leaned their weight on it. Jane looked down at Hershel. Rick brought out his axe.

"There is only one way to keep him alive," he said.

Jane glared at him. He quickly slammed down the axe and began to cut of Hershel's infected leg. When it was done Rick dropped the axe and rose. He glared down at the leg he cut and began to rub his head.

"He's bleeding out," Rick stated. Daryl slowly turned and looked at Rick. A noise from behind them began to worry Daryl.

"Stay down," he said before sharply raising his bow. Standing behind the counter was four survivors. Jane's eyes rose and glared at them.

"Holy shit."


	13. Chapter 13: Normality

Staring back at the mysterious group. Stuck between what they should do and what they might do. Prisoners. Criminals. Survivors just like them.

Rick sharply turned back as he heard the prisoners talk. He glared for a moment. He wasn't sure what to do. He sharply turned back to Hershel. He was passed out cold. Blood squirted from his sharply cut off leg.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked holing his crossbow tightly.

"Who the hell are YOU?" one of them replied. Rick began to glare down at the escaping blood.

"We need to go or he will bleed out," Rick stated. "Come here! Put pressure on the knee. Hard!" Rick ordered.

Maggie, Glenn and Michael quickly rushed to Hershel's side holding a cloth down on Hershel's wound. Jane stood behind Daryl glaring at the strangers before them. Her eyes glued to the confused men.

"Come on outta there," Daryl ordered. "Slow and steady."

The men slowly made their way out from behind the locked counter. They're eyes were wide as they looked upon Hershel's leg. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. Jane observed them closely. One had long black hair to his shoulder that was half tied back. There were three black men. One short and more tanned. The other two tall, one was a bit larger and had facial hair. The fifth man was a short and slim man. He seemed harmless to Jane but since they were in prison, she had no trust in them.

"What happened to him?" the long haired one asked.

"He was bit," Daryl replied still holding his crossbow up.

The long haired man slowly began to take out his gun at the information. T-Dog quickly brought his weapon out and held it up. Jane went for her swords but Daryl kicked her lightly.

"Easy now. Nobody needs to get hurt," Daryl stated. The men looked at them. Glenn bolted up.

"You got medical supplies?" Glenn asked bolting to the back.

The taller and more chunkier prisoner glared back at Glenn. Their heads sharply turned once the sound of the door began to clench together. Growls came from the undead. Jane glared back and turned to Daryl.

"We need to leave," Jane whispered firmly. He glimpsed at her than turned his attention back to the men.

"Who the hell are you people?" one asked.

"You don't look like no rescue team," the skinny redneck stated.

Glenn kicked off supplies from a rolling counter. He quickly pulled it out of the room and headed over to Hershel. Rick, Michael and Maggie slowly picked Hershel up and placed him on.

"We gotta go! Come on!" Rick yelled. Daryl held the crossbow high.

"T-Dog the door!" Michael yelled. T-Dog quickly made his way over and began to take the pipe out from the door handles.

"Are you crazy? Don't open that!" one of them men yelled.

One of the swat walkers was the first to make his way in. T-Dog quickly pinned him against the wall and shoved the pipe up underneath his mask. He turned to Jane and gave a suddle smirk. They then began to slowly roll Hershel out. Jane walked first. She turned over to see Daryl still standing with the prisoners.

"Daryl, come on!" Jane said as she gave him a light tug on his arm. He slowly stepped out still holding his weapon to them. They then turned and ran out leaving the prisoners behind.

The group rushed through the dark hallways listening closely at the growls and moans. Turning through the halls, Daryl killed the first walker in sight. He peeked around the corner and nudged the group on. They shoved further into the tunnels trying to find a way to safety. Flashlight's were slowly held up. Suddenly, Daryl stopped them. He pointed back from where they came. The prisoners were making their way close behind. Jane turned to Rick. He sighed and nudged the group on quietly.

They finally came to the gate they got in from. Daryl reached through the bars and unlocked it. He opened it wide and the rest pushed Hershel in. Michael, T-Dog, Daryl and Jane stayed by the first gate and locked the other one behind them that held off their sleeping chambers. Jane watched as they rushed Hershel into one of the rooms. Her eyes turned to Daryl as he peeked through the bars.

Daryl began to make his way closer. He dropped the keys on the small table in the room and placed a new bow in his weapon. Jane looked at him and followed his gaze to the door. Her mind was curious.

"Why did they follow us?" Jane asked. Daryl ignored her.

"Simple protection I guess," T-Dog stated.

Before they could continue they're talk, Daryl shushed them. Jane turned and watched the gate. Daryl's eyes were glued tightly. Waiting for them to step in. Jane's eyes moved to Michael and then T-Dog. The three of them held on tightly to their weapons. Suddenly, from the dark hallway, the long haired prisoner made his appearance. The others soon stepped in after him. Daryl didn't move an inch.

"Congrat's fella, you've been parted by the state of Georgia," Daryl said sarcastically.

"What's going on in there?" The long haired one asked.

"None of your concern," Daryl responded.

"My prison, my concern," he replied bringing out the pistol in his pants. Daryl sharply stepped forward.

"Thomas, we are free, why are we still sticking in here?" the larger black man asked. Michael lowered his gun slowly. Jane turned to him to see a look of thought on his face.

"Thomas?" he paused. The prisoners looked at him. Michael gave him another look. "Thomas Howard?" he asked. The long haired man looked at him. His confused face soon turned to dark and vengeful.

"Well shit. Ain't this a fucking coincidence!" he chuckled.

"What the hell is going on?" T-Dog asked. Michael gulped back.

"I know this shit head. I arrested him back in New York after he stabbed and raped a woman," Michael stated. Daryl suddenly got on edge and slowly shifted his way closer to Jane.

"I never raped nobody. The bitch attacked me first and I- I snapped," he defended.

"A group of civilians breaking in. Got me thinking there aint no place to go," the short black man stated trying to change the subject.

"Why don't you go find out?" Daryl snapped.

"We ain't leaving," Thomas replied. T-Dog quickly sharpened through Michael and Jane.

"You sure as hell ain't staying," T-Dog clenched.

"We are not leaving! My house my rules! I leave when I want!" Thomas yelled.

Jane turned when she heard the gate open behind her. Rick came out heated and covered in Hershel's blood.

"Why don't we all relax! There is no need for this," Rick stated. Jane looked around gulping back as Thomas gripped the gun.

"How many of you in there?" Thomas asked.

"Too many for you to handle," Rick shot back.

"Why don't you take that man to a hospital or something?" Thomas asked. Jane dropped her grip on her weapons. The room fell silent. Daryl glared at her.

"How long have you been locked in that cafeteria?" Rick asked.

"Like ten months," Thomas replied. Rick looked down.

Jane quickly crashed down on one of the chairs and rubbed her fingers through her hair. She let out a deep sigh and remained there with her head down.

"A riot broke out. I had never seen nothing like it," the bigger black man said.

"We heard about people going cannibal. Dying and coming back to life," the short black man paused. "Crazy shit."

"One of the guards locked us in the cafeteria. Threw me this piece and said he would be right back," Thomas informed.

"That was two hundred and ninety two days ago," the tall black man said.

"Ninety four-" the small redneck stated before being cut off.

"Shut up!" Thomas yelled.

"We figured the army or national guard should be showing up any day now," the chunkier black man stated.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Jane snickered. Rick looked down at her. Jane let out a small snicker. "There is no army."

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"No hospitals, police, government. It's all gone. Either walking around eating remaining survivors or lying dead dead with a bullet in their heads," Jane replied.

"For real?" the redneck asked.

"Serious," Rick nodded.

"What about our moms," the chunky black man asked looking down.

"My kids? My old lady?" the taller one asked. "Do you got a cell phone that we can call our family's?" he asked. Jane felt her heart crack. That question seemed to screwed up to be real.

"You don't get it do you?" Daryl asked

"No phones. No computers. The way we see it is half the population is wiped out," Rick stated. "Probably more."

Thomas lowered the gun thinking about what he had just been informed about. The others slowly began to take it in. No normality. The world was truly ending.

"No god damn way," Thomas denied.

"See for yourself than," Michael suggested pointing at the door.

As the doors opened, the prisoners began to make their way outside. Their eyes squinted at the sight of the sunlight. Rick, Jane, Daryl, Dale and Michael followed behind. They looked around at the lifeless prison mates around them. They stretched a bit as they took in the fresh air.

"Jesus Christ, they are all dead," the redneck said as he leaned down.

"I never thought I would be so happy to see these fences," Thomas stated with a slight grin.

The grin made Jane's stomach turned. Thomas' eyes turned slowly. He looked Jane up and down. Mentally undressing her. Jane gulped back. Finding the same look Shane had given her before. She quickly tried to cover herself with her hands, not trying to make it obvious. Daryl noticed and quickly made his way close to her.

"Stay close to me," he said darkly and quietly. Jane nodded.

"You know, you never said how you guys got yourself inside," the short black man stated. Daryl pointed out to the fence.

"Cut a hole over there by that guard tower," he replied. The man's eyes turned to it.

"That easy huh?" he replied chewing on his lip.

"Where there is a will there's a way," he replied.

The tall more bigger black prisoner began to poke at the dead bodies. It easily slipped in a created a hole. As he pulled it out, blood and rotting gunk stained the edge of his pipe. He gave a look of disgust.

"What is this some sort of disease?" he asked.

"Yeah, and we are all infected," Rick stated. The man's face slowly turned.

"What do you mean infected? Like aids or something?" the redneck asked.

"If I were to kill you. Shoot on of my arrows in your chest, you would come back as one of these things," Daryl stated pointing at one of the dead bodies.

"It will happen to all of us," Michael added.

"No way the guards killed off all these bodies," Thomas stated. He slowly turned to Rick. "Where did you come from?" he asked.

"Atlanta," he responded. Thomas took a few steps forward. Jane's body tightened.

"Where are you headed?"

"For now, nowhere."

"You guys can take that place down there by the water. We can help you move your gear out," Thomas stated firmly.

"That won't be necessary. We took out these walkers this prison, is ours," Rick snapped.

"This is our prison, we were here first," Thomas smirked.

"Locked in a broom closet? We took it, set you free. We spilt blood, it's ours," Rick clenched his teeth.

"We are moving into our cell block," Thomas replied.

"Get your own."

"It is mine. I got some personal artifacts that's about as mine as it gets," Thomas snapped as he pulled out his weapon. Everyone raised theirs high.

"Let's try and work something out that helps everybody win," The redneck suggested as he stepped in between the group. Thomas eyes connected with Ricks.

"I don't see that happening," he stated.

"Neither do I," Rick added.

"Ain't no way in hell I'm going back in that cafeteria," Thomas snapped.

"There are other cell blocks," The redneck stated.

"Or you could leave," Daryl snapped. Thomas turned and snickered.

"Fine. If these five pussies can take out these guys we should be able to clear out another cell block," Thomas stated. "Mind lending us some weapons?"

"How stalked is your cafeteria?" Rick asked. "Must have a good supplies, five men lasting a year."

"Sure as hell don't look like anyone's been starving," Daryl stated.

"There is only a little left," he replied.

"Then we split it. In exchange. We will help clear out a cellblock," Rick suggested.

"We clear out a block for you and you split it," Michael spoke firmly. Thomas snickered at Michael.

"I have a better idea. We give you half if you clear out a cell block, and we get this pretty little lady over here," Thomas stated with a sly smile as he checked her up and down. Daryl and Rick stepped between Thomas' view of Jane.

"How about we just stick a fucking bullet in your head and claim the supplies and the prison to ourselves," Rick stated.

"Come on Thomas. That ain't what we need right now. Come on, make the deal," The redneck begged. Thomas looked down and gave it another moment.

"Alright," Thomas agreed with a sigh.

"Let's be clear. If I see you out here or anywhere near our people, especially Jane or catch a whiff of your scent. I will kill you," Rick stated firmly as he got closer to Thomas' face. Thomas gulped back and nodded.

Before they headed back inside to the cafeteria, Rick turned to Jane. He rubbed his lips as he turned back to glimpse at the group waiting. He bit his lip and took a deep sigh.

"I think you should head back to the others. I don't like the look of this guy and I'm worried Thomas might- no will bring you up again or look at you funny," Rick paused looking down at her. "Daryl will kill him. Go back, keep the others safe. I'll bring Logan instead," Rick stated. Jane gave the prisoners one look. She released a sigh and nodded.

Logan and Michael slowly made their way inside the cafeteria to meet up with the others. They looked around and observed the living coordinates.

"Shit this place smells like a dumpster filled with garbage and piss," Logan stated as he clenched his face. Rick looked down and sighed then turned back to the prisoners.

"Where is the babe?" Thomas asked. Daryl clenched his fists and sharply turned to him.

"None of your god damn business. Bring her up again and I won't be so friendly with my crossbow," Daryl snarled. Rick placed a hand up to contain Daryl's anger. Logan gave a look and sighed.

"So what the hell are all your names?" Logan asked.

"Big Tiny," the taller chunkier black man stated.

"Thomas."

"Andrew" the short black man stated.

"Oscar," the other taller black man introduced.

"And I'm Axel," the redneck stated with a smile.

Rick stood there and released a sigh. He gave a look to Logan and turned away. Daryl smirked at the sight of Rick's reaction and Logan's goofy smile.

"And you are?" Axel asked.

"Oh, I don't tell strangers my name. Especially prisoners," He smiled and looked around again.

Michael gave off a small laugh and patted Logan on the back. T-Dog turned away unable to control the laughter he had. Rick rolled his eyes remembering why he didn't usually bring Logan on the runs and what not. He was too sarcastic and loved to screw with people.

"Are you done sucking each other's dicks?" Thomas asked. Everyone turned and began to follow him down.

As they turned into the kitchen, the prisoners led them to the food pantry. Rick's eyes widened as he looked at all the food there was. Logan glimpsed at all the labels and spices. Daryl walked in first and gave Thomas a dirty look.

"This is what you call a little bit of food?" Daryl asked.

"Goes fast," Thomas snapped back. Daryl rolled his eyes and moved forward.

"What's in there?' Rick asked turning to one of the rooms. He slowly gripped the handle.

"Don't open that," Big Tiny suggested.

Rick ignored the advice and opened the door just to have it slam closed again. He coughed at the smell and his eyes began to burn. Logan looked up and plugged his nose. Michael turned away. The prisoners laughed at the sight of the men.

"Should have listened to them," He paused. "Oh yeah, that- that ah- that burns."

"He wanted to know," Thomas giggled. Michael glared at him.

Back at the chambers, Jane sat on the stair case nervously twitching. Her eyes would glimpse over to the room with Hershel in it. She hadn't seen anything like it before. It made her sick and made her worried. She didn't feel like losing anyone else. Sitting there a few moments longer, Terry came up the stairs wiping his hands clean. She turned to him as he sat down next to her. She watched the blood slowly come off his hands.

"Is he doing okay?" Jane asked nervously.

"If you care Jane, go check on him," Terry stated. Jane said nothing. He released a sigh as he looked down on her. "You can't hide from death forever. You know that," Terry stated. Jane gave him a look from the corner of her eyes. Terry rubbed his lips and then moved his hands down. "What if Daryl was in that be-"

"Oh piss off!" Jane snapped before running off. Terry looked down and sighed.

The gates soon opened as Rick and T-Dog came into the room with food. Carl's face was lit up. He was so excited to have food. Jane remained quiet in her small prison cell. Rick turned and gave a look. Terry and Lori looked down.

"What happened?" Rick asked. Terry sighed.

"What do you think? This is just a reminder of death in this life," he paused. Rick gave him another look. "I brought up a possible scenario of if Daryl was where Hershel is," Terry paused. Rick looked up and rubbed his face.

"That's a good way to bring her back," Rick stated sarcastically. "You keep an eye on her until we get back. Logan is back here. Mainly needed him to carry supplies up."

"Yeah, okay," Terry said as he went to walk away. Rick quickly pulled Terry back.

"I need you to keep a close eye on Jane. An eye involving reporting back to me. Anything off, anything at all, you tell me," Rick stated firmly. He turned to Lori. "I want you to force her to be by Hershel. She needs to see this through. It's the only way to try and push her back to what she was," Rick stated. Lori nodded and they walked off to do their jobs.

Terry began to organize the food. He looked around questioning what to put where. He stopped for a moment and slammed down a bag of food. He rubbed his head and leaned on the wall. He began to breathe heavily.

"Food make you angry?" Lori asked as she glimpsed around the corner rubbing her pregnant belly.

"I guess this shit just seems to becoming harder than I thought," Terry sighed. Lori looked down. She made her way to a bucket and lightly sat down on it. "How is the baby?"

"I think it's all good," Lori replied.

"You're scared," Terry stated. "I can see it. My sister had the same look when she was close to giving birth."

"You have a sister?" Lori asked. Terry nodded and gave a suddle smile before turning back down. "Did you lose her to the plague?"

"No. She died giving birth," he paused. "Sorry," he said turning back to her.

"Don't be. I've taught myself to accept whatever happens. Death or living. Doesn't even make a difference anymore," Lori turned to Terry. He nodded slowly. "Where is the kid?"

"Dead. Died in her body," he paused again. "It suck's y'know? She spent nine months carrying it, it died without anyone knowing. By the time we found out, it was too late. Lost my niece and my sister. The last family I had. The last family I actually talked to," he smirked than began to tear up. "Sometimes I blame myself for what happened to Brady. I should have been there. I should have stopped those walkers."

Lori reached out her hand. Terry made his way and held on tightly. He leaned his head down on her arm and cried. Lori sighed and rubbed his head.

"Look at me Terry," she said pulling his head slowly up. "What happened to Brady was no one's fault. Not yours, not Jane's, nobodies. It was his time. And I guarantee he is looking down at all of us thanking us for the time he did have here. You are a strong man. Whether you see it or not, you hold a strong part in this group. You saved my son, me, my husband. All of us, don't you ever forget that."

Terry glared at Lori and nodded. She pulled him in for a closer hug as she comforted the lost young man. If anyone knew what it was like to live in such a messed up world, it would be her. Living a life she wasn't proud of. Holding regret and hope.

"Terry!" a voice yelled. Terry quickly sprinted up to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Terry asked in panic as Beth, Carl, Carol and Glenn rushed to him.

"Jane is on a rampage," Glenn began. Terry gave a look. "She found this." Glenn pulled out an old warn down boat. It was the boat Jane had given Brady some time ago. Terry looked down and cursed.

"Where is she?" Terry asked. Logan came sprinting in.

"She grabbed a shot gun and headed outside. I can't get by the door though. She must have placed something in front of it," Logan said almost out of breath. Terry cursed again before rushing to the door.

"Close that door behind us!" Glenn yelled as he followed behind Logan and Terry.

They stopped at the front door and tried pulling it. It budged a little to show some dim light. They pulled again to see a metal beam shoved between the door and the fence surrounding it. Terry quickly kicked it and gave off a scream.

Meanwhile, Daryl was holding his crossbow up to Oscar and Axel. T-Dog glimpsed outside the door the group kicked in. Michael walked by them and looked down on the floor to see Thomas dead on the floor with a cut through his top head that Rick left. He leaned down slowly.

"God damn. Always wanted to see this son of a bitch dead," Michael stated. Daryl gave a look.

"Andrew is gone," Rick said coming into the room. He quickly brought up his gun and placed it to Axel's head.

"Look sir you gotta understand, we had nothing to do with his plan honest," Axel begged. "You saw what he did to Tiny. He was my friend, please!" Axel began to cry.

Rick looked back to Michael for possibly judgment. Michael did nothing and looked back down at Thomas.

"I like my pharmaceuticals but I aint not killer! I don't even like killing! Please I swear to God!" Axel cried more.

Rick sighed and brought the gun away. He then pointed it to Oscars face. Oscar stayed still. A knife to his throat by Daryl and a gun to his head by Rick. The man still remained solid.

"And you?" Rick asked.

"I ain't ever pleaded for my life. And I ain't about to start now. Do what you gotta do," Oscar responded.

As Daryl, Michael, T-Dog, and Rick returned, it seemed more chaos had been created. They left the two prisoners in their cell block and found it hard enough. Rick looked over to see Glenn rushing over.

"It's Jane! She's gone awl!" Glenn informed. Daryl's face turned to panic as he rushed over to Terry and Logan who continued to slam at the door.

"God damn it Jane! Don't fucking do this!" Logan yelled.

The group began to pour into the room slowly. Maggie and Beth stayed with Hershel. As the chaotic banging rose, Maggie and Beth had to go check. Daryl bolted up the small staircase and shoved Terry and Logan over. He went to shove the door but it didn't budge.

"No point. She blocked it off with a metal beam. We ain't getting outta here," Logan stated. Daryl snarled and began to worry.

Glenn looked down and peeked over at Rick. His face was hard with panic and frustration. He turned back to Maggie and Beth who glared blankly into the doors of no escape.

"She took a shot gun with her Rick. A god damn shot gun," Glenn stated. Daryl stopped his banging at the door and froze.

"I don't think she is using it for no walkers neither," Logan added. Daryl snapped and kicked harder at the door.

The group watched slowly. Rick and Michael quickly ran up and helped Daryl kick open the door. It nudged further. Slowly breaking the beam. Suddenly the noise of a gasp was heard. Maggie and Beth turned to see Hershel slowly rising in bed. Trying to grip onto what little strength he had. They quickly bolted to him. Glenn and the others followed behind them.

"He's awake!" Maggie yelled to the others.

Rick gave a look and smiled. He then nodded to Michael and Daryl. They gave it one last shove until the beam broke. Daryl sprinted out of the building and began to run to the field to look for Jane. Rick headed back to check on Hershel.

"Jane!" Daryl yelled. No answer. He couldn't see her anywhere. She was gone. Daryl took off his crossbow and threw it on the ground. He fell to his knees and screamed as loud as he could.

Inside, Hershel reached up his hand and gripped Rick's hand tightly. Hershel gave a slight nod and fell back to sleep. Rick smiled and handed his hand over to Beth and Maggie. He then made his way outside with Michael, Logan and Terry close by.

They came across Daryl frantically searching and screaming for Jane. Rick could see the panic on his face. Tears suddle blended in with the sweat but it was there. Rick than turned around and began to scream for Jane. Logan came across the opened fence. He whistled over the others. As they followed the path it led outside of the prison gate. Daryl looked out further to see the suddle shape of Jane standing there. He quickly leaped out of the gate. He shot down two walkers and chased after her.

"Jane!" he screamed. Jane slowly lifted her head.

Feeling weak from her heart break she slowly turned and looked at Daryl. His eyes panicked, worried and angered. She closed her eyes and turned back to continue her walk. Daryl ran faster. He quickly caught up to her. He grabbed her from her arms and yanked her back slowly. When he did, she fell down to the ground. He tried to hold his grip onto her but found it hard. She yanked away from him as she screamed.

"Let go! I can't do this!" she yelled as she pulled away and tried shoving him off. Daryl gripped her arms as hard as he could and tried to get her to look at him.

"No," he said. Jane shoved him. He pulled her close and looked her firmly in the eyes. "No Jane. I'm not letting you go. Stop, please," he begged. She looked him in the eye and began to cry.

"I miss him," she said as she whimpered. Daryl wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I know. Babe trust me, I know," he said. Jane gripped his shirt and squeezed.

Rick, Michael, Logan and Terry soon came closer. They looked down at the disaster in Daryl's arms. He refused to let go. The tears kept falling and the pain kept growing. It seemed hard. It seemed fiercely dangerous. Normality was no longer present.


	14. Chapter 14: The One in the Mask

The past two days have been ruff. Nobody seemed to have a need to talk. Pain was a major and the two remaining criminals slept in a cell block close by. The idea made some sick, for others, they figured them dead.

Jane sat outside looking out at the prison gates. After her melt down she distanced herself from the others. Not because she was still morning but because she felt guilty. Guilty in a way that she missed Hershel's recovery. She couldn't stand the idea that she took even the slightest attention away from him. She should have been there. For Hershel. Jane jumped when the door behind her opened. Out came Glenn. Jane gave him a quick look before she turned back around. He sighed and made his way beside her. He brought down his shot gun and sat down next to her. Jane said nothing. She did her best to ignore him.

"When are you coming inside?" Glenn asked.

"When I know I can face everyone," Jane responded. Glenn nodded slowly.

"Daryl won't sleep. Just keeps looking out the door and watching you as you walk the perimeter inside the gate. He can't stand it."

"What's your point Glenn?" Jane sighed.

"My point is," he paused. "Come inside."

Before the two could speak again, a cloud of dust rose from the dirt road leading from the prison. Jane and Glenn quickly rose and glared at the approaching vehicle. The gate was opened by Logan as he let in Logan's truck. Rick and Daryl jumped out and quickly and slammed the door closed before rushing off to the passenger side. The two pulled out Michael who was seemed to be limping. Jane and Glenn cursed and ran off to them.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell happened?" Jane asked as they ran into them.

"Some walkers showed up when we tried to get some ammo," Rick stated. Jane's face went into shock. "He wasn't bitten but he did trip and we think he fucked up his ankle," Rick assured. Jane nodded and they all ran up to the prison.

They opened the door and carried Michael down the stairs. They quickly went into one of the cells and dropped Michael down. Jane turned when everyone ran over. She caught a glimpse of Hershel on his crutches and she quickly looked away. Hershel placed the crutches to the side and observed Michael's leg. The ankle seemed out of place.

"I'm gonna have to push the bone back into place," Hershel stated.

"What?" Maggie asked in shock.

"We have to or he could risk a serious infection," Hershel stated. Jane turned to Michael's face. He wasn't shocked but prepared. She looked around and grabbed a wooden cane. She brought it to Michael's mouth.

"Bite down on this," she said. Michael nodded and Jane placed the cane between his teeth.

"Ready? One, two," Hershel paused as Michael kept his eyes shut. "Three."

Hershel shoved the bone hard into place. Michael quickly squealed and chomped down on the wood. Hershel than began to wrap the ankle up tightly. His hand's motioned in order too sooth the pain. Jane glared at the ankle as she held a hand on Michael's shoulder. Hershel looked up at her. Once she met his gaze she quickly turned away.

"We need medicine. Hard pharmaceutical medicine," Hershel stated before slowly rising. "Possibly some sleeping pills to. Michael will need it," Hershel coughed.

"So will you daddy," Beth stated. Hershel nodded.

"I'll get it," Jane offered. The group fell silent.

"No, you stay, Daryl and I will go," Rick said. Jane shook her head.

"No you stay. I'm gonna get it. Michael and Hershel need medicine and everyone knows I need to get the hell outta here. I can do it," Jane stated. Rick looked down and sighed.

"Fine. You, me, and Daryl will go. Glenn, you're in charge," Rick firmly stated. Glenn nodded and the three began to head out.

As they walked down, Jane ran up ahead with the keys. Lyria stayed close by. Daryl bit his lip and lightly tugged Rick back.

"Are you sure we should bring her?" Daryl asked. Rick shrugged.

"She's right. She needs this. Maybe this will bring her back," Rick stated before heading off. Daryl gave it a moment before he followed them down.

The car ride was quiet. Nobody really spoke much. Yet again, what were they supposed to say to each other?

"Turn down here. We wanna get to the hospital instead of the pharmacy," Rick stated. Jane gave a look.

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"Cause it has the most supplies. If we get as much as we can we can limit the need for runs," Rick replied.

As they arrived closer to the hospital, Jane pulled over. The three of them took a close look at what they were getting into before they decide to just go running in. The eyes observed the surroundings. As they searched, Jane slowly pointed her finger out. Three walkers walked out. Jane gave it another look.

"They're chained?" She said. Rick gave it a closer look. He quickly got out of the car. Daryl, Lyria and Jane followed behind.

They got to the entrance of the hospital to see a two dozen walkers chained to the walls by their necks. Jane glared at it suspiciously. Some wore restraints and others had their arms cut off. Daryl turned his eyes to the side to see one of the walkers still moving head on the floor with the body still attached to the chain.

"Guess someone got hungry," Daryl joked dryly. Jane and Rick looked down at it then back up at the hospital.

"We still going in?" Jane asked. Rick gulped back and nodded.

"Stay close together. Nobody separates," Rick ordered. Daryl and Jane nodded and they headed inside.

Walking around, they glimpsed at the walls. Old, dried blood stained it. Rick got flashbacks to when he just got out of an almost fatal accident. When he woke up the plague hit. Rick shook the feelings off and carried on into the hospital.

The three soon turned the corner. They looked over to see the first medicine cabinet. They made their way over. Rick stepped in first, gripping his gun close. He peeked around the three small, short isles. Nothing. He lowered the gun and waved Jane in. The two began to pack what they could into the bag. They didn't read the labels, just shoved them in. Rick turned and got some tools for Hershel. As they finished up grabbing what they could from that cabinet, they decided to go up to the next floor. Daryl led the way up.

This floor was darker and seemingly less messy. As they slowly edged their way in, Daryl turned his flashlight on. Jane's eyes began to adjust to the darkness. As they walked down the hall, a noise was heard from one of the rooms. Daryl quickly jumped in front of Jane. Rick turned and gave him a look.

"I got it," Rick said.

Daryl and Jane stayed by the door. Rick stepped in turning and peeking around the corners to see what the noise was. He sharply turned and placed his flashlight down. A rat scurried across the floor. Rick released a sigh and leaned against the wall. He gave a suddle giggle before heading back out to the others.

"Just a rat," Rick informed.

"Let's move on," said Daryl.

Once they found the second medicine counter, all three headed in. The hospital seemed empty and this medicine department was much larger than the first. The group took time to actually look at the labels this time. They each took their own isle looking for specifics.

"Something about this creeps me out. Abandon hospitals are just fucked," Daryl stated as he searched. Rick gave a look and sighed.

"At least it's not a mental institution," Rick replied with a half smirk.

Jane smiled at Rick and turned back to searching the shelves. Daryl and Rick continued to share their creepy feelings about being there. Jane shuffled to the side and checked another isle. She drifted further from them and their talk began to sound like a dim melody. She picked up one of the bottles and glared at it. Suddenly, a moan creped beside her. Jane turned and screamed when the walker's hands gripped around her ankle and pulled her down. Daryl sharply turned. They couldn't see her. The two quickly bolted trying to look between each isle. Jane kicked the walker only to be grabbed by another one. Jane tried to reach for her knife but she couldn't reach it. In that split second she saw death. In some ways she prayed for it. Before she could fully stop resisting, the sound of a smooth arrow hit one of the walkers. Jane's eyes opened. The arrow wasn't Daryl's. She turned and looked at a shadow. The shadow sprinted to her side and took a spear from her back and shoved it through the walker's eye.

Rick and Daryl made it to see the shadow stab the walker through the face. They stared almost out of breath. Daryl quickly leaned down and helped Jane to her feet. Rick stopped and glared at the mysterious figure. Daryl held onto Jane and glimpsed over. The three watched as the figure glimpsed at them then leaned down. It took out white paint and painted a white stripe on both of the walkers left cheek. It then rose and ripped out the spear. The figure slowly turned back and revealed a white mask seen in drama class. The eyes were hazel. Rick gripped his gun tightly still being on guard.

Suddenly, the figure slowly raised its hands and removed the mask. Standing in front of them was a teenage girl. Her hair was dark and curly. The face seemed rather gentle. Though she gave no emotion, she still seemed to be annoyed. She grunted and walked by them.

"Hey! Wait!" Rick yelled before running after her. Daryl and Jane followed after picking up the supplies. "Where are you going?" Rick asked. The girl sharply turned.

"To find a new home. Thanks for that by the way," she said before turning. Rick sprinted forward.

"Thank you," Rick said. The girl gave a look and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, no problem," she replied without emotion.

She quickly put her mask on again and rushed down the stairs. Rick turned back and they followed her. Rick, Daryl and Jane came downstairs to see three more walkers heading after the girl. She knocked one over and stabbed him in the head. Daryl rose his crossbow up and shot one of them. She turned and glared for a moment. Jane bolted forward and jabbed her swords into the sides of the third walkers head. When they were all dead, the girl looked up at them again.

"We have a place for you to stay," Rick stated. She glared. Another walker came rushing out of the room. The girl took the spear and threw it at its head. She then rushed over and yanked it out.

"Thanks but I do things alone," she replied. As she took another step forward, more walkers began to clash into the hallway. Rick cursed and grabbed the girl arm.

"Come on, get to the car!" Daryl yelled. Lyria pounced out of nowhere and took down a walker. She then reached her paw up and slashed open one of the heads.

"Lyria!" Jane yelled. Lyria turned and ran into the car. Jane slammed the car door closed and Daryl started the engine.

They soon arrived back at the prison. Waiting up by the gate was Carol, Carl, Lori, Maggie, T-Dog and Glenn. Their eyes looked out to see the car. Everyone rushed over. Daryl jumped out of the driver's seat and walked to the group. Jane came second and stuck to Daryl. Lori looked over and could see the blood on Jane.

"What happened?" she asked with panic. Jane looked down.

"Just a small issue," Jane replied.

"Yeah, an issue that we brought home with us," Daryl added.

Lori gave a look. She turned her head when Rick walked out with a mysterious person wearing a white mask. Everyone's eyes grew at the sight. Carl rose his gun up. Lori quickly moved his hand down. Rick made his way to Lori and the others. He looked down and glimpsed back at the girl leaning on the truck, waiting.

"Who is that?" Lori asked.

"Her name is Katy. She saved Jane from walkers. We kind of forced her to come back with us," Rick informed.

"So we just pick up random civilians now?" Carol asked.

"She saved my life. She didn't want to come here. But she is here and we owe it to her," Jane stated. Glenn shrugged.

"We don't know her," Glenn replied.

"Glenn's right. We can't do this. We don't know what she could be about," T-Dog agreed.

"She's eighteen years old. Alone. Completely alone," Rick snapped.

"Rick, no," Glenn begged. Rick glimpsed at him and bit his lip.

"So what I send her back out? After I took her from what she knows?" Rick asked. Lori looked down.

"No. We should let her stay," Lori said turning to them.

"We don't know who she is," Maggie said firmly.

"We didn't know who Jane, Terry, Logan, Michael and Brady was but we still let them stay. They did good by us, I'm sure if she saved Jane she could be good," Carl pointed out. Jane looked at him than up at the others.

"She's you're guy's responsibility," Carol stated firmly. "I don't wanna get involved with this. If she makes one wrong move. We can't keep her around," Carol added and peeked over Rick.

They all turned to see Katy making her way to the gate. She pulled her mask down and went to unhook the chains. Rick quickly bolted over.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked.

"Leaving."

"You don't have to, you can stay here," Jane stated.

"Why? I'm probably just gonna slit all your throats while you sleep. Take your things and head out on my own," she sarcastically stated.

"We didn't mean it like that," Lori said.

"Then how the hell did ya mean it? You can be honest. I mean I ain't exactly the prize winning team player but you don't gotta lie," Katy stated. Nobody said anything. "Exactly. I'm better on my own anyway." She said turning back to the gate.

Jane quickly made her way over and closed the gate. Katy looked down and sighed. Her eyes than moved up.

"Don't do this. You may be a pretty good fighter but no one is good by themselves. Not for long anyway," Jane stated. Katy gave her a look. "They will adjust. They did to me."

"Fine," Katy said as she turned. Jane turned back and gave a look to Rick before closing the lock.

Once they got inside the prison, Jane rushed to Michael with the medicine. Logan, Terry, Beth and Hershel sat around him. Jane gulped back once again at the sight of Hershel.

"He doing okay?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, just getting rest," Beth replied with a smile.

Jane nodded and bit her lip. The four around Michael looked behind Jane to see Katy. They glared curiously at the mysterious girl in a white mask. Jane followed there gaze to see Katy. She turned back slowly.

"New member I guess," Jane stated. Hershel gave a look.

"Can you give Jane and I a minute?" Hershel asked. "I'm gonna have her help out with Michael." Everyone nodded and began to head out. Jane sighed. Logan gave her a light tap on the back before leaving them in silent.

"Do you have the pain killers?" Hershel asked.

Jane nodded and leaned down into the bag. She pulled them out and handed them to Hershel. Jane watched as he leaned Michael's head up and placed them in his mouth. Jane gave him water from the side and Hershel slowly placed the cup up. Jane watched as Michael swallowed slowly. She saw the pills slip down his throat.

"Come, sit," Hershel ordered.

Jane hesitantly moved to the barrel next to where Hershel sat beside the edge of Michael's bed. Jane kept her gaze away from him. He noticed. Jane heard him released a deep sigh before he turned slowly and leaned back a bit.

"Are you doing better?" Hershel asked.

"I was doing fine for a while," Jane responded.

"Then why haven't I seen you much?" Jane looked up at him and sighed.

"Cause I didn't want to face you." Hershel saw the tears start. "I was selfish that night. I should have been here with you but instead I endangered and panicked the group. I did wrong by you and everyone else. I don't know what I was thinking." Jane gave a smirk and looked down finding herself feeling foolish. Hershel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I still care about you. Over the winter you saved my life in more ways than I can count. Selfish may be a small factor but what matters is that I am okay. And you, I hope, have learned to accept death. Have learned that Brady is gone, but there is still so much more here. Daryl, Rick, Terry, Michael here, me, everyone." Jane looked up and nodded. Hershel smiled and the two sat close to Michael, making sure he was okay.

Upstairs, Rick was leading Katy to her new room. She followed him to the far corner cell. He watched as she stepped in and looked around.

"It's nothing special but it's better than you sleeping on the streets," Rick stated. He watched as she removed the spear, shield and bow and arrows off her back. She kept the mask on. "Why do you wear that?"

"So nobody can try to define me. A blank canvas waiting to be painted," Katy responded. Rick glared at her.

"I- I ah- hope you don't mind but I have to lock you in," Rick said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"I understand. I still have to earn everyone's trust," Katy responded. Rick nodded and closed the cell door.

As Rick headed back to his cell he began to question the mysterious girl. Where did she come from? Was she always alone? What's her story? Rick shook it off and peeked into everyone's cell to make sure they are alright. He turned to the corner of the cell block and began to rest himself. He looked up at the ceiling and began to wonder.


	15. Chapter 15: Cut Open

The morning was hot. The weather seemed to have been taunting the group now. Making them boil in the world of the undead.

Jane made her way down to the front entrance with Katy. Rick, T-Dog, Logan, Daryl and Carol were down there bringing the cars inside and organizing what goes where.

"How long have yall been here?" Katy asked. Jane thought for a moment.

"Not too sure. Not long, why?" Jane asked.

"Seems like a shitty place to give birth," Katy responded. Jane looked down at her. She was unable to see her emotion cause of the mask but Jane could sense it from her words.

"We should get Maggie and Glenn to help," Carol stated as Jane and Katy approached.

"They were up in the guard tower last night," Jane replied as she looked back at one of them. Daryl gave a look.

"Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl yelled up.

They stood there for a moment waiting. The door soon opened and out came Glenn slowly pulling his pants up. He peeked over the edge shirtless and embarrassed. Jane looked back at the others and giggled.

"Hey, what's up guys?" he asked from the tower top.

"You coming?" Daryl asked.

"What?" Glenn asked. Daryl grew a smirk and looked down.

"Come on we could use a hand," Daryl said turning back out.

"We will be right down," Glenn stated as he turned to leave.

Katy looked at Jane who gave a look to Daryl and turned. As they began to make their way to the last car, T-Dog walked forward. He looked into the yard.

"Hey Rick," he said. Rick turned.

His smile suddenly disappeared at the sight. The two prisoners popped out of the corner. Rick's face went cold. Jane turned and sighed. Rick began to walk off.

"Come with me," Rick said firmly to Jane. Her, T-Dog, Rick and Daryl went to check it out.

"That's close enough," Rick snapped as they stepped in front of them. "We had an agreement."

"Please Mister, we know that," Axel paused and gulped back. "We made a deal but you gotta understand. We can't live in that place another minute, you follow? All the bodies, people we knew for Christ sake. Blood, brains everywhere! There's ghosts!" Axel complained.

"Move the bodies out than," Daryl said.

"Should really burn them," T-Dog added.

"We tried! We did," Axel said.

"Every time we dragged a body out those things would just line up. So we just ran back inside," Oscar added.

"Look we got nothing to do with Thomas and Andrew! If you tried to prove a point, you proved it! We will do whatever it takes to be part of your group, just please," he paused. "Don't make us live in that place."

"Our deal is nonnegotiable," Rick responded giving them the cold shoulder. Jane looked down. "Either live in your cell block or you leave."

"I told you this was a waste of time," Oscar said turning to Axel. "They aint no different than the pricks who shot up our boys. Do you know how many friends corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw them out like," he paused trying to catch himself. "They were good guys. Good guys who had our backs like the real shit heads in the place. Like Thomas and Andrew. We've all made some pretty fucked up mistakes to get in here, chief. I won't pretend to be a saint but belive me we have paid our time. Now we would rather hit that road, then go back into that shit hole," Oscar stated proudly.

Rick turned around and looked at Jane. She said nothing and sighed. His eyes than turned to Daryl. Daryl shook his head. Rick looked down than turned back to Oscar and Axel. He had a better plan.

Daryl locked them between the two barriers of chain fences. He gave them a look before heading off into the group talk. Katy sat by the prisoners, knowing she had no say in this. She just stood and watched as Glenn, Maggie, Logan, T-Dog, Carol, Glenn, Jane and Daryl talked.

"You seriously want these guys sleeping in a cell next to you?" Rick asked T-Dog with shock. "They will wait to grab our weapons. You really wanna go back to sleeping with one eye open?"

"I never stopped. Bring them in. If we send them off packing we might as well execute them ourselves," T-Dog stated.

"Axel seems a little unstable," Glenn pointed out.

"We fought so hard for this, what if they decide to take it?" Carol asked.

"They're strangers, feels weird to have them around us," Maggie stated.

"You brought us in," T-Dog stated to Maggie.

"And us," Jane added.

"You were good people. Helped us out. Jane, you had a kid and you proved yourselves to us," Maggie stated.

"What makes you think they can prove themselves?" Jane asked.

"They don't even know how to kill walkers," Glenn said.

"They are convicts, bottom line," Carol stated.

"They might have less blood on our hands than we do," Logan added.

"I get guys like this. Hell, I grew up with them. They're degenerates but they aint psycho's. I could have been in there with them just as easily as I'm out here with you," Daryl stated.

"So are you with me?" T-Dog asked.

"Hell nah, let them take their chances out on the road like we did," Daryl shot back.

"I think T-Dog has a point here. They haven't done nothing. Axel may seem unstable but I think he's just scared. Shit, all of us were him at one point. I was like him just last week, you all saw. You throw them out you might as well throw the rest of us out," Jane stated. Logan looked at Rick for what he planned next.

"When I was a rookie I arrested this kid. Just nineteen years old. Wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. He blubbered like a baby during the interrogation, the trial. Suckered the jury. He was released to un-sufficient evidence and two weeks later, shot another girl," he paused. "We have been through way too much. Our deal with them stands," Rick stated before walking off. Jane sighed and placed a hand on T-Dog's shoulder.

As she walked back she made her way to Katy. Katy rose to her feet. She peeked over at the prisoners and then back at her. Jane gave her a look and sighed. Katy knew what that meant. Her eyes wandered back to the poor men. She looked down and followed Jane.

"Move the car's to the upper yard. Point them facing out. Out of the way but close enough in case we need to bail," Rick stated. The group followed close as Rick tossed the keys to Glenn and he ran off. Rick than turned to Jane and T-Dog. "We will get the prisoners a week supplies worth of food for the road," Rick stated to them.

"Might not last a week," T-Dog said unenthused by Rick's attempt to make things better.

"They're choice," Rick said.

"Oh so they are able to have one," T-Dog shit back. Rick quickly stopped him. Jane stood by them to make sure nothing got out of hand. Katy stuck by Jane.

"Who's blood would you rather have on your hands? Maggie's? Glenn's? or theirs?" Rick asked. T-Dog looked around.

"Neither," he said before walking off. Jane stood there and looked down as Rick glared in his direction.

Jane turned and looked at the two prisoners. Axel yelled a last word to Daryl, she didn't catch it. She sighed and looked to Katy.

"Keep your spear close. We might need it," Jane stated before making her way to them. Katy followed.

As they approached, Oscar cursed. He felt that if Rick saw her near them, they would be gone for sure. Axel held his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa lady! You are the last person we need to be caught talking to," Axel stated. Jane gave him an odd look.

"What does that mean?" Jane asked.

"It means after everything with Thomas, you are pretty much a no affliction at all," Axel replied. Jane giggled.

"Don't think I can take care of myself?" she asked. Oscar and Axel gave each other a look.

"Well I mean….. no?" Axel gulped back.

"Who the hell is that?" Oscar asked looking at Katy.

"Kind of creepy just wearing that mask and not speaking at all," Axel stated. Katy didn't say a word. She looked up at Jane. Jane smiled and turned back to them.

"For criminal's you seem to be little bitches," Jane stated.

"No, we are just regular guys. I swear," Axel stated.

"What's it to ya anyway? Why do you care? You're group seems to look at us and assume we are bad people just cause we are in jumpsuits," Oscar said. Jane bit her lip.

"Honestly, I look at you idiots and I see harmless men. But our leader, is taking precautions with everything. Personal stuff I won't say," Jane informed.

"Then come with us," Axel said with a pause. "Bring your masked friend, your cat, dog, and whoever else you want," Axel finished. Jane gave him an odd look. Before he could say anything else, a voice interrupted.

"Jane!" Daryl snapped. He opened the gate and made his way to her side. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Talking?" she replied. Daryl snarled and turned to the two criminals.

"I don't wanna see you shits near her again," Daryl said firmly before pulling her out. Katy gave them a look and followed Jane and Daryl. Jane pulled out of his hands. "Are you insane?"

"My God Daryl. You said yourself they aren't crazy," Jane said.

"Don't matter. Any one of them could have hurt you," Daryl snapped. Jane rolled her eyes.

"I can handle myself Daryl," Jane shot back.

"Is that so? For the past few weeks I've been saving your ass! If you could handle yourself I wouldn't have to do that," Daryl snarled. Glenn and Rick soon stepped in. they separated the happy couple.

"Come on. We got shit to do," Rick stated.

Jane made her way up to the prison. Speed at her heels and anger in her heart and mind. As she made her way up, Hershel came out in his crutches. Her anger disappeared. A smile grew on her face as she got closer.

"Look at you, speeding up more and more!" Jane smiled. Hershel released a laughter.

"Ready to race?" Carl joked.

"Give me another day, I'll take you down," Hershel winked.

Jane laughed and glimpsed back at Glenn, Rick and Daryl who remained at the far end of the prison. As smiles grew on their faces, they quickly disappeared.

"Walkers!" Katy yelled. Everyone sharply turned.

"Get Hershel inside Beth!" Jane yelled. She turned to Katy and nodded.

Katy and Jane took out their weapons and charged into the group. Lori, T-Dog, Carol, Maggie, Logan, Terry and Carl stood at the edge shooting at them.

"Get out of there!" Rick yelled. "Lori! Carl!" Rick yelled again. Jane turned after killing a walker. Her eyes moved to Katy who continued to fight them off.

"Lori! Get inside! Now!" Jane yelled Lori looked down at her gun. Maggie and Terry quickly took Lori and Carl and rushed inside the building.

"The gate is open!" T-Dog yelled. Jane looked over. It was impossible.

"T-Dog, get Carol out of here!" Jane yelled out.

T-Dog quickly went to get the gate. As he closed it a walker came up behind him and bit out a chunk. Carol screamed. Jane quickly ran over and sliced off the head of the walker. Jane glared at the blood.

"Shit!" she said.

"I'm fine, get out of here!" T-Dog said. Jane shook her head.

"Not without you," Jane replied.

T-Dog looked at her and quickly shot at one of the walkers coming up behind her. T-Dog than rushed in behind Carol. Jane tricked him and slammed the door closed.

"Go!" she yelled. T-Dog and Carol gave a final look before running off out of sight from Jane's eyes.

Jane sharply turned and took her two swords and dug it into the skull of the walkers. On the other side of the small cement landing, Logan took an axe to a walkers head. Behind him, a walker came up. Katy turned and quickly threw her spear. It went through the walkers head and hit the wall on the other side. Katy turned to see another walker coming to her she leaned down and dodged the swipe. She then jumped back. She kicked her foot down to bump out a knife attached at the end of her shoes toe edge. She quickly kicked up her foot and dug it into the walkers head. She the ripped it out and made her way over to get her spear. Logan glared at her. His eyes large and mouth almost on the floor.

"That was pretty fucking awesome," Logan said. He couldn't tell if she was smiling but he knew she appreciated it. Katy than ran back in and took her shield out.

Jane had two walkers on her. She held up a piece of wood against their chests and her hands. She felt her arm ready to collapse. She then kicked them forward and took the wooden piece and slammed it on one of the heads. The other walker slowly rose from his fall. Jane turned and grabbed her swords from the ground. She quickly turned and stabbed the walker in the head. Another walker was making his way over to Jane. She went to raise her sword before an arrow hit it in the middle of the eyes. Jane watched as it fell. She then turned to see Daryl. He looked at her and ran over. He leaned down and grabbed the arrow. He then reached his hand around her waist and kissed her.

"Stay close?" she questioned.

He nodded and the two headed over to meet back up with Rick and Glenn. Katy and Logan headed there too. Jane looked around at all the dead walkers that were no longer a threat.

"Someone must have taken an axe or cutters to those chains," Glenn stated out of breath. Rick turned around to look at Axel and Oscar. "Think they did it?"

"Who else?" Rick asked. Before he could make a step towards them, a loud noise began to go off. It was the prison alarm. Jane glared up.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Daryl snapped.

Rick tossed Daryl the keys and began to shoot out the alarms in sight. As he got the last one he ran over to Axel and Oscar and held up his gun.

"How the hell can this be happening?" Rick asked.

"Whoa easy! It could be held up by the backup generator," Oscar stated. "Thre of them are connected to a diesel train. Each controls a certain part of the prison. The guards shut them all off when the prison was overrun," Oscar stated.

"How do you know all this?" Logan asked.

"We were sent to work there. I only worked in there for a few days though," Oscar stated. Rick grabbed Oscar and Axel.

"Come with us!" he snapped. They all began to rush over. Jane sharply turned to Katy and Logan.

"Stay here and help Beth and Hershel out. Don't for any reason leave their side," Jane ordered firmly. The two nodded and headed over to them.

Carl, Maggie, Terry and Lori were making their way through the halls. Terry kept his pistol close. He worried about Michael. They locked the cell around him and left him a weapon but Terry felt like it wasn't enough. As they walked further, Lori squealed and pulled to the wall.

"The babies coming," Lori squealed. Carl gulped back.

Four walkers came from around the corner. Terry cursed and shot two. They then headed back the other way to look for safety. As they got closer to the other edge, more walkers appeared. Carl turned and saw a door. He quickly opened it and rushed them in. Terry and Carl slammed the door closed and headed down the steps to Lori and Maggie. Terry looked around to see the boiler room. Rusty and old. He could tell it was out of use. Carl nudged him and the two searched around further to make sure it was clear. They gave it a moment to wait for the walkers to pass by the door. Lori soon squealed again trying to be as quiet as possible.

Daryl, Glenn, Rick, Jane and the prisoners came to the cell block. Jane looked in to see Michael still holding on. Her head turned when Rick yelled out for Carl and Lori.

"We took out five of them," Daryl stated as they came in.

"I can't find Lori or Carl or any of them," Rick said franticly.

"Must have gotten pushed further back into the prison," Glenn stated.

"Somebody is playing games! We split up and look for the others!" Rick ordered. Jane looked down at Michael She rose and quickly went to Glenn.

"I need the keys," she said. Glenn looked back. Daryl's eyes caught attention. Jane quickly looked down avoiding him.

"Why do you need them?" Daryl asked.

"I wanna stay with Michael," Jane said.

"He will be fine, he's locked up," Daryl stated.

"No, I'm staying with him. Glenn give me the keys," Jane snapped.

Glenn bit his lip and slowly reached into his pocket. Jane walked over and opened the door. She then locked herself in and tossed the keys back. Daryl glared at her.

"Don't give me that look," Jane said.

"I'm staying to then," Daryl said as he made his way over to the cell. Jane grabbed his hand.

"No. You stay with Rick. Keep him safe Daryl, I mean it. I'll be fine," Jane stated.

Daryl glared at her for a moment than gave a pout. He pulled away from her and headed off with Glenn. Jane sighed and collapsed down on the chair next to Michael. She refused to leave him alone. Especially now.

Back in the boiler room, Lori was dealing with the pain. Maggie did her best to stay close and keep her safe.

"That's it, this baby needs to come now," Lori said.

"You can't! We need to head back to our cell block and we need Hershel's help!" Carl stated. Terry looked at him.

"We won't make it if we try getting back," Terry stated.

"She needs to have this baby now," Maggie said. Lori began to breathe heavily.

"What's wrong?" Carl asked.

"Nothing, come on we need to get your pants off," Maggie replied. Maggie than kneeled down and placed Lori back down on the floor. "I need help from both of you, you up for it?" Maggie asked. The two nodded and kneeled down next to Lori.

"I gotta push," Lori said. Maggie nodded.

Terry and Carl watched as she put all her as she squealed in pain and pushed.

"Lori stop! Don't push, something is wrong!" Maggie yelled.

Terry stepped forward. Maggie's hand was full of blood. He quickly looked off and cursed. He made his way closer and grabbed Lori's hand for support. She looked him in the eyes. Terry could see the tears and thankfulness as she gripped onto him tightly.

"Jane…" Michael spoke softly as he reached up his hand and gripped hers. She sharply turned to him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What happened?" He asked as he gulped back.

"I- I don't really know," Jane replied with a half-smile.

"Things turn to shit without I guess?" Michael joked. Jane laughed.

"Pretty much" Jane joked back. As the two shared a laugh, the noise of the alarms stopped. Jane closed her eyes and felt a wave of relief.

"Mom?" Carl said. Lori laid on the floor sweating and exhausted.

"Lori? Come on," Terry said still holding onto her hand.

"Mom look at me, keep your eyes open," Carl said shaking the other hand. Lori looked up at him slowly.

"I'm not gonna make it," she said.

"Lori with all this blood I don't think your fully dilated yet, no amount of pushing Is gonna help," Maggie said in panic.

"I know what that means and I'm not losing my baby," Lori said turning back up to the roof. "You gotta cut me open."

"No, I can't," Maggie sniffled.

"You have no choice," Lori replied.

"Look Carol is the one who practiced that I only know a few steps," Maggie stated.

"Please," Lori begged. Maggie went silent and stared at her.

"There is no equipment, nothing," Terry stated.

"Carl has a knife," Lori replied. Terry's face went cold.

"You won't survive," Maggie said.

"Please my baby has to survive. For all of us, please Maggie, please," Lori begged. Maggie's eyes watered. "See my old C-section scar? You have to Maggie."

"Lori-" Terry got cut off.

"No!" Lori pulled Terry close. "You look after my boys and my baby, okay?" Lori asked. Terry glared at her. She then turned to Carl. "Carl, hun, don't be sad. This is what I want. This is right. And- and you take care of your daddy for me alright?" Lori said.

"I can't do this," Carl said almost in tears.

"You're gonna be fine," she smiled. "You are gonna beat this world. You are smart, you are strong and you are so brave. And I love you."

"I love you too."

"You gotta do what's right baby. Promise me you will always do what's right. There is so much wrong in this world. So if it feels wrong don't do it. If it feels easy don't do it, don't let the world spoil you. You're so good. My sweet boy, you are the best thing I ever did and I love you." Lori pulled him in and hugged him.

Terry and Maggie watched, feeling their hearts break at the sight. Terry got his flashback. To when his sister was giving birth. He found a bond with Lori he had never felt before. Now, he was losing another woman in the same way. It hurt him to know she will be gone and it hurt him even more to know Rick, Carl and this baby were going to live without their mother and wife.

"Okay. Maggie when this is over, you have to do this it can't be Rick," Lori said gesturing to when she turns. "It's alright." Lori took a deep breath and looked up. "Goodnight love," she finalized.

"I'm sorry," Maggie said before cutting Lori open. Lori screamed.

Terry's eyes watered and he looked away still gripping onto her hand. The screams made him sick and haunted his mind. The sound of the slashing cut and her curdling screams turned him upside down. Maggie soon reached into her stomach and pulled out the baby. Terry quickly looked hoping it wasn't dead. It wasn't making a noise. Maggie turned it on its back and lightly tapped it. Suddenly, it cried. Terry felt a wave of relief as he looked at Maggie. Carl took off his jacket and handed it to Maggie.

"We have to go," Maggie said.

"We can't just leave her here," Carl stated. "She'll turn." Maggie turned to Terry. He sighed and slowly brought out a gun. "No."

"Carl," Terry began.

"She's my mom," Carl stated.

Terry and Maggie stepped out, leaving him with a moment. Maggie held onto the baby tightly. She peeked out of the door to see walkers leaving the hallway. As they went to head back down, they heard a gunshot. They looked at each other than back down. Carl walked up keeping his eyes down. Terry gave it a moment. Did he want to see?

"Terry, come on," Maggie said. He nodded and followed them out.

Jane and Michael soon stepped outside to be with the others. Hershel and Beth sat on the benches as Katy and Logan stood guard. Katy's eyes were fixed to the fences. Walkers were spread across it. They all looked to see Michael slowly limping over to them.

"Looks like we've got two cripples," Logan stated. Michael bumped him.

"Shut up," he said.

As he went to sit, Rick, Daryl, Glenn and the prisoners came sprinting out. Jane turned and glared. No one new was with them. Jane wondered where everyone was.

"Hershel!" Rick yelled.

"Didn't find anyone?" Hershel asked.

"Thought maybe they came out here," Glenn said. They all shook their heads.

"What about T-Dog? Or Carol?" Jane asked.

"They didn't make it," Daryl said. Jane looked down. She felt as if she should have gone with them.

"That doesn't mean the others didn't make it," Rick said. Jane could see the anger starting in him. "We go back."

Rick stopped when he heard the cries of a baby. He turned to see Maggie holding the baby, Terry and Carl slowly coming out. Everyone turned and glared at them. Rick noticed one specific thing. No Lori. Maggie tried to speak but it came out as nothing. Carl remained quiet and Terry was still wiping away his tears. Rick approached them. Jane could see how this was gonna be. Daryl saw as Jane glared. He made his way to her and gripped her arm tightly. Rick dropped his axe and walked closer. He walked back and forth as he watched Maggie try to say something. She then began to cry as she saw the look on Rick's face.

"Wh-Where is she?" Rick asked. Maggie tried to answer but it came out as nothing. Rick went to walk in to look for her. Terry quickly pulled him back.

"No Rick," he said.

Rick glared into his eyes. He then realized what was happening. He dropped down and began to cry. Carl continued to say nothing. Rick stood there begging for it to not be true. Glenn made his way to Maggie and pulled her in for a hug as she gripped onto the baby. Jane began to tear up as she watched Rick fall to the ground and cry. Daryl quickly pulled her arm and she collapsed into him. Tears streamed down her cheeks. The group began to see loss. More than ever before. Jane saw it most of all in Rick. She knew and could sense that there was nothing good to come. The walkers weren't the only danger.


	16. Chapter 16: The Little Ass Kicker

Death. That's what stained the walls. It wasn't the death of the walking monsters but the death of a simple person. Multiple simple people.

Katy sat outside by the gates. Her gaze glared at the walkers who traced the chain fence. She gripped her spear and shield close. She paced herself. The last thing she wanted was to cause commotion by the fence, attracting the other simplistic humans of the undead. As she watched the walkers, she heard a slight bushel behind her. She turned her head slowly to see Carl making his way to her. If she formed a bond with anyone the past week she has been here, it was with him. He didn't talk too much anymore. He was more stable than Rick but still not quite the same. Carl dropped down next to her and looked out at the walkers.

"Is your dad still searching the halls?" Katy asked. Carl looked down and nodded. Katy sighed and placed her hand on his back. She slowly rubbed and tried to comfort him.

"I don't know what to do," Carl paused. He looked at her. He couldn't tell what her reaction was due to the mask. All he saw was her eyes facing forward still watching the walkers. "I think he's mad at me." Katy sharply turned.

"Hey, your father loves you. He would never be mad at you. You did what was supposed to be done. You did something he would never have the strength to do," Katy stated firmly.

"What are you hiding behind your mask?" Carl asked. Katy took her hand away and looked down.

"Something nobody should ever have to see," Katy replied. Carl glared at her for a moment. He didn't ask any more questions.

Up by the entrance of the prison, Jane sat on the picnic table nervously twitching and chewing on her nails. She wondered why Rick still hadn't come back yet. She was worried, everyone was. The door behind her opened and out came Daryl, Michael and Glenn. Maggie rose from her seating and glared at Glenn. Beth held onto the baby and looked around. Daryl walked to Jane and placed a hand on her shoulder. When Jane looked up Daryl nudged her to the side.

"Any sign of Rick?" Jane asked. Daryl looked down.

"He's somewhere in the halls. He's still alive but," he paused. "He ain't acting like Rick." Jane rubbed her eyes and leaned back.

"The baby needs formula. And fast. I just don't know what to do without, y'know," Jane said. Daryl looked at her. He took his hand and wrapped it around her chin. He leaned in and gave her a light kiss.

"I'll take care of it. Keep an eye on things around here," Daryl replied. Jane looked up and nodded.

"I'll go with you," Maggie jumped in. Daryl nodded he gave a look to Jane.

As the two headed over to the bike, Glenn stood there and sighed. Jane walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine Glenn," Jane assured. Glenn turned to her and nodded.

"We should see how Rick is," Glenn gulped back.

Jane glared at him and looked around. She knew he wasn't doing so well. After the whole situation from earlier, Rick wasn't about to come out so fine. Before heading into the walker infested halls he grabbed an axe from the ground. The fear and frustration inside him only meant chaos and destruction. Jane knew this.

"No, we shouldn't," Jane replied before walking off.

It was twenty minutes or so after Daryl and Maggie went on their run for baby formula. Jane had her eyes glued on the door inside the prison leading to were Rick had run off. She was beginning to get worried. She wondered if he would ever come out. Staring there, she heard the sound of crutches sliding across the floor. She looked over to see Hershel.

"You gonna come eat something?" he asked. Jane said nothing and looked back to the door. "Sitting around watching for the door won't make him come any faster." Jane's eyes wandered to her fiddling hands. Hershel glared as well.

"I'm worried about him. What if he doesn't come back? I don't think I can handle walking through those halls and possibly finding him dead or zombified," Jane stated with a slight giggled at the last word. Hershel watched her closely. Her slight grin washed away and made room for light tears. "I've lost too much already. I don't wanna loose Rick too," she said.

"I can see you care about him," he paused. Jane said nothing. "That could very much help him right now especially in these times. All I can say is for you to take care of him when he comes back. Don't leave his side. You know more about people's behavior than any of us. Help him get better," Hershel finished. Jane looked at him and nodded. "Let's go check on Glenn."

Hershel and Jane made their way to the fence separating the building to the field. Glenn was making the graves for the people lost. As they stopped and looked down, Glenn caught a glimpse of them. He handed over the shovel to Axel and Oscar picked up the other on and the two began to finish the job.

"How is Rick?" Glenn asked as he got to them.

"Still in the prison," Hershel responded.

"Can't do it. Buried enough people of our group for one day," Glenn said as he licked his lips.

"Cause of one asshole," Hershel replied.

"Part of me wishes we killed all the prisoners on sight," Glenn said as he gulped back. Hershel peeked over to Jane than back to Glenn.

"Oscar and Axel seem like good guys," Hershel stated. Glenn looked away and sighed.

"When the evacuation started, T-Dog stopped by every scene he knew. Just in case somebody needed a ride. Saved my ass a thousand times. He was a good guy," Glenn paused. "The best."

"He closed the gate. If he hadn't done that," Jane paused.

"It could have been Maggie. It's wrong but I'm glad it wasn't her," Glenn added. Hershel put his hand up and placed it over Glenn's.

Glenn came out of the fence area. He leaned down and picked up the flashlight and gun from the picnic table. Jane and Hershel watched him closely. He checked the gun to make sure it's loaded than snapped it back in place. Hershel nudged Jane. He saw that she was curious and eager. Jane gave him a look. Hershel's eyes moved to Glenn. She sucked back and stepped forward to make herself more known.

"I'm going in with you," Jane said nervously waiting and hoping for his approval.

"No, it's too dangerous," Glenn stated. Jane bit her lip.

"No Glenn, it isn't. Please," she paused. Glenn looked into her eyes. "I need to know he is okay." Glenn looked down than nodded.

The two began to make their way to the door. Jane stood there as she adjusted her swords. Katy walked around the corner and leaned against the metal staircase. Hershel came and stood beside her. They watched them as Glenn slowly opened the door. Jane walked in first then Glenn. Katy and Hershel watched as the gate door closed.

The halls seemed quiet. No walkers. Jane and Glenn looked around at the floors to see the slaughtered walkers. Glenn's eyes looked back at Jane. They shared a look and sighed. Before going on, Jane paused and looked closely at one of the dead bodies. Rick was angry but the cuts were deep and she could tell they were fast. Glenn gave one of the walkers a kick. Jane stepped to his side and looked down. Long gone.

The two than turned the corner to see the back of Rick. His hair was drenched in sweat. As they watched it drip down, they saw the axe in his hand. Blood dripped down onto the floor leaving a small puddle. He was glaring at the wall. Jane felt a wave of unhuman. And not the walker kind.

"Rick?" Glenn called out.

No movement. The two than slowly inched there way closer to him. He still remained still. Glenn gripped his gun close and held his flashlight high.

"Everybody is worried about you. You really shouldn't be in here," Glenn paused. Rick slowly turned. His blue eyes gave a glance that made Jane's body tremble with fear. "Come on," Glenn added.

Rick just stared. Glenn held his hand up to keep Jane back. She gulped back and watched as Glenn moved closer. He stepped close enough to feel his deep breaths on his face.

"Rick you don't have to do this by yourself. Our cell block is cleared. We just gotta close up all the doors again," Glenn informed. Jane knew differently. She knew he wasn't in here to clear out the walkers. He was in there to look for Lori. "Rick come on out with me. Okay? Rick-"

Glenn touched Rick softly before Rick snapped. He shoved Glenn against the wall holding his hand close to his neck. Jane jumped and threw her hands over her mouth to stop her from screaming. His eyes firmly glued into Glenn. Jane felt like crying. It horrified her. Glenn looked at him in shock. He slowly put up his hand in attempt to calm things down.

"Rick, please! Just let him go," Jane said before gulping back a breath.

Rick turned and gave her a look. His eyes moved back to Glenn. He clenched his jaw and threw Glenn at Jane. She quickly gripped onto him to stop him from falling to the ground. She wiped off the dirt and slowly looked back at Rick. Her eyes grew large with shock as she glared at a man she thought so highly of. Blood from the walkers dripped down his face. He snarled at them than began to lurk off into the darkness and ever so further into the prison. Jane and Glenn watched him till they could no longer see him.

That night, Jane sat by the graves nervously chiseling a hard stick. She sat closest to T-Dog's. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she aggressively stroked the edges of the stick with her knife. She was scared. She knew she was. Finally the carving began to piss her off; she threw the stick and kicked at the ground. She released a curdling scream and fell to the ground.

Jane rested her head on the ground and began to close her eyes imagining she was somewhere else. Somewhere with Brady, her brother, her husband and her daughter. They were on the beach. Shoveling away at the sand and creating the largest but not so stable sand castles. The idea forced a smile on Jane's face. Oh how she missed them. How she missed how the world once was.

"It should have been me," she whispered to herself.

_Leave_. A voice said. Jane looked up from her stance. She looked around to see a lonely and empty prison yard. _Leave now_. The voice spoke again. Jane sat up and wrapped her hands around her legs. She chewed at her lip nervously. Finally, she figured it out. The voice spoke from her head. Was she supposed to leave?

Jane began to make her way back up to the prison. She turned to the entrance to see Daryl's bike was back. Her eyes moved to the walkers that roamed around the fence. She sighed and continued on.

Coming in she saw the group crowded around the new baby. She glared at it as it drank from the bottle. She smiled and made her way down the steps. Beth turned and smiled. Jane looked further to see Daryl holding and feeding her. His eyes turned and looked at her. He grew a half smile. Carl looked at Jane and stepped off the seat.

"Wanna hold her?" Carl asked.

Jane looked down at him. He saw the marks of tears in the dirt on her face. Jane nodded with a smile. Daryl walked to her and slowly began to shift the baby into her arms. Jane held a tight grip on her back and lightly tilted the baby bottle up. Jane watched as the baby girl motioned her hands and chugged down what she could. Jane smiled. Tears began to roll again. They were tears of joy. Everyone watched her closely. It was a scene that made everyone's hearts melt. Hershel especially. He saw what Jane was always meant to be. A mother. Daryl also held it close to his mind and heart. He hadn't seen this side of her like this. It was something he considered to make her more beautiful than before.

"Hi," Jane said with a large smile as the baby looked at her. Carl giggled.

"Still working on a name I guess," Carl said.

"I still think we should name her little ass kicker," Daryl shot in. Jane gave him a look and laughed.

"What do you think Jane?" Carl asked. Jane looked over to him.

"I think little ass kicker is the perfect name," Jane joked. The group laughed together. Jane smiled and continued to look down at the baby. Her eyes were so beautiful. Her smile. Her little hands. Everything about her was perfect.

In the far off part of the cell block, Katy sat isolating herself from the others. She had her back turned from the happy group. Her hands traced her spear as she listened closely to them. Something in her made her stomach turn. She decided to have nothing to do with the happiness. Not because she didn't want to but because she knew better. In this world, happiness only led to death. She had no hope and she didn't belive in a happily ever after. She never really knew what it was. Her hand rose and she began to scratch underneath her mask. Her mind than remember the horrific disasters that stained her mind and heart. Disaster of death not quite ready for happiness.


	17. Chapter 17: Come and Go

The woods were dense. More quitter than usual. Hunting was easier. Much easier. More animals were heard than walkers. The sky was light enough to see perfectly. The area itself was cleared perfectly. All except one deer roamed the water's edge.

"No," Katy whispered firmly as she put her hand up to Carl's chest. He gave her a look and slowly leaned back down.

"Why?" Carl asked. Jane peeked over the small bush and observed the deer's body.

"You always have to make sure you observe the prey's body first. If there are any bites, we cannot risk it," Katy replied, her eyes still staring straight. Carl glared at her for a moment than rested again.

The two sat for a few more minutes. The deer remained by the water, enjoying the seemingly harmless forest ground. Katy sighed. She rested her spear and leaned back lightly against the fallen tree behind her. Carl peeked over. The sound of slow moving paws shuffled behind them. Carl glimpsed back to see Lyria walking closer to them with a dead rabbit in her mouth. She walked closer to Katy and dropped the rabbit on her stomach. Katy gave a small jolt as the weight smacked down on her. She slowly peeked down and gave the rabbit a quick glimpse. Her eyes than moved to Lyria. Lyria panted as she waited for Katy's approval. Carl grinned and gave out a small giggle. Katy looked over to him. Carl stopped quickly and gave a cough as he placed his grin back to a straight mouth.

"I was smiling Carl," Katy stated nervously. Carl looked over at her.

"Oh," he paused. "Well I would have known that if you took your mask off-"

"Can you quite talking about the mask? Jesus Christ, you'd think I was a fucking beast underneath," Katy snapped.

Katy quickly stood up. The deer ran off at the sudden movement. Carl glared in confusion. She quickly wiped off the dirt and began to storm away. Carl jolted up and quickly grabbed her arm. He pulled her back sharply.

"Don't go!" he pleaded.

Katy turned and looked at him. Carl's gaze moved to the ground as he nervously chewed at his lip. Katy looked down slowly at his grasp around her wrist. He followed her stare and pulled his hand away. He slipped his hands into his pockets and continued to twitch nervously. Katy observed him. She sensed her heart flutter and her cheeks blush. They remained quiet for a moment. Lyria rose from her seat and nudged Katy's hand.

"We'd better head back. Before walkers show up and before everyone finds out we left," Katy said. Carl looked at her and nodded.

Logan made his way down to the front gates. He had found himself forming a close friendship with Axel and Oscar. Whether the others approved or not, he didn't care. He was never too quick to judge someone.

"Hey fellas, how is _guard duty_?" Logan asked quoting the last words. Axel and Oscar looked at him to see a large smile on his face.

"Has your boss man come out yet?" Axel asked. Logan's smile began to disappear.

"No," he paused. "Hershel went to check in on him but- he said it wasn't good news," Logan sighed. He leaned against the guard tower and looked up at the sky.

"How long did it take for you to be accepted into the group?" Oscar asked. Logan shrugged.

"Well with Rick, Glenn and Lori it only took about the first day. The rest of the group took about a day or two," Logan replied. He saw the looks on Oscar and Axel's faces. Disappointment. "But I came with Jane, Michael, Terry, the cat, the dogs and-" He completely stopped. His thought raced back to the little boy that used to always put a smile on his face in these malicious times.

"Logan?" Axel said waving his hand in front of his face. Logan shook it off and looked over at them.

"And who?" Oscar asked. Logan bit his lip.

"We had a little boy with us. Jane's nephew. Lost him in an attack. Jane was heartbroken, never really been the same since," Logan stated.

Nothing more was said. They stood there in thought of acceptance and past circumstances. In a split moment, Logan looked up. He got a quick glimpse of Carl, Katy and Lyria making their way to the gate. Axel quickly rose to open it. Logan sighed knowing he had to be the one to give them shit. The gate opened and the three walked in. Katy looked up to see Logan making his way over to them. His arms were crossed in attempt to look tougher than what he actually was.

"Where the hell did you two go?" Logan snapped. Katy and Carl gave each other a look than turned back to him.

"Does it matter? We brought back some gifts," Katy said pointing at the three dead rabbits in Carl's hand. Logan grew a smile.

"Oh nice! Well than, take them to Daryl and I'm sure he will do whatever redneck thing he does and guess we will eat nice tonight," Logan laughed.

He then stepped aside and the two headed off. Oscar and Axel gave each other a look. They're eyes gazed to the idiot who held a large smile that stretched across his face.

"You have no back bone do you?" Oscar asked. Logan looked at him in confusion.

"Well looks like you two assholes can live off the dirt and grass around you, have a nice night," Logan said sarcastically before heading off.

Up by the guard seating, Jane sat nervously as she began to observe the prison map. She tried to figure out where the walkers could be coming in from. It had to be the back but the question was how? Her eyes traced it closely as she circled every possible angle. Once one thing seemed wrong, she scribbled out the circle and tried again. She was tired. But she couldn't sleep. Knowing Rick was still in the room Lori died, made her wonder if he was okay.

"Jane!" a voice yelled up from the bottom of the stairs. Jane turned in her chair and looked down. Hershel stood there glaring up at her. "You coming down to eat?" he asked. Jane glimpsed back at the map.

"Yeah, in a bit," she replied. Hershel sighed. Katy came up beside him and the two shared a look.

"I got it," Katy sighed. She began to make her way up the stairs. She glared down at Jane's work. She couldn't believe what she saw. "Why don't you come downstairs with me?"

"Can't, I got work to do," Jane replied. Katy glared at her for a moment than took the map out from under her. Jane glared up.

"You don't have shit all to do!" Katy yelled. Hershel remained at the bottom. Katy paused for a moment than sighed. "I know these past two days have been really hard. Rick's been spending his time in loopy world. We are all grateful for you and Glenn stepping up but you don't have to Jane. You're worrying us. This plan to find the other entrance is not necessary right now. We are safe," Katy assured. Jane looked down.

"But for how long," she said quietly. Katy looked at her and began to walk down the steps. Jane took another moment before she followed.

As Jane entered the room she saw everyone eating. They all looked at her. She was a wreck. Daryl quickly rose from his seat and placed his hand on her arm, slowly rubbing it. Jane looked down avoiding eye contact.

"You look god damn exhausted, why don't you rest a bit?" Daryl suggested. Jane quickly shook her head.

"No, I can't sleep," she replied. She then walked around Daryl and made her way to Beth and the baby. "How is the little ass kicker?" Jane smiled. Beth grinned.

"She's great, a little exhausted. She didn't sleep much last night," Beth replied.

"She and I both," Jane replied.

Jane rose again from her lean. She paused for a moment glaring down at the baby in Beth's arms. It forced some anger from her. She was not pleased. Something in her said to get Rick. Yell at him for being an idiot. He has two children to look after. In this type of world there was no time to mourn. Jane slowly began to sneak off into the halls full of dead walkers.

The halls were quiet. Jane continued to keep her swords close. There was still an opening somewhere in the building; Jane knew she couldn't risk it. She creped slowly and peeked around the corner. A walker began to sway back and forth. It wasn't long before he caught a sense of Jane. She quickly rushed from the corner and slashed her sword through the walkers brain. She gave it a moment to watch him fall. The next turn was the right one. She made her way around the corner and came to the door Rick had been behind. She slowly opened it and began to creep down the steps. She paused for a moment and heard the last words Rick was saying.

"But I loved you. I love you. I couldn't put it back together. I should have said it. I should have said it. – Lori? Lori!?" he screamed.

Jane peeked around as she watched Rick bash a phone and kick the table. She couldn't believe what she saw. She slowly began to continue down the stairs. Her eyes glued onto Rick as his back was turned and he began to cry. She paused and watched him slowly. Tears began to form at her eyes. She was worried. Rick slowly looked forward. His gaze turned slowly to see Jane. He looked up at her than back down at the ground. Jane's eyes wandered to the blood stain. She followed the trail of blood to see a dead walker with a large stomach. She looked closer to see stab wounds in the walker's stomach. She gulped back. She put it together. For a moment she had no idea what to say to him.

Finally, Jane approached Rick closer. She hesitated. She didn't know how he would react. She slowly made her way close behind him. She leaned down and reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. Before she could touch him, he reached out his hand from behind and pulled her in. Jane fell forward. She watched his body sob as he cried into her hand. She began to cry at the sight. She shoved forward and rested her head on Rick's back. Her arms wrapped around him. She listened to him cry and plead for it all to be a dream.

After sitting with Rick for an hour or so, Jane decided it was time to head back to the group. Especially before Daryl decides to go looking for her. Jane slowly took her aching arms away from Rick's body. He looked back at her as if he wanted her to stay.

"I have to go back Rick," Jane paused. His eyes still glued to her. "You should come too." Rick looked down and said nothing. Jane took that as a no. She sighed and gave him a final rub on his shoulder and left.

Jane made her way to the gate door separating the groups cell block to the dark halls of the prison. She stopped and wrapped her hands around the bars and began to cry. She had never seen Rick like that before. She felt guilty for leaving him. She couldn't stand what was going on. It crushed her and she was scared to know that she might have to step up. The group was starting to lose faith in him. That's what really got to her.

Daryl heard the sobs. He turned the corner and looked at Jane as her head remained down and her hands wrapped around the bars. He gulped back and began to make his way to her. He lightly touched her hands. Jane's eyes met his. He reached through the bars and wiped her tears away. As she looked at him, he grunted and opened the gate. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her head.

"You should have seen him Daryl. It wasn't Rick," Jane stated. Daryl sighed and said nothing. He gripped her tighter.

That night, Jane snuggled up close to Daryl. She had never done so before. It was different for both of them but right now, Jane needed it. The only way she was able to get some sleep was close to him.

Outside, Katy began to open the gate. Axel and Oscar were busy looking at something in the watch tower. It was her perfect time to escape. She quietly closed it and locked it up. She turned to see three walkers heading her way. She took out her spear and stabbed one between its eyes. She then turned and spun the spear backward and stabbed the other in the side of the face. The third she kicked forward and slammed down her shield, crushing its head. She glimpsed back to make sure Oscar and Axel didn't hear. She then turned and ran off into the dangerous world.

Yes, she was running away. Her reasoning was valuable and her heart was bust. She had seen too much pain already. After Lori, T-Dog and Carol seemingly still dead, she didn't want any more death. One thing seemed to be running through her mind. Carl. They had formed a bigger bond than she had wanted. Letting him and the others go was what she knew had to be done. If she lost them. She wouldn't be able to cope anymore. For now, she was seeking revenge. Revenge on one man. And one town of lawful survivors.

It was early morning. The sun was still rising. Katy sat quietly behind a small house. She peeked around the corner to see walls of cars, tires and wood pieces layering the place she wanted to attack. The guards paced back and forth on the wall. She recognized some of them. Others were new. She sighed and turned back. She leaned her back against the wall and looked up. She turned when she heard the shuffles and moans. She turned to see another walking coming her way. She rolled her eyes and shoved her spear up. The walker did the rest of the work. He leaned down to get to her but accidently shoved down on the spear. It went through his jugular and then went into his brain. She sighed and turned around.

Her mind was beating. It told her to go now. To quickly run at them and kill the man who ran the place. The Governor. She promised herself she would kill him. She couldn't though. If they saw her there she would be dead. She rose again and cursed to herself. She felt stupid for even coming here. She was tired. Out of breath and entirely done with running. She hadn't run so fast since before the plague hit. Katy snarled at herself and bit her lip in thought. That's when she heard the gate open. She peeked over to see a black woman with dreads and katana. Katy cursed. _They saw me_ she said to herself. Katy grabbed her spear out of the walker and began to sneak off.

A few minutes away from the small town of survivor, Katy hid behind a tree. She watched the woman for almost half an hour now. She watched the woman slice through three walkers. It was smooth and skilled. In some ways, she reminded her of Jane. Katy drifted off for a moment. She began to wonder if everyone was okay. If they had noticed she was gone. They would be up by now. Were they looking for her? Katy snapped out of it when she heard the sound of the woman slowly creeping closer to Katy. She quickly gripped her spear and waited for the woman to come closer. She gave it a moment before she zipped out from behind the tree and swiped her shield. The woman jumped back. She suddenly went to cut off Katy's arm before Katy used her spear and flung her katana back. The woman glared at the odd girl with the mask. Katy gave it a moment before she charged at her. She threw her spear. The woman ducked and the spear planted itself in a tree. Katy took no time. She threw herself at the woman and knocked her down to the ground. The katana flew to the side. Katy sat on top of her and held a knife close to her neck.

"Move and I will slit your god damn throat," Katy threatened firmly. The woman looked at her and began to calm down. "I have to say, I'm quite surprised with the Governor for sending out such a skilled woman. Not skilled enough but pretty good."

"The Governor didn't send me anywhere, I left," the woman said. Katy held her grip tighter to the woman's neck.

"Don't fucking lie to me," Katy snapped.

"I'm not," the woman snarled. "I left because I saw what that town was. What kind of man the Governor was. I left from choice, now I'm trying to get away from that town before he sends out his men after me," the woman informed fiercely.

Katy loosened her grip from the knife. She slowly took it off and got off the woman. She watched as the woman rubbed her neck. Katy bit her lip and then put out her hand. The woman glared and placed hers up. Katy helped her to her feet than leaned down and passed her the katana. The woman watched closely as Katy grabbed her spear from the tree.

"Were you alone when you went to Woodbury?" Katy asked still looking away from her. The woman put her sword away and looked forward.

"No," she responded.

"Did they kill your companion or are they still there?" Katy asked.

"Still there." Katy sighed and looked up.

"The world is tuff now, I'm sure you know that," Katy paused. "But even being as skilled as you, there is no safety. I'll help you," Katy said turning to face her. The woman remained straight.

"I'm fine by myself," she replied.

"No. You aren't. The Governor will not give up until you are dead. I only recently found safety but then," she paused. "I left it."

Katy stopped and began to think to herself about what she had done. She was safe. The Governor and his men couldn't find her. The woman watched her. Katy slowly raised her hand and rubbed the skin underneath her mask.

"Okay," the woman said. "We do it your way." Katy looked up and nodded.

"My name is Katy," she said.

"Michonne."


	18. Chapter 18: Two Figures

The world remained a quiet grave. Each day was the same thing. It was no longer about getting up and ready for work. It was getting up and being ready to fight for your life before it is taken and you come back as something that would be as heartless to eat your best friend, your lover, your children or even you're pet. The world ain't what it used to be.

Katy and Michonne sat quietly behind two trees across from each other. In the middle, they left a slaughtered walker with a simple message. They had been running from the Governor's men for almost two days now. Waiting patiently to get a chance to wipe them out. The noise of their footprints echo through the two woman's minds. They stayed still waiting for them to get ever so closer. Whispers and words were shared. Laughs soon sprung up through the four men. Laughter turned to anger. Michonne made a move. Katy watched her as she slipped from one tree to another. Katy turned back to the men as they raised their guns.

"What's the deal Michonne?" One snarled. "You gonna leap out of the woods? One against four? All of us armed to the teeth?" Katy grew a smile at the sound of just one. "Oh no, no Michonne."

Michonne then jumped from the tree side with her katana. She sliced one's head off than stabbed the other in the stomach. The one who spoke turned and began to shoot. Katy gulped back as Michonne ran for cover. Katy rose as a bullet flew by and hit Michonne in the leg. Katy cursed and rushed her on. Her eyes moved back. The man who spoke glared at Katy. His eyes wide and in shock. Katy than turned and ran in the direction with Michonne. The man snarled and ran after them.

"We havin' fun yet!?" The man yelled. "Sure is nice to see that old face Katy! Man I missed you! So did the Governor!" he chuckled. Katy turned to Michonne and sighed. Michonne shook her head.

"Don't," Michonne whispered.

Katy ignored her and turned out from her hiding. The man looked at her and smiled. He raised his gun up and held it steady.

"My God. I thought you were dead," he said. He began to chuckle. "The Governor will be hell proud of me." Katy remained still.

"Nice to see you too Merle," she said. Katy grew a half smile at the sight of him. "You know better than to try and kill me though, don't you?" Merle snarled.

"I'm gonna put a bullet in your chest. Let you turn, than I'm gonna stab my arm knife between those pretty little eyes," Merle said before licking his lips. Katy snickered.

Merle shot his gun. Katy dodged it and put her shield forward. Merle kept shooting but missing. Finally, there were no more bullets. He dropped the gun and charged forward with his hand. Katy held it back quickly shoving his hand with her shield. She glared at Merle's determination. She took her spear and sliced his leg. Merle squealed and fell back.

"You stupid bitch!" he screamed.

Katy turned back to see Michonne was gone. She looked around for a moment. Distracted, she didn't notice Merle bolting and grabbing her leg. He pulled her down and crawled to her face with his knife close.

"Your girlfriend is gone," Merle snickered. "I'm gonna cut those wound open again!" Merle yelled.

Katy peeked behind to see Michonne. She grabbed him and threw him off. Before she could slice him, she reached down for her wound. Katy grabbed her by the arm and they ran. They rushed through the woods trying their best to escape the men. Michonne stopped to grab a quick breath. Katy looked around. She brought her bow and arrows out. She traced the feathers at the end and glimpsed around to make sure no one was coming. They then headed off again. They didn't get far before more of the Governor's men showed up. It was just two. They held their guns high. Katy cursed and quickly shoved Michonne on.

"Get the fuck out of here!" she yelled. Michonne gave her a look. Katy motioned her on. She gave a final look before Michonne headed off.

Katy rose her spear and shield. Bullets began to fly. She dodged what she could. One came flying through the side of her arm. Katy fell and rested for a moment behind a rock. She held her hand to the wound and brought it back. She looked at the blood in her hand. More bullets flew. A hand wrapped around her shirt. The man smiled at her. It was the Governor. He began to carry her to the small lake. He held her close.

"Well hello there Katy. I missed you," he grinned. Katy looked into his eyes. He quickly took the mask and ripped it off her head. He smiled at her face. Across it, was a deep cut scar. It started from the right side of her hair line all the way down to the left side of her jaw. His cold hands traced the length. "The good ole days, right Katy?" he said.

Katy squirmed. He gripped her tightly and began to shove her head into the water. He held his hand down on her face firmly. She did her best to get out of his grip. He gripped tighter. His face cringed and his heart beat faster than ever. Katy pulled his shirt for a last bit of hope. Suddenly, her body stopped moving. The Governor held it for another moment and gave a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and released her body.

"Enjoy the life of a walker," he whispered. He then headed back to his men. They looked at him and waited for guidance. "Merle has got Michonne handled. I'm feeling pretty good about the rest of it. Let's head back," he smiled. He turned back and gave the water a look. Katy floated. His smile grew and they headed off.

At the prison, Jane sat in a prison cell. Daryl was gone. She peeked over the railing and turned her head into the entrance part of the cell block. She caught a glimpse of Michael, Daryl, Oscar and Logan eating. She sighed and began to make her way down to them.

As she entered the room, everyone turned and looked at her. She made her way closer and sat down next to Hershel at the table. The room remained silent. She peeked over at Carl to see he wasn't eating.

"Carl, you should really eat something," Maggie stated. Carl glimpsed over and sighed. He picked up his fork and began to eat slowly.

"Any news on Katy?" Jane asked. The room fell silent.

"She's somewhere," Hershel stated.

"She's dead," Carl snapped.

"Carl-" Maggie began.

"No. She's dead," Carl interrupted. Before Maggie could try again, Jane put her hand on her shoulder. Maggie glimpsed at her and looked down.

"How is everyone?" a voice said from behind the bared gate. Everyone looked over to see Rick standing there.

"We're good," Glenn replied with a suddle smirk. Rick nodded and made his way inside.

"What about you? You okay?" Hershel asked.

"Cleared out the boiler block," Rick said as he looked down.

"How many were there?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know maybe a dozen," Rick said as he rubbed his neck.

"Three dozen," Jane jumped in. Everyone glimpsed at her. "I counted," Jane said with her eyes still down.

"Where is Katy?" Rick asked. Everyone looked down. He sighed. "I'll head back. I just wanted to check on Carl."

"Rick! We can handle taking out the bodies. You don't have to," Glenn stated.

"No, no I do," Rick replied. He quickly rushed to Daryl. "I need a gun and a knife."

"Okay, running low on ammo though," Daryl replied.

"Maggie and I are making a run this afternoon. We will look for ammo and formula," Glenn informed.

"Oscar can check out the boiler room. Try to fix it, in case of an emergency. And we can sweep the lower levels for ammo," Daryl informed. Rick nodded and began to decent back into his hallways.

Later that day, Jane made her way outside with Carl. They didn't speak much. Jane knew she had to talk to him though. He's lost too much the last four days. He needed someone in his life to clear the air with him. He remained quiet. Jane watched him. He had his hands in his pockets and kicked the dirt.

"You know, I never had a relationship with my mother. Honestly she was one hell of a bitch," she looked at him. Carl finally rose and glared up at her.

"Daryl already told me a story about his mother. I think I can see the death thing pretty clear," Carl stated. Jane shrugged.

"I'm just talking," she paused and gave him a smile. Carl nodded for her to carry on. "I was the rebellious child. My brother, he was the favorite. Man, I can still remember the times when he lied for me. I'd sneak out to parties all the time. I'd come home reeking of pot, cigarettes and whipped cream vodka," Jane chuckled. Carl watched her. "When I was seventeen, I came home from one of the parties. My mom was yelling and told me I was a shame to the family. My dad was fed up with my brother covering for me. He didn't believe the bullshit story. He beat me so hard I could swear I was gonna end up in a wheel chair," Jane bit her lip.

"What did you do?" Carl asked.

"I grabbed my stuff and got the hell out of there. I never looked back. It took me three years, before I even started to reconnect with my brother. I haven't seen my parents since that night. I look at it now, I regret it but at the same time, I was happy. I changed who I was after that too. Four years after I met my husband, had a kid. Than well, this happened. And in some ways I'm kind of grateful for this. I got to meet some of the most amazing people in this world," Jane turned and smiled.

"Don't you miss your family?" Carl asked.

"Of course I do. But all that pain and suffering would have happened anyway. People die Carl. We all die, whether it be old age, disease, accidents or fatal death by some crazy idiot, we die. It just hit too soon," Jane replied. Carl nodded and looked out. Jane sighed and wrapped her arm around Carl's neck.

"I miss Katy. Why did she leave?" Carl asked.

"I don't know Carl," she replied.

As the two looked out past the gate, something caught there attention. Jane and Carl looked closer to see Lyria and the dogs acting up. Jane watched them oddly. Monk and Spud began to bark at something. Lyria panted and paced nervously. Jane followed there gaze to see a white masked figure sobbing wet and covered in blood. The figure dropped the shield and spear and fell to its knees. Jane eyes widened. She quickly ran to the gate with Carl and the animals close by.

"Axel! Oscar! Open the gate!" she yelled. Axel quickly bolted to the gate.

Hershel, Terry, Michael, Logan, Beth and the baby were up by the picnic tables outside. They watched as Jane was bolting over to the gate. Hershel glared and traced the gate to see what they were racing too. His eyes came across her. He couldn't believe it. Katy was alive. Jane picked Katy up. Carl was breathing heavily with worry. He grabbed her weapons and began to shoot at the walkers that got too close. They headed into the gate. Axel and Oscar closed it shut. They then ran up to the prison.

As they got into the prison, Jane placed Katy down on the table in the main room. She felt her pulse to feel nothing. Jane cursed and slipped off the mask. Everyone glared. Jane stopped for a moment too look at the scar across the face. She shook it off and began to perform CPR. Carl's hand wrapped around hers. He looked down at her waiting for her eyes to open. Hershel kept her head steady.

"Come on God damn it!" Jane yelled frantically.

She gave it one more shove and Katy spit out what water was left in her lungs. Katy turned over and began to cough. Terry ran and got a pillow from the cell. Hershel pulled her body back and placed the pillow underneath. He then looked up to Jane and nodded with a smile. Jane smiled back and looked at Katy. Michael noticed Katy looking around. Logan grabbed her mask and handed it to Katy. She looked at it and released a suddle laugh. The others slowly began to chuckle.

In the cell block, Katy lay down quietly after trying to get some rest. She couldn't. Carl sat in the chair next to her. His eyes remained on her as she quietly thought to herself. Her secret was exposed. Her scar was seen. She knew Carl and the others were going to ask questions. She just tried to figure out if she was ready to tell them.

"Why did you leave?" Carl asked finally breaking the silence. Katy gulped back still looking up at the top bunk.

"It doesn't matter," Katy replied with a cold shoulder. Carl bit his lip.

"It matters to me."

"It shouldn't," Katy said before leaning up. She squinted after she remembered the wound in her arm. She quickly wrapped her hand around it. Hershel had it bandaged up tightly.

"Stop doing this," Carl snapped. Katy looked at him.

"Doing what?"

"Cutting me out! If it didn't matter I wouldn't have asked anything," Carl began. Katy glared at him. "I care. I care about you and what happens to you. I care about this group. I am looking at what you hid and I still care. Did you run because you didn't want me or the others to see? Cause that's a real stupid reason. It's just a scar."

"Carl, there are still things with me that you don't know. Probably never will know."

"Katy-"

"Wanna know why I left? I left because I started to care. Care about you, your father, Jane, the group. I wanted to stay. That's why I left," she paused. Carl glared at her in confusion. "This isn't just any fucking scar on my face. It's the reason I was almost killed today, the reason I was on my own. I start to care, things go to shit. I couldn't stand one more fucking day of being scared for myself let alone all of you. I carry more baggage than you can understand Carl. This scar was left behind to remind me why I can never stay with a group. Why I can never be happy or have a day of relaxation. I should always be running," Katy finished catching her breath. Carl's eyes kept onto her.

"Then why did you come back?" Carl asked. Jane froze and looked down. "I want you to stay. Whatever you're hiding, running from or whatever, I will stay here and face it with you. We all will. That's the point of a group," Carl stated. Jane glared at him. He reached down and placed his hand nervously on hers. She looked at it closely and gulped back.

Katy finally was able to close her eyes. Carl left her and headed downstairs. Jane, Beth, Hershel, the baby, Carl, Terry, Logan and Michael sat around and began to make dinner. Jane sharpened sticks as Lyria watched closely. Monk laid by the gate door waiting for Rick. Spud watched Beth cook. Carl was a little brighter. All that was left was his father.

Monk soon rose and wagged his tale. He barked. Jane rose and headed to him. Before she got to him the gate door opened. Rick stood there. He opened the door and smiled at everyone. He made his way to Hershel as he held the baby. Rick looked at him closely. Jane smiled at the sight. He slowly reached down and took the baby from Hershel's hands. Jane watched him as he smiled and glared into his daughters eyes. Katy came out from the cell block cells and glimpsed over. She watched Rick closely. She knew. This was the life she wanted. With them. Carl looked over and smiled.

The group began to make their way outside. Rick still held onto the baby and took in the fresh air. Rick held the baby low enough for Carl too see. Jane stood on the other side.

"She looks like you," Rick said with a smile. Carl looked up.

Katy smiled and walked forward. Her gaze came across something odd. Rick and Jane followed her gaze. They both glared. Rick than handed the baby to Carl. They stared oddly at it and began to make their way down to the gate. Katy picked up her speed. Rick began to take out his gun. They glared at it. Walkers chewed at the gates. As the figure got close, Jane saw a carries shopping basket. Rick glared at the figure. Katy looked at the eyes. It was Michonne.


	19. Chapter 19: We Know Now

Confusion rose and wonder began. A mysterious woman. Carrying ingredients and needs. Blood soaking into her pants and her gathered hair collapsing onto her face. Who is she? What does she want? Why does she have what they need?

As they set their eyes upon this woman they observed her closely. Rick knew she wasn't dead but he gave no orders to bring her in. Jane gave the woman a look than turned back to Rick.

"Rick, she has the formula," Jane stated.

Rick said nothing and continued to stare. Jane looked at Katy as she saw an odd look on her face. Katy turned to meet her eyes and quickly glimpsed away trying to avoid a connection. Katy glimpsed over at Michonne. She reached down and clenched her wound. Just then the walkers began to turn and look at Michonne. Katy took a step forward with panicked eyes. Jane caught on. She knew her.

"Rick we need to get her out of there, now!" Jane stated firmly as she ran for the gate.

Michonne began to back off. She took out her katana and looked around sharply at the walkers that began to corner her. She placed the formula down and stabbed one through the eye. She then turned and sliced another's head off. Jane came around and went to undo the chain. Carl placed his hand on Jane's.

"Should we help her?" Carl asked turning back to Rick. Jane glared. She had no time for this.

Katy than made her way to the gate. The last thing she saw was Michonne fall to the ground with a slight squeal. Her eyes grew and Katy quickly opened the gate. She was weaponless. She grabbed a bar from the side and began to shove it into the walkers faces. She glimpsed to Rick and yelled. Katy kicked down her foot and revealed the knife. She quickly kicked up her leg and stabbed one in the head. Her eyes glimpsed back to see another walker. She ripped her leg out and stabbed the walker. Katy turned to the sound of a gunshot. Carl shot two that were making their way to Michonne. Rick and Jane than ran out and grabbed Michonne off the ground. Carl ran out and ran to grab the supplies.

"Is she bit?" Hershel asked. Rick leaned down and quickly observed her body.

"Gun shot," Katy said before Rick could glimpse at the wound. His eyes rose to her and glared. Something was up and he knew it. Jane nudged Rick and they continued to drag her in.

Rick and Jane pulled Michonne inside the prison. They placed her down beside a chain fence. Beth and Terry began to collect the supplies for Michonne. Hershel looked for things to clean up the wound. Michael passed Rick some water. Rick began to open the lid and poured it slowly onto Michonne's body to bring back consciousness. She began to breath heavily. Rick shushed her and tried to calm her down.

"Who are you?" Rick asked. She went to grab her katana before Rick kicked it away. "Hey! We aren't gonna hurt you unless you try something stupid first."

"Rick," a firm voice yelled. Everyone turned to see Daryl walk in. He glared down at the mysterious woman. "Who in the hell is this?"

"I don't know," Rick responded. His eyes shifted to Katy as she looked down. "But I know someone who does." Katy turned and looked away. His eyes remained fiercely on her.

"Come on in here. You're gonna wanna see this," Daryl stated. Everyone glared oddly. They all followed Daryl into one of the cells. Rick leaned down and grabbed her sword before.

As they walked into the cell block, they locked up behind them. Finally getting to the cell, they looked down at the delirious Carol. Everyone's eyes widened with disbelief. She was alive. Jane grew a smile. Rick quickly made his way to her and hugged her. One after another they shared their thankfulness. Carol looked over to see the baby but no Lori. Her eyes turned to Rick as he began to cry. Carol's eyes widened and she quickly held on to Rick once more. Katy glimpsed to Carl who looked down and tried to hide his tears. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Jane's eyes moved to Daryl. She was grateful he was back but even more grateful Carol was safe and sound. Katy turned as Carol held the baby in her hands. Her gaze came upon Michonne who glared at them through the bars.

After some time of recollecting their happiness of the return of Carol, Jane glimpsed over at Michonne who sat quietly by herself. She sighed. She moved Daryl's hand off her and grabbed a bottle of water from the side. She made her way slowly over to the woman and handed it to her. Michonne glared and said nothing.

"You need to drink something," Jane said. She moved the bottle closer.

Michonne grunted and turned her body. Before Jane could say any more, Rick, Daryl, Katy, Carl, Hershel and Michael came storming in. Daryl stepped forward and pulled Jane away. She sighed and looked down. Michonne's eyes drifted to Katy. She gave her a better look and gave off a suddle smirk.

"How did you survive that?" Michonne asked. Rick and the others glared back at Katy.

"Survive what?" Michael asked. Michonne turned and looked at him than turned back to her. Katy gulped back.

"You weren't lying when you said the people you were with knowing nothing about you," Michonne said quietly. Rick bit his lip.

"What the hell is going on?" Daryl asked curiously.

"The Governor? Woodbury? Nothing?" Michonne said now feeling concerned.

"Woodbury?" Jane questioned. Michonne remained quiet. Rick turned and looked at Katy.

"What's going on?" he asked. Katy sighed and rubbed her chin. "How the hell did you know about this place? And why the hell were you carrying formula? Did you tell her about this place?" Rick asked sharply turning from Michonne to Katy.

"No, I didn't tell her about the prison," Katy said emotionless.

"The supplies was dropped by a young Asian guy with a pretty girl," Michonne stated.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"Were they attacked?" Hershel said with concern.

"Taken," Michonne stated.

"Taken by who?" Jane asked stepping forward.

"Same son of a bitch that shot me," Michonne replied firmly.

"Those are our people, you better start talking," Rick said jabbing his hand into the wound. Michonne bolted up from her seat.

"You're gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound if you take a step closer," Daryl said with his crossbow raised.

"There is a town. Woodbury. There is about seventy five survivors I think they were taken there," Michonne informed.

"A whole town?" Rick questioned.

"It's not what you think Rick. You have a better chance of surviving here than there. That I can promise," Katy stated as she glared down. Rick glimpsed back at her.

"How would you know?" Rick asked. Katy gulped back.

"Because that's where she came from. They've been hunting her since she found out what they are. Since they slaughtered her family because she knew the truth," Michonne defended. The group went silent. Katy felt the tears fall down her cheek. Her head rose. The sun beamed on her scar.

"This is no god damn birth mark. The Governor they call him. The man in charge. The man who is probably torturing Glenn and Maggie. We go there, we save them but we do not stay there," Katy snapped firmly.

"What? They are hunting you? Won't that lead them here?" Michael asked. Jane's eyes were set on Katy's face.

"When you guys came to the hospital, I just got there. I was hiding out from the shit heads that work for the Governor. I said don't take me but you grabbed me and pulled me in. I'm surprised they hadn't found me. I left that night. I went back," Katy paused. "My plan was to torture and kill the Governor just as he did to my mother, my father, my brothers and my sisters. That's when I met Michonne. She left the town. I thought she was one of them but turns out she was running from them too. We got together. It turned to shit when one mother fucker shot her. We tried to run when we ran into the wrong situation. The Governor," Katy paused again. Everyone clued in closely listening. "I shoved Michonne on. Told her to go, she did. I got grazed by a bullet and went down for coverage. That's when he pulled me out. He pulled me into the lake and started shoving me underwater. He thinks I'm dead." Carl glared at her. Happy to find out the truth but sad to hear what it was.

"How did you survive that?" Logan questioned peeking through the bars.

"I was the swim team champion in my high school," Katy gulped back oddly wondering about the question.

"Why the hell didn't you go back for her?" Rick asked. Michonne glared at him.

"I saw how hard he shoved her down. I thought she was as good as dead. I was also running from the shit head that took your people," Michonne replied.

"Rick," Katy stated. Rick turned back. "That girl Andrea you all spoke about. She's there," Katy informed. Rick's eyes grew.

"She's alive?" Jane questioned.

"Yeah, I found her running from walkers. We kept our own until….. We met the Governor. Andrea decided to stay," Michonne stated. Rick glared at her.

"Do you know the way in?" Rick asked.

"Place is secure from walkers but we could slip our way through," Michonne stated. Rick nodded. Michonne than grabbed his arm. Daryl's crossbow rose. "Don't let Katy go," she whispered. Rick looked back at her.

"I decides who goes. After what she just told me, she's number one on the list," Rick whispered back.

"You didn't see what I did when she even looked at the wall around the town. Shivers, flashbacks, not a good fighter there," Michonne stated.

"This here is Hershel. Father of the girl who was taken, he will take care of that wound," Rick stated before turning and walking off.

They soon began to gather together to discuss the situation. Katy sat on the edge of the stairs chewing at her nails nervously. She was scared. Jane watched her closely and placed a hand lightly on her back to help sooth her.

"This is Maggie and Glenn, why are we debating?" Beth asked.

"We aren't, I'll go," Daryl said firmly. Jane grunted.

"You can't go alone," Jane stated.

"I'll go," Beth added.

"Me too," Axel jumped in. Jane bit her lip. Rick and she shared a glare before Jane decided to step in.

"No. Daryl, Rick, me, Katy, Oscar, Michael, and the mystery woman goes. Axel, Logan Terry and Carl need to be here to take care of the others. Things might go wrong," Jane sighed. The group nodded.

As they packed the car, Jane began to wonder what was going to happen. She wondered who was gonna die next. She clenched her fists and bit her lip. Too many people are at risk. Her main worry remained with Glenn and Maggie. She hoped for their sake, they would get there in time and without loss. Jane's mind was interrupted when Rick tapped her on the back. She smiled and they began to head to the car.

"Do you think Katy will be able to handle this?" Rick asked as he watched her nervously get into the car. She was wearing her mask firmly but her hands began to shake.

"She's a tuff girl. She can handle anything," Jane replied. Rick nodded slowly.

"Can you handle it?" Rick asked. Jane stopped and looked at him. He smiled and looked down. "Carl and I decided on a name for the baby, Judith," he smirked.

"I think it's perfect," Jane smiled back. The two shared a suddle gaze before Michael whistled them over. They shook of their daze and ran to the car.

"Pull over here," Katy said emotionless. Rick and Daryl glimpsed at each other than pulled the car over.

"They have patrols, we are better off on foot," Michonne informed. Rick nodded.

"How far? It's gonna be dark soon," Rick asked.

"A mile, maybe two," Michonne replied.

They grabbed what they needed from the car and began to follow Katy and Michonne through the forest. They didn't talk too much. Rick had his gaze stuck on Katy and Michonne. Worrying about who Michonne was and worried about if Katy will break down. Jane walked beside Daryl. Her eyes traced the forest walls of trees. She stepped up closer to Michael.

"Do you hear that?" Jane asked. Michael opened his ears.

"I hear something, but I can't get a solid idea of what it is," Michael replied. Jane's heart began to beat. Her senses ran up and her brain begun to spin.

Katy quickly dropped lower. She turned back and placed her hand in a motion. The group stayed down glaring at their surroundings. Jane glimpsed up ahead to see walkers by the dozen making their way out of the trees. Jane cursed and took out her swords. Everyone began to draw their weapons. Katy took the first step. She charged at three walkers. Taking them down one by one with her spear and shield. Rick and the others came up next slicing through what walkers they could. Jane spun around and sliced off two walkers heads. Michael took up his axe from underneath the walkers chin and sliced through the face and top head.

"There is too many of them," Daryl stated. Rick cursed and they grouped closer together.

"We needa go Rick," Jane stated. He bit his lip and looked around.

"This way," he said.

They ran down to a small shack boarded off. The smell was unbearable. Oscar turned and slammed the door shut. They kept low once again and looked around. One the ground they found a dead half eaten fox. Jane closed her eyes and gave a look of disgust.

"Miss Lassie went home," Daryl joked. Jane gave him a look. He gave her a sharp look which was his way of grinning.

They sharply turned when the door began to rattle. Michonne gripped the handle of her katana. Jane looked closely to see the fingers clawing through the blinds. Daryl stepped forward and gripped Jane closely to him. Rick heard a small noise and turned to look at it. He nudged Daryl and Jane over and they began to crowd around a small blanket. Rick leaned down and slowly gripped the blanket. He ripped it off to reveal a man who was still very much alive. Jane gave a jump and rolled her eyes.

"Get out of my house!" he yelled holding a shot gun up. Rick placed his hands up.

"Okay, okay! We will but not right now," Rick whispered.

"Yes now! Get out!" he yelled.

"Shut him up," Michonne snapped from his teeth.

"There are walkers outside," Michael stated. He gave an odd look.

"I'm calling the cops!" he yelled.

"We are cops," Rick stated pointing at Michael and him. "Now I need you to lower the gun. Everything is fine let's just take this nice and slow."

"Show me your badge!" he snapped. Rick leaned down slowly into his pocket.

Before anything else was done, Katy grunted and shoved her spear through the man's chest. They all froze and glared at her. Michonne smirked suddle. She taught her well. Rick's eyes widened. Katy than leaned down and dragged him off the floor. She gave a look up to them. Rick and Oscar leaned down and grabbed the dead man from her.

"Throw him outside," she stated.

"What?" Rick asked not sure if he heard her right.

"I said throw him outside," Katy snapped.

Jane gulped back glaring at her. They gave each other one last look before Daryl and Michael reached the door. They slowly began to open it and shoved the dead man out the door. Katy than checked the back and motioned them over. As the walkers feasted, the others began to sneak out the back. Katy and Michonne led the way once again. Rick glimpsed to Jane with concern. Jane gulped back and moved on.

"Did you see the look in her eyes?" Rick whispered.

"What I saw was a scared girl. She's about to face the thing that scared who she is and what she was. She needs us Rick. I know you know that," Jane stated. Rick looked down as they lingered a little behind the group. Jane bit her lip nervously. "She needs you to be the same man you were when you brought her in. When you brought us in. I know it's hard but right now Rick, just please. We need that man. I need that man," Jane stated. Rick paused and looked at her. He saw it as true judgment. He gave it a moment and nodded.

"Yeah, okay," he gulped back. Jane gave a suddle smile and continued on with Rick beside her. Daryl listened to the last bit and looked down. It wasn't jealousy exactly but it was odd to him. It made him wonder about what Jane meant by that. If it even meant anything to her. If it had a genuine meaning to her.

The town of Woodbury was quiet. Rick, Jane, Katy, Daryl, Michael, Michonne and Oscar sat quietly behind a car glaring at the place they were set to break into. Men were well lined up and weapons were seen clearly. This wasn't going to be easy. They all knew that.


	20. Chapter 20: The Friendly Welcoming

What good are we in a world full of such betrayal? Once the dead rose the world seemed to reject the undead. What we missed most was the part that had always been in our world. Never trust the living.

The small group continued to seat themselves quietly behind a car observing the wall. Jane's eyes searched it closely as lights were placed up. Katy remained quiet and most intrigued with the possible entries and disentries that could leave them dead. As they searched it closer, Michonne grunted and turned around. Rick sharply turned as she swerved away.

"Damn it," Rick snarled knowing he could run after her with the men still watching. He slowly turned to the others and began to unravel what was on his back. Katy stayed still and remained in her same spot.

"There aint no way we are getting inside them buildings," Daryl stated.

They glared at the wall once again. It wasn't long before Katy peeked over to see Michonne. The two shared a look and Katy began to make her way to Michonne. The group watched. Rick sighed and stepped forward.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Rick whispered. Katy nudged them to follow. They slowly began to creep their way in her direction.

They soon snuck into a small building. Katy glimpsed around sharply observing every window. Michonne than Jane follow close behind her. Michael gripped his axe close trying to avoid being caught by the wrong people. Oscar, Daryl, and Rick remained low. Seeing the place was empty, they began to rise from their low kneeling. Michonne gripped her katana close. Katy kept her hands down by her side feeling confident. Edging closer and closer, the group slowly raised their weapons.

"Is this where you were held?" Rick asked turning to Michonne.

"Not held, questioned," Michonne replied. Rick bit his lip.

"Any idea where else they could be?" Rick asked. Daryl rushed his way to Katy's side as she glared out the window.

"I thought you guys said there was a curfew," Daryl snarled.

"The streets are packed during the day those people are stragglers," Michonne snapped.

"Poor clueless bastards," Katy mumbled.

Jane glared out closer to grab a better look at them. She watched them closely. They all held close smiles on their faces and appeared to be joyful. Jane chewed her lip trying to find a thing wrong with the place. She couldn't. Her eyes soon drifted around. It seemed happy yes but in her eyes, it seemed too happy.

"The place seems pretty joyful," Michael stated.

"Yeah well, can't judge a book by its cover," Jane replied sarcastically as she sighed and turned back to the others.

"If anyone comes around here we are screwed, we should move," Rick stated.

"They could be in his apartment," Michonne stated. Everyone turned to her.

"Could be?" Daryl snarled.

"I thought you said you would help us," Rick snapped.

"I'm doing what I can," Michonne said through her teeth.

"Then where the hell are they?" Oscar added. Michonne said nothing and they began to walk off.

Rick than nodded for everyone to come aside. He glimpsed to Katy. She gave him a look and turned back to look through the window. He sighed and bit his lip.

"This thing goes south, we cut Michonne loose," Rick stated.

"And Katy?" Oscar asked. Jane gave Oscar a look.

"She's one of us," Jane stated clearly. Rick looked down than nodded in agreement.

"Do you think she is leading us into a trap?" Michael added referring to Michonne.

"Right now it's blind leading the blind, we should split up," Daryl suggested.

The door than knocked. Everyone sharply turned glaring at the door. Katy sighed and stepped to the side. The door soon opened. A man looked around to see no one. He grunted.

"I know yours in here. Saw ya moving from outside," he called out. No answer. "Alright now. You ain't supposed to be in here and you know it. Who's in here?" he called out.

Rick than jumped from behind the curtains and shoved the man against the wall. Daryl shoved him down and began to cuff him. Rick held his gun up to his head.

"Where are our people?" Rick snapped.

"I don't know," he replied.

"You are holding some of our people! Where in the hell are they!" Rick yelled. Jane nudged him lightly reminding him to keep quiet.

"I don't know, I swear," he stated. Jane saw in his eyes, terror and confusion. Katy soon stepped out from behind the shelves. The man's eyes widened.

"K- Katy?" he said. The group looked down. Rick's gun was placed harder against his temple.

"Shut up!" Rick snapped.

"I know that shield anywhere," he smiled. "We we're all ready to go after you! But the Governor said you were killed by walkers. I can't wait to tell everybody!" he laughed.

"You ain't sayin' a word," Oscar snapped as he shoved something in the man's mouth. Daryl than brought up his crossbow and slammed it into the back of his head, knocking him out. Katy sighed as she looked down at him. Rick than took him and hid him behind the curtain.

Suddenly, gunshots and yelling came from a door. Everyone turned sharply. Rick quickly reached over and slowly opened the door leading to the streets. He peeked out to see everyone screaming and running in the same direction with their guns. He peeked back to see that they were running to rescue. He fully opened the door and nudged everyone on. They slowly walked out, one by one holding their weapons close.

Coming to a staircase leading down, they began to slowly step down. Rick lead, than Daryl, Katy, Jane, Michael, Michonne than Oscar. Rick opened the door leading into another hallway where the screams had been coming from. He opened it wide and began to make his way down with the others close by. He peeked through a small window and glared into the room with all the commotion. Leaning there on their knees was Glenn and Maggie. Bags were placed over their heads and they began to be shoved out. Rick took out a small gas bomb and threw it out at them. As the men dropped and began to cough, the group ran in and grabbed Maggie and Glenn. Some shots were fired but not many.

Coming out of the building carrying the two love birds, Katy kept watch at the head of them. She glared out to see the commotion of the town's folk. Daryl and Jane raced up ahead and quickly opened one of the shops doors. They peeked around and quickly rushed everyone in. Michonne shut the door behind them and ran off.

"How did you find us?" Maggie asked.

"Wasn't too hard," Michael mumbled.

"Where is that woman?" Maggie asked nervously looking around.

"She was right behind us," Rick snarled and peeked through the window.

"She's taking back," Katy whispered to herself. Katy than turned.

"She ain't our problem anymore," Rick said turning back.

"Daryl, this was Merle," Glenn called out. Katy turned. Daryl's face froze as he glared at him. "We saw him, face to face. He threw a walker at me," Glenn added. Katy saw the look on Daryl's face.

"How do you guys know Merle?" Katy asked with confusion.

"He- He's my brother," Daryl replied. Katy's eyes widened. "Is my brother's like the Governor?" Daryl asked in confusion.

"No, he's working with the Governor," Maggie replied.

"He's the Governor's right hand. Wipes his ass and does all the man's dirty work. Or at least most of it," Katy informed before peeking out the window.

"He knows I'm with you?" Daryl asked.

"He does now. Rick, I told him where the prison was, I'm sorry," Glenn said grasping onto his strength he lost in the beatings.

"No need to apologize," Rick replied with a friendly pat.

"Can you walk? We got a car three miles down," Michael asked looking down at Glenn. He nodded and they began to pull him up.

"Hey, if Merle is around I needa see him," Daryl stated. Rick glared at him.

"Not now, we are in hostile territory," Rick replied.

"He's my brother-"

"Look at what he did. We needa get out of here now!" Rick interrupted.

"Let me talk to hi-"

"No, we needa leave. You ain't thinkin' straight. Glenn can barely walk, how the hell are we gonna make it out if we get over run by walkers or this Governor catches up to us, I need you!" Rick snapped firmly. Daryl looked at him. "You with me?"

"Yeah," Daryl replied gulping back. Rick sighed and turned around.

Jane looked at Daryl as she watched the sadness and disappointment in him. She walked over and lightly put a hand on his arm. He turned and grunted. He then shoved her off and made his way closer to the others. Jane sighed and looked down. She didn't know he even had a brother let alone his sorrow for being unable to be with him.

At the prison, Terry sat quietly looking out at the night terrors of the land around the prison walls. His thoughts weren't in the right world. They focused on the past and what it was to him. His sister. He missed her so much. She was more of the brother than Terry was. He rubbed his thumb against the necklace in his hand. He looked down. It was in the shape of an angel. Not the cheesy ones for kids but the angel you would see in a painting done by a famous artist for a church. He grinned at it. She was given it for her first confirmation. It was the only thing he wanted of hers when she died.

"Hey stranger," Logan said with a smile as he popped up from the ladder on the side of the building. Terry gave him a look and glimpsed over the edge of the roof to see Lyria, Monk and Spud nervously pacing and looking up at them. "What in the hell are you doing up here?" he grinned. Terry glared at his grin.

"How do you do that?" Terry asked. Logan looked at him.

"Do what…..?" Logan asked in confusion.

"That," Terry paused as he pointed at his mouth. "How do you manage to keep a smile every time?"

"The real question is how can you not have a smile on your face every time?" he stated. Terry glared at him and rolled his eyes. "It's just the way I look. I was always a happy person. Even in a zombie apocalypse I like to at least find some happy things in the world."

"That's just lying to yourself," Terry grunted.

"Is it? I think you are the one lying to yourself if you don't think that there is nothing to be happy about anymore," Logan paused as he placed his hands on his knees and slowly slid them to meet one another in the middle of his seating. "I lost people too Terry. We all did, but the way I see it is, we still have each other. We are still around and we should always remember that we lived. We should continue to live to represent the dead and remind the remaining shit world that there is still hope. As little as it may be, it's still there," Logan stated firmly. Terry's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he heard it from Logan.

"I sometimes sit here and think we are lucky for being in this world. We got some fantastic people around us. Honestly sometimes it's like watching soap operas and horror films. It's wrong to see it as entertainment but, sometimes I just think it," Terry giggled.

"So you're human is what you're trying to say?" Logan joked. The two looked at each other and began to laugh.

"I'm just hoping Jane and them make it back okay," Terry sighed. Logan nodded and leaned back as he looked up at the sky.

Bursting through the foggy mist that stained the small town of Woodbury, the group began to dash through the terrors. Gunshots spread between the group and the Governor's men. Jane held her machine gun up high and began to kill what she could off the wall that was between them and their escape. Katy began to shoot arrows at the men who shot at her friends. None of them were the number one men she wanted dead but they were certainly one her hit list. Rick led the group swiftly from one side to the other. They ducked and hid between a brick entrance.

"How many?" Rick asked Oscar and Michael.

"I don't know, didn't see!" Michael replied continuing to shoot from the side.

"Don't matter, we are running low on ammo. We can't take too many more, we needa move," Daryl said as he began to reload his gun.

"We gotta do this, now!" Rick ordered. Jane gulped back. She never liked using a gun as much but unfortunately this type of fight was all about guns.

"You guys go on ahead, I will lay down some cover fire," Daryl said.

"No, we are staying together!" Maggie pleaded.

"I'll be right behind you," Daryl replied.

Daryl than chucked out another gas bomb and they began to spread out from their hiding place. Gunshots continued. Rick yanked Jane to make her stay close. Katy stuck by Maggie, Oscar and Glenn. Oscar climbed up on one of the cars surrounding the walls. He yanked Maggie up first as Katy and Glenn began to shoot at the other men.

As Rick and Jane paused behind a bench, Rick found his gun out of ammo. Jane looked down and cursed. She than held up the shot gun and carried on double the work to protect Rick while he reloaded. From the corner of her eye she saw Rick stopping. She glimpsed at him to see he was in a daze. This wasn't the time. She followed his gaze to nothing but fog. A gunshot then flung and juts missed Jane. She sighed and shot the man down. Rick's gaze followed a gun shot that flew in the direction of the wall and hit Oscar in the chest. Rick snarled and rose his hand gun up. Jane watched him.

"Rick!" she yelled to him.

Rick held it steady and pulled the trigger. Jane watched as the man he shot fell to his death. Rick than rushed over still holding the gun and glared at him. Jane rose and headed to him. His face was petrified as he looked down at the man. Jane quickly peeked to the side to see a man raising his gun up to Rick's direction. She quickly yanked him and pulled him back behind the bench. Her body laid over him for a split second before she sat up and shot the man down. Her eyes turned back to Rick. He glared up at her, lost.

"Rick! Jane!" Maggie yelled. Jane turned sharply and helped Rick to his feet.

The two followed up the truck as Maggie and Glenn stepped in front of them. Katy remained by the truck continuing to shoot as tears escaped her mask.

"Katy! Come on!" Rick yelled.

"Go!" Katy yelled back. Jane looked back at her. She glared at Rick to do something. He sighed and jumped off the truck and shot back at the men.

"Come on Katy!" Jane yelled lending a hand out. Katy turned and sighed. She jumped up on the truck and headed out with Jane and Rick.

Terry and Logan began to make their way inside, just to hear commotion between Hershel, Beth and Carl. They rushed over and paused for a moment to hear the blood curtling screams that they did.

"Where is Carol?" Logan asked rushing to them, a smile no longer on his face.

"Keeping guard with Axel at the tower," Hershel replied. Terry cursed.

"Come on," Carl ordered to Terry and Logan as he rushed by them.

"Carl no!" Beth yelled.

"We got him," Logan said before him and Terry began to rush off after him.

The three of them began to make their way down the dark hallways. Carl held a flashlight high as he led the way. Terry couldn't help but notice he was a little Rick Sherriff. They followed down closely staying together as they followed the noise of the distressed individual. Carl began to shake up. Logan looked down and nudged Terry to notice. Terry knew what it was. It was a reminder of Lori. Terry gulped back as Carl paused for a moment in front of the boiler room and glared at it.

"Carl come on we gotta-" Terry began.

Just then a walker snarled at them from around the corner. Before Logan could raise his machete, Carl shot the walker in the head. Carl turned and gave them a look than continued on. Logan turned to Terry and the sighed and followed Carl again. The noise became more intense as they followed down. It wasn't long before they came to a room with five living people and the rest walkers. Carl raised his gun but didn't shoot. Terry and Logan gulped back before they ran into rescue mode. As the last one was left, Carl rose his gun up and shot it in the head. The survivors turned and glared at the three mysterious men. An odd look was shared before more walkers began to come up behind them.

"Come on!" Carl yelled to them.

He then ran back into the halls. Terry and Logan followed close behind. The other survivors gave each other a look and followed them in. Two of them fell. Carl, Terry and Logan glimpsed back sharply. Terry looked down closely to see one of them was bleeding.

"Whoa, whoa! Is she bit?" Logan asked frantically.

No response came before the walkers began to show up again. Logan took down two and Terry took down one. The other survivors began to beat what they could before they got the injured woman off the floor.

"Carl go!" Terry yelled. They all looked back and continued to run down the halls.

As they arrived back at the main cell block, the man carrying the bitten woman laid her down and began to brush her hair back. Another man yelled to her and quickly rushed to her side. Terry could see the tragedy beginning. It was his wife and the other younger boy was her son. Terry stepped back and rubbed his lips. The other two members stepped back and watched the family lose their loved one. Logan gave the woman a look to see she was dead. His eyes closed and he shook his head.

"I'll take care of it," Carl said as he checked his gun for ammo and placed it over the woman's head.

"Whoa kid!" one of the men said.

"She doesn't have long," Carl responded.

"Who in the hell are you?" the second woman said. "How did you get in here? Who are you with?"

"We can help you but first things first," Carl said directing back at the dead woman.

"We take care of our own," the man said. He turned to the other woman and grabbed the hammer from her hands.

"No don't Tyrese!" the husband screamed.

"It has to be done," Tyrese replied. "Take Ben and maybe get some water, it will be quick," Tyrese added.

The man looked up at him. He gave his wife a kiss on the head than placed a red bandana over her head. Terry and Logan watched the survivors closely. Carl nudged them over and they followed him into the cell block. Before Tyrese could slam the hammer down, the noise of a locked and shut gate sprung to their ears.

"Hey, what are ya doing?" the girl asked sprinting to the bars that lay between them.

"Did you really just lock us in here?" Tyrese said rising from the dead woman.

"Open that door," the girl ordered.

"This room is secure, you will be safe. You have food and water," Carl stated. The girl walked up and gripped the bars.

"Open this door," she said firmly.

"Hey, back it up," Logan said frimly.

"I can't," Carl said.

"Come on we ain't animals, don't do this," she begged. "You can't just leave us in here open this door!"

"We didn't have to save you either," Terry said coldly. The girl and Tyrese glared at him.

"Open this door!" she yelled. Tyrese stepped forward and pulled her back.

"Sasha, back away from the door and leave them be. Look around you, it's the best we've had in weeks. We've got other things to do," Tyrese said pointing over to the dead woman. He then turned and looked at Carl, Terry and Logan. "We don't want any trouble." Carl nodded and watched them as they began to settle in.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Beth asked nervously approaching them.

"We did," Carl said before turning around.

Just outside of the wall of Woodbury, Rick and the others were rushing their way to safety. They stopped for a moment to get some rest for Glenn. They glared up at the wall once again to see them on higher alert. Jane looked around frantically.

"We can't leave Daryl and Michael," Jane said gripping onto Rick's arm. Rick looked at her and sighed.

"We won't," Rick stated. A noise from behind them caught there attention. Michonne slipped through a small area and made her way to them.

"Where in the hell did you go?" Katy asked.

"Searching," she replied.

"Did you find him?" Katy asked. Michonne looked at her. "Did you kill him?"

"No, but I left a reminder. Maybe some of which was more than needed," Michonne sighed. Katy looked down. Rick rushed over and place his gun up to her.

"Put your hands up!" Rick snapped. "Turn around, turn around!" He ordered. Michonne turned slowly. Rick leaned down and pulled her katana out. "Get what you came for?"

"Where are the rest of your people?" Michonne asked.

"Well that's just the question of the fucking day now ain't it?" Katy said sarcastically.

"They shot down Oscar," Glenn gulped back.

"If we don't get Daryl and Michael back alive I will skin you myself," Maggie snapped through her teeth.

"I brought you here to save them. All of them," Michonne stated.

"Thanks for all your help," Rick said cruelly.

"You need help to get them back to the prison? You need to go back in there for Daryl and Michael either way, you need me," Michonne stated.

"Rick, she has a point," Jane stated. Rick sharply turned around. He glared at her. "As much as I would love to trade my life for Daryl, even Michael too, I still want some bit of hope to get them and us out alive," Jane said. Rick's eyes traced her face and he turned back to Michonne.

The sound of men chatting back and forth made Michael's head spin. He couldn't see anything but he knew that he was screwed. Finally, the cloth over his head was taken off. He looked up to see a Spanish man and a black man glaring at him with guns. His head turned when he saw a familiar face. Daryl sat there looking up at them. The two's gaze met for a moment before it parted.

"Keep an eye on these two. They both got some exciting adventures to be part of," the Spanish chuckled to himself before he left the room. The black man glared at them for a moment before he just stepped outside the door.

"Ain't this some shit," Daryl said.

"What the hell are you on about?" Michael asked.

"Well we come here to rescue, then we end up imprisoned," he stated. He turned and looked at Michael. "Not to mention I fucking hate your ass."

"Now why is that Daryl?" Michael asked with a sigh. He glimpsed at Daryl. He said nothing and looked down. Michael than released a laugh.

"What?" Daryl snarled.

"Nothing, it's just. You don't even know why you hate someone. Or you do, you just don't wanna admit it," Michael stated.

"I can just hate someone," Daryl replied.

"No. You can't. You hate me cause you see me as a threat between you and Jane. That's fine man, I just thought you should know I would die for Jane and I know she would for me too. Friendship or not, we will always stick together. So if you're serious about her, you better get serious about me too. Not just me either. Terry and Logan," Michael stated. He turned to give Daryl a glimpse. He remained quiet. "I'm not your biggest threat though Dixie. It's the Sheriff that's really gonna take that woman from you," Michael stated.

"Shut up, yall don't know what you're talking about," Daryl snapped.

"Fine, act oblivious. You haven't seen what I have. Jane talks so highly of him I sometimes think they are married. Not to mention the way she looks at him. And it's not just signals from her either. Even when Lori was around, I always caught Rick glaring at her. It was the same look I had on my face when I met my wife. And now, Jane refuses to leave you guys. I don't know how many times I've begged her to leave, but she refuses. It's either cause of you, or cause of Rick. Face it Dixie, you blame the wrong people for losing your so called 'girl'," Michael finalized before the Spanish man came back in.

The two men looked up at the others. They leaned down and placed the cloth back on their head before unhooking them to the posts and shoving them on somewhere. Michael's mind spun. What was going to happen? Would Rick and the others come back? It wasn't long before Michael was shoved down to a seat. He heard loud cheers and saw fiery lights.

"We have seen enough of the torture and betrayal of Merle. A man of dishonor and distrust," a voice stated. "This is two of the terrorists." Michael felt another grip on his arm before he was released. He stayed calm before a hand gripped the cloth and ripped it off. "One, a disgusting, foul man who killed Jarod and Annabelle," The man said to the crowd.

"Well disgusting and foul is a little much," Michael whispered to himself.

"The other," the man paused before ripping the cloth off of Daryl. "Merle's younger brother," he said turning to the crowd. Michael looked at the people as they looked at them in disgust. His gaze followed the crowd as he set his eyes upon Andrea who was the only one sad and confused. "What should we do with them?"

"Kill them!" a man said in the crowd.

"I can't hear you," The man said.

"Kill them!" the whole crowd cheered. Michael glared at the barbaric crowd. The man made his way to Michael and yanked him aside. Before he stopped and glared at the two brothers. Michael knew what was about to happen. And it sure wasn't going to be a friendly welcome into Woodbury.


	21. Chapter 21: Barbarians

Happy? Not the word I would use to describe the situation. Brother facing brother. Man facing terror and humanity facing extinction.

Michael stat there with the Governor's hand placing a firm grip on his shoulder. He watched intently between the two brothers who were labeled as barbaric, and the crowd who Michael saw as being barbaric. The angry faces and confused victims traveled through the small trash part of Woodbury. The Governor's hand released Michael's shoulder before he headed closer to Daryl and Merle. Michael's eyes drifted as he saw Andrea fight free of the men and race to The Governor. He saw the anger and disbelief rise in her eyes. Two men quickly gripped around her arms and yanked her back firmly.

"I asked you where your loyalties lie. You said here," The Governor began. "Prove it. Prove it to us all. Brother against brother. Winner goes free. Fight!" The Governor yelled. Michael's eyes widened as he turned to the Dixon brothers. "To the death!"

His chest began to pound as he met Daryl's gaze. Daryl gulped back and turned to his brother. Michael's instincts kicked in. He jolted up from his kneel with his hands tied behind his back. Martinez, the Spanish handy man of the Governor, kicked at his legs and shoved him back down. Michael looked up at him and snarled. He turned back at the two. Merle's eyes turned to stone as he turned to his dear brother.

"Yall know me!" Merle yelled turning to the crowd. "I'm gonna do whatever I gotta do! To prove," He paused. He sharply turned and punched Daryl in the side knocking him down. "That my loyalties!" he paused again as he kicked Daryl on the ground. "Belong to this town!"

Michael and Andrea glared at the tragedy before them. Merle kicked and punched at hopeless Daryl. Michael gulped back. His eyes turned when The Governor's did. He followed the gaze to three men pulling in walkers from the side. He couldn't believe it. One by one they were pushed ever so closer to the brothers. Merle leaned down to grab his brother. Daryl looked up and swung a punch to Merle's face. The beatings continued as walkers were placed close enough to them that they're dead breath was felt upon their necks.

The two brothers soon rose from the floor and stood back to back. Their faces positioned themselves to the walkers views. Michael's panic disappeared as he watched them. They were working together. Michael's heart began to beat with hope as his eyes glued on and observed their every move. Punching and shoving the walkers, the brother remained steady and focused.

Suddenly, bullets flew from an unknown area. The bullets flew by Michael and the other crowd members, killing off the walkers that remained around their Dixon brothers. People screamed and ducked for cover. Michael's eyes turned to see Rick, Maggie, and Jane shooting from the side. Rick took out the gas bombs and threw them out to the crowd. The lights that beamed on the tragic stage began to blow out. Some of the walkers still roamed. Running people lost their view within the smoky mists released by the group. Michael felt a firm grip tug on his cloths. He looked up to see Daryl. He quickly brought him to his feet and him, Merle and Daryl began to run off with the others.

As they got out away from the chaos inside, the group began to scale the abandoned wall of Woodbury.

"They are all at the arena, this way!" Merle stated.

"You're not going anywhere with us!" Rick snapped.

"You seriously wanna do this right now?" Merle asked continuing to lead the group over the wall.

They slowly climbed over and looked around to see walkers making their way to them. Jane cursed and took out her swords. She raised them up and sliced two at the same time. Merle looked at her after beating one with his iron fist.

"I sure do like a woman who can fight," Merle chuckled. Daryl quickly shot one walker in the head with a crossbow he took from one of The Governor's men. His eyes turned to his brother.

"Leave her alone Merle," Daryl said sharply before walking by him and heading beside Rick.

"We ain't got time for this princesses!" Merle yelled before Daryl could say something to Rick. He sighed and they headed off following Merle into the woods.

Arriving back at the vehicle, Glenn, Michonne and Katy bolted out from the other side. Glenn released a sigh of relief as he headed straight to Maggie.

"We got a problem here. I need you to back up," Rick said as he held his hand up. Glenn and Michonne looked around to see Merle. Michonne's sword rose as she held it towards him.

"Whoa hey hey!" Rick yelled.

"He tried to kill me!" Michonne yelled.

"He almost killed us too!" Glenn yelled back.

"He helped us out of there!" Daryl defended.

"Right after he beat the shit out of you!" Rick shot back.

"Whoa hey there now. We both took our hits back there," Merle said as Rick and Daryl stood between him and the others.

"Jackass," Daryl grunted.

"I will slit your god damn throat!" Michonne snarled through her teeth.

"Enough!" Jane snapped.

"Listen to the pretty lady my friends!" Merle began. Jane gave a glare and looked away. "Besides. It ain't really up to any of you. Unless you're little Katy that is." Everyone turned to her. Rick glared down. "Go on tell'em now."

"Tell us what?" Michael asked.

"I escaped the Governor because Merle helped me get away," Katy informed. Everyone glared. Rick's gun lowered.

"How?" Rick asked.

"Right after I got my face cut, I escaped. Merle found me in the woods and let me go. Told the Governor I went in a different direction," Katy replied. The group fell silent for a moment.

"See, I ain't that bad," Merle smirked.

"Still doesn't make up for the bullet you left in my leg!" Michonne snapped.

"Alright, cut it out!" Rick snarled at everyone.

"Get that thing out of my face Glenn!" Daryl said waving the gun down.

"Look at you, all barbaric and shit!" Merle laughed.

"No more than you can say. Hanging out with that psycho back there," Daryl snapped.

"Ah yes, he is one hell of a charmer. Ain't that right Katy? Michonne? Andrea sure liked him," Merle snickered.

"Shut up Merle!" Daryl yelled.

"Found this one with two walkers. No arms or jaws. Tied up in chains. Andrea sick as a dog," Merle stated.

"Is that why she's with him?" Maggie asked.

"Yes ma'am. Snuggling by a little fire and getting it on doggy style," Merle replied. Rick rolled his eyes and decided he heard enough. As Merle turned to his brother, Rick whacked him in the back of the head knocking him out.

It was an hour after Carl closed the gates. Hershel stitched up one of the survivors, they were fed. Terry glared at them through the bars. Secretly hiding his face. Light was up and all he wanted to do was keep his eyes on the door for Jane and the group to walk in all being alive and all unwounded. His eyes drifted to the ground. He released a sigh and turned around just to be scared by a little boy in a sheriffs hat.

"Oh shit!" he said jumping back. "God damn Carl, don't sneak up on a man." Carl looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Carl asked.

"Just…. Looking," Terry responded. Carl said nothing and sat down on the barrel near the bars. "What's up?" Terry asked. Carl looked down chewing on his lips.

"I- I keep trying to put a story together for Katy. I can't. It's impossible. I wanna know what happened but," Carl paused.

"Ask her," Terry suggested. Carl sighed.

"It's not that easy. I've tried. She just- she just doesn't wanna talk about it. I don't think she trusts me," Carl stated. Terry looked at Carl oddly. He leaned down.

"Make her tell you. That's what girls need Carl. A stern talking," Terry stated.

"How in the hell would y'know that?" Logan asked with a goofy grin on his face. Carl turned.

"I know it cause you told me asshole," Terry shot back. Logan paused for a moment and pulled a chair to the two of them.

"What is it Carl? Woman problems?" Logan asked Carl didn't know how to respond.

"Woman problems?" Carl questioned.

"Oh shit, that's right you're like ten. Girl problems?" Logan asked.

"You're an idiot," Terry said. Logan looked up and smiled.

"I'm fourteen actually and I don't know what you mean by that," Carl stated.

"Well Carl," he paused. "And Terry, listen up. When I was fourteen I had already been dating my third girlfriend," He paused seeing Carl was still lost. "My point is kid that girls are a tuff thing. It's hard to find the 'one' in any type of life. Especially in an apocalypse. So if ya find a chick that does it right by you. She's the one."

"Ignore him Carl. He's talking through his ass," Terry said with a raised eyebrow. Logan rolled his eyes and placed his hand up to get Terry to shut up.

"Who's the girl?" Logan asked.

"What?" Carl shot back.

"The girl you're crushing on," Logan asked.

"Crushing on?" Carl questioned.

"Jesus Christ kid! I give up. Come talk to me when your eighteen and wanna lose your virginity," Logan stated as he rose and walked off. Terry and Carl watched him walk off. Their eyes than met and they began to chuckle.

"I can see what you mean. It's fun to screw with him," Carl laughed. Terry smiled and looked out through the bars again.

"So," Terry asked before turning back to Carl. "Who is it you're crushing on?" Carl slowly looked up.

"I think you know," Carl replied. Terry smiled and walked over giving him a friendly pat on the back. As Terry's head rose, his eyes met the girl he once know. Sasha.

Back at the parked car, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Jane, Daryl and Katy stood discussing what to do with the terrible two, Michonne and Merle.

"It won't work," Rick stated.

"It's gotta," Daryl replied in defense.

"It will stir shit up," Rick answered back.

"Rick, the Governor is probably on his way to the prison right now. Merle knows how he thinks not to mention we could use the muscle," Daryl said.

"Do you really want him sleeping in the same cell block as Carol? Beth?" Glenn asked.

"He ain't a rapist," Daryl defended.

"His body is," Glenn stated. Maggie shot Glenn a look. Jane caught onto it.

"Not to mention all his comment on Jane. That could be a red flag," Michael stated.

"Oh relax," Jane said as she rolled her eyes.

"He won't touch Jane as long as I'm around. I'll make sure of that," Rick sharply stated.

"Jane's my girl, Merle will have to get over that," Daryl replied trying to unnoticeably put Rick back.

"We can't have Merle live there without putting everyone at each other's throats," Rick added.

"Merle can learn to live with us. Hell we allowed god damn prisoners to live with us. They proved themselves. What makes you think Merle can't?" Katy asked.

"Because I've seen him!" Rick replied.

"You weren't there in Atlanta Katy," Glenn sighed.

"Yeah but I was there when that red neck son of a bitch saved my ass!" Katy said with anger.

"Too bad he wasn't there to save your family," Glenn replied. Katy's face went cold. Her eyes, darker than ever.

"Fine. How about you defend yourself when the Governor and all his hootsie tootsie trained fucking assassins come pay a visit to your little prison and put a bullet in each one of yall while I sit there and watch you're paradise fall to shit, that make you happy?" Katy snarled. Glenn grunted. Rick placed his hand up against Glenn's chest. "Come on Chinese delivery boy. Let's see what you got."

"Enough!" Rick snapped. "This ain't solving anything."

"So what we cut Merle lose and bring back black samurai back home?" Daryl asked

"No, she ain't coming back with us," Rick sharply snapped.

"She's not exactly in a state to be on her own," Maggie added.

"She did bring you guys too us," Glenn stated.

"Then ditched us," Rick snapped.

"Then she came back," Jane said.

"She's too unpredictable," Rick said shaking his head.

"Yeah, we don't know who she is," said Daryl. "Merle, he's blood."

"No- he's you're blood. My blood, my family is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison," Glenn said.

"Daryl, you're part of that family. But Merle – he's not," Rick stated. Jane looked down than to Daryl. Her eyes saw something she wasn't prepared for.

"Fine. We fend for ourselves," Daryl snarled.

"That's not what we're saying," Michael assured.

"No him, no me," Daryl began.

"You don't have to do that Daryl," Maggie added.

"It's always been me and him," Daryl said looking down. Jane could tell he was avoiding looking at her.

"What do you want us to tell Carol?" Glenn asked.

"She'll understand," Daryl replied.

"No Daryl. She won't," Jane quickly said before walking over to the car.

"You're girl?" Michael said quietly to Daryl.

Daryl looked down before giving final looks and heading off to Merle. Rick stepped forward and headed off after him. Glenn and Maggie glared in their direction.

"There has gotta be another way," Rick begged.

"Don't ask me to leave him. I already did that once," Daryl said before going to walk again. Rick gripped his arm and pulled him back.

"Jane? Jane's gonna lose her mind Daryl, you know that," Rick said with an intense glare. Daryl glimpsed over at her.

"You got her. You're way better for her than I am anyway. Always was and always will," Daryl said as he made his way to the car and began to take out his things. Rick leaned down still confused as to what Daryl meant.

"What does that mean?" Rick asked. Daryl looked at him.

"You still got shit to settle. Jane's helped you this far, she can help you further. Just remember to return the favor," Daryl said before slamming the door closed and heading off. "Take care of that ass kicker for me! And Carl!"

Rick turned sharply. He looked over to Jane and then got in the driver seat. One by one they piled in and began to head off to their home sweet home.

The group soon stopped to move a truck out of the way. Glenn, Maggie and Rick got out of the car to do so. Jane watched as they approached the red truck. She grunted and walked out. Rick looked back at her. She didn't know exactly what to say. She didn't really wanna say anything. Glenn opened the truck door and jumped back quickly as a walker snarled at him. He yanked the walker out and began to stomp in the walkers face. The other three watched in shock. He was angry. Everyone could tell. Rick made his way to Glenn's side and glared at him. Jane approached closer and stood still as she listened in.

"You know I didn't kill him," Glenn said. Rick looked down than off into the woods.

"That's not why we went back," Rick sighed.

"No that's right. You went back for Daryl and Michael and now Daryl is gone again and the Governor is still alive," Glenn snarled.

"Daryl and Michael were our first priority," Rick argued.

"I should have gone with you," Glenn snickered.

"You were in no condition," Jane said shooting out from the side.

"But my girlfriend was?" Glenn snapped.

"Glenn, this ain't about us," Maggie stated.

"I should have been there!" Glenn yelled.

"Hey! You didn't come back with us cause you could barely walk!" Rick yelled back. Jane looked down.

"What about her?" Glenn asked pointing to Maggie.

"This isn't about-"

"Do you know what he did to her!?" Glenn yelled.

"Leave it alone!" Maggie yelled back.

"Do you know!?" Glenn added. Jane quickly stepped up as the two began to scream at each other. Maggie bolted closer to his face. Jane quickly pulled her back.

"Cut it out!" Rick yelled.

"After all that effort. All the risks we took, Daryl just takes off with Merle?" Glenn paused. "Now look. We got this woman who could barely talk after Brady died and now we have to go through more trauma and craziness to keep her from going off again about this."

"I am fine Glenn. Daryl made his choice. Blood is blood. I get that. I'm here, stable and ready to make sure this group doesn't get killed by walkers or by that shit head who calls himself the Governor. I can take care of myself Glenn," Jane assured. Maggie gulped back.

"She ain't gonna end up that way again. I'm here to look after her," Rick whispered to Glenn.

"And who's gonna look after you?" Glenn asked. Rick said nothing.

"What do you want me to do? Drive back beg him to stay and throw out a welcome mat for Merle!? No, that's already been dealt," Rick snapped.

"Let's just go home and get some rest. We can talk about it later," Maggie said.

"I don't wanna talk anymore I'm done," Glenn stated.

"We should head back. Three bodies are still sitting in the car waiting. We don't have time to bitch at each other on the road," Jane stated as she pointed out some of the approaching walkers. Rick nodded and they quickly finished up with the truck and headed out.

It wasn't long before they began to arrive at the prison. At the gate, Carl and Carol bolted to unlock it. Jane looked out and had never been more happy to see prison gates. Rick got out and Glenn nudged over to finish driving up. Jane and Michael came out after. Rick leaned down to Carl and wrapped his arms around him. Jane looked over to see Carol gaze into the car. She looked down not wanting to bring it up to her. Carol began to panic. Jane could see it in her eyes. Rick made his way over.

"It's alright, he's alive. He ran into his brother," Rick paused. "They went off." Carol's face dropped.

"They left?" Carol asked. Rick nodded. "Daryl left? Like he's gone?"

"Yeah," Michael sighed before looking back at Jane.

Carol followed his gaze. Jane's face remained down. She quickly walked over to her and began to rub her arms. Jane looked up as she tried to hold back her tears. Rick, Carl and Michael watched as the two woman hugged.

"It's fine. Blood is blood right?" Jane said in assurance to both of them. Carol smiled and nodded slowly.

"I'll take her up," Michael said as he wrapped his arm around Carol and the two headed up.

"What about Oscar?" Carl asked. Rick and Jane looked at each other than shook their heads. Carl looked down and sighed. His head quickly shot up.

"And Katy? I didn't see her in the car!" Carl asked as he shot into a small panic.

"She's alive. In the back," Jane stated. Carl nodded.

"I'm gonna go check on her," he said. Rick and Jane watched as he hustled up the pathway. Rick than turned to Jane. Her eyes met his. He quickly looked down not knowing exactly what to say.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Rick began. Jane shook her head and forced a slight smile.

"Don't do that," Jane said.

"Do what?" Rick asked in confusion.

"Apologize for something that don't need an apology. Daryl made his choice. I knew he was gonna do it. The moment we started to discuss if he stays or goes, I knew Daryl wouldn't leave his brother. Hell if my brother was her and wasn't welcome, I would have ran off," Jane stated.

"It wouldn't matter," Rick said. Jane gave him a look. "I wouldn't want you to leave. Whatever I would have to do to keep you here I would. I owe you a lot. I couldn't imagine being here without you." Jane looked at him again and smiled. Rick sighed and he threw his hand around her neck and the two walked up together.

As they approached, Terry and Logan ran from Michael to Jane. Rick watched as they shoved her back holding her in a small huddling group. Rick couldn't help but smile. Jane felt like she had three children. Michael, Logan and Terry.

"You sneaky son of a bitch!" Logan yelled as he playfully punched her shoulder. "I thought you were as good as dead."

"Nice to know you have confidence in me," Jane snickered. "I miss anything?" she asked. Terry looked down. "What happened?"

"Well – Well we got some people. Carl, Logan and I saved them from the halls. I don't know exactly how they got in but we don't know exactly what to do with them," Logan informed. Jane sighed.

"We talk to Rick about it," Jane said. Terry and Logan nodded. Before Jane could walk off, Terry stopped her quickly to talk to her in private.

"Remember that girl I told you about?" Terry asked.

"The one that died in the lab?" Jane asked.

"No, the childhood one," Terry stated nervously.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jane asked.

"You'll find out," Terry replied nervously before running away. Jane watched him scatter off. She sighed and met up with Hershel and Rick.

"What kind of people are they?" Rick asked.

"Good from what I saw but, you're the one who should make the final call," Hershel stated. Rick nodded.

The two turned to Jane before Rick headed inside. As Jane's gaze met Hershel's her face lit up with joy. She quickly reached up and hugged him closely. At first, Hershel didn't know what to do with such a firm hug but he soon began to soften up and hug her back gracefully.

"I'm happy you're okay," Hershel said as he gripped tighter.

"You too Hershel," She replied. She pulled away and gave him a light kiss over his white bearded facial hair.

After piling into the cell block, Jane stood quietly. Her eyes were glued to Terry as he watched the new people. _What was happening with him?_ She asked herself. Suddenly she heard the sounds of a crying baby. Jane peeked over to see Rick holding Judith in his arms. But something was off. Rick didn't seem right. Jane watched as he blinked uncontrollably and looked as if he was about to pass out.

"Rick?" Jane said as she approached him. Rick didn't change his attitude. "You okay?" she asked as she looked him in the eyes.

He still gave her a blank look. Jane's eyes turned to look at Hershel. His eyes were lost too. Her gaze moved to other who continued to do nothing. Beth than reached over and took Judith from Rick's lost touch and headed up the stairs to put the baby to sleep. Jane watched as Rick began to walk off. She paused. For now, there wasn't much she could do.

Later that night, everyone sat around trying to comfort Axel and his loss. Michael felt the most for him. He knew what it was like to lose a partner in crime. A man of honor and a man who never quit.

"When Thomas went off, Oscar would always be the one who looked out for me," Axel stated. Carol stood beside him slowly rubbing her hand over his arm.

"He went out fighting," Rick stated.

"So what now? Do you think the Governor will retaliate?" Beth asked.

"Probably," Maggie said.

"Who knows," Glenn added.

"He's an ass but he might have bigger problems with his little towns folk," Michael grunted.

"Maybe we are worked up for nothing," Terry gulped back.

"He's gonna come for us."

Everyone turned to look up the steps as Katy stood at the top. People remained quiet. Her mask glistened in the moonlight. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. Filled with anger and rage.

"Where did you go? We looked everywhere for you," Carol stated with concern. Katy said nothing and began to make her way down the steps.

"What makes you so sure he will come?" Logan asked.

"Because I know him. He doesn't like losing," Katy paused. "Michonne did something that will only spark up his anger."

"Of course she did," Rick snarled.

"Just listen," Katy snapped. "Now I have seen what this man is capable of. What you saw with Merle and Daryl, that's nothing. Even if Michonne does leave he will still come after us. We destroyed his happy place. And Michonne only destroyed the reason he had it."

"We are outnumbered not to mention out ammoed," Logan stated.

"Yeah you're right. We are. But that don't mean we can't try," Katy stated.

"She's right. We can't just pack up and leave. This is the best place we've got. We need reinforcements Rick," Jane said. Rick looked down and bit his lips.

The group soon began to open the gate to the other group. Walking in one by one they stayed fiercely strong making sure there wasn't any misunderstand of their seriousness.

"I'm Tyrese," The big black man said as he held out his hand. Rick did nothing and looked down at it.

"Sasha, Alan, Ben," Hershel said pointing at each one in introduction.

"How did you get in?" Rick asked.

"Came in through a diminished part of the building. North side. Walls down," Tyrese informed.

"That side is completely overrun by walkers," Jane said standing firm beside Rick.

"How did you get this far?" Michael said from the other side.

"We didn't. Lost one of ours," Tyrese replied.

"They were lost in the halls," Carl stated. Rick sharply turned.

"And you brought them here?" Rick asked.

"He had no choice Rick. Terry, Logan and Carl ran through to save them," Hershel stated.

"I'm sorry about your friend. We know what that's like," Rick began.

"Hershel said you needed extra hands. We ain't no strangers to hard work. We will go out, get our own food. Got a problem with another group we will help with that too. Anything to contribute," Tyrese assured. Rick gave it a moment.

"No," he said.

"Please. There is tons of walkers out there. We won't make it," Sasha said from the side. Rick shook his head.

"Let's talk about this. We can't just keep-" Hershel was cut off.

"We have been through this," Rick snapped. "Thomas, Andrew. Look what happened."

"Rick, these people ain't no convicts," Jane stated.

"I can see that!" Rick snapped again. His gaze turned back to Tyrese. "I can't be responsible."

"You are responsible," Tyrese stated. Rick looked up at him.

"Rick," Hershel called to him. Rick gulped back and made his way to Hershel.

"Please lady, help convince him we will do no harm," Sasha begged. Jane looked at her.

"I can only do so much. I support whatever decision he makes," Jane said gulping back nervously.

The group waited quietly as Hershel spoke to Rick. They hoped that Rick would see these peoples use and have them stay. Rick turned to look at Jane for a possible guidance. Her eyes told him to keep them. He gave a light sigh and began to rub his head. He suddenly looked up and that's when it went wrong. Rick began to shake and repeating the words no. Jane looked up to see nothing there. Her mind went into panic. She walked up to Hershel and began to pull him away.

"Give him space," she whispered.

As she slowly back the people off, she made her way closer to him. Her hand reached up slowly and lightly touched his arm. He shoved her off and stepped forward.

"Why are you here?" he said. Jane glimpsed at him. "What do you want from me?"

"Dad?" Carl called out. Katy stepped closer to Carl to jump out if something went wrong. Her gaze then turned to Jane.

"Jane, what's going on with him?" Maggie asked nervously watching as he scolded at nothing.

"I don't know," Jane responded.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Carol snapped.

"I don't fucking know!" Jane yelled in frustration.

"I can't help you! Get out! G-get out!" Rick yelled. Tyrese began to feel odd.

"I-I'm sorry we will go," Tyrese said, frightened.

"It's not you," Michael assured. The group glared nervously. "Come on Jane, do something."

"Easy Rick," Glenn said.

"You don't belong here, get out!" he said pulling out his gun and glaring back up at the nothing.

"Rick!" Jane yelled. She stepped in front of him.

"I said get out! Go now!" Rick screamed. Glenn and Michael quickly began to spread people out so they wouldn't get in his way. Tyrese, Sasha, Alan and Ben went outside with Glenn behind them. They didn't want to take a risk if it was because of them.

"Rick," Jane said as Rick began to shake. She took a few steps closer to him. She placed her hands on his cheeks slowly pulling his gaze to hers. "It's okay Rick. No one is there." She slowly brought her hand down to his and took out the gun. She passed it back where Logan gripped it. "Come on Rick. You're okay. Come with me," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks from the fear. Rick's eyes were glued on hers. He glimpsed up once before Jane pulled his gaze back to her. "Come on Rick. This way." She lead Rick into his cell.

At the bottom where everyone was, they glared up in shock. What the hell was that? Rick was unstable. It was now clear to the group.

"What the hell was that?" Logan asked in panic.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Beth asked still holding Judith in her arms.

"I don't know if I feel safe in this cell block," Carol gulped back. Katy's eyes were fixed on the cell Jane led Rick into. Her eyes turned to Carl as he glared in the same direction. His face became more obviously crushed as everyone spoke about it.

"All of you shut the fuck up!" Katy said pointing at Carl. Everyone remained quiet. "Now all of yall go to bed. Sleep on the bottom cells if you ain't comfortable."

Later that night, Jane had finally gotten Rick to sleep. She took a cold cloth and placed it on his forehead. She sighed as she looked down at him. She had no idea what that was tonight. All she knew was that it scared her and forced her to worry more about this group. Daryl seemed to have completely skipped her mind. After the scene she saw, she had no time to worry about Daryl. She promised herself she would be the strong one. No more being the one who pouted in the corner but the one to help the man who had been there for her since the beginning. She was going to stick by Rick until this passed.

Katy sat in her bed curiously glaring up at the bottom of the top bunk. Her head spun with what had happened today. She was dissatisfied with being unable to kill the Governor but that didn't seem to worry her as much right now. It was Rick who scared her most. The fear was largely to do with the condition of the group. She wasn't prepared for what was to come. A war was most likely to break out and her leader was out of it. In many ways she knew that Oscar wasn't the final death of their group. Katy soon began to hear something odd. A shuffling. She quickly gripped her knife and swung up from the bed to see Carl standing there. She lowered her knife and sat back down in bed.

"Mind if I come in?" Carl asked. Katy nodded and patted down on the bed. Carl moved forward and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Carl?" she asked.

"Everything I guess. I shouldn't have saved those people. I didn't think my dad would react like that," Carl paused as he chewed his lip. Katy knew that wasn't why he lost it but she felt telling him his dad was going crazy wasn't exactly a helper.

"You saved their lives. As I see it, you're a hero," Katy began. Carl said nothing. She reached down and placed her hand over his. "You were brave Carl. Very brave. If your mother was here she would be so proud."

"But she ain't here," Carl stated as he rose from the bed. Katy sighed and looked into the lost boys eyes.

"You're right. She isn't. I know it's hard Carl. Losing someone you care about and fearing to lose someone else close but you need to understand, you did nothing wrong. From when I first met you, you have grown so much. In a world like this, bravery and barbaric is something of the same," Katy paused. His eyes were fixed on her. "Honestly, I never feel safer than when I know you're around. In many way's you're the reason I keep going. Like I said, I care about you. You're the only person I've ever trusted with my life since…" she paused not wanting to say it.

"Since what?" Carl asked. He knew what she meant but he wanted to hear it. Katy just glared at him. "Please Katy, just say it." She couldn't. Carl sighed and dropped back down next to her. "We care about each other. I know that. I wanna keep this thing with you forever. But you need to tell me," Carl paused. Katy looked down. **"What happened in Woodbury?" **


	22. Chapter 22: What Happened in Woodbury?

The skies were blue. A bright blue. The sun was out and the weather was marvelous. Everyone in town was up and energetic. Laughing and running around, enjoying the day to the fullest. All of them happy and all of them oblivious to what lays beyond the walls of tires.

Katy sat quietly on a bench watching her siblings run around with the other children. Britney was eight, Ella was seven, Rickard was six, and Joseph was four. Then there was her older brother, Carson who was twenty three. He was observing over the wall as a favor to the Governor after he was caught sneaking his scotch out of the apartment. Katy glimmered up watching her older brother as he was sweet talked and fathered by the Governor. Katy hated him. There was something off about him. The way he charmed himself out of situations. The idea made her sick. He was hiding something and she knew it.

Her attention snapped out of it when she heard the sound of a crying child. She looked over to see Joseph balling his eyes out with a scratch on his hand. Katy bolted up from her seating and rushed over to her little brother. She looked down at his hands and took out a cloth and began to wipe off the blood.

"What happened?" Katy asked the others.

"I didn't do it Katy, honest," Britney swore with a slight pout. Katy gave her a look.

"Yes it was I saw you shoving him off you liar!" Rickard yelled as he crossed his arms.

"Enough! It don't matter what happened. We better bring Joseph home. Mom and dad are expecting us," Katy said as she rose. She looked around seeing that one was missing. "Shit."

"Hey you're not allowed to curse!" Britney snapped as she crossed her arm.

"Take Rickard and Joseph home. I'm gonna look for Ella," she said. Britney nodded and began to walk her brothers home.

Katy observed the small area closely. Her shield and spear laid firmly on her back. The Governor and towns folk hated that she wore them like armor but Katy didn't care. She was always on guard especially when she walked around the town. Her eyes drifted from side to side. She bumped into a few people but didn't stop to apologize. She had no need. To her they all seemed faked. She didn't have proof but she knew they were good for nothing.

As she searched around she found a small opening leading down to the small brick building the Governor labeled as _Top Secret_. Katy grinned at the thought of it and began to make her way down the opening. After coming through the small bushes she came to a metal staircase. She peeked over to see Ella standing there. Katy quickly rushed down the steps and ran over to her sister.

"Ella what in the hell are ya doing down here?" Katy asked as she leaned down in front of her.

Ella couldn't speak. She had her vocal cords removed when she was a baby due to a lethal infection. Katy looked at her little sister. Her eyes avoid Katy's and flew right by her. Katy gave a look of confusion. She then heard the sounds of moans and groans that came from behind her. She turned to see a small gated area attached to the building filled with walkers. Katy made sure Ella stayed behind her. She glared at the walkers who snarled at reached their hands out from the chained fence. Katy snarled back at them.

"Hey! What in the hell do you think you two are doing down here?" a man yelled out. Katy turned to see Merle and The Governor's lab geek, Milton.

"You guys shouldn't be down here, you know the rules," Milton added nervously.

"S-sorry, I came down looking for my sister, I had no idea-"

"I don't care. You shouldn't be down here," Merle snapped. He looked down at Ella and looked slowly back up at Katy. "Get lost. I don't wanna see you two down here ever again."

Arriving back at the house, Katy stopped and watched Ella run into the kitchen to see the family. She held in a sigh before heading off in her direction. Katy made her way to the front entrance and slowly turned in to see everyone sitting around the table. They had been through so much. As much as Katy hated this place, she knew it was good for them. At least for now.

"Katy, sit down for dinner," Anna, her mother said. Katy remained still and silent.

"Do as your mother says," her father reinforced. Katy bit her lip and sat down at the table.

"Now that everyone is seated I think we should pray," Anna said. Katy rolled her eyes and snickered.

"What?" her father snapped.

"Pray? Pray for what?" Katy snarled.

"Katy-"

"No!" Katy paused. She quickly rose up. "Every day with the same bullshit well I've had it!" she gulped back seeing the rage in her father and hurt in her mother. "Don't you see it? This town? This world? It's all shit!"

"That's enough Katy!" her father yelled.

"John-"

"No Anna! I've had enough of the same old crap coming from this girls mouth. The ungratefulness she holds for us!" he snarled before the front door was heard being slammed open.

Out from the hall, Carson came running in full of joy and excitement. He held up his shot gun as he entered the kitchen. He looked around awkwardly to see the dismay between his family members. Behind him soon came The Governor who held a large smile and Merle close behind him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Carson asked.

"Nothing," John replied before sitting back down.

"I hope everyone is having a fine day?" The Governor asked with a large smiled as he looked down at the kids. They all smiled at him gracefully.

"Yes Governor, we are doing great thank you," Anna said with a flirtatious smile. Katy watched her closely and turned back to the Governor to see a look of secretes. In many ways, she didn't want to know what it was about.

"And how are you doing Katy?" The Governor asked turning to her. She looked down.

"Fine," she mumbled. John and Anna scowled at their daughter before turning back to their leader.

"Mom, Dad, they are going out for supplies again in the morning. The Governor wants to bring me out," Carson smiled gracefully. Katy's eyes widened. Before John and Anna could reply with applause, Katy shut them off.

"No," Katy snapped sharply. "We need you here."

"Katy? Carson can go. He will be safe with The Governor and his men," Anna smiled turning back to the Governor.

"Exactly, we will do what we can," He smiled back with a light tap on Carson's back. Katy glared with disgust.

That night, Katy sat quietly at the edge of Ella's bed. Finishing the last word of the book she looked around the room to see everyone fast asleep. She leaned down and kissed Ella on the forehead before turning off the light and heading out the door. She closed it lightly. Her mind spun for a moment before turning her back against the door and sighing. She shut her eyes for a split moment before deciding to go check on her mother. Her father and brother were patrolling the wall. She didn't know why her father volunteered. Probably due to her rudeness earlier towards the Governor but either way, Katy ignored it.

Katy walked down the hallway getting closer to her parents' bedroom. As she drifted from side to side slowly creeping through the halls, she began to pick up a noise. She stopped for a moment and scrunched her face up in confusion. She then pressed closely to the wall and began to creep closer to the door. She saw that it was slightly open. The sound became more and more intense. Moans came from inside the room. She didn't have her spear or shield but she did have her pocket knife. She paused by the door to hear two different moans. One a woman's and the other a man's. She peeked around and glimpsed into the bedroom.

Just as she did, she saw her mother being slammed down on the bed, nude. For a moment, Katy thought she was in pain, until she saw the rest. The Governor leaned down and began to bit at her neck. Katy gulped back. It wasn't much until two large moans came from the two of them. Her mother's hand covered his mouth to drown out the noise. When they were done, The Governor looked down and smiled. The two shared a kiss before the Governor lay down next to her.

"You are something else Mr. Governor," Anna snickered quietly.

"Your husband is a lucky man."

"Yeah, wish he saw it that way. Besides, I think you are the lucky one," she replied before turning and motioning her finger on his chest. He looked at her and the two began to laugh with one another before the Governor climbed back on top of her.

Katy leaned back against the wall and glared down at the ground for a moment. She felt tears slowly fall from her eyes. She gulped back and headed off to her bedroom.

The next morning was decently quiet. The kids were out with John as Katy, Carson and Anna sat in the kitchen. Katy watched as her brother scarfed down every last bit of food he could. She gave out a slight giggle and leaned onto the table.

"Chill the fuck out there monster. Before you give yourself a stroke," Katy joked.

"Fuck yourself," Carson replied.

"Language!" Anna yelled to them.

"Sorry ma," Carson apologized. Katy said nothing to her mother. "I gotta eat up. Governor said it could be a long run."

"The Governor is nothing but a big fat fucking joke," Katy said as she picked up her plate and headed to the sink.

"The Governor is an honorable and treasured man. We should be more than grateful that he found us," Anna smiled as she drifted off into thought. Katy gave a look and said nothing more.

"Okay. I gotta head out," Carson said as he wiped his mouth clean with a napkin and headed out. Katy paused for a moment before following him out.

"Are you sure you wanna go?" Katy asked.

"Yeah? Why?" Carson asked in confusion as the two continued to walk to the entrance to the town where the men were loading the vehicle.

"Well I mean. Don't you think it's kind of odd how often they head out?" Katy questioned.

"What in the hell are you on about now? Can you just accept the Governor already? Jesus Christ Katy. You're always in fucking denial about everything. He's providing for us. They go out cause we need supplies to live," Carson stated.

"But-"

"But nothing! Now please Katy, I got a job to do," Carson snapped before heading off. Katy watched him. She gulped back and she came up with a plan.

The sun was high in the sky as the group began to drive. The Governor and his men were ready. Carson, The Governor and Merle drove in a separate car from the other five. Carson sat proudly steering the car as The Governor directed him where to go.

"Pull over here," The Governor said with a smile. Carson slowly brought the car to a stop.

"There ain't no town?" Carson questioned.

"Nope. We walk cowboy," Merle said with a giggle before exiting the car.

In the distance, Katy stopped watching them closely. She waited for them to disappear in the woods before she got off her horse. She petted the horses head and gave it a slap on the bottom. She watched her black steed run off into the woods. She turned back to the people she was tracking and slowly creeped into their direction.

It wasn't long before she found them speaking with a group of army men. Katy glared in suspicion. _Why are they here? What do they want?_ She questioned to herself. Something was off about this. She crept closer and ducked down in a small bush. She peeked through the open parts of the bush and began to listen in.

"I have never been happier to see people besides the army alive!" one of the soldiers said with a smile as he approached them. The Governor released a long dreary smile.

"I'm surprised the army is alive. I thought yall died," The Governor said.

"No, we are well alive. For now anyway. Where have you been hiding out?" the man asked.

"Just a few miles North of here," The Governor replied. A look on Merle and Martinez face gave Katy the chills. Something was up. "I- I ah hate to be a bother for you guys but. We are gonna have to take your things," The Governor smiled. The tweleve army men looked at him oddly.

"Sorry?" he asked not sure if he heard him right.

"Lights out soldier boy," The Governor cracked before him and his men began to shoot at them. Katy's eyes grew as the bullet's flew and hit the men. Carson ducked in cover, he had no idea what was going on.

"Phillip!" Carson yelled trying to catch his attention.

The Governor ignored him and continued on. Once the bullets stopped, The Governor gestured the men to grab what they could. Carson came out of his duck and glared down at the dead soldiers. His eyes were wide and his mind spun. Katy glared not knowing what to do.

"You- You killed them," Carson said.

"Yes sir," Merle replied as he searched on of the bodies.

"But, they could have helped us!" Carson yelled.

"You got a lot to learn boy," Martinez laughed.

"I'm telling the others," Carson said before gulping back. The Governor and the men froze and glared at him.

"No, you aren't," The Governor said firmly.

"Come on Governor. We don't need this boy," One of the men yelled from the side. The Governor turned and thought for a moment.

"He's just a boy," Merle whispered to The Governor. He turned slowly and glared at Carson.

"Sorry kid," he said before raising his gun.

Katy quickly looked away not wanting to see. The sound of a bullet stung in her mind. Tears streamed down her face and her hand flew up to her mouth to avoid the noise. She froze for a moment as she found herself too scared to look. The sound of the men soon began to fade. She turned to see the men gone and her brothers body. She sighed and began to come out of the bushes to see the damage done.

She searched the dead men around her. Most had a bullet in their heads but she wasn't afraid if they turned. She continued on. In the distance she saw a small group of five walkers slowly making their way over to the camp. She glared at them still not knowing if everything was a dream or not. As she looked at her surroundings, the noise of a grip of breath came beside her. She turned slowly to see nothing. The sound was heard again. Her eyes traveled around until she looked down. Laying there was a soldier still gripping onto his life. Katy quickly dropped beside him and looked him in the eye. He tried to speak but had trouble.

"It's okay!" Katy said in panic. She took out a piece of cloth that dangled from her belt loop and she placed it on the gunshot wound in his chest.

"H-help… me," he said still out of breath. Katy glared at him. She couldn't help him.

"I can't," she said. He gulped back with his eyes still fixed on her. "Is there more of you?"

"Y-yes," he replied.

"Where? Where are you guys held up?" she asked. He opened his mouth but couldn't speak. "Just nod okay? Is there still anyone with the government?" she asked.

The man slowly nodded. Her mind spun. Before she could ask another question, he gave out a final gasp for breath and died. She looked down and closed her eyes. Tears escaped her shuttered eyes. Suddenly, the sound of people met her mind again. She sharply turned to see Merle, The Governor and Martinez standing there. They glared at her.

"Katy," The Governor whispered. Katy quickly ran off into the woods. "Go after her!" he yelled to the other men. Katy didn't look back. She ran as fast as she could and as far as she could.

It was later that night. Katy was out of breath and tired. The four men were still chasing her through the woods. She was tired and couldn't stand to run anymore. She had to get back to Woodbury and get her family out of there. She turned around to tree to see the men slowly creep closer to the tree still holding their weapons high. This was her chance. They had no light and she had the advantage of being small and able to hide in the bushes and trees. She quickly bolted out of the tree. A bullet flew and just missed. She ran up the hills with the four men chasing after her. She paused behind a tree. One came closer enough; she sharply spun out with her shield and hit the man down. Another raised his gun and aimed. Katy ducked and ran up and knocked the gun out of his hand. She then punched him in the face and turned around and kicked the other in the chest knocking him down. The fourth was still running up the hill. She turned and continued on her way.

It wasn't long before she reached the gates of Woodbury. She sat quietly outside. She saw that everyone was on their guard. This worried her. She wouldn't be able to walk through the front. She had to sneak in. She slowly traced the walls close and made her way to the back entrance to her home. She kicked open the fence and lightly moved a trash can in front of the entrance. She kept low just in case The Governor was waiting for her. She looked around to see that it was all clear. She then snuck up the steps and slowly creaked open one of the windows. She opened it and slipped inside. The house was dark. She figured they might have been sleeping. She ran to the rooms and opened all of them to see them empty. She began to panic. She called out for them but there was no answer. She then began to make her way to the kitchen she turned on the light and her eyes grew.

On the floor, her family laid dead. Bullet's in their heads. She slowly dropped down to the ground and began to sob. Her eyes full of tears and her mouth full of denial. Her eyes moved around the room, blood covered the floor. As she looked closer she noticed a family member missing, Ella. She quickly rose. She began to plead in her mind for Ella to still be alive. She glimpsed around and called out to her. No answer. A quick noise of a footstep began to rise. Than another. Than another. Katy's eyes remained straight at the cupboards on the kitchen walls. As the steps came closer, the sound of moans raised. Katy turned around slowly. As she turned she saw it. Ella was turned. A bullet wound in her chest and her eyes as bright and as white as the fridge. Katy glared for a moment as tears ran down her cheeks. Ella soon began to speed up chomping in Katy's direction.

Katy dropped to her sisters level and held her by the chest with one hand. She glared at her as she swiped and tried to bite at her face. Katy sighed. She reached into her back and pulled out a small knife. She than dug it into her sisters head through her tiny forehead. For a moment she glared into her sisters dead eyes, she than slowly took it out and held Ella in her arms. She sat there slowly petting her hair back. Tears began to fall from Katy's cheek and onto Ella's face.

"Welcome home."

Katy sharply looked up to see the Governor glaring at her. Katy quickly dropped her sister and dashed to the back window. The Governor bolted over to her and stepped in between her and her escape. Katy paused as she slowly backed up. The Governor snickered and he took his riffle and knocked her over the head. Katy fell and began to feel drowsy. As she slowly shook her head, The Governor collapsed down on her and turned her to face him. He pinned her down and looked her dead in the face.

"You ain't going nowhere," The Governor said sharply.

"Fuck you!" she yelled in response before grabbing her shield and bashing him over the face leaving a small wound on his head.

The Governor cursed under his breath and rubbed his aching head. He then turned to see Katy was about to slash down her spear. He bolted up and took her against the wall. He threw her spear to the side and looked back at her. He gripped his hand around her neck and slowly raised her off the ground. The door was kicked open as Merle ran in. The Governor turned and Katy kicked him in the shin. The Governor fell back gripping his leg as she fell to the ground slowly gasping for air. The Governor than picked her up by the shirt and punched her in the face. Katy fell now weak from the energy taken.

"Philip," Merle began raising his hand up.

"Shut up," The Governor snarled.

His attention moved back to Katy. He took out his knife and traced what he was ready to cut. From the top right of her hairline, between the eyes, through the nose and down to the left part of her face. He was going to slice her in two. He raised up his sharp knife. Before it came in complete contact with her skull Katy gave a last minute nudge. The knife came down on cutting her face. Katy squealed in agony. Her eyes were filled with blood and her face ran red. She looked to Merle as he did nothing and took her knife and jabbed it in the Governor's leg. She than reached over and grabbed her spear and ran off out the window and the town. When she left, Merle headed to the Governor and looked down at the knife. It was deep in and hit a major artery. Just then, Martinez and some of the Governor's men headed in. They looked around in shock of the scene.

"W-What the hell happened?" Martinez asked as he looked at the dead family.

"Katy killed them. I came here to make sure there okay and I saw her stabbing her little sister. When she saw I was there, she attacked me," he lied. Merle said nothing as he glared at the knife.

"Get The Governor to the doctor. Merle, come with us," Martinez ordered. Merle went to rise up before the Governor pulled him down.

"Make sure you're the only one that finds her. And make sure, you kill her," The Governor ordered. Merle nodded and the group began to head out.

In the woods, the darkness rose. It was now pitch black and Katy had trouble seeing enough without the dark. Blood still stung in her eyes. She knew the flowing blood was gonna knock her out and send her straight into the mouth of walkers. She paused for a moment behind a tree and began to catch her breath. When she heard a noise she slowly drifted down by the river and hid behind the roots that dug out through the other side. She hid herself perfectly as she pressed as far back as she could. It was Merle. He was alone and glimpsed around the river sides. Katy did her best to stay clear of his sight.

As she watched him from her hiding place, she felt a spider slowly creep down her side. She jumped in fright for a moment and quickly brushed it off. Merle turned when he heard the noise. Katy ducked and kept back. Merle stepped forward. He didn't see her at first till he got closer. He glared at her. A line of her skin was seen through the blood due to the fallen tears. Merle's eyes couldn't keep off of her. Suddenly the sound of the other's footprints began to rain over them.

"Please," Katy pleaded. "Merle, please." Merle gulped back and gave her another look. He then stepped out to the others.

"This place is clear. I think I saw her run off down the North side of the river. Com' on," he said. Martinez and the others nodded and began to make their way there. Merle looked back at Katy and followed them.

The next morning, Katy awoke to a moan. She quickly sprinted up to see a walker making his way over to her. She quickly threw her spear and it hit the walker through the eye. She sighed and made her way over to it. As she ripped her spear she began to wonder where she could go. The woods seemed a little familiar. She decided to go east. As she walked further into the woods she began to remember her gash across her face. The pain seemed to appear again. She squealed a little and touched it lightly.

It wasn't long before Katy reached the road side. She looked around to see a small town. Her eyes observed it. Not too many walkers. Only about six or seven. Two had no arms and one was melted to the pavement. Katy began to observe the stores. Seemed less untouched than other towns were. As she walked the small strip she came across a window that displayed masks. As she looked through the glass she caught a glimpse of her face. It brought a frown to her face. She gave the masks a last glimpse and entered the store.

The place was dirty. Nothing to special. It was full of Halloween costumes that even gave Katy the creeps. As she walked further down the rows, her eyes came across a zombie costume. She paused and glared at the picture on it. Her eyes watered again remembering her family. She quickly shook off the thought and tore the costume apart. Just as she stopped, a noise shuffled in the back. Katy sharply turned. She held her spear close and began to slowly inch towards the noise. As she came to the end of the row, a walker came out from the cart of costumes. Katy fell to the ground as the strength shoved her down. She held the walker back as best she could, holding the spear back against the walkers chest. The teeth inched ever so closer to Katy's face. Her arms were staring to give in. She grunted as the spear lowered. She gave one last final shove up. She quickly knocked the walker over onto his back. She crawled on top of him and jammed the spear into his skull. She dug it in until the spear hit the floor on the other side. She ripped it out and gave final pants before rising back up.

"God damn it," Katy whispered before sitting next to the walker. She rubbed her head slowly and looked up.

Katy's eyes came across a display by the front desk. It was a white mask. The one's that usually represent drama. She slowly rose and began to make her way over to it. She glared. For a moment she felt stronger. She ripped off a small part of her shirt and soaked it in a bottle of water that she took from the cooler. She rubbed off the blood on her face. Her eyes moved back to the display. She took up her shield and broke the glass that protected the mask. Her hand than reached up and gripped it. She gave it a look than began to put it on.

The noise from the small clash of the glass and Katy's shield soon attracted the small group of walkers that remained in the town. Katy walked out of the store with her shield and spear close and her new mask hiding the angered expression on her face. One by one the walkers got closer to her. She rose her spear and shield high and began to take them out one by one. She would stabbed on in the face and then hit the other across the head with her shield. It was smooth and fast. It wasn't long before the last one fell. She looked down the road and began to walk down it. The walker melted to the ground tried to reach her as best she could. Katy gave the walker a look.

"Sorry," she whispered before taking her knife and stabbing it in the head.

Once she killed it she looked up and took in the sun. Her eyes drifted to the road and continued on. What happened in Woodbury, would forever be the reason Katy would continue to fight and keep strong. She would never forget Woodbury.


	23. Chapter 23: Stirring the Pot

The day was just starting. That's not to say there wasn't work to be done. The Governor was coming. Everyone knew it. It was just a matter of when that would be. Jane and Rick were setting up wooden barriers up for blocking bullets.

"Oh come on, you didn't pay attention to any sports at all?" Jane questioned with a suddle smirk.

"Honestly? No. Didn't have much time. I spent most of my days working or spending time with my family," Rick replied smiling back at her. "What sport did you care for?"

"I'm a hockey fan. Grew up watching it. Sometimes even playing it," Jane replied.

"Hockey? Really?" Rick smiled. Jane looked down.

"Yeah. Guess it's the Canadian in me but yeah. It was one thing that kept me away from my rebellious shit," she winked. Rick gave a small shake of his head and brought out his binoculars. Jane continued to set the wood up.

"Well maybe we can find a rink and a pair of skates. You can teach me how to skate," Rick suggested with his eyes still in his binoculars.

"Wow that's a shame. A man who doesn't know how to skate," Jane snickered. As she opened her mouth and turned, Rick was heading out. "Rick?" she called out.

Rick said nothing and continued on. She glimpsed through the gates and watched him. She said nothing. She could see where it was going. He moved from place to place with an odd look. She knew what it was. He was seeing her again. She sighed and did nothing. She knew what he was going through and understood it. Her eyes moved the Michonne who glared at him oddly as well. Rick ran out of the gates and headed to one of the bridges by the river. His hand raising to touch nothing.

Jane opened the door into the prison cell. She looked down to see Glenn, Logan, Terry and Carl making a small map of the prison. Carl pointed out specific places and they observed each side. Michonne, Maggie, Hershel, Carol, Axel, Michael and Beth stood around listening in to what was going on.

"What's all this?" Jane asked circling her finger around at the map. Glenn looked up.

"We're trying to figure out how Tyrese and them got in the prison," Glenn said nibbling on his lip.

"And what's the verdict?" Jane asked leaning down.

"There has to be a blind spot. This whole front of the prison is clear. If we aren't careful more walkers will storm in and we could be cornered on both sides," Glenn stated. "Governor on one side and walker's on the other. Not what we want."

"How are we so sure he is gonna attack?" Beth asked. The group turned when they heard footsteps. Out came Katy. She put her mask on and walked out the front.

"Katy says he's rebellious. Not the man that gives up easily," Maggie said before pausing. "She said if anything, we just made the situation worse. Or She did," Maggie said pointing over to Michonne.

"Are you sure we didn't scare him off?" Terry asked.

"He had fish tanks full of heads. Walkers and humans. Trophies. He's coming," Michonne stated.

"We should hit him now. Sneak back in and put a bullet in his head," Glenn said firmly.

"We aren't assassins," Carol said with a look.

"You know where his apartment is. You and I can end this tonight," Glenn said rising and standing in front of Michonne. "I'll do it myself." Michonne nodded

"Don't be stupid!" Jane snapped before rising. Katy soon came back in with a hand full of weapons. Everyone glared at her as she dropped them down. She took the mask on and threw it to the side between Axel and Carol.

"If the Chinese pizza boy and black karate chick wanna go on a suicide run, let them try. Even if you do kill him an army of all his VP shit heads will still be knocking down on those front gates," Katy paused. Everyone looked down.

"What else do we do then?" Axel asked.

"There's only one way. Fight," Katy stated. Everyone's eyes locked with one another.

"I think our plan is better," Glenn snarled. Katy rolled her eyes.

"We already went once. Look how that turned out Glenn. Daryl was captured, Oscar killed, Michonne almost killed and you and Maggie were almost executed. Do you really wanna risk that again?" Katy questioned.

"You can't stop me," Glenn replied. Maggie's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Rick won't allow it," Hershel added.

"Do you really think he's in any position to make that kind of decision?" Glenn replied.

"Are you in any condition to make that decision?" Michael asked from the side. Glenn glared at him.

"I think Jane should decide," Carol jumped in. Jane's eyes rose.

"I agree," Beth added.

"Same," Maggie said. Glenn looked around at the others. They all nodded with Jane to decide.

"Okay, Jane what do you think?" Glenn asked.

Jane gulped back and rose from the ground. She nervously glared at the people around her. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even want to fight. But she really didn't want Glenn and Michonne running off. Her mind was unsettled as all the eyes remained on her. Her eyes met Maggie's. She knew her decision.

"No. We stay here. If the fight comes to us, than we fight back," Jane stated.

"We should leave the prison," Hershel said.

"And go where?" Glenn asked.

"We lived on the road before," Hershell added.

"Back when you had legs and we didn't have a baby crying every four hours," Glenn snapped. "We can't run." Maggie heard enough and headed to the cells. Jane looked down and sighed.

"Carl, you and I will go down to where Tyrese was," Glenn said leaning down at the map drawn. Carl nodded.

"I can come," Michonne offered.

"No, you stay. Keep an eye on things with Jane. I'll take Michael and Katy," he paused. "Who's on watch?" Jane looked down and gave a suddle smirk.

Terry sat quietly as he fiddled with pieces of wires. He was bored. He did his best to try and figure out how to create some heat to warm up a small pot of water to heat up the baby bottle. Beth sat down and watched him closely. He gave it a small nudged and it sparked. Terry jumped and sighed. On the side, Logan began to chuckle out loud and headed to the cells laughing the whole time. Beth smiled and looked at Terry.

"Ignore him. At least you're doing something," Beth said.

Terry smiled nervously and tried to spark up the wires again. Carol soon rose from her seat as footsteps were heard from the door leading into the halls. Beth and Terry rose too. They headed to the door to let Glenn, Carl, Katy and Michael in. Glenn was out of breath and looked a little pissed off.

"The boiler room area and a bit further down is overrun," Glenn stated firmly.

"How? It wasn't like that before?" Terry questioned.

"It's a steady stream of walkers," Carl replied.

"We are wasting time. The Governor is on his way and we are stuck in here with walkers," Hershel stated.

"We're stuck," Carol sighed.

"Running is not an option!" Michael snapped firmly as he placed down his weapons and began to rub his aching shoulders. Carol released a sigh and walked over to help Mascouche the pain out.

"What happened there?" Logan asked.

"He got slammed up against the wall pretty hard from a group of walkers. Thought we lost him," Carl replied.

"What if the walkers get further into here?" Beth asked changing the subject.

"And if one of them herds is passing through?" Terry asked.

"Can't handle that with this many people," Axel added.

"Okay. I'll scout out the far side of the prison. I'll take a vehicle," Glenn stated.

"I'll drive," Axel offered.

"No, they need you here," Glenn replied.

"What if you don't come back?" Beth asked.

"Jane's here, she will keep you safe," Glenn assured. "Katy, keep an eye on things until me or Jane get back," Glenn said as he rested a hand on her shoulder. Katy turned and sighed with a quick nod.

As Glenn made his way up to check on Maggie, Katy turned and watched him. A sigh escaped her breath. Katy gripped the side of the table with a quick force and turned. She peeked over at the group. Carl was glaring at her. She didn't know what to say to him anymore. She told him his whole story. He didn't look away in shame. He just nodded and headed off. It was odd but she felt like she could really rely on him. She was relieved to know someone knew the exact details. To know that she didn't have to hide herself to much from someone. At this moment, all she wanted was for the Governor to come. She wanted to kill him.

Katy shook it off when Glenn stormed passed her. She turned and saw him leave the prison. She turned to Hershel and decided to go check on Maggie. She slowly made her way up to the second level and to Maggie's cell. She paused before entering. She heard suddle sobs. She felt a sense of anger within them. Katy slowly turned.

"What do you want?" Maggie asked without looking up.

"Nothing," Katy replied. Maggie looked at her oddly.

"Then go away," Maggie snapped. Katy sighed and sat down next to Maggie on the bed. Maggie turned and glared at her.

"Look, I don't know what happened Maggie. But whatever it was, Glenn is doing all this because he gives a shit. Don't forget that. This is what Glenn thinks is best. He's obviously doing it for you. Just remember, we are all fighting the same fight. Just for different reasons," Katy stated. She gave Maggie a quick kiss on the head and headed out. Maggie sat there for a moment thinking through what Katy told her. She was still upset but she found what she had to say was more than true.

Just as Glenn spun out of the prison, Jane came up behind Hershel. She knew something was up and she could tell nothing good was coming of this. Hershel turned to look at her and gave a fake smile.

"He okay?" she asked.

"Are any of us?" Hershel asked. Jane gulped back. "You do right by this group Jane. I can see that clearly. After today, you're the only one I can see who will save this group." Jane looked down.

"I ain't so sure about that," Jane sighed. Hershel looked at her.

"Why do you say that? The other night you saved Rick. It was amazing what you did for him. No one could have ever done that. I am more grateful for you than I am for these prison gates," Hershel stated. Jane looked at his kind blue eyes.

"Rick still ain't all there though," Jane sighed before pointing out at the gates. The two looked over to see Rick still wandering back and forth outside the gate.

Hershel and Jane soon began to make their way down to the chain fence. In front of the front gates, Jane parted and decided to go outside the fence. Hershel quickly pulled her back. Her eyes moved back to him.

"I'm okay," she said. Hershel sighed and headed on.

Jane came out of the front gate and raised her swords. She sliced three walkers heads off and continued to follow the fence down to where Rick was. She paused close by as Rick and Hershel chatted. She wandered if she even wanted to speak with him. She shook it off and forced herself over.

"We need you now more than ever!" Hershel begged.

"If you're so worried about Glenn than you lead," Rick said with a hand gesture. His eyes turned to Jane as she crossed her arms and looked at him.

"What are you doing out here Rick?" Jane asked.

"I-I've been, I mean I got," he paused. "Stuff, out here. Lots of stuff," he said nervously and turned back out in the forest.

"How much longer do you need?" Hershel asked.

"I don't know," Rick whispered. Jane glimpsed at Hershel. This was hard to see.

"Anything we can help you with?" Hershel asked. Rick froze and glared off again. Jane tried her best to follow his gaze but saw nothing. Hershel sighed and began to head up. Jane bit her lip and turned as well.

"I saw something," Rick began. Hershel and Jane turned back to him. "Lori. I saw Lori, I'm seeing Lori. I know it's not really her but I mean it's gotta mean something," Rick stated.

"Was it her on the phone?" Hershel asked. Jane looked down.

"Yeah and Shane too. I saw Shane in the town," Rick said before looking down. Jane knew when that was. She was there.

"Do you see them now?" Jane asked. Rick shook his head. "You're looking for them," Jane stated.

"I'm waiting," Rick responded.

"For what?" Hershel asked.

"Somethin'. There's an answer. Right now it don't make sense but in time y'know, it will," Rick said. Jane tried to hide her sadness.

"Rick come in. You need rest," Hershel said. "It's not safe out here."

"I can't, I just….. can't," Rick slowly turned. Jane stepped forward.

"I'll stay with you," Jane said. Rick looked at her and nodded slowly. He then began to walk off. Jane turned to Hershel and sighed.

Up at the prison, everyone glared out at the scene below. Katy looked at Carl. He seemed hollow as he watched his father and Jane walk off away from the fence. She sighed and stood beside him. She glared out. Carl looked at her and gulped back. To the side, Michael stood with Logan and Terry. His eyes wandered out. He wasn't happy Jane went with him but he knew what she was doing. He chewed his lip and looked over at Carol and Axel. Just then a bullet flew and hit Axel in the head. Blood sprayed over Carol's face.

"Everyone get down!" Michael yelled as he trailed the bullet back to the men. The Governor was here.

Michael pulled out his gun with Logan, Terry and Katy close by. Bullets began to fly faster than he expected. Down by the gate, Michonne sharply turned. She looked over at Hershel. Rick gripped his gun glaring back as well. Jane cursed. Bullet's began to fly at Rick and Jane. Rick and Jane got down low. Hershel collapsed hiding himself in the grass. Carl, Katy and Beth leaned down low.

"My dad!" Beth said in panic. Katy glared at her. She slowly went to get up. Carl yanked her back.

"Katy it's too dangerous!" Carl said. Katy glared at him.

Katy yanked her hand away and began to run for it. She dogged every bullet until she got to a hiding part. She leaned low and took out her bow and arrow. A man stood high in one of the ungraded towers. She held it steady and released it. Perfect shot. It got him right between the eyes. She turned. The Governor's one eye remained fixed on her. She leaped from her hiding spot and headed down to Michonne. The Governor shot as many bullets at her as possible. They all missed. She slammed down against the fallen bus next to Michonne. Michonne glared at her feeling as if what she just did was impossible.

By the river part, Rick and Jane still remained low. Rick slipped further down into the water. He yanked Jane's pants and nudged her over. Jane slowly slipped in beside him. Rick leaned up his gun and began to shoot. Jane did the same. Bullets flew everywhere. Jane's main concern was Hershel. Suddenly the bullets stopped. Katy peeked over. The bullet began again. Katy took out a machine gun from the back of the fallen bus. She pulled it out and began shooting at the Governor and his men. She shot three of his men down and slammed back against the truck.

"How the hell are you managing this?" Michonne asked.

"Motivation my colored friend, motivation," Katy responded.

Bullet's stopped again. Katy found this one odd. The noise of a fast motor began to get closer and closer. Katy turned around by the bus to look out at the gate part. A cargo van began to wreck its way through the dirt road and slammed into the gates. Katy and Michonne ducked in cover as the gates flew. The car stopped in the middle. Down by the river, Rick and Jane crawled up to see the commotion. The van paused in the middle. A large gate in the back of it soon slammed down. Everyone's eyes widened. Walkers slowly began to run out from the vehicle. Katy cursed and ran over to grab Hershel.

"Michonne!" Katy yelled. The two trailed out fighting off what walkers they could before they got to Hershel. Bullets continued on from some of the Governor's men.

Rick rose as walkers began to approach. He brought out his gun and began to shoot. Jane brought her swords out and began to slice through them. Rick's gun soon ran out. Jane looked down and the two began to run back to the gate. They got cornered. Jane took her sword and sliced through some. Two walkers came up out of surprise and began to pin Jane. She held her sword up. Rick went to help before another walker turned to him.

"Jane!" he yelled.

Jane held them back as much as she could. Her sword began to dig into her own hand and began to draw blood. The walkers became more forceful. Katy finally got to Hershel. She lightly helped him up as Michonne sliced through the walkers around them. Jane kicked one in the knee causing him to fall. She took her sword and sliced it through his head with a curdling scream. She then killed the other. She went to help Rick when she saw an arrow fly by and kill the walker. Jane turned in the direction to see Daryl and Merle. She couldn't have been happier to see him. Merle came in and began to help defend them against the walkers. Jane took her swords and gained more courage. As they finished off the last walkers, they looked back into the yard. Everything they had done to get the place was now invaded with walkers once more. Looking around further, more walkers began to trail from all over the place.

Back at the prison front, Glenn picked up Hershel, Michonne and Katy from the field. They then drove back into the second part of the prison and met up with the others. Michael stood there as he shot at the walkers. Terry had never seen Michael take so many out. It was horrifying to him in a way. **Something in Michael sparked up**. What was it?


	24. Chapter 24: Something In Him

The department calls were crazy. Call after call rang in from all around the city. The Police station became lost in confusion.

"Chief Kellan!" a man yelled to Michael as he entered the main room. "We got another suspicious report. A few actually. One of a man eating his neighbour's dog? Another of a woman biting three victims in a grocery store."

"God damn? How can that be?" Michael questioned.

"I dunno Chief, want me to check it out?" he asked. Michael sighed.

"Yeah, I'll head out with you," Michael replied.

"Chief, got a personal call for you. It's your kids school again," the receptionist informed. Michael looked at her and nodded.

"Give me a moment," Michael said to the officer.

"Alright Chief, I'll be here," the officer replied.

Michael headed into his office and closed the door shut behind him. He then turned and made his way over to his desk. Before picking up the phone he took three large breaths. Nervous about what happened now, Michael lightly picked up the phone.

"Michael Kellan here," he began.

"Hi Michael," the woman began with a large sigh. He could tell it wasn't good.

"What did he do this time?" Michael asked slowly rubbing his head.

"I think it would be best if you come here. We need to talk," she said. Michael bit his lip.

"Yeah okay, I'll be there as soon as possible," he finalized before hanging up.

Arriving at the school, Michael looked the building up and down. He released a long and heartfelt sigh. He's been called so much for the past three years that he had almost given up on trying to fix his oldest son, Jeremy. Eric, his youngest muted himself. They both missed their mother but Michael had no idea what to do besides be a cop. He figured that must have been what pushed them away.

Michael sighed once more and began to head into the school. He followed the halls up and down. His mind soon drifted off back into thought. Their mother's death hit Jeremy most. Michael knew why but in many ways he just didn't know how to handle him. Michael's way of getting over his wife's suicide was to work. It wasn't long before Michael ended up at the office. He quickly chewed on his bottom lip and headed over to the receptionist.

Entering the principal's office, Michael looked down to not only see Jeremy but Eric too. His frustration and worry grew. The elder woman, Ms. Jonathan motioned for him to sit down. Michael sighed and headed over to sit between his two sons.

"Mr. Kellan-"

"What did they do?" Michael asked sternly. Jeremy and Eric kept their heads low. Michael gave them another look to see bruises and scars on their faces. "Jesus Christ, what happened?"

"Jeremy and Eric got in a fist fight with the four main football stars of our school," Ms. Jonathan informed. Michael's eyes drifted to them. "Two of the boys were beaten so hard they had to be sent to the hospital. The other two got away with minor injuries. And you're boys, well you can see that for yourself," she sighed. Michael's fists clenched.

"What in the hell were you two thinking? Do you understand what you have done?" Michael yelled.

"Dad, it's not what you think," Jeremy tried to defend.

"Are you sure? It looks pretty fucking clear to me!" Michael snapped.

"Mr. Kellan-"

"Beating the crap out of two of your classmates to the point they need to be sent to the hospital? Are you kidding?" Michael furthered still clenching his fists. "I've had enough of your shit Jeremy. You got your brother fighting now too?"

"Dad-"

"No! I don't wanna hear it. We're leaving," Michael said slowly trying to calm down. He waited for a moment for his sons to rise. He then turned back to Ms. Jonathan. "I'm sorry, I'll talk to them and we will figure something out."

"Michael, this has been the nineteenth time I have called you in. This was extreme. I'm sorry but I don't think you're boys need to be talked to by their father. You should consider outside help. Maybe a therapist. Possibly a family one," she suggested. Michael sighed and looked down. She slowly stepped over and pulled out a business card. "This woman lives in Atlanta. Her name is Jane Miller. My sister went to her, helped her a lot. Maybe she could help your boys too," she finalized.

The car ride was quiet. Michael remained silent as he grinded his teeth. Traffic was piled up. Jeremy wanted him to say something. The silence always bothered him. Eric sat in the back watching some of the oddness in the streets. Some were running and screaming. He didn't understand it but he didn't want to question it right now either.

"I told Eric not to get involved," Jeremy stated as he chewed his lip. "It was my fight and I told him that."

Michael said nothing. His gaze remained on the road as the traffic slowly moved forward. Jeremy looked at his father and rolled his eyes, annoyed with him. Eric looked over as well. He sighed and looked back out the windows.

"He brought mom up," Jeremy said before avoiding any possible eye contact. Michael's head finally turned and looked at his son. He sighed and didn't say anything.

It wasn't long before they ended up a few blocks into their neighborhood. It was still quiet. Michael didn't know what to say to them. In fact, there wasn't anything he could say to them to make them feel better. He loved his sons but didn't know how to show it. Just as he turned his head back to the road, Jeremy squealed. In front of his car was a man walking oddly across the street. Michael quickly slammed on the breaks and steered off the road and slammed into a pole.

Michael slowly began to open his eyes against the air bag. He raised his head and began to rub it slowly. His head turned to see Jeremy and Eric knocked out. He quickly adjusted himself. A tight squeeze of pain came to his leg. He looked down to see a piece of glass jabbed into his thigh. He quickly leaned down and ripped it out. He squealed. He then tossed the glass to the side and leaned over to Jeremy first. He reached down to feel a pulse. He did. He shook him slowly calling his name. Jeremy's eyes opened. Michael than moved to Eric and repeated the same thing. Eric awoke too.

"W-what the hell happened?" Jeremy asked slowly adjusting himself.

"I dunno," Michael replied.

Michael reached down and saw his phone. He reached down to call for an ambulance to see there was no service. He flipped it open to see a few missed calls and messages. Michael took a better look to see that they had been passed out for a whole day. He slowly listened to the voicemail that automatically saved to his phone.

"Hey chief, guess you're busy with your boys. We got a few calls from across the city. All the boys are out. Call me when you get a chance, its Deputy Keith," the first finalized. He played the next.

"It's Keith again. You should have seen the calls today. I- I've never seen anything like it. We got a disturbance call that ended up leading us to some guy who ate his wife and kid? But that's not all, he charged at us. Good thing Officer Bonnet got him in the head, instant death. Another call man, some guy chewed off officer Holland's arm," the man paused. "It got weirder, Holland started heating up and just died. That's kind of been our day. Anyway, call me back when you can." Michael continued on with the next and final message from Keith.

"Jesus man *sobbing* I don't know where you are. *sobbing* But I sure as fuck hope you are okay. Shit's gone bad man. Dead people, they're rising. Walking around, eating people! People have already given them names *crying now* Walkers and biters. Please, just get out. Run to the country man. Get your kids and get the fuck out of New York. Remember, the cities aren't safe! Oh God, their coming *gun shots, screaming and sounds of flesh being ripped off*"

Michael's eyes widened. Jeremy and Eric glared at it too. Michael's eyes raised in confusion. He gave it a moment to think.

"Fucking zombies? Is that a joke?" Jeremy asked in panic. He began to sob. "We were knocked out for one day, there is no fucking way that's going on!"

"Jeremy, dad, look outside," Eric said slowly rubbing away the fog on the windows.

Jeremy and Michael looked back before rubbing at the windows to see. All around them, they saw the walking dead. Slowly motioning back and forth. Michael couldn't believe his eyes. Jeremy glared.

"Can't they like, smell us or something?" Eric asked. Jeremy gulped back trying to remember his video games.

"They must have been unable to get in. We were out of it m-maybe they thought we were already dead?" Jeremy questioned.

"The dead don't think," Michael said firmly.

"Yeah well dead aren't exactly supposed to walk either but what the hell do I know right?" Jeremy asked sarcastically.

"The head. To kill them we get them in the head. It's their brain that activates them," Eric stated.

"Activates?" Michael questioned.

"You know, brings them back to life," Eric informed.

"Since when the hell do you talk?" Jeremy asked in anger.

"Enough!" Michael yelled knowing they had no time for this.

His mind spun. He was no longer the chief of police. He was a survivor. He reached into his side and checked his gun for bullets. Seeing it was full he pulled it back and held it tight.

"Eric, there is a black bag in the back, grab it. Jeremy, open the glove box. There is another pistol there and some ammo for it. Keep it close," Michael ordered.

Eric quickly jumped to the back and brought over the bag. Jeremy held the pistol close. As Eric passed the bag to his father, the two watched him as he muffled through it. Jeremy caught a glimpse of two shot guns, three hand guns, one machete, a bunch of ammo and three small army knives. Michael dug the three knives out and passed two to his sons.

"What? Were you prepared for the apocalypse?" Jeremy said sarcastically. Michael gave him a glare.

"I'm a cop in New York city, US. Yes, I have a lot of guns. Now, we are two blocks from the house. We need to get there to get the other car, grab Spud and get what supplies we can," Michael stated with a sigh.

"Fucking mission impossible?" Jeremy sarcastically shot again.

"Dad, the zombies are getting closer to the car, I think they can hear us," Eric stated.

"They're attracted to noise?" Michael whispered under his breath.

He rummaged through the bag again and pulled out silencers. He tossed one to Jeremy and began to screw on into his. He rummaged through the bag again and grabbed a gun that already had the silencer and tossed it to Eric. He sighed again and slowly gripped the car door. Before opening it he turned to his two scared and egger sons.

"You boys know what I taught you at the shooting range. Aim high and don't hesitate. If everything we've heard about these things is true, means their incredibly dangerous. We can't take chances. Stay close," Michael said. The boys nodded.

They held the door handle tightly and gave it a second before slamming the door open. The walkers quickly made their way over to them. Michael, Eric and Jeremy shot down what they could. One walker came up behind Jeremy; Michael quickly turned and shot it in the head. Jeremy's face froze before Michael nudged them on. The three ran down the road slowly holding out their guns and shooting the walkers that got to close.

It wasn't long before they got to the house. Michael quickly locked the door and pushed the couch in front of it. He turned and ran to the basement as the boys ran upstairs to grab some things. It was happening all too fast. One minute he was picking his kids up from school, the next he was fighting side by side with them against the undead. In some ways he had hoped it was a dream but deep down he knew it wasn't. Quickly running to the steel cupboard, Michael looked over to see the photo album he was looking at the other day. He gave it a look to see a picture of the whole family. He gave a quick sigh and quickly took the picture out and placed it in his pocket. He then turned back to the steel cupboard and packed as many guns and ammunition he could.

Upstairs, Jeremy and Eric were scraping together food and water. Spud sat there watching them curiously. Michael came up from the basement and looked at them pack two cardboard boxes with as much food as possible. He looked off and grabbed the Ford Escape car keys from the hanger. He opened the garage door and began to load in the gun supplies from downstairs. He gave it a moment to think over what was happening. Jeremy and Michael soon came in and dropped down the food in the back seat. Eric opened the back and whistled Spud in. Jeremy than got in the front passenger seat. Michael was the last to get in. He took a moment to say goodbye to the memories. All of them did.

It's been two weeks now since the plague started. Quiet, long and full of dangerous risks. Michael and his sons arrived at a small farm house a few miles outside of Atlanta. It was a mile from the main road and wasn't too big. They began to get out of the car. Michael glared at it. His eyes moved to the barn. It was mostly torn apart. Some blood stained the white walls. Chicken feathers stuck into the hay. Around it, some surviving animals roamed around.

"Why did the walkers leave? They have food supplies here don't they?" Eric asked creeping behind his father.

"Probably because whoever owned this place tried saving it. Look over there. Three dead walkers," Michael stated pointing at dark lumps within the hay.

"And the people?" Jeremy asked.

"That's what we're about to find out," Michael said. He gave his sons one last look before they began to head up to the house.

Spud ran up keeping close to the front of the group. Michael looked into the open door. His eyes searched what he could see of the house from the screen door that blocked them. He lightly knocked at the door and called out for someone. No answer. He gripped his gun close and began to open the door. Steeping inside, the three got a wave of disgusting and foul smells. Spud began to rub at his nose with his paw. Walking further into the house, Michael decided to follow the smell. He came to an arch and stood beside the entrance. The smell was getting stronger and stronger. He quickly turned holding his gun up high to see four bodies with shotguns in front of them. Their faces unforgettable and blown up. Behind Michael, Jeremy and Eric stood. Jeremy glared and gulped back at the scene. Eric gave it a moment before he ran outside with his hand over his mouth.

"Go check on your brother," Michael ordered. Jeremy nodded and headed out.

Michael headed closer to the four bodies. Walking behind them, he could see the barrel of the gun. He glared at it for a moment and gulped back. It was horrifying. He had never seen a suicide like this before. He came by the window and looked out to see Jeremy lightly rubbing his brothers back as he puked. He knew their years were coming close to an end. For now though, he wanted to save them.

After dragging the bodies out of the house, the three decided to go out hunting. It's been awhile since they found an actual place they could stay at for a while. Walking through the woods, Michael began to pick up a trail. Observing the tracks closely he found them to be a buck. About two years or so. Weighed decently. He turned to Jeremy and Eric and gave them a silent shush. As they trailed further in they finally caught a glimpse of the buck. They leaned down quietly behind the bushes. Michael quickly took out his best gun. He screwed in the silencer and placed it high. He waited for the buck to turn slightly. When it did, Michael pulled the trigger and the buck fell. Eric rose with excitement and sprinted over to the animal. When he got to it he saw that it was still squirming. He froze and looked over at his father.

"It's still moving dad," Eric said with an eerie chill flow through him.

"I know," Michael sighed. He took out his knife and handed it over to him.

"Dad I-"

"You can do it. It's no different from killing a walker. Go on, put the animal out of its misery," Michael stated.

Eric looked down at the knife and slowly grabbed it. Jeremy stood strong on the other side and watched his brother lean down. Eric held a better grip on the knife as he looked into the eyes of the animal in pain. He gulped back and shoved the knife into the buck's neck. The sound of the impact caused Jeremy to turn. His eyes moved back to Michael and he walked off back in the direction of the house.

They all sat quietly as they chewed on their food. Michael could tell his sons weren't happy. But neither was he. Nobody could ever be happy in this world. He was just grateful to be with his sons. They had learned so much. He was more than proud of them. He just wished they didn't have to grow up in a place like this. Where death and danger was lurking around every corner. Literally.

"Dad, did you hear that?" Jeremy asked peeking around his shoulder.

Michael took his gun and rose. He inched closer to the noise. It was a small knocking. Jeremy and Eric stayed back. They did their best to keep quiet and low. Jeremy held his pistol close just in case the noise snuck around Michael. Michael peeked outside to see a walker roaming around trying to catch one of the chickens. He sighed and stepped out of the house. Jeremy and Eric followed him out. As Michael approached the lone walker, the walker turned and began to go after Michael. Michael remained still and raised his gun as he angled it perfectly to the walkers head. He then pulled the trigger. Down went the walker. Jeremy took a few steps closer. Covering his nose from the stench, he glared down at it.

"Dad!" Eric squealed as a walker came close up behind him.

Eric tried to dodge it but it was too late. The walker slammed down on Eric's shoulder and ripped a piece of his flesh. Michael and Jeremy's eyes widened. Michael let out a scream and shot the walker three times in the head. He then rushed to his son. Jeremy glared down. They didn't know what to do. Their eyes began to water as they tried to stop the bleeding. Jeremy than looked over to see a herd of walkers in the far distance.

"Dad look!" Jeremy yelled and pointed out.

Michael cursed. He picked Eric up in his hands and they ran into the house. Jeremy moved a dresser in front of the door and began to back off to his father and brother. Michael sat beside him as Eric tried to catch his breaths. Michael gulped back seeing the blood gushing out of his sons shoulder.

"Come on Eric, stay with me now!" Michael begged. His tears began to spread all over his cheeks.

"The bite burns," Eric informed. Michael glared. Jeremy caught on.

"He's gonna turn," Jeremy mumbled in shock. Michael looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's gonna turn dad. You can't get bit. If you do, you become one of them," Jeremy informed. Michael looked down at Eric and rubbed his mouth.

"You have to kill me," Eric coughed. Michael sat back and shook his head.

"I-I can't," he gulped back. "No, I- I just can't."

"You have to," Jeremy said trying to keep strong.

"No! It's okay Eric, you're gonna be fine," Michael said. Eric looked at him. Tears streamed down his cheek.

"Sorry dad," Eric whispered before taking the gun from Jeremy and placing it under his chin and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Michael yelled. He quickly wrapped his arms around Eric and began to sob over his son.

"Dad we have to go," Jeremy said as tears fell from his eyes. Michael ignored him still lightly rubbing his dead sons arms.

The door began to slowly creek open. Banging came from outside. Jeremy looked over to see the walkers lightly wrapping their hands around the door trying to get in. Michael looked over. He gave his dead son a final kiss before he grabbed Jeremy and headed out the back. They ran out just to be cornered by more walkers. Michael looked over at the car. They had to get to it. Out of nowhere Spud jumped out and took a walker down. Michael shoved Jeremy on. Spud ran up close behind them. Michael got to the door, he shoved the key in and opened the door. Spud jumped in. Michael turned back to see Jeremy was gone.

"Jeremy!" Michael called out. Nothing. "Jeremy!" he yelled again.

Nothing. Michael ran around the car. The walkers weren't distracted by anything. They just went for him. Michael took an axe from the log where the owners cut their wood. He slammed it down on the walkers heads and kicked them down.

"Jeremy!" he yelled as spit trickled from his mouth and tears streamed down his cheeks. "W-where are you!?"

When he got no answer he began to cry again. He took the axe and sliced through the walkers with nothing but anger and sadness in his heart. As more walkers came, Michael glared at them. He then heard Spud barking from the car. Michael gulped back. Unable to find his son he ran back in the car and drove off. Driving down the road he began to cry his heart out. The sun was beginning to come up. His heart shattered and his mind cringed with hatred and betrayal. He felt as if he had betrayed his son by leaving him. He was gone. Both of them.

Michael soon came to a small town. The sun was fully up and he needed more ammunition. He got out of the car with his gun in his hand. Still angry and upset about his son, he didn't care about anything. He felt grateful to have Spud but other than that, he hated himself. He came across a gun shop. Spud scratched at the door. He quickly opened it and raised his gun. He saw nothing. As he creped further in he looked at the shelves. He was surprised this place wasn't looted yet. Suddenly, a small noise fell behind him. He sharply turned to see a woman, a cougar, a husky, and a young man. They all held their guard against one another glaring.

"This is our supplies, get out," The woman said firmly.

"I don't think so," Michael replied.

His eyes turned to see a little boy slightly come out from behind the counter. Michael glared at him. His eyes began to water. The woman looked Michael up and down. She saw the blood that stained his shirt. It seemed fresh. Michael lowered his gun and glared at the boy. The woman lowered her gun too and the young man followed their lead.

"What's your name?" the young man asked.

"M-Michael," he replied.

"Michael, do you have a place to go?" she asked. Michael shook his head. "You do now."

"My name is Brady!" the boy said as he rushed to Michael and placed out his hand. Michael smiled and leaned down.

"I'm Jane and this is Logan," the woman said. Michael looked and them and nodded.

"Let's hit the road than."


	25. Chapter 25: He's That Kind of Man

The group had faced an almost death. Walkers surrounding their once perfect home. Protection was now a main asset that they needed to get into order.

"We ain't leaving," Rick said firmly.

"We can't stay here neither Rick," Hershel replied.

"We don't have any more wood ballets to stop one of them rounds," Maggie informed as she fixed her gun.

"We shouldn't exactly go out there in the daylight," Beth added.

"If Rick says we aren't running they we aren't running," Glenn defended firmly. Rick looked at him and gave him a gestured nod.

"Nah, it's much better to live like rats," Merle said from behind the closed bars. Everyone turned to him.

"You got a better idea asshole?" Katy asked from the side.

"Should have spilt out of here last night and fight another day. Lost that window though now didn't we?" Merle smirked. "Probably got scouts on every road around this place now. Ain't that right princess?" Merle asked turning to Katy.

"I'm not afraid of him," Katy replied.

"Of course you ain't. There was an endless count of his men that you killed," he chuckled. "I don't get how someone so tiny and fragile could use such weapons on the men who brought you food, supplied you a home and nice cozy bed," Merle spit to the side. "Oh my Katy. You sure are something else."

"Shut you're god damn mouth you piece of shit," Katy snapped. Merle placed his hands up and chuckled.

"Touch a nerve did I? Damn, feisty! Just like your mom was," Merle snickered. Katy rose and gripped his shirt firmly through the bars and yanked him forward.

"Katy! Enough!" Jane snapped pulling her back from the bars. Katy shoved Jane off and secluded to the side. Merle snickered. "And you shut your fucking mouth." Merle gestured his hands to his mouth and zipped it closed.

"We ain't scared of that prick Merle," Daryl said as he came down the stairs.

"Yall should be. The truck through the fence thing. That's just him ringing the doorbell," Merle paused. "You may have thick walls to hide behind but he's got the guns and numbers. If he takes the high ground over this place, hell, he could starve us out if he wanted to," Merle informed. Jane's spin shivered.

"Let's put him in the other cell block," Maggie said nervously.

"No, he's got a point," Michael said.

"This is all you, you're the one that started this!" Maggie yelled. Merle burst out with laughter.

"Sweet heart. This war started long before I took you and the Chinese kid off the streets," Merle said.

"What are you talking about?" Rick asked.

"The Governor wants one main person in this prison dead. That's you're little masked figure over there. Oh yeah, he's been wanting her dead for a long time," Merle paused and looked at Michonne. "That lassie too. Give him both of them he might actually let yall walk free and maybe even keep this dump."

"That's not happening," Carl jumped in from the side.

"Yeah no, we aren't giving him anything," Jane added. Rick looked over.

"Fine! Be my guest. Fight the Governor, lose, die and Katy and Michonne will just end up his anyways," Merle said.

"Shut up," Rick snarled.

"We should leave," Hershel said firmly. "Now Axel is dead, we can't just sit here!"

"We aren't just gonna sit here, we're gonna fight," Michael said firmly. Rick turned and went to walk towards the gate.

"Get back here!" Hershel yelled. Rick paused. The room remained silent. Hershel rose and made his way over to Rick.

"You're slipping Rick. We have all seen it and we all understand why but now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy well now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your fucking head clear," Hershel snapped. Rick glared at him before Hershel walked off. Rick than turned and walked out.

Later that day, Jane soon decided to go outside and made her way to the first chain fence. She glared at the walkers on the other side. She approached the fence as close as possible and glared them. She wasn't afraid. A hand spun out from the other side. Jane moved back slightly as it swooped down. Her eyes remained firmly fixed. She looked down to see a metal pipe. She picked it up and held it firmly by her and shoved it into one of the walkers heads. She did it again. And again. When she turned, she saw a large wooden spear go through the fence and hit one of the walkers. She followed the spear down to see Katy. She gave her a slight smile and they continued on with what they were doing.

It wasn't long before Terry came outside by the doors. He saw them open and quickly reached for his gun. He peeked over to see Katy and Jane killing off most of the walkers by the fence. He blinked sharply to see if he was really seeing what he thought he was. He shook it off and rushed inside.

"We are trapped in here. Not to mention there's barely any food or ammo," Glenn stated.

"Been here before, we will be alright," Daryl said with a slight nod.

"That's when it was just us!" Glenn snapped. "Now we got a snake in our nest."

"Look do we have to go through this again? Merle is staying here," Daryl said firmly.

"I know it sounds bad but I think I'm with Daryl on this. If the Governor comes we're gonna need as much men as we can get," Michael stated. Rick sighed.

"Get over it," Daryl said to Glenn before sprinting up the stairs. Glenn turned to Rick.

"I don't think Merle living here is really gonna fly," Glenn said firmly.

"I can't just kick him out," Rick said.

"No one asked you to live with Shane after he tried to kill you," Glenn snapped. Michael looked up. Rick remained silent.

"Merle has military experience. He may be erratic but don't underestimate his loyalties to his brother," Hershel jumped in.

"Why don't we deliver Merle to the Governor? Bargaining chip," Glenn suggested. "Give him his traitor and maybe declare a truce."

"Except it's not Merle he wants," Michael said as he rubbed his chin and looked over at Michonne on the side. Glenn followed his gaze and sighed.

"Guys!" a voice yelled out. Everyone turned to see Terry rushing to them.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked. Everyone in the prisons attention caught on.

"Um well, Jane and Katy are kind of fighting the walkers," he paused. "By themselves." Daryl came down the stairs again and shared a look with Rick. They all soon ran outside.

Terry looked to see they were no longer fighting by the fence but was actually on the other side of the fence. Rick cursed and began to run the fence line. His heart raced in panic. It felt like a repeat from before. Carl came rushing outside and looked through as Katy took two walkers down.

"Jane!" Rick yelled. Daryl took out his crossbow and took two down.

Jane turned to see Rick. She ignored it and carried on. A walker came to her swiping and snarling at her. She ducked down and swung from the back of the walkers head taking the top layer off. She turned again and sliced the next one's body in half. Michael looked around as he saw Spud, Monk and Lyria running. They jumped onto a truck and jumped off the edge and landed on the other side. The three rushed into the fight and took out the walkers they could. Logan came out with a bow and arrow. He pulled it back and began to aim at the walkers that surrounded them.

Katy paused as she watched Lyria pounce onto a walker and rip it's head off. She glared for a moment until she felt a walkers hand wrap around her arm. She turned and smacked her shield as hard as she could into the head. She looked around for a moment and glared out into the stream of walkers slowly making their way inside the prison from the outside. She looked around for Jane. She reached her hand up and took off her mask.

"Jane! The gate!" she yelled. Jane turned.

They both shared a nod and ran to the fence taking out the walkers that stood in their way. Rick and the others watched closely as they sliced their way through the herd. Coming to the fence, Katy slammed closed the first one to block the remaining walkers in the main fence area. Jane rushed over and continued to fight off the walkers in her way as Katy slipped by and ran to the other gate. Katy gripped the cold metal and slowly began to pull the gate closed. Her eyes looked at the shattered sides. She took the tuff wire from her hands and began to wrap it around the gate and the fence pole. Jane walked over after the small area was walker free. For now anyway. She rushed to the other side and began to wrap the wire the same way. Her eyes turned when the other fence was started to fall. It wasn't a perfect way to keep the gate fixed but for now, it would have to do. Jane and Katy than turned to fight off the other walkers. Rick nervously chewed at his lip as he watched them.

"They did it," Carol said under her breath.

"Not all of it," Terry replied.

"Jane! Katy! Get out of there!" Michael yelled.

Jane and Katy looked up. They were saying something. Both were more than willing to sacrifice. But right now, they knew the group needed them. They quickly bolted over to the other fence and were dragged in. Both out of breath and extremely exhausted. Rick and the group began to bring them inside.

"What in the hell were you two thinking?!" Glenn yelled. The two ignored him.

"You two could have been killed," Hershel added.

"But they weren't," Carl added. Rick sharply turned to his son and gave him a look.

"You guys pulled a stupid decision," Rick snapped.

"At least we made a decision. As far as I could see you guys had no plans or ideas. We just made a choice. And guess what we blocked more walkers from coming in. If you ask me we made the right decision," Jane snapped back. Nobody spoke.

"She's right. It was the only way," Maggie added from the side. Rick shook his head and walked off.

Hershel's eyes looked over to the other cells where Merle had been placed. Hershel's eyes moved to Michael. When Michael noticed where Hershel wanted to go, he clued in. He nodded to him. Hershel sighed and decided to scoot off with Michael close by him. He came into the hall and glared at Merle as he began to tape up his metal hand and it's sharp knife attached to it.

"You're the farmer Hershel and the chief Michael," Merle smirked.

"And you're the black sheep," Hershel replied.

"How did you lose your leg?" Merle asked.

"It was bit," Hershel replied. Michael held a grip on his weapon.

"Bit? Hack it off yourself?" Merle asked.

"No, Rick did," Michael stated. Hershel moved closer and sat down. Michael remained by the opening.

"Awfully kind of him," Merle grunted.

"He saved my life. Gave me more time with my two girls, and gave you more time with your brother. Can't put a price on that," Hershel stated. Merle smirked.

"Can't put a price on anything anymore," Merle replied.

Hershel looked Merle up and down. He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bible. Merle glared at him and then glimpsed at Michael. Michael's face remained strong. He slowly rose it up so Merle could see it closely.

"Found this in one of the cells. Lost more than a good book there for a while. I had lost my way. If you're right hand defends you, cut off casted from you. Word is profitable that men should perish," Hershel stated. Merle looked down at his boot.

"Thy whole body should be cast into hell. Matthew 29 and 30," Merle smiled. Hershel glared at him. "Woodbury had a damn fine library. One of the only things I miss about it," Merle paused. "When the Governor returns. He's gonna kill me first. Than Michonne, my brother, your girls, than whoever else is left. Rick will be second last. So he can watch his friends and family die. But Katy. He'll save her for the very last. Cause he wants her to see the same bloody scene she saw before. He want's revenge on her. A scar on his left thigh. Almost caused his leg to be completely cut off. Her disobedience to him. Not to mention, her unforgivable act," Merle gulped back Hershel and Michael glared at him.

"What did she do?" Michael asked firmly.

"She killed the Governor's wife. Long before the apocalypse started," Merle informed with a slight paused. Hershel and Michael remained silent and focused. "She's a god damn murder fellas. Something that one day, you will face."

Outside, Katy sat quietly as Carl kept a look out. They didn't get all the walkers but they got what they could. Katy still hadn't had too much of a conversation with Carl. In some ways thought, it seemed like they were much closer than before. Carl looked out for her and she looked out for him. They considered themselves a team.

"I think I see something," Carl said as he glared closer into the binoculars. Down in a lower look out was Maggie. Katy rose as Carl handed her the binoculars. Katy saw a blonde haired woman.

"It's not a walker, Maggie," Katy said. Maggie finally took a look for herself. When she removed her guns eye piece.

"It's Andrea, Carl get your dad and the others," Maggie ordered. Katy gave an odd look. She snuck down closer to Maggie.

"Why the hell is Andrea all the way over here?" Katy questioned.

"Guess we're about to find out," Maggie responded.

It wasn't long before everyone began to sprint out. The all held their weapons closely. Jane looked closely to see Andrea had snuck into the prison gate through the tiny still needing to be fixed opening on the side. In front of her she carried a walker with no arms or teeth. Jane gave a look. She knew who she learned it from. Michonne. Oddly enough, it worked, she got to the gate.

"Go," Rick ordered.

Merle spun from behind Rick and headed closer. The group than followed close behind. They jumped from side to side trying to avoid being caught by the walkers attention.

"Are you alone?" Rick asked.

"Open the gate!" Andrea yelled.

"Are you alone?" Rick asked more firmly.

"Rick!" she snapped. Rick sighed and tossed the keys to Daryl. He then opened up the gate and let Andrea in. She shoved the walker loose.

"Hands up and turn around!" Rick yelled. Andrea gave an odd look before they cuffed her. Jane turned to see Michonne slowly coming out from behind a car. Her eyes watered and her face froze.

"Are you alone?" Jane asked more calmly than Rick.

"I am," Andrea replied. Rick took the bag off of Andrea and threw it to the side.

"Welcome back," Rick said before yanking her up and heading inside.

Entering the prison, Andrea looked the place up and down. She saw it as what they made it into. A place to live. Andrea slowly walked down the steps as Carol bolted to her. They shared a hug. Merle locked up behind them and everyone started to settle in. Calmly sitting and resting as they let Andrea slowly start to get comfortable.

"We thought you were dead," Carol said into Andrea's ear. Andrea looked over to see Hershel in crutches.

"Oh my god," she said. She looked around once more at everyone. "I can't believe this. Where is Shane?" she asked. Rick looked down and shook his head. Everyone remained silent. "And Lori? Brady?" she asked. Once again nothing.

"She had a girl. Lori didn't survive," Hershel informed.

"Neither did T-Dog," Glenn added. Andrea glared at all the faces.

"I'm so sorry. Carl. Rick I," she paused trying to catch herself. "You all live here?"

"In the cell blocks," Daryl informed.

"There?" Andrea pointed. He nodded. "Can I see?" Rick quickly stepped in front of her. "I'm not an enemy Rick."

"We had that courtyard until your boyfriend came here and shot us up," Rick snapped. Andrea glared in confusion.

"He said you fired first?" she questioned. Katy came in with a slight snicker.

"Guess you were a fool for believing him," She said as she walked by and into the cell blocks. Andrea glared. She recognized the mask.

"He killed an inmate who survived in here," Jane added.

"I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shootout," Andrea stated.

"That was days ago," Glenn snapped.

"I told you I came as soon as I could," Andrea replied. She turned and looked at Michonne. "What have you told them?" she snapped.

"Nothing," Michonne said firmly.

"I don't get it, I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?" Andrea asked. She turned around as Katy came back in. Her eyes widened. "You?"

Everyone turned. Katy didn't even understand what she was talking about. Andrea took out a gun and pointed it at Katy. The group quickly brought out theirs. Katy's eyes remained clam as she looked at the woman.

"I know about you," Andrea said. Jane glared. "Remove the mask."

"No you lower your gun!" Rick snapped.

"Take off the mask!" Andrea yelled firmly. Katy rose and made her way closer to Andrea. She reached her hand up and took her mask off. Andrea glared at the scar. "It is you. You're the one who killed her family," Andrea said holding a firm grip on the trigger. Katy rolled her eyes.

Jane quickly sprinted from the side. She grabbed the barrel of the gun and shoved Andrea back. Andrea sat down glaring in disbelief.

"Don't hold a gun if you don't know who to use it on," Jane snapped as she put the gun away in her back.

"The Governor killed her family. Not her," Carl defended. Andrea looked around. An odd feeling came to her. She had been lied to this whole time.

"The Governor almost killed us and almost Michonne and could have killed Katy," Glenn informed.

"With this guy's finger on the trigger!" Andrea scrambled to her feet and pointed at Merle. "Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Beat you? Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done. Past, present or future. But I'm here trying to bring us together, we have to work this out."

"There is nothing to work out! We are gonna kill him. I don't know how or when but we will," Rick said firmly. Andrea shook her head.

"We can settle this. There is room at Woodbury for all of you," Andrea said.

"You know better than that," Merle jumped in.

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate?" Hershel asked.

"He doesn't. He wants us dead," Katy stated.

"Why did you come here?" Rick asked.

"Because he is gearing up for war. The people are terrified they see you as killers. They are training to attack," Andrea informed.

"I tell you what, next time you see Philip. You tell him Imma take is other eye," Daryl threatened.

"We've taken shit for way to long, he wants a war than he's got one," Glenn snarled.

"Rick, if you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a whole town. Look at you. All of you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore," she said looking around at everyone. Her eyes came to Jane. "Jane, what about Brady? You can't possibly tell me you want to see these people killed in this fight," Andrea asked. Jane gulped back.

"If they die, I die with them," Jane said firmly.

"Get us inside Andrea," Rick asked.

"No, there are innocent people," Andrea replied.

"Then we got nothing to talk about."

The group paused. They slowly began to disperse and head out by themselves. Katy chewed her lip. Angry and unhappy with how things turned out. Outside, Katy ran up to Carl. She pulled him back for a moment. She didn't know what to say exactly.

"You alright?" Carl asked. Katy looked down and placed her hand son her hips.

"No, not really," she replied. Carl sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His concern was real and Katy knew that.

"I-I just, I'm starting to fear for the worst, y'know?" she paused. Carl looked at her, his eyes never moved from her. "If he comes, I just want you to know that you meant the most to me here. I know I'm not exactly the greatest person and you're right, I'm too scared to share myself with people. But you're the only one I trust. And the last person I wanna loose."

Carl gulped back as Katy nervously looked down. He lightly brought up his hand to hers. Katy opened her hand to let his glide in. The two looked at each other for a few moments. They just stood there knowing that this was more than just a friendship.

Back inside, Jane was looking through the cells. She was looking for Rick. It had been a long day and it still wasn't over. She needed him. She wasn't sure why. She just wanted him to be by her side. Searching the cells she found herself thinking back to Daryl. Her desire to have him by her side was starting to fade. She knew why that was. She understood the need for family. She knew that Daryl and Merle were supposed to stick by one another and Jane didn't want to get in the way of that bond. But in some way, she felt the need for some sort of connection. Honestly, the thing that made her happy was the fact that Rick in many ways needed her by his side. She soon came to the right cell. Rick sat on the bed playing with the edge of his knife. Rick slowly looked up to see Jane.

"What's up?" he asked. Jane said nothing and sat down on the bed next to him. He looked at her oddly.

"I keep running one thing through my mind. How are we gonna beat this guy? He's defiantly got the numbers. The ammunition. What do we have? There is sixteen people in our group. One who is in no condition to fight, another just a baby and one a girl who has barely any experience in fighting. So what do we do Rick?" Jane asked. Rick bit his lip trying to think.

"I-I don't know," he replied.

"I don't think you've lost your way Rick. I just think you need help to remind yourself that you are the best thing for this group," Jane said. Rick looked at her. "We are a team are we not? We figure it out together. We fight together." Rick glared at her now. Lost in her words. Jane placed her hand on Rick's cheek and lightly motioned her thumb. "I'll fight alongside you until I die. I'll support whatever you choose." She gave him a final look and left the cell. Rick sat there by himself thinking further into what she had said.

Later that day the group was saying their goodbye's to Andrea. Glenn just pulled in a car from the back and tossed her the keys. Some looked angry and others just stood their ground. As Rick passed Andrea her bag, she turned to him. Her eyes motioned around at the others. Her eyes came to Logan. He completely avoided eye contact. She sighed. She gave them all a final look.

"Take care," she said before getting in the car.

"Andrea," Rick began. He stepped closer to the car and gave her, her gun and some extra ammunition. "Be careful."

"You too," she sighed.

Andrea started the engine and began to drive off. Everyone stood and watched her as the gate opened and out she went. Did she want to stay? Of course. But she knew she couldn't. Jane watched the car as it sped out of the prison and down the road. Her eyes shuttered at the idea of her going back. Woodbury was no place to live. Jane knew it was lies and false happiness and hope that she could never see as a paradise.

The night was quiet. Everyone sat around a few small candles as they kept watch. Nobody could really sleep anyway. How could they? Jane sat by Michael, Logan and Terry who sat on the side lines of the group gathering. At the top steps, Rick was just coming down with his daughter in his hands. As Rick came down, Beth began to sing a tune. Jane didn't catch the words as she drifted off but Beth's voice brought comfort to her mind. Jane rose and made her way to Hershel, Rick, Daryl and the baby.

"Some reunion huh?" Daryl said. Jane looked at him.

"She's tired," Rick said looking down at Judith.

"We all are," Hershel added. "Andrea is persuasive. He has lied to her through his teeth. Could hold destruction," Hershel sighed.

"So what do we wanna do?" Jane asked.

"I'm going on a run," Rick said.

"I'll go with you," Daryl said.

"No, you stay here. Keep an eye on everyone. I'm glad your back Daryl. Really. If he causes a problem it's on you," Rick said. Daryl nodded. "I'll take Michonne."

"Sure that's a good idea?" Daryl asked.

"I'll find out," Rick said.

"I think it's a good plan. If she's gonna be staying with us, we needa find out more about her," Jane said. Rick nodded.

"I'll take Carl too," Rick said. "He's ready. You hold it here." Daryl and Hershel nodded. Rick looked at Jane. "I'll bring Terry too. He doesn't get out enough." Jane looked at Rick and couldn't help but smirk.

"I think that's a great idea," she said. Rick smiled at her.

Meanwhile, outside, Katy sat on a barrel as Carl kept watch through the chain fence. Carl turned his head and gave her a suddle smile. She gave him on back. The night may have brought the group closer but it won't keep the Governor out. They all knew that.


	26. Chapter 26: Holding Back the Walls

The news station was quiet. The papers and camera's began to become old and stained with dirt. The walls were a dark color now and there was little light in the room.

Lauren sat quietly as she mixed the food for the kids. Jeremy, Silas and Olivia stayed quiet. Olivia was intently watching the beans stir in the pot. Silas played with a piece of the video tape left behind. Jeremy glared at nothing. His teeth clenched together and his fingers frozen and stiff. They were waiting for the others to return back from their run. Lauren began to worry about her son Ryan and her husband Peter. The other two were a lesbian couple named Trish and Lydia. Nice folks that knew how to handle a gun.

"Okay, foods ready," Lauren said as she stopped stirring and began to fill their bowls. As she turned she saw Jeremy wasn't eating. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing," Jeremy grunted. Lauren sighed and pointed at his food.

"You need to keep up your strength," Lauren stated as she began to eat her meal.

Jeremy glared at her. As a sixteen year old boy he found himself annoyed with not being able to join the supply party. His father always let him carry a weapon and alway had him join on his runs. But he was gone now. He found himself rather grateful to have been found by Trish and Lydia. If it weren't for them he would have never survived.

"I think there back!" Silas cheered as he heard the door slowly open. They all rose. Jeremy and Lauren gripped their weapons close. In soon came Ryan and the others.

"Hey ma!" Ryan yelled over. He slowly inched towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How was it?" Lauren asked.

"Any more walkers out there?" Jeremy asked as he played with his fingers nervously.

"Yeah. Seems like a lot more than before. We should think about heading out in the next few days. It could get worse," Lydia replied.

Lauren looked down than over at the younger kids. Silas sighed and turned slowly back to his beans. Olivia barley moved when she heard them. She was in the same position. Olivia rubbed her finger tips on her slingshot. She was ten. Still trying to grip onto the new reality. Her brother was Silas. He was thirteen. Tried his best to keep Olivia away from things. It didn't bother her though. It more so scared her. One of her biggest fears was to lose him. She wouldn't be able to function properly.

"Olivia! Get down!" Ryan yelled in a whisper.

Olivia glimpsed over to see three walkers walking in from the back. She quickly ducked down. Nobody moved. They watched as the walkers stumbled in moaning and groaning, dragging their feet across the floor. Silas hand gripped his sisters shoulder as he sat still with intent. Ryan brought out his felon knife and slowly inched closer to them. His eyes drifted to Lydia who handled her crowbar. Peter stood beside Ryan, ready to follow his lead as he lightly touched the trigger on his shot gun. They shared a look as they got ready to rise. They waited for the walkers to get closer than sprinted out.

Lydia was the first to kill one. She held her crowbar straight and brought it up to the walkers ear, slicing open the side of its head. She peeked over to see two more walkers head in. Ryan took his knife and jabbed own through the eye. The two than headed to the other to walkers that just came in. Peter raised his shotgun and blew off one of the heads. The sound rang through their ears. Ryan kneeled down and scrunched his face up as he tried to bring the normal sounds again. A ringing spun through their ears. They had to leave.

It wasn't long before the group snuck out through the back with a group of walkers on their tail. Ryan and Peter quickly locked up the door behind them. Gunshots were heard as Lauren, Lydia, Trish and Jeremy shot down the walkers coming closer. Ryan cursed and joined in.

"Get to the vehicles!" Peter yelled to them. He turned over to grab Silas and Olivia. Everyone quickly ran to the jeep and minivan and drove off.

The night was starting to end. They had been driving all night trying to find a place to relax for some time. It was hard. Things were getting worse. Ryan worried most. More so about Silas and Olivia. He found it hard to watch young kids grow up in such a place. His eyes raised from the sleeping children in the back seat. He peeped between his parents in the front and looked back at the jeep with Lydia, Trish and Jeremy. He sighed and bit his lip. He leaned his head back and turned his head out the window. A lone walker began to sway on the road side. It tried to grab the car but it sped by too fast. Ryan watched it further. He jumped when a honk from behind was heard. Peter looked back and quickly pulled over. They got out slowly and met up in the middle.

"What's up?" Peter asked.

"Saw a small house. We can set up some look outs and stay there for the night. I dunno bout you but I gotta rest," Lydia replied.

"Yeah okay. Let's do that," Lauren said. The group nodded and headed back to their vehicles.

Arriving at the house, Ryan looked it up and down. He chewed his lip anxiously watching it. Peter observed the area around it. Lauren began to wake the kids up and brought them behind the others.

"It seems quiet," Trish stated.

"Seems," Jeremy lingered.

"Ryan, you and I will check around. Lauren, follow Lydia and them in," Peter ordered.

Lydia opened the house door slowly. She glimpsed inside holding her gun and her flashlight up and gripped it firmly. As she made her way further in, she looked to see the place empty. The house wasn't very big at all. Open type style with kitchen and living room visible. Three doors remained on the same wall. Lydia signaled Trish and Jeremy. Each took their own door as Lauren guarded Olivia and Silas. Trish opened the door to see a simple bathroom. Empty. Lydia opened the other room to see a child's room. Nothing. The third room, Jeremy opened to see a bedroom. He creeped in slowly. It seemed empty. He moved through and looked at the family photos on the wall. He sighed. His eyes drifted to the dresser when he heard a noise. He held his gun up and slowly opened the door. A small raccoon came running out snarling at him.

"Fucking raccoon," Jeremy mumbled.

He slowly collapsed on the bed side and rubbed his mouth. He glared at the dresser. A sudden movement grew behind him. He turned to see a walker's face right beside his. He squealed and fell off the bed and hit his back against the wall. His pistol flew to the side. Just his luck. He quickly pulled himself to it. The walker gripped his leg. His hand slammed down on the handled of the pistol. As he wiped around he saw the walker fall to the ground. His eyes turned to see Olivia there holding her slingshot up. Behind her came in Trish. She rushed over to his side and leaned down.

"You okay?!" She asked in panic.

"I'm fine."

"Were you bit?"

"I said I'm fine God damn it!" Jeremy snapped as he quickly got to his feet and stormed out.

Trish turned to Lydia and gave a look of concern. The others soon left the room. Trish's eyes turned to the dead walker and she chewed her lip. Jeremy never shared his story with her. When they found him he was trying to fend himself off with a small stake knife. It hurt her to see him this way. Being unable to bare a child she found Jeremy the closest thing to it. She shook it off and headed into the living room.

That night, Ryan sat by the front door. His eyes traced the gun in his hand as he thought. Peter sat close by. Lauren had just finished getting everyone settled in for the night. She came and sat by them.

"Everyone okay?" Peter asked.

"I guess so," Lauren responded before leaning down and giving her husband a kiss. Ryan watched them.

"And how are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Same as before," Ryan mumbled. Peter's happiness began to fade.

"We did what we could Ryan, remember that," Lauren said. Ryan snickered.

"No, we did all you wanted to do," Ryan responded.

"What the hell does that mean?" Peter snapped.

"You know damn well!" He paused looking back at the door of the sleeping group members.

"She's gone," Lauren said.

"No. I don't thinks he is," Ryan turned to them. "Jane is alive. I know she is. You guys haven't even talked to her in twelve years. I have. Did you know she had a husband? A kid? Do you even care about your grandchild?" Ryan asked rudely.

"We cared about Brady. I don't know where in the hell he went and that's the only thing I really care about," Peter responded.

"You have two kids. Me and Jane. You had two grand kids. Brady and Lizzy. You two never made an effort to even get to know one of them. You didn't even bother to get to know your daughter. She was different. Finally got her shit together," Ryan stated.

"That girl will never be my daughter again. Fuck I don't even give a shot if she's walking around with her face slowly decaying. She betrayed this family and she betrayed herself," Peter said coldly. Ryan glared. He have a look to his mother to see her looking down. She agreed with her husband. Ryan snarled at them and headed off to bed.

"Do you really think she could be alive?" Lauren asked. Peter looked down.

"I don't think. I know. When we went by the house to get Brady. I knew she took him. She also took Lyria. And honestly, I hope we never see her again," he paused and looked at his wife. "As far as I'm concerned, she as dead to me as this world is."

The morning was quiet. Tension was high. It mainly came from Jeremy an Ryan. They were angered with the other night. Both for different reasons but still angry. Ryan missed his sister and Jeremy missed his sense of danger. In a world like this though, both knew better than to drag on with it. Just then, Trish came rushing in with a basket of apples.

"Where did you find these?" Peter asked.

"They had a whole tree full of them. I took what I could," Trish smiled. The group grew smiles. "Not only that I found some seeds we could use. I gardened a lot before. If we find a place to settle down we can get started on this."

"Well I'll be damned. One step closer I guess," Lauren giggled.

Olivia and Silas grabbed an apple from the pile. They bit into it and began to remember the sweetness the world once gave them. They were delicious. Not too sweet but not plain either. Just right.

After they were done packing the car up again, Ryan came across something that really worried him. A blood trail stirred across the pasture. He glared at it. His eyes unaffected and his mind stirred. Behind him, Lydia came up. She looked down at the blood as she followed his gaze. The two looked at each other and decided to follow the path. Slowly furthering themselves from the group, the blood became heavier in amount. This began to make Lydia and Ryan uncomfortable. They followed the trail further and soon came to the source. In a small open area into the woods sat a walker feasting on a sheep. The tongue was hanging out and lingered on the filthy floor. Flies flew around, going in and out of the mouth. Ryan turned and shared a disgusted look with Lydia.

"You wanna do it? Or shall I?" Lydia asked. Ryan sighed and turned to the walker again. Its attention turned to them and slowly crept closer to them.

"I got it," Ryan said coldly. He took a step closer and raised his gun. He pulled the trigger and the walker fell. As he lowered the gun he looked back at Lydia. "Let's get out of here."

The road was plain. Nothing but cars and trees as obstacles. It seemed as if the walkers knew the people wouldn't be on the roads as much. By now they had found a camp to stay and try and live. That is until the walkers come in and take their hope and love away. As unfair as it sounded, it was all true.

The group soon came to a small town. Seemingly quiet they decided to stock up on what they could. Ryan, Lydia, Jeremy and Peter got out of the vehicles and headed through the town as Trish, Lauren, Silas and Olivia stayed by the cars. Walking further into the town, they could only see an abandoned, lonely little town. The only walker they could see was on that was planted between a pole and a car. They glared at it as it snarled and tried to reach for them. Jeremy raised his pistol up to shoot it. Peter quickly placed his hand over the barrel and pushed it down out of range.

"Don't shoot. No need to waste your ammo on one walker. He can't move anyway," Peter stated.

"Not to mention we don't wanna attract anymore," Ryan added. Jeremy sighed feeling stupid that he would even think about it. Lydia gave a held smile and patted him lightly on the back.

"Come on, there's the drug store. Let's check it out," Ryan suggested.

Peter and Jeremy remained outside by the door looking out for any unwelcome guests. Lydia and Ryan searched the rows of food, medicine and other merchandise. Ryan stepped over behind the pharmacy area and looked around. Lydia's eyes rose and watched him. He had a slight smile on her face that rose suspicion.

"What were you? Before this all happened?" Lydia asked. Ryan looked at her.

"I was a doctor. Started out a pharmacist but moved up after getting bored of all the boring counter standing," Ryan replied. Lydia let out a slight chuckle. "And you?"

"I was a gym teacher," Lydia said nervously.

"A gym teacher? Didn't expect that," Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah well, when you drop out of law school you start growing ambitions that make no sense," Lydia said with a suddle smirk before rummaging through the shelves.

"What about Trish?" Ryan asked.

"She was an art teacher," Lydia replied.

"Ah, so I'm guessing that's how the two of you met."

"Pretty much. Dated for two years than got married. She's the love of my life," Lydia stated. She looked at Ryan as he gave a suddle smile and continued to look through the medicine. "What about you? Did you? Y'know have a wife?"

"Yeah," Ryan gulped back. "Lost her to the plague. I didn't have the heart to kill her so I left her at home. I had a son too but I don't know what happened to him."

"Sorry to hear that," Lydia said looking down.

"Thanks," Ryan mumbled.

An awkward silence came between the two. They both shook it off and continued to look for supplies. The two filled their bags with what they could. Grabbing everything they could fit inside. It wasn't long before a curdling scream came from outside. Peter and Jeremy came rushing in and slamming the door closed. Peter looked out at the large herd of walkers heading to the store.

"Oh shit," Peter cursed. Ryan and Lydia came running to their side and looked out.

"What the hell do we do?" Jeremy asked. Lydia paused for a moment and thought.

"Trish, Lauren, Silas, Olive. They're all out by the cars. We have to get to them before-" Lydia cut herself off and gulped back. The thought caused her pain.

"I'll distract them. We all go through the back. I'll sneak around and call them over than you three make a run for it," Ryan stated.

"No!" Peter snapped.

"That's a sucide run," Lydia said nervously.

"I'll be fine. If I don't come back in ten, go to the farm house we were at. Stay there and don't leave it. I'll meet you guys there," Ryan ordered.

"And what if you don't come back?" Jeremy asked nervously. Ryan gulped back and glared at him.

"We don't got time to chat. Let's move," Ryan said.

The four rushed to the back door and slowly creaked it open. Jeremy looked back once he heard a glass break. He glared as a walker shoved it's head through the crack. The pieces of cut glass slowly ripping it's flesh from its face. His eyes couldn't move. Ryan quickly gripped the boys shoulder and pulled him out. Ryan went to run around the other corner to distract them before Peter pulled him back. Ryan glared at his father.

"I love you boy," Peter said. The sadness stuck in the back of his throat.

"I love you too dad," Ryan replied before taking off.

"Peter come on!" Lydia yelled. Peter turned and ran off with Jeremy and Lydia.

Around the corner, Ryan looked around the corner. Glaring at the number of Walkers he took a deep breath. He looked up and closed his eyes and said a quick prayer. He then leaped out from the side and whistled at them. They all turned. Ryan gave it a moment. He saw Lydia, Jeremy and his father quickly run in the opposite direction. He gulped back again and ran off. All the walkers chased after him.

Coming into the woods, Ryan jumped from side to side. Dodging the stumps and roots that lay in his path. He glimpsed back as he saw them all following him. They were a safe distance but he knew he couldn't stop. He began to wonder how the hell he was gonna get rid of them. He shook it off and continued on with his fast pace while he still had it.

At the cars, Lauren and Trish rose as they saw Jeremy, Lydia and Peter running to them. Lauren glared closely to see Ryan wasn't with them. Peter stopped by her and tried to catch his breath. His heart pounded.

"Where is he?!" Lauren asked in panic. "Where is my boy?" Lydia and Peter shared a look. Jeremy avoided eye contact and got in the vehicle.

"We ran into walkers. Ryan took them off our trail," Lydia informed.

"We need to go after him!" Lauren said in horror. She went to run back before Peter stopped her.

"Lauren," he began. "No." Her eyes teared up as she glared over. She began to get hysterical and began to hit her husband's hands away from her. "Lauren stop!" He yelled. "It's done!" he yelled again. Lauren slowly stopped and began to collapse in his arms. He gave her a light rub of her head. Lydia glared. Trish's eyes teared up.

"We need to head back to the house," Lydia gulped back. Peter looked at her and nodded before everyone got in the cars.

One walker. Two walkers. Three walkers. Now twelve. Ryan was beginning to lose his energy. He felt his life coming to an end. Still running through the woods, he could feel the air around him closing in. He could barely hear himself think. Suddenly, Ryan lifted his foot up just to get it caught under a root. He tripped over and slammed his head on the root behind it. His leg throbbed and his head shook. He slowly turned on his back with his back partly up against the root. He could see all the walkers slowly closing in on him. It was the end. He saw everything flash. His sister. His son. His mother. Father. Wife. Even Lyria. His eye sight faded. A Walker's face came right up to his until suddenly a gunshot sprinted from the side and hit the walker through the head. He watched a mixture of arrows and bullets fly out from the same direction, taking down the walkers around him. As he saw the last walker fall, he finally faded out. Everything went black.


	27. Chapter 27: Hitch

-_Earlier That Day_-

Driving down the once busy roads seemed different. The headlights, the traffic roads, the other travelers on the other side. Seemed off not to have it anymore.

In a green Hyundai, Michonne, Rick, Carl and Terry sat calmly as they made their way down the highway. Terry was sitting in the back seat with Carl while Michonne drove and Rick sat in the passenger seat. He was nervous. It was his first run in this group. He really didn't want to screw it up. Not to mention it was awkwardly quiet. As they drove their eyes came across a hitch hiker. He slowly stepped out onto the road and put his thumb out. Michonne ignored him and kept driving. Terry sharply turned and glared at the poor man. Was it really necessary? Terry gulped back. His eyes met Carl's for a brief second before Carl looked away.

Just by a car wreck, Michonne slowed the car. Terry peeked out the front window to see a walker stuck under a flipped vehicle. She soon stopped. Rick turned to her. She looked back and tried the engine. The car was stuck in the mud. Carl glared at her. Just then, walkers slammed their hands against the car windows. Terry jumped and noticed the others were rather calm.

"Cover your ears," Rick said turning to the back. Carl, Michonne and Terry all lifted their hands against their ears. Terry watched as Rick slowly lowered the window and shot a bullet into the walkers head.

It wasn't long before the last walker had fallen. Terry was slightly distant from the group as he glared down at the dead bodies. Michonne, Rick and Carl looked through the car's things to try and find what they could.

"This will work," Rick said. Terry turned to see him lifting a piece of cloth. He wasn't sure what the hell it was for but he was in no position really to ask questions. Michonne put her katana away and began walking over.

"I'll be in the car," Michonne said. Rick nodded. Terry didn't know what to do. Carl slowly followed Rick to the side. "Get in the car idiot," Michonne mumbled. Terry gulped back and rushed to the back seat.

"So how did you end up in the company of Mr. Mayer?" Terry asked. Michonne looked in the rear view mirror and gave him a sharp look.

"The Governor," she corrected.

"Same thing isn't it?" Terry asked. Michonne ignored him. Her eyes soon came across his nervous twitching.

"You sure you can handle this run?" Michonne asked. Terry gulped back and hid his shaking hands.

"Y-Yeah, shouldn't be that hard," Terry said nervously.

"Ever been cornered by walkers before?" Michonne asked. Terry glared at her. "Cause I don't have time to save stupid people."

"Hey! Somebody!" a voice yelled from behind.

Rick and Carl rose from the trapped tire and turned. Michonne and Terry looked back to. The same hitch hiker was running down the road screaming for them. Rick sighed and gave the car a light punch. Michonne looked away from the man in distress and started the vehicle. She drove forward and got out of the mud ditch. Rick turned to Carl and gave a nod before they got in the vehicle. Terry still glared at the hitch hiker and off they went. Leaving him far behind and pretty much left for dead.

The small group soon came to a stop just by some rail roads in a small town. Getting out of the car, they walked down the small strip. Terry looked around to see the same shitty atmosphere as all the other towns he had once been too. Nothing seemed good but nothing seemed all that bad either. Michonne nudged Terry as he almost went off track. He turned and followed them inside a building. Rick looked into a gun holding in a sheriff's office to find it empty. Terry raised an eyebrow.

"Why did we come here? Sure there isn't other towns?" Terry asked.

"This is where we used to live. This is my dad's old work place," Carl informed. Terry looked around.

"Is there a gun shop or something in town?" Terry asked. Rick gave a shrug. He then made his way in the cell. He gave it another look and kicked the wall. Carl, Michonne and Terry stood there and watched.

"Got any other police stations in town?" Michonne asked.

"I was the police here. Me and a few other guys. It ain't a big town," Rick said as he chewed his bottom lip. "I might know some other places we can check. Not as many guns as in here but we can check."

"We need as many guns as were in here," Michonne stated. Rick turned to her. "Ammo too."

"Yeah we do but I only got a line on a couple," Rick said.

"You sure it's just guns we need? What about people? Isn't that who we need to control these guns?" Terry asked.

"Who do you suppose we trust?" Rick asked. Terry thought for a moment than remained silent. "There are a few places on main street. Bar's, liquor store. Homer had a couple guns behind the counter that no one knew about but I did, I sign the permits. It could still possibly be there." Rick looked over at Michonne. Her body unimpressed. "Got a problem with that approach?" Rick asked.

"No Rick, I don't have a problem," she replied. Terry and Carl gave each other a look. She than passed him a bullet. She looked Rick up and down and left.

Continuing down the abandoned town, Terry began to drift off. His mind spinning from the heat and idea of what Michonne had said earlier. Was he prepared to be cornered by walkers? Would Rick, Carl or Michonne not help him? Idea of why Rick brought him on this little "adventure" began to cause worry. Terry began to get suspicious of Rick. Did he want him dead or something? Suddenly, Terry knocked into Michonne and fell on his ass. He looked up to see Rick, Carl and Michonne giving him an odd look. Rick stepped over and placed out a hand. He reached up and Rick brought him to his feet. Rick's gaze turned back and looked through a small opening in a large brick wall. Terry followed his gaze to a pile of burnt bodies.

The four glared for a moment before Rick led them on. Terry's eyes moved to the pavement below him as he saw spray painted arrows marked along the sidewalk. It was odd but he shook it off and continued on. Coming around the next corner, Terry gave an odd look. Everyone brought out their weapons and glared forward.

"What is that?" Michonne asked as they inched closer.

"I got no idea," Rick replied.

They soon came to the barrier of sharp pointed barrels. Sticks sprung out of them and some had blood stains. Terry traced one lightly with his finger and gave an odd look. Carl, Rick and Michonne took a few steps closer and glared at the made weapons surrounding this one single street. Carl's eyes traced them closely. Odd signs and wires laced back and forth. Car's parked in the middle. Three cages filled with pigeons sat by the side.

"Looks like someone already made this theirs," Michonne stated firmly.

"Don't mean they found what we're looking for," Rick said. Terry looked again at the pigeons.

"Do you think- whoever this is- was trying to send messages? To outside people?" Terry asked nervously and oddly confused.

"I couldn't tell you," Rick replied. Terry gulped back a bit and they continued on. "A couple of places are just up ahead. Let's get in and get the hell outta here." Rick pointed over. "There. Durrell. Some shotguns and two hand guns. Licensed and issued."

Carl peeked behind them as he heard an odd noise. Terry followed his gaze to see a walker making its way closer. Carl sighed and gave his father a light nudge. Rick turned and glared at it. Michonne went to go after it before Rick stopped her. They all stopped and watched the walker get closer. Terry gulped back. The walker hit a rope and out of nowhere, a bullet flew. Terry jumped and thye all followed the bullet to a man on the roof.

"Hurry up!" He said nudging them on. Carl, Rick, Michonne and Terry rose their hands. "You drop what you got and go! The sword, machete, all of it! Ten seconds!" the man snapped firmly. He began to count down.

"Dad-"

"We need that riffle," Michonne whispered over. "I think I can get up there." Rick paused for a moment. Rick looked to Terry. Terry knew what he meant. Get Carl down.

"Go," Rick said before he began to shoot. Carl and Terry bolted to the side and out of sight. Michonne ran.

Bullets flew from the roof. Terry gulped back as he glared up. Carl kept low just glaring at the man on the roof. Terry's eyes moved to Rick as he emptied his barrel and reloaded with the one bullet Michonne had given him. Rick turned just to see the man was gone. Looking up at the roof, Michonne appeared she gave an odd gesture. Where was the man? For a moment the bullets stopped. Terry looked over to see the man reappear, this time on the ground level.

"Rick!" Terry yelled. Rick turned and ran for another hiding spot.

Terry turned to see Carl was no longer with him. He ran into panic mode. He gulped back and looked around for him. He cursed. Rick was going to be pissed if he lost him. Just as Terry turned he saw the man making his way closer to Rick. Suddenly, out came Carl. He shot the man in the chest. Terry blinked a second time to see if that's what he actually saw. He shook it off and ran over to them. They all looked down. Rick's eyes glimpsed over to Carl.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Carl replied oddly.

"I told you to run for the car. And I told _you_ to look out for him," Rick snapped turning to Terry.

"It's not his fault," Carl defended.

"I didn't want for you to have to do that," Rick gulped back.

"But I had to," Carl snapped firmly. Terry glimpsed to Michonne and looked back down at the man who was shooting. Rick looked down and gave the man a tap.

"He's wearing body armor," Rick said. He then ripped it off to see a bruise in the man's black belly. "He's alive."

"Do we care?" Michonne asked. Rick ignored her and began to take off the mask that he wore. Looking at the face, Rick froze. Terry looked at Rick's reaction. He knew him.

A few moments later, Carl kept watch over the man. Michonne, Rick and Terry looked into the bar Rick spoke about earlier. Rick looked the place up and down. Questioning every angle and all the weapons the man had put in place.

"Look out for boobie traps," Rick said turning to Michonne and Terry.

"I thought we get in get out?" Michonne questioned.

"Things change," Rick responded.

"Look I know you said this man helped-" Michonne got cut off.

"He saved my life! He wasn't like this then," Rick said before turning over to the side. Rick paused for a moment. "Jesus he has a son."

"You think he's in there?" Terry asked. Rick looked down. He then began to sneak his way past the wooden spears that stained the barrier. Terry gulped back and followed him in after. Michonne came next.

"Traps," Terry said pointing at the welcome mat. Rick looked at him. He looked down at the mat and removed it. Under it was a hole planted with a bunch of sharp knives. "Smart guy."

"Let's just get him inside and go," Michonne snapped before turning back out to grab the man.

Michonne and Rick held the man and pulled him up the stairs. Carl and Terry stayed close behind.

"Why didn't you help carry him?" Carl asked. Terry shrugged.

"I don't know what's wrong with this chick. Always trying to impress," Terry sighed.

"Watch the wire," Rick warned after getting to the top.

Terry and Carl looked down at the trip wire placed in the doorway. Terry followed a gaze to an axe with blood. His eyes widened and the two continued on. They came into a room filled with weapons. Terry couldn't believe it. On the walls things were written in chalk.

"These your police station weapons?" Michonne asked.

"Not even half," Rick paused. "He's been busy," he added before they placed the man down.

As Carl and Michonne began to take the weapons, Rick sat beside his old friend. Terry dozes off reading the words written on the walls. Terry found some of the words frightening. Rick soon caught onto the words as well. The two glared at them. Rick shook it off and began to help Carl and Michonne. Terry's eyes followed down to a frozen Rick. His hands grasped around a walky talky. Terry's eyes began to grow soft. He could understand the pain. Rick's eyes widened as he came upon red words stating, "Duane turned." Terry came to Rick.

"That his son?" Terry asked. Rick sharply turned with a jump. He gulped back and nodded slowly.

"Stop," Rick said. Carl and Michonne turned. "We wait for him to wake up. Make sure he's okay."

"He tried to kill us," Michonne snapped.

"He told us to go, he didn't know who we were?" Terry defended. Rick turned to him slightly relieved he sided with him.

"He tried to kill us and we haven't left him for the walkers, he's had a good day," Michonne replied firmly. "He doesn't need half of these guns, we do."

"We wait for him to wake up. That's final," Rick replied.

"Have you taken a look around this place? The axe, the spikes, the walls-"

"You think he's crazy?" Rick asked firmly.

"No, I think he's dangerous," Michonne replied. Terry gulped back and continued to look at the walls.

"I know him," Rick said.

"He wasn't like this then," Michonne reminded.

"We wait," Rick said finalizing the conversation.

Rick then began to bind the man's hands. Carl and Michonne remained silent. Terry still lost in the words and pictures on the walls. Carl came up behind Terry and the two glared at a big map on the wall.

"What do you see?" Terry asked him. Carl gave it a moment. Rick soon came up and watched them.

"The neighborhood," Carl gulped back. "Our neighborhood is gone dad. It's burnt out."

"Is that why you wanted to come? See the house?" Rick asked. No response. "Carl?"

"I-I just wanted to come," Carl replied. Terry looked down at him. He was silent. Rick looked down as he heard the sound of chewing he turned to Michonne.

"We're eating his food now?" Rick asked with a sigh. Michonne shrugged.

"He did say welcome," She replied sarcastically.

Carl and Terry continued to look at the pictures. Carl eyes came across something and he turned to his father. Terry continued down to look further into the walls.

"I'm going on a run," Carl said to Rick. Rick looked up at him.

"Where?" Rick asked.

"It's the baby place mom went to. Could have some stuff. A crib maybe. It's just around the corner," Carl stated.

"I don't know Carl," Rick said.

"It's just around the corner," Carl pointed out firmly.

"You're gonna need some help carrying the box," Michonne said.

"What?" Carl replied. Terry turned. Even he didn't understand her.

"You gonna get a crib you gotta get a box. It's big and heavy, you're gonna need help carrying the box," Michonne stated. Carl looked down. "You are getting a crib right?"

"That's what I said," Carl replied.

"I'll go with him," Michonne said.

"I could go," Terry jumped in.

"No, you're better company for safe things. I'll go with Carl," Michonne replied.

"Alright then, that's the deal," Rick said. Carl gulped back. He didn't want to go with her. "You get into trouble you holler. Okay? I'll hear it from here," Rick said. "Terry and I will come running."

"Okay," Carl said. Michonne and he soon rose. Rick watched them and sighed. Terry shot a look as they headed out.

Meanwhile at the prison, Jane sat outside glaring out at the road nervously twitching and fiddling with her hands. She hadn't moved from her spot since Rick and they left. Just coming outside was Daryl.

"You coming inside at all?" Daryl asked. Jane turned. She gave him a quick glimpse and turned back ignoring his question. Daryl sighed and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry I left. It's just- he's my brother."

"Stop," Jane said before rising. She looked around and chewed on her lip.

"What do you want me to do Jane?" Daryl asked before rising. "Give my brother up to be with you? Cause that ain't happening!"

"You seriously think that's what I'm asking of you?" Jane asked in complete disgust. Their faces now just seconds away from each other. "Go fuck yourself. I would never ask of that, ever. I completely understand where you are coming from. What's going on with me right now has nothing to fucking do with you. Hell if my brother came knocking at the front gate I would without hesitation fucking leave you." Jane caught herself for a moment. She didn't entirely mean that.

"Than what's going on with you? If it isn't Merle than what is it?" Daryl asked.

"Rick. I'm so scared for him. You didn't see it Daryl. He's seeing Lori. In Woodbury he told Hershel and I that he saw Shane. I was there when he supposedly saw him. He shot the guy. I saw the look on Rick's face when he glared at the man. That's what's on my mind! I have no idea what to do without it!" Jane yelled. Daryl glared at her.

"Rick isn't your responsibility," Daryl said without emotion.

"Then who's is he? Carl? God no, that kid is gonna slip too. Hershel? He's got his own problems and nobody else gives a shit!" Jane replied tears now streaming down her face. Daryl bit his lip thinking back to his conversation with Michael.

"You're doing this cause you love him Jane," Daryl stated as he looked down. Jane turned and glared at him. "You love Rick. That's why you're always so worried about him." Jane said nothing.

"I don't love Rick," Jane said.

"Yes-"

"No! Do I care about Rick? Yes. I care about him cause that's all he's ever done to me. He gave me and my group a home. Protection and he gave me hope that maybe, just maybe this world isn't as shitty as it seems," Jane gulped back. Daryl gave her a slight moment until she calmed down. When it was silent, he stepped closer to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Deny it all you want. You don't have to try to convince me. I still feel the same way about you. But you can't care about us both," Daryl said before heading back inside. Jane stood there glaring in his direction. Nothing made sense.

As Daryl came inside, he saw Merle playing with his hand. His eyes glared at the shiny metal. He looked around. The others were locked up in the cell block. He could see them clearly except for one person.

"Hey Logan, where is Katy and the others?" he asked. Logan looked around and shrugged.

"Katy took everyone up for some training or something on the roof," Merle said at the side.

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"Cause they are gonna need it," Merle replied. Daryl said nothing and began to make his way upstairs.

Coming up the stairs, he peeked around to see Katy just knocking down Michael. He fell down and grunted. Beth's eyes widened. Not exactly what she expected. Katy reached down and helped Michael to his feet.

"Okay Glenn, you're turn," Katy said. Glenn kind of gulped back.

"I'm not so sure actually beating us is 'training'," Glenn said with quoted hands. Katy looked at Michael and gave a slight giggle.

"Come on Glenn, afraid you're gonna lose to a little girl?" Hershel asked as he sat down on the barrel.

"Well kind of, I mean she took down Michael," Glenn said with hesitation.

"Come on walker bait. We all gotta do it," Maggie winked. Glenn gulped back and took a step forward. Katy gave him a look.

"Any day now Glenn," she said.

Glenn took a few more steps with the wooden stick he was given. Katy quickly dodged the stick and twirled around Glenn. She kicked him in the back. Michael came back in. He went grab her by the leg but Katy lifted her leg out of his reach and came back down on his back with her bottom foot. Michael fell down. He rolled his eyes getting annoyed with being beaten by a little girl. Glenn charged back in. Katy sharply turned. She jumped back from Glenn and shoved him as hard as she could with her right hand. He flew to the side.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely gonna hurt later," Glenn said.

"Sorry," she shrugged.

"Is that all?" Daryl asked with a slight smirk.

"That? Nah, that wasn't anything. Just wanted to kick these two pussies asses," she chuckled. Maggie looked down and gave a slight smirk.

"You're kidding right?" Michael asked.

"Sort of," she shrugged. "I hope you guys saw a bit of what I did. Cause I'm telling you right now, it's not always guns and weapons. Gotta use you're fists sometimes," Katy informed. Beth grew a smile. She didn't like holding guns so it worked better for her.

"Can we practice with a walker?" Beth asked. Katy's face went cold.

"No," Hershel said firmly.

"That ain't a good idea Beth," Katy added.

"Even without teeth or arms? Like how Andrea had that walker," Beth suggested.

"Andrea shouldn't exactly be your choice of a role model. Not exactly the smartest," Katy mumbled.

"Besides, even taking out the teeth and arms won't save you from them," Michael said as he took a sip of water.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.

"It's not the teeth; it's what's on it. Their saliva," Michael stated.

"How do y'know that?" Daryl asked.

"Terry. He worked on the disease right, so he told us some stuff. But, I don't think it's a topic to speak about right now," Michael said before rising.

Back in Rick's town, Terry sat on barrel watching Rick as he read over the walls. It fascinated Terry. How did this guy manage to do all this? His mind spun with the ideas of how long he was here and everything he saw. His eyes moved back to the words about his son. Sadness sprung from Terry as he thought of it. This guy must have been heartbroken. Terry's eyes moved back to Rick as he sat down next to his old friend.

"This guy meant something hey?" Terry asked. Rick looked down and slowly nodded.

"He's the whole reason I was able to get to my wife and son," Rick replied. Terry than remembered Lori.

"Rick," Terry paused. Rick looked at him. "Everything that's been going on with you, I hope you know we all are trying to make it easier for you. And Carl." Rick slowly moved his gaze to the floor.

"I-I know that," Rick said with a sigh.

"Jane especially. She's been getting stronger. I can tell. Every day she's been working harder to make sure everyone is okay and that well, you're still the good guy," Terry paused to see Rick's reaction. Rick still had his gaze on the floor. "Honestly I thought you might slip. Same with Michael and Logan. We all wanted to leave but she said she refused to leave you like this. Said that you're just mourning. Which is true," He paused again. "I'm just saying that as long as she believes in you, we will too." Rick turned to him and nodded.

"Terry, I know it might not seem like it but-but I am happy you are all here. You all do your best to help out. You guys have saved me, my son and Lori and I am grateful for that. Thank you," Rick said. Terry nodded.

"There's another thing," Terry began. Rick now bully turned to him. "Before Lori died, she asked me to look out for you guys, and I really wanna help out more than I have been. Anything you need me for Rick, I'll do it. Promise." Rick looked at him. His eyes slightly watering. He gave a nod and the two looked back at the man on the bed.

"I-I'm sorry this happened to you," Rick whispered.

Terry watched him as he rose from his seating to pick up a gun. He glared at it. Observing every angle. A small noise sounded to the side. Rick looked at Terry. He slowly rose and they went to check it out by the door. Suddenly, the man sprinted up. Rick sharply turned and knocked him down with the bottom part of the gun.

"Do you remember me?" Rick asked.

"People wearing dead people's faces, I don't know you!" the man yelled.

"No you do know me Morgan! It's Rick!" Rick yelled. The man sprinted up. Rick quickly spun him and slammed him against the wall. "You saved my life Morgan! You know me!"

"Rick-"

"Not now Terry! You know me," Rick said. Morgan quickly threw him off. Terry went to grab something but Rick stopped him. Morgan pinned Rick down holding a knife. Terry's heart raced.

"You turn! You just die!" Morgan yelled.

"You know who I am!" Rick yelled.

"I don't know anyone anymore! You're eyes go clear!" Morgan yelled. His knife soon penetrated Rick's high top chest. Terry's eyes widened. He sprinted to Rick. Rick quickly knocked Morgan to the side.

"You know me, you crazy son of a bitch!" Rick yelled as he forced Morgan to crawl against a wall with his gun. Terry had no idea what to do.

"Please," Morgan said. He quickly gripped Ricks hand on the gun pulled it closer to his face. "Please kill me." Rick sprinted back with his knife.

Rick and Terry soon had Morgan tied up. Terry was than helping Rick tie up his wound. Morgan sat there slightly sobbing.

"Just kill me, please, kill me," Morgan begged.

"You found me last year, on my front yard. Morgan you, him. You found me," Rick said trying to remind him. Terry gulped back. His trust was thin with this guy. "You fed me, told me what's happening, you saved me. My name is Rick Grimes. You know me. I'm not wearing no dead man's face," Rick stated. Rick walked over and picked up a walky talky. "You gave me this. I said I would turn it on every day at dawn so you could find me." Morgan glared at the walky than back at Rick.

"Rick?" he said. Rick lowered the walky. "I know you. Oh damn it I know you, I know who you are. You said you would turn yours on at dawn, that's what you said. I mean I didn't work up to it yet but then- I did. On the road. For days, for weeks. Me and my boy! And then- me. But I got nothing but static. Nothing but….. nothing. You weren't there Rick. You were never there," Morgan said his face turning cold.

"I was," Rick murmured.

"Not when I was. You said I should turn on my radio every day at dawn. You said YOU would turn on your radio every day at dawn and you were not there!" Morgan yelled. Rick looked at him.

"I kept getting pushed further out. I had to I didn't have a choice. I found my wife and my boy and I had people and I had to keep them safe. Terry right here, he's one of them. We just kept getting pushed back, deeper and deeper into the country but I swear to God I didn't have a choice," Rick informed. Morgan soon kicked back his radio.

"Here take it back. I don't need cause I finally found you didn't I?" Morgan snapped. Terry stepped aside feeling tears falling down his cheek. "You found your wife, your son, that's what happened right you found them?" he asked. Rick nodded. "Your wife did-did she turn?" Rick glared.

"No, she died," Rick said.

"You didn't have to see that then? Course not. Not like me," he began to chuckle. Terry glared at him trying to hold back saying anything. "Not like me, not like my wife. Remember what happened to her? Remember what she was?" Rick nodded. "Yeah. No, you gave me the gun. You tried."

"What did I try?" Rick asked. Terry tuned in closer.

"You tried to get me to do it cause I was supposed to do it. I was supposed to kill her. I knew I was supposed to but ah, I let it go. Let it go like it ain't supposed to have a reckoning," he paused. "We were always looking for food and I just couldn't stop checking out a cell and I never had Duane come down with me. And then when I came up. She was standing there right in front of him. He had his gun up and he couldn't do it. I called to her and he turned and she was just on him. I see red-red-red everything is fucking red! And finally I do it! Finally. It was too late. I was supposed to but I was selfish. Weak. You gave me the gun," Morgan said. Rick looked at Terry. Terry shook his head and walked over to the other wall and placed his hand against it. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "You're boy, is he dead?" Morgan asked.

"No, no," Rick replied. Morgan glared at him.

"He will be. Cause good people like you, they always die. The bad people do too. But the weak people, people like me, we have inherited the earth!" Morgan chuckled slightly.

Terry decided he had enough. He went downstairs and waited by the door they came in from. He couldn't stand it. His tears began to water and his gut began to turn. He hated stuff like that. He knew Rick was going to try and get Morgan to come back with them but Terry also knew he wouldn't. Why would he? In some ways Terry wondered why he even was going back. His thoughts began to expand. Sasha. Since she left the prison he hadn't understood why he even stuck around. It wasn't worth it. Morgan was right. Good people die and weak people live. One thing Terry had to figure out is if he was good or bad.

It wasn't long before Rick came outside carrying the bags of guns. To the side, Morgan was cleaning up the walkers that hung on his spikes. Terry sighed and picked up one of the bags. Nothing too much was said. In the corner, Carl and Michonne soon came with the baby crib. Terry smiled, never so happy to see them.

"I was about to come looking for you two," Rick said.

"Sorry," Carl apologized.

"It's alright, you're here no," Rick said. Carl glared at the wound on Rick's chest. "It's nothing."

Michonne took another bag from Rick's hands and placed it over her shoulder. As they took a step forward, Terry tripped over a pole. Michonne burst out with laughter as Terry tried to scramble to his feet.

"Nice one," Michonne said. Terry said nothing back.

"You okay?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I'm just terrific," Terry snarled as he got to his feet.

Terry glared down for a moment to see something into the small pole he tripped over. Rick, Michonne and Carl watched him as he dug it out. He yanked out a large paper. He began to unravel to find a drawing that caught his eye. Rick saw his reaction.

"What is it?" he asked.

Terry slowly turned it around to show them. The drawing showed a woman standing on a pile of dead walkers with flames in the back. Looking closer, the woman held a shield, spear and wore a white drama mask. Carl's eyes grew. He dropped the other side of the baby crib and snatched the picture from Terry's hand. He quickly rushed over to Morgan and held it up close enough to Morgan's face. Carl's fists began to tighten.

"How do you know her?" he asked firmly.

"Carl!" Rick called.

"How the hell do you know this girl? Who made this?" Carl asked.

"Katy," Morgan whispered with a slight smile. Tears rolled down his face.

"How do you know her?" Carl asked more firmly.

"She saved us. Me and my boy. My boy drew it. Duane drew it," Morgan said before he began to cry. Rick quickly yanked him back.

"Let's go," Michonne said. Rick nodded and they began to head off to the car.

At the car, Carl remained silent and angry. Terry gulped back. It was odd to see him so angry. He wondered WHY he was so angry about it. Rick didn't know what to think of it either. Michonne piled in the last bit of bags. She began to fold up the crib. Suddenly the sound of three gunshots rung to them. Carl quickly ran off into the woods following the noise.

"Carl!" Rick yelled. Michonne bolted out after him. Rick and Terry followed close behind.

Running through the woods, Carl began to feel his heart race. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He had no idea what the shots were and he was stupid to think following the sound wouldn't cause a major consequence. He shook it off and soon saw a man laying with blood on his head. He could see he was still conscious. Carl raised his gun and shot the walker that got too closer. Rick and Michonne soon came. In one of the bags a crossbow was in. Rick picked it up and began to shoot at the other walkers. Michonne bolted in and began to slice through some of them. When the last walker fell, Carl ran to the man's side. He was passed out cold. He began to shake him.

"We should get out of here before more walkers show up," Michonne said. Rick nodded.

"Come on Carl," Rick said.

"We are bringing this guy with us!" Carl snapped.

"Carl-"

"No! Help me get him up," Carl ordered. Michonne and Terry sighed and they began to get him up. They ran back to the car.

On the way back to the prison, the man remained passed out in Terry's arms. Terry glared at him. Carl bit his lip. The man was well alive but completely out of it. Rick's mind spun for a moment. Who in the hell was he? Looking out the window, Rick came across the hitch hiker they had seen earlier. He was ripped to shreds on the road. Rick nudged Michonne. She stopped the car. Carl got out and grabbed the bag he had and head back in the car. They drove off down the road back to their home.


	28. Chapter 28: A Mess

It has been a long wait. Runs were getting harder as the walkers became more frequent and the remaining people on earth were rebellious and dangerous. It's hard to think about. Walker's aren't the only things you have to look out for. Which is why worry was frequent and fully active.

"Look! There they are!" Beth yelled. Jane quickly sprinted from her seating.

Jane sprinted to them as the vehicle came and stopped in the lot. She looked closely hoping everything was okay. Katy came running down close behind her. The first to come out was Michonne. She didn't look reassuring that everything was okay. She slammed the driver's car door closed. Jane turned as Rick came out of the passenger door. Jane sprinted and flew her arms around him. Rick hugged her back with a sharp pain in his shoulder. She pulled away for a moment and looked at the wound.

"Jesus! What happened?" Jane asked. Rick shook it off.

"It's nothing, I'm okay," Rick turned to the other side as Michonne and Terry began to carry a mysterious man inside. Jane didn't get a look at his face.

"Who is that?" Jane asked.

"We found him in the woods, knocked out after being chased from a herd of walkers," Rick sighed. Carl gave a cough. "Carl is the one that made the choice to run after him."

"You did?" Katy asked coming out from the car. Carl looked at her. Still on edge about the sketch, he gave a suddle smile and nodded.

"Let's go inside, make sure he's okay. Get to know him," Rick said. Jane nodded and everyone headed in.

Coming inside, Jane was focused on Rick. She wanted to make sure he was okay. She walked him into his cell and helped him down on the bed. She than began to bandaged up his wound again. He watched her carefully. Everyone else locked themselves behind the bars while Hershel worked on the mysterious man with Michonne and Terry standing close by just in case. Rick's eye's traced her carefully.

"You don't have to do this y'know," Rick said. Jane ignored him.

"I don't have to," she paused and finalized the last part and looked at him. "I want too." Rick watched her rise as she began to clean her hands off with the small bowl of water.

"How were things around here?" Rick asked as he pulled his shirt back on.

"It was good, nothing special," Jane replied. Rick nodded.

"Here is Judith," Beth said with a smile as she began to place her in Rick's arms. Rick smiled and lightly cradled her.

"Who's the stranger?" Carol asked as her and Daryl walked to the entrance of the cell.

"We don't know yet. Still trying to figure it out," Rick replied.

"He didn't say nothing?" Jane questioned.

"His name?" Daryl added.

"No, he was just there," Carl said as he squeezed between Carol and Daryl to get to his sister.

As the group sat in the cell block going through the guns supplies, Hershel walked in. Everyone rose and turned to him for results. He slowly dragged his crutches across the floor and rested them. He then began to wash his hands off with a damp towel.

"Well?" Maggie asked.

"He still ain't talking a lot. Small whispers. He's got a bit of head trauma and his ankle ain't doing too well but other than that, he will be fine," Hershel said.

"Think we could check him out?" Rick asked. Hershel nodded.

"Be my guest," he said.

Everyone slowly made their way closer for a quick look. Michonne and Terry were already in there. Hershel walked in first than Rick, Carl, Katy, Daryl, Glenn, Michael, Logan, Maggie than Jane. Jane's gaze remained on the floor. As they crowded around she slowly stepped a little closer. Her mind wasn't all there yet. She figured the man would just be fed and sent on his way. Or kept to fight than either die or casted away from the group. Jane soon came in front of everyone. Hershel's body moved from the man's face. Jane's eyes widened. Her body froze in silence. Daryl looked over to see her reaction. He rushed to her. His hand lightly grasped her arm.

"Jane?" he said. No response. Her breathing began to get heavy.

"Hey, you okay?" Michael asked.

"Hello? Jane?" Maggie added.

Rick's face soon stepped between her gaze and the man. He gave her reaction a few looks until he kind of clued in. He bit his lip and looked her in the eye.

"Do you know him?" he asked. Jane looked at him. Silent tears rolled from her eyes.

"H-He's my brother," Jane said.

Everyone fell silent. Beth and Carol came out from behind the bars and got closer. Jane walked by them and fell down next to him. She couldn't believe it. It was him. The one person in her life who meant the most to her was now here. She thought he was dead. She could have sworn she saw him walking around. She glared down. Tears fell from her jaw line. Rick looked around and stood on the other side of him.

"I thought he was dead?" Logan questioned.

"So did I," Jane replied. Her eyes remained on him. Jane soon grew a smile. She was so happy to see him. After all this pain and regret grew, it disappeared.

"Looks like Carl made the right call," Terry said with a smile as he turned to Michonne. Michonne nodded and placed a hand on Carl's shoulder.

The next morning, Terry sat outside keeping a look for the Governor. He knew he wouldn't see him but after the run, he wanted to make himself more useful. He wanted to prove to the group that he is worth something. He had a feeling things were either going to get better or much, much worse. As he day dreamed he turned his head further down the fences. His eyes came across Michonne who was glaring at him. She pulled her kneel off the fence and began making her way over to him.

"How's the mind?" Michonne asked. Terry gave her a look and turned back to all the walkers.

"Fine," he replied. Michonne looked down.

"I wanna- I wanna apologize," she said.

"For what?"

"Thinking you were useless. Saying that if you can't get out of a tuff spot than I'll leave you for dead," Michonne reminded.

"Oh yeah, that."

"I'm sorry Terry. I was wrong. Honestly, I think I kind of like you," Michonne smirked slightly. Terry looked at her.

"Thanks? I mean I guess I like you too," Terry gulped back.

"You ever get in a tight spot, I'll save you. I'll be you're knight in shining armor," Michonne joked.

"And if you ever need a nerd who can listen to your issues or even fix maybe a radio or what not, I'm here," Terry joked back. The two shared a suddle laugh and looked on into the walker's new found territory.

Back inside, Jane's brother had been moved into one of the cells. Now resting on a bed, Jane sat beside him on a stool. She was passed out cold. Sleeping as she gripped onto her brothers hand. Rick soon came by the cell. He peeked in and couldn't help but smile. He stepped in with a water bottle and lightly tapped Jane's leg. She opened her eye and looked around. She gave a slight yawn. Rick passed her the bottle. She opened the cap and took a few sips. Rick took a seat and looked at her brother.

"So what's his name?" Rick asked.

"Ryan."

"Is he good folk?" Rick asked as he took a sip of the water bottle. Jane smiled.

"The only good folk I actually knew from before the outbreak," Jane replied with a slight giggle.

"I was-I was thinking, if you want, he-he could stay with us," Rick said. Jane looked at him. Rick looked away nervously.

"If you don't think it's safe Rick, it's fine. Him and I can go," Jane stated. Rick shook his head.

"That's not it. I mean I don't- I don't want you to go. He don't have to fight of you don't want him to, I won't make him," Rick paused. Jane looked at him. "Just don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere Rick. I promise," Jane said. Rick looked at her and nodded with a slight smile.

"I-I'm gonna go check on my kid, I'll be back in a bit," Rick said.

Jane nodded and watched as his back turned and left out of sight. Jane looked down at the bottle in her hands. She didn't want to leave but she knew if Ryan didn't want to stay, she would go. Jane sighed. Her eyes looked up as Carol went to walk by. Jane sprinted up.

"Hey Carol!" Jane called out. Carol turned with a smile.

"What's up?" Carol asked.

"I was just wandering if you could keep an eye on my brother? I just have to go do something quickly. It won't take long I promise," Jane said. Carol gave her a look. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Yeah okay, I'll do it," Carol smiled.

"I'll do it too." They both turned to see Hershel. He had a large smile on his face.

"Thanks," Jane said before running off.

Jane soon came outside. Her gaze came across Michonne and Terry as they laughed. She gave an odd look and shook it off. She then ran off to the side looking for Merle. As she circled the prison she soon came to Merle standing outside by the doors of the second cell. She sighed and began to make her way over to him.

"Hey Merle!" she called. Merle turned and gave a side smile. He positioned himself in a more revealing way.

"Hello there beautiful! Finally come to have a sweet taste of Merle?" Merle chuckled slightly. Jane gave a look and rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly," she replied.

"Than what is it princess?" Merle asked slowly moving his eyes up and down her body.

"I wanna clear something with you," she began. Merle looked up at her eyes. "I care about your brother. A lot," she paused. "I just want you to know that pulling him away from this group will not put things back in the past. Daryl is a good guy. He ain't the redneck piece of shit he was when you two were in each other's lives. If you're staying, you learn from him."

"You're his girl right?" Merle asked. Jane shrugged.

"I don't know," Jane replied with a mumble.

"I know my brother and I can tell you right now, don't get your hopes up for a romantic little permanent relationship. If you guys fucked it wasn't real. Whether you see it or not he's like me in more ways than you can think. Hell him and I were gonna rob that little group back in Atlanta of everything they had. But then you're second fuck buddy, the sheriff, locked me up on a roof. The reason I lost my hand," Merle smiled as he raised his hand.

"You did that to yourself, Rick locked you up cause you were a threat," Jane snapped.

"Whoa there hottie! No need to be so offended darling I was just stating some truth. Daryl aint the man you see. He'll fuck you over in an instant. My opinion, leave him. He's always gonna be my brother and he will always listen to what I say," Merle said. Jane glared at him before gulping back. "Now run along hun. Maybe you can find someone else to admire." Merle turned to the side and spit.

Jane looked down and began to walk off. As her head rose from the ground she saw Daryl glaring in her direction. His eyes moved from her to his brother Merle. Jane kept low and went to walk by him before he gripped her arm and yanked her back.

"What did you guys talk about?" Daryl asked firmly.

"Noth-"

"Don't lie to me," Daryl snapped. Jane yanked her hand from his grip.

"If you're so concerned ask him yourself," Jane said. Daryl glimpsed at Merle once more before he looked down. He gave it a moment and looked at Jane.

"You're brother's awake. Hershel is tending to him. Rick's asking him questions and everyone's around him," Daryl informed. Jane's eyes widened and she ran into the prison.

Coming inside her mind spun. Her mind remained fixed on Ryan. She couldn't believe he was finally awake. Jane bolted up the staircase in the cell block. Beth and Terry turned as they watched her rush over. Everyone began to move out of her way. She rushed in until she reached the cell bar's doorway. Sitting up was Ryan, across from him Hershel, standing to the right of him was Rick, Carl by Hershel and Katy gripping the bed frame on the side. Ryan's eyes raised from Hershel as he heard the steps. His eyes met Jane's. They widened.

"J-Jane?" he questioned.

Jane gave a smile as tears fell. She dropped down to him and gave him a tight hug. Rick and the others watched as the siblings were reunited.

"I thought you were dead," Jane said. Ryan's grip tightened as he felt relief. "Who were you staying with? How did you end up in the woods?" Jane asked quickly.

"Oh shit!" Ryan cursed. He quickly rose before getting light headed. Rick reached out and lightly grasped his shoulders and helped him back down.

"Easy there, you got a concussion. You should take it easy," Rick said firmly.

"I have to get back to my group!" Ryan stated in worry.

"Where are they?" Daryl asked coming in.

"Small farm a mile from the main high way a town over from where you found me," Ryan stated.

"You ran that far?" Maggie asked in shock.

"I had too, only way to make sure the others were safe," Ryan replied. Jane bit her lip.

"Okay, I'll get them," Jane stated before rising.

"I'll come too," Rick said.

"Me too," Daryl added.

"And me," Michael jumped in.

"I'm going too," Katy said.

"Glenn, Terry, Michonne, Logan, keep an eye on things here. We shouldn't be long," Rick ordered.

"I should go with you," Ryan said.

"No, you really should rest," Hershel stated.

"I can't," Ryan replied.

"Why not?" Beth asked. Ryan bit his lip. He pulled Jane back for a moment.

"Mom and dad are there," Ryan said gulping back. Jane looked down than back up at him.

"Are they-"

"They haven't let it go yet Jane," Ryan said nervously. Jane looked down and remained quiet for a moment.

"I don't care. They will have to suck it up," Jane said before turning and heading out.

"Michael if Ryan's coming, I want you to stay here and help out," Rick said. Michael gulped back and looked over at Jane. "It's fine."

"Just make sure her parents don't take it too far," Michael said. Rick gave him a look.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"Just look out for her that's all," Michael added. Rick nodded oddly and headed out.

It wasn't long before the group headed out once again. Jane drove with Rick in the passenger seat. In the back Daryl sat with Ryan and Katy. Jane remained quiet and stern. Her eyes set on the road. She was scared to see her parents again. She began to wonder how they would react to her showing up. She looked down at the steering wheel and saw that her hands were shaking. She peeked to the side to see Rick glaring at them. She quickly gripped the wheel firmly to avoid the conversation she knew Rick would start.

"The next turn," Ryan said looking at the area. Jane glimpsed in the rear view mirror and looked back.

Coming down the turn from the highway, Rick glimpsed over to see three walkers making their way together. He gulped back and gave a look to Jane. Something was up. Jane stepped a little hard on the gas. Ryan's heart began to race. Gunshots were heard. Katy glimpsed ahead and saw as the house was surrounded by at least forty walkers. They all shoved at the doors, taking pieces off. Jane stopped the car and jumped out. She took the swords from her back and began to go through the crowd. Daryl jumped out next, than Ryan, than Rick and then Katy. They all charged in killing off what they could.

The walkers turned and tried to attack them. Katy took the shield and uppercut one of the walkers, twisting its head around. She then took the spear and chucked it into two of the walkers head's. Rick shot from the side with Daryl beside him, slowly moving inwards. Jane and Ryan soon got to the door. Ryan rushed in and began to collect everyone. Lauren jumped to her son and squeezed him.

"How did you get through them?" Lydia questioned.

"Got some help, now come on! Let's go through the back!" Ryan rushed on. Jane got inside and slammed the door behind her. Peter and Lauren glared at her.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Peter snapped.

"Dad, we don't got time for this, let's go," Ryan said firmly.

"I'm not going anywhere with her!" Peter yelled. Jane sighed and looked down.

"We can talk about this when we are somewhere safe but right now, we need to move," Jane said. Peter scolded as Ryan rushed them to the back.

As they came out, Jane turned to look over at Rick and them. She watched as everyone got in the van. She nodded to Ryan as he got in the driver's seat. She then turned and ran to Rick, Daryl and Katy.

"Come on! Let's go!" Jane yelled. Katy, Daryl and Rick turned. They killed what they could and ran into the car.

Arriving at the prison, everyone glared out at the cars coming to the gate. Michonne glared. They all gulped back and opened the gates for them. Jane parked the car to the side and glimpsed over to the van. She gulped back as Ryan gave her a look. Rick nudged her and they all began to head inside.

"We ain't staying," Peter said firmly as everyone began to sit down in the main room.

"Dad," Ryan sighed.

"I refuse to live under the same roof as her! And you sure as hell ain't staying here either Ryan!" Peter yelled.

"We saved your life!" Daryl snapped.

"Made a mistake doing that didn't yall?" Peter said crudely.

"Dad-"

"No! Jane you don't get to call me that," Peter said firmly. Jane looked around at the group and placed her hands on her hips.

"Peter, we should think this over," Lauren said before gripping her husband's arm.

"No!" he flew her off. "After all she has done you just wanna forget it?"

"It's been twelve years hun. Look at this place. Look at this world," Lauren stated.

"We are not staying," Peter said firmly grinding his teeth.

"Where else are we gonna go?" Trish asked from the side. "They saved our lives and they are offering us somewhere safe," She paused and approached him. "Look at Silas, Olive and Jeremy, they can't keep doing this."

Soon enough, Michael, Terry and Logan came from the cell block. Michael looked at the new people. He soon came across a familiar face. Jeremy glared back. Tears began to start.

"Dad?" Jeremy stuttered. Michael walked forward. Everyone slowly turned.

"Jeremy?" Michael responded.

The two soon ran to each other. Michael gripped his son as tight as he could. Everyone watched carefully. Peter began to feel something inside. He hated Jane but he didn't know if he could make his group leave.

"You sure you wanna take that away?" Jane asked coldly turning back to her father.

"Things haven't changed with us Jane. You're still the same piece of shit from twelve years ago," Peter replied. "Like I said to your brother and mother. If I say you again, I'd kill you myself if you weren't already done. I could care less what happens to you. I want nothing to do with you. Where is Brady?" Peter asked. Jane gulped back and looked down. "Exactly. You can't even keep your nephew alive. How do I know you will keep us alive? You haven't changed at all Jane. And for that, I'd rather take my chances alone."

"This 'piece of shit' you're referring to has saved our asses more than I could count!" Maggie snapped from the side with disbelief to what she was hearing. Glenn rose and lightly grasped her arm.

"Maggie-"

"No! This is ridiculous. I have never heard such cruel things before. That's your daughter!" Maggie yelled.

"She hasn't been my daughter in twelve years," Peter scolded at Jane. He turned to his wife. "Ryan, Lauren, we are leaving this place. Trish, Lydia, Olivia, Silas and Jeremy can stay here. We can see if they will make it," Peter said before heading outside. Jane rushed outside after him.

"Jane!" Ryan yelled. He cursed and ran outside. Everyone slowly followed out.

"Is that it? I save your fucking life and you just leave?" Jane yelled.

Peter didn't respond. She rushed up and yanked him back. Peter sharply turned and pulled out his gun. He pointed it at her face. Jane gulped back. Rick sprinted and went to bring his up. Jane shoved her hand over his telling him not too. Jane took a step forward. The gun was steady and now touching her forehead.

"Go on. Do it," Jane said as her father and her locked eyes. "We've seen this before haven't we? You were too chicken shit to do it before so here is you're fucking chance. Go on. Pull the trigger." Peter gulped back his gun still firmly held.

"Dad!" Ryan yelled.

"Peter for Christ sake! Put the fucking gun down!" Lauren yelled as tears began to fall from her eyes.

His hand began to grip the trigger. Suddenly, Merle leaped for him and took him out. Jane glared down as her father's gun flew to the side and Merle had him pinned down. Rick rushed over and grabbed the gun.

"This is how it's gonna happen," Rick said as Merle brought him up to Rick. "Two ways this is gonna happen. You leave or you stay. Leaving means the option for your group to stay. They wanna stay they get to stay and you can try the roads by yourself. You stay you respect everyone here and you especially change your attitude with Jane or we will have a problem, got it?" Rick asked firmly. Jane gulped back from the side.

"Got it," Peter replied.

Merle shoved him aside. Lauren rushed over to him and helped him up. Jane watched as he rubbed his chest and coughed. She sighed. He still had the heart condition. Rick put the gun in the back of his wants and went to Jane.

"You okay?" he asked. Jane nodded slowly.

"Yeah, thanks," she said with her eyes still watching them. Rick glimpsed back and chewed his lips.

"Sorry," he paused. "I had to."

"I understand," Jane replied.

"Come on, let's go inside," Rick said as he placed his arm around her waist and walked inside.

That night, everyone settled down. They sat around twitching nervously wondering when the governor was going to make his move or when Peter was about to attack again. Jane glared at the far corner as her mother began to rub her father's hands. Old and unsteady wasn't what she expected from the stubborn man. Jane turned as Rick sat down next to her. He looked down at the food in his hand and lightly placed it in front of her. Jane looked down. Her hand reached out and she began to eat. Her eyes moved back to her family. Rick watched and sighed.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I should have known he still hated my guts," Jane said as her eyes stayed on them.

"They're blood. You had to go after them," Rick replied.

"Yeah well, blood don't usually try to kill each other," Jane replied with a sigh. Rick looked at her and placed his hand on her lightly and rubbed her back. Jane looked over at Michael. "At least Michael has his son back," she said. Rick looked over.

"One thing good needed to come out of this anyway," Rick stated.

"Yeah but if the Governor comes, it ain't gonna last," Hershel said as he sat down next to Rick.

"Oh yeah. Him," Jane mumbled.

"Would they fight?" Hershel asked.

"My brother would. My dad and mom are debatable and I don't know about the others," Jane replied. Rick sighed.

"I spoke with Lydia and Trish. Real nice folk. Lydia is a gym teacher and Trish is an art teacher. They said they found Jeremy out on the road and saved him from walkers. They found the others a few days after," Hershel informed. He paused for a moment. "The two kids names are Silas and Olivia. The girl doesn't talk. And Silas is rather mature."

"You have to be in a place like this," Jane replied.

"I guess. Still, they're all friendly. I'm a little worried about Peter though," Hershel sighed.

"You and me both," Daryl snarled as he approached them with Merle beside him.

"Hey Merle, thanks for earlier," Jane said from the side.

Merle looked at her and nodded. Everyone turned as Beth came downstairs with Judith. She came closer to Jane and Rick. Peter and Lauren turned and glared. They watched as Rick and Jane rose and looked down at the baby. Peter watched as Jane lightly picked Judith up in her arms and began to smile and hold her hands. Something in him had changed. Jane turned over and saw her father's eyes on her. Lauren couldn't help it. She rose and slowly walked over to the baby. She looked down and smiled. Her hands went over her mouth and she lit up. Jane had never seen her mother so happy.

"Oh my God! What's its name?" Lauren asked.

"Little ass kicker," Carl said from the side. Katy stood beside him and gave a slight giggle. Lauren glared in confusion. Rick shot a look.

"It's Judith," Rick said with a slight smile. Lauren lit up again.

"She's beautiful, may I?" she asked. Jane turned to Rick. He gave her a nod and Jane lightly placed the baby to her mother. Lauren smiled. Her eyes slowly watering. "Hello," she giggled as Judith smiled at her.

Jane's eyes moved back to her father. He was now standing. He kept his distance but just glared. He had a slight smile on his face and tears coming from his eyes. He actually had a heart. In his mind, it reminded him of when Jane was a baby. The memories he had with her when she was little. It all came back. His eyes moved to Jane. They shared a genuine look. His mind than switched and he began to remember the bad things she did. He shook off the happiness and stormed off. Jane sighed and ran after him again. This time no one saw and no one would be there to help her.

"Dad!" Jane yelled. Peter peeked over from the side. He rolled his eyes and glared out into the prison yard.

"I can't do it Jane, I just can't," he said as he rubbed his lips.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Be here! With you!" he yelled. Jane saw tears starting in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked as she got closer to him.

"I can't forgive you. I just can't. I'm a stubborn piece of shit and I know that," he paused and gulped back. "I also can't forgive myself. Everything I did to you. I just can't. I love you but I hate you all at the same time." Jane looked at her father as he tried to catch himself.

"I forgive you," Jane said. Peter looked at her. "I forgive you."

"You can't."

"But I do," Jane said.

"Well don't! All the drugs! The police! Do you know how many nights I spent holding your mother while she cried herself to sleep? Where were you Jane!? You were out partying. Dealing drugs, doing drugs! And that girl! That was all you, because you were too stupid to understand it all! You never went to your classes! I don't even understand how you got your degree! It's astonishing all the things you did. A druggie, whore, dealer…. Murderer!" Peter yelled. Jane stepped back and collapsed with her back against the fence. Tears streaming down her face. She remembered everything.

"I-I didn't mean to," she gulped back. Peter rubbed his chin.

"That doesn't excuse what you did Jane. Beating the shit out of you didn't help either. We will never be the same Jane. Never," Peter said before heading back inside.

Jane sat there for a moment. She remembered. She remembered that night clearly. She remembered it fully. Her eyes began to water uncontrollably. She kicked the barrel in front of her and gave out a scream. Angry, distressed and broken. Jane wished her father never brought it up. Her heart raced. She then rose. Her eyes looked forward to see Maggie standing there. Her jaw low and her eyes wide. She didn't look scared. Just shocked. Jane didn't move. She looked down. Maggie slowly began to make her way over to her. She saw the distress in Jane's face. She gulped back and made eye contact with her.

"Who did you murder Jane?" she asked. Jane glared at her. She gulped back and figured there was no point hiding it.

"Her name was Nina Slovak. She was the sweetest and most innocent girl I knew. Kind hearted, popular and happy," Jane gulped back. Maggie lightly grabbed her by the shoulder and sat her down on the picnic table.

"What happened?" Maggie asked. The concern in her made things harder.

"It was an accident. I swear," Jane tried to hold the tears. "I was the drugs. My boyfriend and best friend at the time, the ones who got me into all the stupid shit I did, they made her do it. But they were my drugs. It was their intention to kill her. They hated her cause she dressed properly and she was smart and everyone liked her. I liked her, I really did. She had been my best friend since grade four," Jane gave a slight smile and rubbed her tears away. "She did the drugs. Next thing I knew she had a reaction. Her heart stopped and her body went crazy. She died in a matter of seconds. I wanted to save her but my friends rushed me out. Next morning cops show up at my door and arrest me. Turns out my friends said I gave it to her intentionally," She paused again. "Had a good lawyer I guess. They let me go."

"Oh Jane," Maggie said as she pulled Jane in for a hug. Jane cried into her shoulders.

"My dad still thinks I did it," Jane said. Maggie gripped her tighter.

Meanwhile inside, Katy sat in her bed sharpening her spear. Everyone had gone to bed. She was usually up all night. She had never been able to sleep since Woodbury. Her dreams gave her false hope or gift and even worse reality. Instead, she had decided to just never sleep again. Or at least not long enough to dream. Katy slowly glimpsed up to see Carl standing in the doorway. She looked him up and down. He wasn't wearing the sheriff's hat he usually does. She could finally see his brown hair fully. A small line around his hair marked where the hat would be. Katy thought it was cute. She turned back to her spear and continued to sharpen it.

"What's going on Carl?" Katy asked. Carl stepped into the cell. Katy looked at him as he began to unravel a large paper. When he was done, he gave it a look and turned it to her.

"I got this from a man named Morgan," Carl began. Katy looked down and continued to sharpen her spear. "We met up with him in my old town. He had lost his son Duane," Carl said. Katy froze. She glimpsed up in the corner of her eye. She than continued on. Carl began to get annoyed. "Morgan said you saved them. From what? Duane made this because he saw you as a hero. What the hell did you save them from? What made them remember you so clearly?" Carl snapped. Katy said nothing. Carl stormed closer to her and shoved the sketch in her face. "Answer me god damn it!" Katy dropped her spear and hit the sketch away.

"You ask a lot of fucking questions, y'know that?" Katy snapped.

"Why can't you just tell me what happened?" Carl asked. Katy looked away. "I'm asking you this cause it makes no sense! It's like everything around me is connected to you! Everything we run into! The Governor? What the hell is going on Katy? Who _are_ you?" Katy whipped around and snatched the sketch from him.

"This was drawn by a delusional little boy! It is nothing!" Katy yelled. Carl snatched from her hand.

"That kid didn't just draw this for nothing! What happened Katy?" Carl asked. Katy grinded her teeth.

"I saved them from walkers. Like I did for many others," Katy said. Carl glared at her. "He saw me as more important than others. After I saved them they started worshiping me like I was some god," Katy said as she rolled her eyes.

"How many?" Carl asked.

"What?" Katy asked in confusion.

"How many walkers was it?" he asked. Katy thought for a moment.

"I dunno, forty maybe fifty," Katy responded.

"You took out all of them?" Carl asked curiously.

"Yeah? But it ain't nothing I've done it before. When you're by yourself for almost six months you tend to learn things," Katy paused. Carl looked down. "When-when you saw Morgan, did he have traps set up?" Katy asked. Carl looked at her and nodded. "So he did listen," Katy mumbled. Carl looked at her.

"Duane died, murdered by his mother. Ever since Morgan thinks he needs to clear everything," Carl paused. "walkers." Katy sighed and sat back down.

"Yeah. Figured he would lose it eventually," Katy said.

"What do you mean?" Carl asked. Katy turned to him.

"In a world like this, everyone is bound to lose themselves eventually. You lose the ones you love and you no longer see the point of holding on to reality. You wonder off and you start to find a purpose for living. If you do, than pray it remains that way, if you don't, well you better start looking," Katy stated. Carl paused and sat down next to her.

"My dad, he's losing it," Carl said. Katy put her spear down and placed and hand on Carl's shoulder.

"No. He's got you and the little ass kicker that will keep him alive. He's doing everything he can to make sure, you and that little girl lives," Katy said. Carl looked at her.

"Can-can I stay? Here? W-with you tonight?" Carl asked. "I don't really wanna be alone tonight." Katy looked at him. Her hand glided to his cheek and she nodded.

"Of course."

Just coming inside was Jane. She had spent her time alone trying to reconnect herself and control her emotions. Maggie had stayed with her for a while. Jane felt like she had found a good friend. Maggie knew about her deepest secret and still managed to be able to look her in the eye afterwards. Jane shook it off as she began to make it upstairs. She made sure to be as quiet as possible to make sure she wouldn't wake anyone up. She knew Merle and Daryl were outside keeping watch. She just hoped the Governor would not show up until Jane at least got some sleep. As she came up the stairs she looked over as Rick came out from his cell. He looked up to see her.

"Oh hey, what are you doing up?" Rick asked. Jane shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep I guess," Jane responded nervously. "Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked.

"Umm, guess I couldn't sleep either," Rick smirked. Jane smiled at him. An awkward silence came to them. "I was about to go check the other cell block. Left some water there for your parents but they ended up falling asleep here, wanna come?" he asked. Jane nodded.

Coming into the second cell block, Jane looked around. It was quiet and didn't seem as clean and gave a different feeling. Not a bad one just not as populated. She looked up at the windows. Light from the moon slowly beamed in. Her eyes watched it closely. She slowly looked down and watched as Rick packed up the food and water. Jane leaned down and began to help. Her eyes turned to Rick.

"So how is everything? Y'know, seeing things?" she asked. Rick paused.

"I-I haven't seen anything for a while, I don't know about it anymore," Rick said. He slowly rose and ran up the stairs to get the ammo. She watched him carefully. When he came back down he saw how Jane looked at him. "On the run, Terry told me about everything you've been doing. I guess I haven't really paid too much attention to it and I'm sorry for that. You've been great and I just want to thank you." Rick looked down nervously. Jane walked up to him with a smile. Her hand touched his shoulder.

"Anything I can do for you Rick, I'll do it. I owe it to you," Jane said. Rick lightly looked up to her.

Their faces were close. As they looked at each other, something odd stirred up. Jane's heart began to race and Rick's mind began to wonder. He slowly turned closer to her. His hands slowly wrapped around her waist. He slowly began to push her back. Jane's back hit the wall as Rick continued to motion his hands. His hand slowly rose from her waist and gripped her cheek. The other came up and did the same. Jane's hand held his. She could feel his thick breath on her face. The hesitation began.

Rick rested his forehead against hers. Lust stirred as they continued to glare at one another. Rick's eyes moved to her lips. Edging a little closer he slowly reached his lips out to hers. The lightly touched. Jane moved her lips too. Looking back at each other again, Rick finally moved in for a fuller kiss. The two motioned their lips together. It was till light and delicate. Their tongues touched and their body's began to heave. It lasted a split second more until Rick sharply pulled away. He glared at her. Wanting more but still remembering his wife. Jane now thinking of Daryl.

"I-I'm sorry," Rick whispered. Jane looked at him. He quickly turned and grabbed the bags. He looked lightly back up at her before leaving.

Once he left, Jane collapsed to the floor again. She ran her fingers through her hair and gripped on tightly. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself. Her hand lightly came from her hair down to her lips. She ran her finger lightly across her bottom lip. Thinking of the kiss she began to think of if what Daryl said was right. Maybe she was inlove with Rick. Maybe she did want him. But her heart still beat for Daryl. She didn't know what to do. It was all just one big fucking mess.


	29. Chapter 29: The Kindest of Secrets

Eyes focused and intent. Where the games begin I guess. Was it right to go out again? Was it right to continue on after the betrayal of something that felt so right? It was an up and down feeling that a single person couldn't fully understand.

"Jane." Jane turned around to see Katy coming up behind her.

"They still ain't back," Jane said as she turned back to the road.

"They've only been gone for an hour. Don't mean The Governor shot them up," Katy said with concern in her tone.

"You know him. He's completely capable of ending them. What will happen if Rick doesn't come back? Daryl? Hershel?" Jane questioned. Katy bit her lip and thought for a moment. She turned back to see Carl and the others sitting around and walking in and out of the prison.

"Let's go then," Katy whispered. Jane's eyes grew and turned to her.

"What?"

"I know the place. Rick and them were talking about it. The Governor's done a run there before. Let's go," Katy said. Jane gave it a moment and quickly gripped her swords and wrapped them around her back.

"Come on then," she said. Katy smirked and the two snuck off to the next vehicle.

Coming to their destination, Jane looked around at the old mill. Falling apart and slowly rotting away. It was odd. Why would the Governor want to meet here? Jane didn't see it as his type of style. But as she looked at it further she clued in. It was the best way to kill Rick and go back to the town and claim they attacked first. Katy told Jane about all his sappy stories to the town. Jane thought he was a fool. As they turned the corner, they caught a glimpse of Daryl and Hershel near the green Hyundai. Jane and Katy shared a look and gulped back as they saw the anger and confusion in Daryl's face.

"What in the hell are you two doing here?" Daryl snapped as he stormed over to the car. Jane and Katy got out and shared another look. "Well?"

"Back off Daryl. We were concerned and fucking curious. Relax. We are here to help," Katy snapped back. Daryl scolded at her and turned to look at Jane.

"I don't want you here. If something goes wrong-"

"Then I will be here to help," Jane said looking into his eyes. "I'm tired of being left behind. I can't stand it anymore. The group…. And me, need all of you alive," Jane said.

Daryl gave it a moment and nodded. Before the conversation could go further a car spun out from the area to the left. Daryl shoved back Jane behind him and raised his crossbow. Katy turned sharply and gripped her spear close. As they glared closely at the vehicle they saw the Governor's men. Katy recognized Martinez first. They stopped the car and slowly got out. Giving the men another look, she saw Milton then Andrea.

"Why the hell is you're boy already in here?" Daryl aksed. Andrea gave a look.

"He's already here?" Andrea questioned.

Daryl nodded. Andrea shot a look to Martinez than headed in the direction of where Rick and The Governor were. Jane looked down. She sighed and followed Andrea. Daryl grunted but remained still. Katy tried her best to stay calm knowing the Governor was in the building behind her.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked as she entered the unit. Jane remained still by the door entry.

"Nothing, Rick is nothing but small talk," The Governor responded. Rick looked behind Andrea to see Jane. He bit his lip.

"Well if you wanna talk than talk," Rick said. Andrea and Jane came closer to the group.

"I wanted you guys to talk. Too many people have died for absolutely no god damn reason. Let's end this and save the bullets for the real threat. We can solve this and that's why I asked you to come here," Andrea said.

"I know what you have done. I know about the raids, the heads, Katy and her family, Maggie," Rick listed firmly.

"Merle did that," The Governor shot out.

"No, you know what I'm talking about," Rick replied. Andrea glared at The Governor.

"You know all about me and I know all about you. I don't care about any of that. We are here to move forward," The Governor smiled. Jane watched him closely. She slowly slipped up closer to Rick. He turned to her and Jane gave a look.

Outside, Katy, Hershel, Daryl, Milton and Martinez stood quietly. All on edge. Hershel sighed feeling annoyed and tired with all this fighting and hatred. Daryl, stood strongly trying to show off his tuff side. Martinez wanted nothing to do with it. Milton glared down at a piece of paper and drew something. Katy glared at him.

"You just gonna stare? Or are you gonna come and give us a proper welcome. We are old friend after all," Martinez smiled.

"I wouldn't say friends," Katy snickered. Martinez took a step forward to her before Daryl raised his crossbow up and gripped it firmly.

"Whoa, relax there! It's a peace visit," Martinez said with his hands raised up.

"It's okay Daryl. These two were the only ones I actually liked," Katy replied before turning to the building and sighing.

"Maybe I should go in there with him," Hershel said.

"No, the Governor wants to do this alone," Milton quickly shot.

"Not exactly alone is he?" Katy replied.

"Who in the hell are you?" Daryl asked.

"Milton Mammoth," Milton replied. Daryl gave a look.

"Great. He brought his butler too," Daryl snickered.

"I'm his advisor," Milton replied silently.

"Advisor to what?" Daryl asked.

"I don't feel the need to explain myself to the henchmen," Milton replied before turning back to his paper.

"Watch your mouth sunshine," Daryl snapped.

"If we're gonna be out here pointing guns at each other all day than do me a favor and shut your mouth," Martinez snapped coldly. Daryl approached him closer.

"Daryl enough," Katy ordered.

"We don't need this. If everything goes south in there we will be at each other's throat soon enough," Hershel stated. Daryl sneered and slowly backed off.

Back at the prison, Terry found himself frantically looking for Jane and Katy. He hadn't said anything to the others yet. They had enough on their minds they didn't need to worry about two missing people. He looked everywhere. There wasn't many places they could be. Terry's hands began to get clammy that's when he knew it was starting to take a toll on him. He had enough, he had to say something. He came into the prison block and slowly clenched his hands and began to rub them. He gave a cough before everyone turned and looked at him.

"Umm," Terry paused and gulped back. "Jane and- Jane and Katy are – are missing." Everyone paused and glared at him wondering where they were.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"They're gone. I can't find them anywhere I've been looking for at least an hour now and I can't find them," Terry replied.

"They can't just be gone," Maggie said before stepping away from the table full of guns.

"Well how else would you describe someone missing?" Terry asked.

"Will all of you stop?" Glenn stepped up. "When was the last time they were seen?"

"Well I saw Jane sitting outside on the benches watching the roads," Trish informed.

"She's not there anymore," Terry replied.

"Katy keeps to herself. I never see her," Logan added with a shrug.

"Well we can't just sit around and do nothing? We have to find them!" Carl yelled out with concern.

"Relax my little caged mice," Merle said before coming out from his hiding place. "If I know Katy and I sure as hell do, she went after the others."

"Why the hell would she do that?" Lydia asked.

"Why the hell wouldn't she? Perfect place to see her little friend. The Governor should bring a warm welcoming," Merle smiled.

"Than what about Jane?" Ryan jumped in. "Where the hell is my sister?"

"Probably went with her. She's got her two fuck buddies there does she not? My cock sucking brother and that piece of shit sheriff," Merle stated. Michael bit his lip and stepped over to him.

"Say another word about her or Katy and I will slice your head in two, got it?" Michael growled through his teeth. Merle smiled and motioned his finger in a zipping formation to his lips. He released a chuckled and turned back to the others.

"Well if they are both with Rick than I'm sure they are safe. Now let's finish this," Glenn said before checking through the ammo. "Everyone hold a pack safe. If we get pinned down we need to have as much ammo as possible."

"What we should be doing is loading the truck with all this ammo. We know where the Governor is," Merle suggested.

"So what we just go in and kill him?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah," Merle snapped.

"You told Rick and Daryl that we would stay put," Michonne shot out.

"Changed my mind sweetheart," Merle smiled. "Sitting here while my brother is out there, that ain't sitting right with me."

"five of our people are out there with them, they could be taken hostage or killed, thousands of things could go wrong," Glenn snapped before heading to the door.

"And they will!" Merle yelled.

"My dad can take care of himself," Carl snapped.

"Your dad's head could be on a pike real soon," Merle stated.

"Don't say that too him," Maggie said.

"We aren't doing this. We can't take the risk of putting them in the crossfire, my decision is final," Glenn said before leaving.

Jane stood quietly as the Governor, Rick and Andrea tried to settle things with one another. After Rick placed down a barrier paper and The Governor refused it. An argument sprinted up. Jane found it enough. She just didn't want the people she loved to get killed.

"How about you let me and Rick settle this, get out," The Governor said firmly to Andrea. She gave a look.

"I'm not leaving?" Andrea said.

"He's right. I came here to talk to him," Rick said firmly. They shared a look.

"But-"

"Get out," The Governor said firmly cutting her off. Andrea sighed and began to make her way to the door. Jane knew what that meant. It was time for her to leave to. She went to turn.

"Not you. I kind of like your presence," The Governor smiled as his eyes looked her up and down. Rick saw the look and didn't like it.

"She should go to," Rick said. He turned to her and gripped her arm to shove her on. "If something goes south, take care of the group," Rick whispered.

Jane glared at him. She wanted to beg him not to let her leave but she knew there was no convincing him. She sighed and nodded before heading out. When she left, Rick turned back to the Governor. He bit his lip and sat down in the chair across from The Governor.

"You got yourself some beautiful woman I see," The Governor smiled. Rick said nothing. "That one your's?" he asked.

"No," Rick replied. The Governor looked at him.

"But you wish it to be," The Governor added. Rick ignored him.

"I've got other things to worry about," Rick replied with a cold shoulder.

Outside, Andrea sat quietly on a bench. Jane moved off to the side away from the others to sit down in the grass and watch the clouds. Katy watched both women. She gulped back and shared a look with Hershel and Daryl. Something obviously happened in there to worry about of them. Katy just wanted to charge in there and kill the man she hated most. But she managed to control herself and stand firm with Daryl and Hershel.

"So you're the Governor?" Rick said.

"It's their term not mine," The Governor responded.

"Still, you're a large part for your people. Responsibility to them," Rick stated. The Governor nodded. "Wasn't Merle your lieutenant?"

"Helpful yeah," The Governor smiled. Rick chewed his lip a little annoyed with the small talk.

"Did you know he was erratic?" Rick asked. The Governor nodded. "And you blame him for scooping up Glenn and Maggie in the first place?"

"Exactly and when I tried to sort it out you guys attacked! One thing Merle was great for, he got the dirty jobs done," The Governor smiled. The smile gave chills to Rick.

"I thought you would take responsibility?" Rick asked.

"And I thought you were a cop not a lawyer," The Governor shot back.

"Either way I don't pretend to be a governor," Rick gulped back.

"I'm their leader."

"You're the town drunk," Rick paused glaring at the man. "You knocked over my fence and ripped up my yard. Nothing more," Rick said firmly.

"Have you ever misjudged someone?" The Governor asked. Rick leaned back in his chair. "Andrea told me about your baby. That it might be you're partners. That you're caring for her and I admire that. Restitution for your own lack of insight. Failing to see the devil beside you."

"Oh I see him alright," Rick replied as he watched The Governor chuckle. He then slammed down his hands and brought them up.

"I brought whiskey!" The Governor said as he rose to grab it.

Jane glimpsed out to the woods as she tried to relax her brain. Too many things were on her mind. She hated the idea of being useless. She always wanted to make everyone happy and to make sure people were safe. But things seemed different this time. Just looking at The Governor made her second guess everything. Even the kindest people hold the biggest secrets. As Jane turned she saw Daryl slowly making his way over. He looked down at her and reached into his pocket for a pack of cigarettes. He lightly handed it over to her. She glared at the darts and took one.

"You okay?" Daryl asked. Jane took in a long drag and blew out the smoke.

"I don't know what I am anymore," Jane replied. Daryl watched her closely. "Andrea is more shaken up than me. This hit her hard."

"It's hitting all of us," Daryl stated. Jane remained quiet for a moment. She then felt Daryl hand lightly touch her back. Jane turned to him.

"What are we gonna do if Rick and The Governor can't fix this? What do we do?" Jane asked.

Tears lightly fell from her eyes. Daryl watched her closely. He sighed and pulled her in closer and let her cry on his shoulder. Just then the doors to the unit sprung open. Jane sharply turned and bolted from her seating. Daryl came close behind her. The only person she saw come out was the Governor. The Governor looked at Katy and gave her a slight smile and a wink. Her mind went into panic and she bolted inside the unit. She bumped into Rick lightly and looked at him. He seemed more angrier and confused than before. He looked at her and gulped back.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"Let's go," Rick responded as he lightly tapped her forward.

They all got into their vehicles and began to head out. Tension was high. Jane went into the vehicle with Rick while Hershel decided to trade off and go with Katy. Daryl took his motorcycle. Something seemed off. Jane was scared for what the result was and what they decided on. She looked at Rick in the driver's seat and gulped back.

It wasn't long before they returned back to the prison. Jane watched Rick carefully wondering what he was going to do next. He wasn't right and the ride was quiet. Rick looked around at the confused group and bit his lip.

"Let's get inside," Rick ordered firmly. Jane looked over to Maggie.

"What happened?" Maggie asked. Jane gulped back.

"I really don't know," Jane replied before following Rick in.

Inside, everyone gathered around waiting for Rick's news. Jane watched him as he went to one of the cells and grabbed a riffle. Coming out he held it close and looked around to make sure everyone was accounted for.

"So I met this Governor. Sat for quite a while," Rick informed.

"Just the two of you?" Michael asked. Rick nodded.

"He wants the prison. Wants us gone. Dead. For what we did to Woodbury. We are going to war," Rick stated before heading off. The group looked around nervously at one another. Even the new ones would be fighting a battle they never knew was present.

Standing outside, Hershel decided to go see Rick. He had no idea how to settle this violence or all out total war but he knew that Rick was doing it for the right reasons. He would have to honor those reasons and assure Rick they would stand by him.

"The group was talking. Some think we should try our luck out on the road," Hershel stated. Rick said nothing. "I think if you want us to stand and fight, than we do it."

"He gave me an ultimatum," Rick paused. Hershel looked at him. "We all go free if I hand over Michonne," Rick paused again. "And Katy."

"He'd kill them," Hershel stated.

"Than us," Rick added. "But what if he doesn't?"

"From what Katy, Michonne and Merle tell me, he would kill us," Hershel said.

"Yeah," Rick licked his lip.

"They both saved our lives on multiple occasions. Not just ours either. Glenn, Maggie, Carl. If Michonne hadn't showed up we wouldn't know Glenn and Maggie were taken. They've earned their place," Hershel stated.

"Yeah," he sighed. "You willing to sacrifice your daughters lives for them?"

"Why are you telling me?" Hershel asked.

"I'm hoping you can talk me out of it," Rick said. Hershel looked at him.

"What else is on your mind Rick?" Hershel asked. Rick bit his lip and glared over to Hershel.

"I'm not entirely sure," Rick replied. He released a sigh and headed inside.

Coming inside he looked around at Beth, Judith, Carol, Lydia, Trish, Olivia, Silas and Terry who remained inside. He bit his lip and began to search the cells. Nobody. He gulped back and headed outside the main door. Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Merle, Michael, Ryan, Katy, Carl, Peter, Lauren and the others all sat around. One person was missing thought. Jane. The only person he really wanted to see at the moment. He turned to the second cell block and ran to the door. Opening it, he found Jane checking out the weapons. She observed each one to make sure they all were loaded and put together properly. Rick bit his lip and began to make his way to her. Jane looked up to see him coming. She sighed and placed the gun down.

"Hey," she said nervously. Rick said nothing. He awkwardly looked at the gun pile and chewed his bottom lip. "Everything alright?" Rick looked at her.

Just then he rushed to her and grabbed her by the waist pulling her in close. He didn't kiss her right away. He just looked at her. Jane didn't know exactly what to do. He gave her another look and rushed in for a kiss. This time he didn't pull away. Jane didn't either. Her hand traced his back and his neck. It seemed so right. Rick quickly began to drift her backward and into one of the cells. He placed her down on the bed. He began to take of her tank and unbutton her pants. Jane's hands glided down his chest and she unbuttoned his coat. As the cloths hit the floor Rick pulled away for a moment and looked at her again.

"We don't have to do this Rick," Jane whispered to him. Rick gulped back and brought up his hand to her cheek and slowly motioned his thumb against it.

"I want to," Rick paused. He gulped back. "I want this and I want you. I don't regret this and I never will. I want to be with you."

Jane glared at him unsure if this was okay. She knew his circumstance with Lori and she understood his mind. He was damaged. Her mind drifted to Daryl. Was this right to do by him? In her heart she knew she cared for Daryl but it seemed her lust for Rick was too strong to resist. She came back to her current situation. Rick gave it another moment before he began to kiss her again. He reached his hand down to their waist area. Jane's head motioned back as Rick motioned his waist and leaned his head into her neck. Both taking a risk and both about to truly face their actions. Sooner or later, they will face the harsh reality.


	30. Chapter 30: Total Death (Short)

The day was bright. Nothing seemed different. People were still all around the place with the Governor. Some didn't even know if he was going to come or not. But others knew he would. They needed to be prepared for anything.

Sitting outside, Jane found herself lost once again in her thoughts. She was lost between two hearts. Rick's and Daryl's. Was it wrong to love both? To Jane, she knew she did. Rick the loyal, protective and typical man that would be perfect for her. But Daryl. They've been through so much and managed to stick close. He kept her safe and took the time to know and love her. But since Merle came, Daryl found his mind set on him. Jane would never hold it against him. Her brother came home and it matter a lot to her to see him. She would never think badly of Daryl's loyalty to his brother but right now. She needed someone. That someone was Rick. She thought it over. Has she made her decision?

"Hey Jane," a voice said. Jane didn't have to turn to know who it was. It was Daryl.

"Uh, hey," Jane said with emptiness.

"I found Lyria and the dogs," Daryl informed. Jane almost forgot about them.

"Where were they?" Jane asked.

"Well when I found them they were at the front gate. Not sure how they got there though, guess they went on a run for a few days," Daryl replied. Jane said nothing after. Daryl than nervously grasped her arm. Jane felt the wave of guilt return and she quickly shook him off and stood up. Daryl glared at her oddly.

"I did something Daryl," Jane gulped back. He glared at her more intently now. She knew she didn't regret what her and Rick did. But she couldn't stand the guilt of keeping it a secret from Daryl. "I spent the night with Rick and- and I think you were right. I think I am inlove with him."

Daryl said nothing. He just glared. He didn't know how to react. He was jealous and angry but somehow he had a feeling it would happen. He loved Jane but he had too much going on to give her attention. He sure as hell didn't want to say goodbye but right now, he just wanted to tell her to leave. Jane didn't move. She stood waiting for him. Daryl was mad and upset with her for sleeping with Rick but he knew it was what she had been wanting to do for a while. He finally stepped forward and opened his mouth.

"Then you be with him." Jane sharply looked at him.

"Wait. You ain't mad or nothing?" Daryl shrugged.

"Course I am. This whole thing frustrates me but- but I have not time for you. I have my brother. The only thing that's making me accept this is the fact I know Rick will take care of you. Treat you the way you deserve. You need that and I know I can't give you that," Daryl gulped back. He avoided eye contact with her the whole time. Jane sighed as he finished. She didn't know what to say to him. "Imma head inside. See if there is anything I can do. See ya around."

Jane watched Daryl slowly walk off. She felt a slight wave of resentment from him. Daryl didn't deserve that but she was afraid that's all Daryl could handle. He didn't seem at all like the type of man to truly be with anyone. In times like this, it's either you find some as a forever or you stand strong alone. Maybe it was better for Daryl to be the strong standing one. Though she felt her feelings growing strong for Rick, she still felt her feeling's she had always had for Daryl. She felt strong enough to be the one to crack his cold shell.

Just as her mind sunk into thought, it was interrupted by a large scream. Jane sharply turned as she saw Olivia trying to kick free of a walker grasp. Jane quickly rushed over. Without her weapons she felt useless but she had no time to grab help. Coming to the young girl's rescue, she quickly grasped the walkers arm through the chain fence. As she looked up she glared into the cold dead eyes of the unforgivable beast. She yanked the hand off Olivia yet her eyes remained glued to the walker. Olivia kicked herself up and glared as Jane's eyes began to water. What was wrong with her? Jane thought deeply. Her mind flashed back to the vision of when she held Brady in her arms. She remembered watching his eyes turn to a hollow white nothing. She took in a gulp and moved her mouth.

"Brady…" she whispered.

Olivia's reaction turned into confusion. She wanted to say something but couldn't. She gave it a moment before realizing, Jane wasn't going to budge from her spot. Olivia gulped back and bolted to the prison for help. Coming inside, she saw everyone was on edge. She knew why that was, the Governor of course. Everyone seemed busy. She first tugged on Peter but he seemed to have not seen her same came with Lydia, Michael, Terry, Ryan, Daryl and all the others. She sighed. She turned into one of the cells to see Hershel with Maggie sitting beside him. She knew they would help. She quickly ran to them and gave Hershel a light tug on his clothes. He glared at her oddly.

"What is it?" Hershel asked. Olivia motioned her hands to follow her.

"Is everything okay?" Maggie asked. Olivia bit her lip.

"No," she said. Maggie and Hershel glared. They had never heard her speak before. "Follow me." Olivia kept her grip on Hershel and gave him another tug. The two rose and rushed out behind her.

Coming by the fence they saw Jane sitting down. Her breathing seemed heavy. Maggie shared a look with Hershel and they walked closer to her. Olivia followed them carefully. As they stood behind Jane they looked down at the walker. In his head was a large golden cross that stuck out. Jane's eyes glared at it. Maggie slowly leaned down next to her. Peeking over she could see her father and brother's dog tags dangling off her neck. Hershel stepped across the walker and looked down at her. Olivia remained silent and behind them.

"Jane?" Maggie said as she lightly placed a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Have you ever looked at a walker in the eye while you kill them? Have you observed how they fall to the ground?" Jane asked. Hershel and Maggie shot each other a look. They turned back to Jane and shook their heads. "It's like watching a person die. It's saying more than a goodbye to some walker. It's saying goodbye to a human being. Sometimes I like to think the people are still in there. I like to think we are doing them a favor. Finally releasing their souls from devastation and torture."

"Like a grim reaper," Hershel said. Jane smirked.

"The scariest thing about these things…. Is how sad they look," Jane said.

Maggie felt a tear falling from her eye. Jane reached her hand over and grasped the cross from the walkers head. Maggie, Hershel and Olivia watched her as she ripped it out. Jane glared at it for a few moments longer. She watched the light shimmer off it. Slowly turning it to her face she saw herself. It pierced her deeper. She than rose, still holding the cross in her hands. Her eyes moved to Hershel.

"We should keep this. Maybe hang it up somewhere," Jane said. Hershel nodded.

"I think that's a great idea," Hershel smiled.

"Me too. Gives the people something to hope for," Maggie added.

"A way to finally find peace I guess. Something that actually chose in life," Jane released a half smile and turned.

Her eyes met Olivia's. She stepped over and leaned down to kiss the girl's forehead. When she was done she began to walk off. Olivia turned and watched her. Something was off and it forced a deep scare within Maggie and Hershel. It wasn't anything they were prepared for. Olivia had yet to understand the true meaning of watching human turn to undead and undead turn to total death.


End file.
